Illuminating Life
by A.R2914
Summary: The Volturi came to see Renesmee they left us with a gift. A gift for Rosalie and Emmett, a new member of our famiy. The Volturi wanted a fight, but they didn't get it. Now the Cullen's can live there life, and raise their children.
1. Disclaimer

Illuminating Life

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new ones I've come up with. Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight related (from the books)._

_This Story starts near the end of Breaking Dawn when the volturi come. In this version I've made the volturi already know that Renesmee if half human and half vampire, also known as Dhampir . If you would like to know more you'll have to read for yourself._


	2. Chapter 1: They're Here

**Illuminating Life**

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new ones. She owns everything twilight related ( evreything from the books)._

Chapter 1: They're coming

POV: Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and Jane

**Bella's POV**

I can see them not more than a mile away; they're cloaks flowing along the grass with them. I would have thought this elegant if they weren't here to kill my family. My new family, I really felt like I had just become a part of them and know I was going to die with them and my angel from heaven in my arms was going to as well. Renesmee hasn't even turned one yet and her life was going to be cut short.

I could feel Renesmee fidgeting in my arms. I looked down only to see her bury her face into my chest. My Daughter, My Life, My Angel. I loved her more than the world would ever know. Her dark Copper Bronze hair blew with the wind. She was nervous, as was I. I knew she could hear them walking just like I did. Actually I didn't hear them walking. Had they stopped? Why'd they stop?

"Edward, what's going on? Why did they stop?" I whispered out knowing he could hear me.

"I don't know, they're making sure that if they talk its far away enough that we can't hear them. They're doing the best they can to keep their thoughts hidden" Edward hissed slowly as came right next to me arms wrapped around both me and our angel.

"I really hope there rethinking this whole situation" I heard Kamun mumble out. If anyone was as scared as me it would be him. I knew everyone had a questioningly look on their face. Even though Jacob was in wolf form right now I could see it. Rosalie was holding hands with Emmet as they both looked at each other worriedly wondering what Aro and his brothers were discussing. If I had known any better I would leave Rosalie and Jacob to raise Renesmee, but Rosalie would want to fight to make sure they never had a chance at being able to lay a hand on her. I also knew that with Alice and Jasper gone they would find Jake and Renesmee when they made it to Rio…if they made it to Rio.

"They're coming. They're walking again." I heard Edward say calmly. Renesmee's hold on me grew tighter, if I was still human it would have hurt; now I'm more afraid of hurting her. I tensed a little Trying my best to keep calm, but how could I in a situation like this.

The Volturi practically floated over to the clearing, they were one hundred yards away from us; that's where they stayed. I'm quite positive to say if they came any closer everyone around me would have growled. I looked at Edward and he stared back at me. I shifted Renesmee so that she was clinging to my back now. I could feel her nervousness, her anxiety; I really wish I could coo her to sleep so she didn't have to witness any of this.

**Carlisle POV**

I had been holding on to Esmes hand up until they were one hundred yards away from us. I didn't want to let go, she was my true love, my one and only. I cared for her just as much as I cared for my children and grandchild. I wish we didn't have to be in this situation, the Volturi would never let anyone go free. Justice has to be paid; in their mind we did something wrong. And I could understand that if there was something we had done wrong.

"Carlisle" I heard Edward whisper my name gently. My son my first son, oh how I loved him. "Should I say something or would you like too?" he asked me sincerely. He had never been in a situation like this; neither of us has, but he was my son and I would do anything to protect him.

"Well if there's anything to say, I think now would be the best time too" I smiled at him calmly. I grabbed for Esme's had before I stepped further into the clearing and squeezed it. Here goes nothing I thought to myself. I walked about ten feet in front of where my family and friends were, arms raised as if I were giving myself to the police. I saw Felix and Jane take a step forward, until Aro put his hand up to stop them.

"Aro old friend, I come to you in peace" I said quite louder than a casual voice, but less than a yell. Aro took two steps forward with his palm up signaling the guard to stay back.

"I wish I could say the same my friend. I did not wish for this day to come, especially not under these circumstances" Aro replied in a monotone voice.

"Neither did I."

"But you must understand that something must be done about the laws you have broken."

"Aro, no laws have been broken. My family has done nothing wrong I assure you. I have never once over the past centuries misled you, and I do not wish to do so now" I stated hopefully. For a second Aro's face calm and collected.

"No I suppose you have not. But how this child has been created is astounding" Aro replied almost as if he was talking about a new found specimen. "I do realize she is not immortal, but how sure are we that she will follow the laws, nor right from wrong, and not be a ravenous blood craving child, like the immortal ones were?"

" We do not know the answer to that question ourselves" I regretted, but I couldn't lie to them, " I have measured her everyday to see how much she's grown, she eats human food and can drink blood" I stated just to answer questions that I was sure were on his mind.

"I see, may I speak with Edward?" Aro asked with a smile. He always had a liking to Edward, "I assume that this child is his, seeing as she clings to his new mate Bella. How are you Bella, I see that you received my gift"

"Yes, thank you Aro. I would have written a thank you card, but everything was happening so fast, especially with me being newborn" Bella said quick to reply I could sense that she indeed was sorry. It was just like Bella to feel guilty over such a small matter.

"Well it is okay; it suits you well, so does being a vampire. It's almost as if you were meant to become one." Aro smiled and looked at Edward getting back to the situation at hand. "Edward?"

I turned to see my son coming. He gave Bella a hug and kissed Renesmee on the forehead. I could hear Renesmee whimper softly holding onto her mother for dear life. Edward walked towards me and patted my shoulder as he kept walking towards Aro.

**Edward POV**

My body tensed as I confronted Aro, I was already across the field. I forced myself to calm down.

"Hello, Edward. It has been a while" he held out his hand for me to hold.

"Yes it has" I said reaching out for his hand knowing that the minute he touched it he would see every memory of my life, including the day I got married, the day Bella and I made love, the day our daughter was brought into this world.

"Fascinating" he smiled. "May I meet her?"

"Yes of course, but Bella and I would be more comfortable if we met half way " I replied knowing all too well that if she came all the way over and Aro decided to kill us, it would be too late for anyone to come help.

"Bargaining" Aro thought to himself. I could tell he didn't like my request "As you wish young Edward. Felix, Demitri come with me" Aro said he already had a girl with a hand touching his shoulder.

"Bella, come with Renesmee. Choose two others to come with" I said with precaution. She thought for a moment before I heard her say "I choose Jake and Emmett."Of course Jake had to be a must he would never leave Renesmee's side and Emmett being Emmett would want to come. I could see Rose giving Emmett a peck on the lips before Emmett rushed to Bella's side. Felix was flustered about Bella's choices I could hear it in his thoughts. Emmett was big he could take on Demitri, but Jake a wolf; he didn't know what he could do.

"Hello Aro" Bella said as she gently rubbed Renesmee's back. Renesmee was more scared than I had ever seen her be before. Emmett had scared her a couple times, but she got over it.

"Hello Isabella" Aro smiled, "This little darling must be Renesmee" he smiled slightly. Renesmee moved her head slightly so that she could face Aro, but her head was still resting on Bella's chest. Her heartbeat surprised Aro and the rest of the Volturi. I could hear their astonished voices and thoughts.

"Hello Aro" My daughter said as she looked at him. She made a loud gasp and nestled her head back into Bella's chest. She had never seen anyone with red eyes and now three were standing right in front of her.

"What is wrong little one?" Aro asked confused.

"Sorry Aro, My daughter has never seen anyone with red eyes" I answered for him.

"Oh well no worry no harm will come to I promise" Aro said looking at her. He held out his hand for Renesmee to grab. Renesmee shifted in her mother's arms and reached out. Aro was fascinated with everything he saw. He was fascinated by my daughter's power and Jake. I tensed almost immediately at the thought of Jake being part of the volturi guard.

Renesmee let go of Aro's hand and hung on to Bella. She looked back for a second, "Please" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

**Jane POV**

"Hello, Aro" and "Please" was all I heard come out of that ridiculous child's mouth. How on earth can Aro just stand there and not kill the thing. We had a thing of our own as well, but Aro has ordered not to think about it. We had two actually, only we had no use for the other so far.

"Of course, I don't plan on hurting anyone" Aro stated calmly, "you and your family are innocent of the accusations that were made against you."

What! I thought to myself. I thought we were here to kill them, kill them all. He saw innocence in them just by touching that rogue's hand. I felt Alec put his hand on my shoulder as to tell me to calm down. "Be calm my sister" he said and smiled at me.

"No, they never would. They're a pack, a group" I heard Edward say almost painfully.

"It was just a thought my dear boy. They are quite an odd acquaintance and the bond you have with them… astounding."

Aro was talking about those mutts who were with the Cullen clan. Children of the Moon is what they are and they are supposed to be extinct. Caius saw to it that they were. Yet hear they are standing In front of us.

"Aro hear was just thinking about your pack. Having you as guard dogs for the Volturi" Edward explained to the wolf next to his mate. I heard him whimper; then loud howls and barks echoed through the clearing. They're one loud growl and then silence. The leader of these monsters must have silenced them.

"You can go back to your family, as I discuss this matter with mine and the council" Aro said quietly. Both the Cullen's and Aro walked backwards until they were 20 yards apart. The wolf was still going backwards slowly till Edward said his name, "Jacob".


	3. Chapter 2: The Decisions

Chapter 2: The Decisions

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

POV: Esme, Rosalie

**Esme POV**

I watched as my children came back to our side along with Jake and my granddaughter. My granddaughter…. She was more than that to me. Yes she was Bella's child, but I considered her mine as well. Bella new that I already treated her as my own daughter. My family had grown; the minute Edward first started to date Bella and grew even more when Bella had gotten pregnant. My children had a child. A miracle child is what Renesmee was; she was a true Angel, she was light-hearted, caring, shy, and full of energy; she was perfect.

The council was deciding what to do. I could hear Caius angry at what they were deciding. Aro believed we were innocent; I was glad for that part, but Caius wanted a fight.

"They're voting" Edward stated calmly. His face was full of thought as he concentrated onto their thoughts. As I reached for Carlisle's hand, I saw Edward smirk a bit.

"Very well then" I jumped slightly at Caius's angry yell. Carlisle slightly rubbed my back to calm me down. Jasper would have been able to keep us all calm. How much I missed my son and daughter. They must have been really scared to have left. How could they have left? I don't know; my children, the newest arrivals of my family before Bella and Renesmee. I hate not knowing if Alice and Jasper are okay or not.

"Yes!" Edward shouted as he hugged Bella and Renesmee.

"Edward, what's going on? What happened? Did they decide?" Carlisle said as he held my hand and squeezed it harder.

"They've found us innocent of any crime we may have committed."

"But we didn't commit a crime" Bella stated exasperatedly.

"That's exactly why we are innocent" Edward said with a big smile on his face.

I had never once seen my son so happy in my entire life. He was practically a little boy jumping at the sight of presents. He couldn't let go of his wife and child. He was practically suffocating them, before Caius yelled, "What about those children of the moon! We can't let them live!" Everyone turned to face the volturi; all our grins and faces of relief were gone. Edward and Bella looked at Jake and all the rest of the pack. The volturi had never been faced with a serious coven before; they had no one who could challenge them until now. We the Cullen family and friends could challenge them especially with the wolves.

"They are not children if the moon Caius" Edward raised his voice calmly, "they are out in broad daylight, there is no moon up. They can control the change. It is a gene they have all inherited from their ancestors."

"He is right Caius. They have inherited this gene. It is in their blood. They do not have to be bitten to become a werewolf. They are not even werewolves more like shape shifters. They are just a part of this mythical world like we are."

"Well what are we going to do then? How do we even know the child will not stop growing? How do we know we don't have to doubt anything about her?" Caius said in an angry tone.

"We already voted Caius. The shape shifters only mean harm to us if we fight. As for the growth of the child we don't know."

"Actually Aro we do. It's okay to come out know Alice." Edward smiled almost rebelliously.

"Alice! Alice! Jasper!" I shouted out in shock. My dear children were here in my presence and I hadn't even noticed. I should have been able to sense them being here. Oh my Alice… I thought as I ran to hug her, as she came to our circle of friends and family.

"Oh Alice, Jasper. I can't believe you left, you scared me. I thought I'd never see you again" I said as I cupped Alice's face in my hand, "sweetie. I Love you, but if you do that again I might die" I whispered as I hugged her and jasper

"We know mom. We didn't want to leave either, but we had to. To get the help we need."

I held Alice's hand as everyone greeted her. I felt as if I let go, she would leave me. Alice and Jasper were my babies, no matter how old they actually were. They were pieces of my puzzle that completed it. Without them I am complete. I will have to talk sternly with them when we get home. But first we have to get through this complication.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. This is Nahuel and his Aunt Huilen" Alice spoke softly, "Nahuel and Huilen are both 150 years old." Aro looked shocked and surprised, just as everyone else was. Nahuel's heart beat. His heart beat, everyone had thought that Renesmee was the only one in the world, but apparently not.

"Nahuel, tell us your story of how you were created." It was a statement from Aro, not a question.

"It's okay" Alice assured him.

"I was born 150 years ago. My mother was part of the Mapuche tribe; she was seeing what my aunt says she called an angel. My aunt Huilen new that he was no Angel, but that he was a Libishomen, a vampire. She warned my mother, but my mother did not listen. When my mother found out she was pregnant with me she ran away knowing that the people of the tribe would want to destroy me. My aunt Huilen came with my mom only to take care of her. She had planned to kill me as well. My mother loved me even though I was killing her. Her dying wish was for my Aunt to raise me. She named me Nahuel after a jungle cat. When my Aunt reached for me I bit her and she changed into a vampire. Through her change I never left her side. I've been with my aunt ever since. My Father's name is Joham; he came looking for me a few years later. He asked me to join him, but I refused I had a two person family of just me and my aunt and I am fine with that. My father told me I had three sisters. Joham believes he is creating a super race." Nahuel said disgustingly at that last part.

"I see… have you stopped growing? What do you feed on" Aro asked.

"Yes, I as well as my sisters stopped growing at the age of seven. My aunt Huilen and I feed on animal, she doesn't believe in harming humans and neither do I. I can also survive on human food." This boy was amazing he had all the answer to the questions we have about Renesmee. All our questions can be answered by this one boy.

"Yes, Yes. You are venomous though? You can change people?" Caius asked almost irritated.

"Yes I am, but my sisters are not. I don't know if its gender related or not, but they don't"

"What do you suppose we do Aro?" Marcus questioned in a low voice/

"Please, do stop my Father. I wouldn't want this to happen to anyone else, but please leave my sisters alone. They are innocent of any crime." Nahuel stated clearly.

"Yes, of course we will not harm your sisters. They are as you say innocent" Aro asserted with a friendly smile.

"Aro?" Edward questioned, "Does this mean this situation Is over? We are free to go?" Edward asked.

"Of Course, Unless Irina has anything else to say. Irina."

Irina came out from behind the volturi scared, numb and petrified. "No sir I do not have anything else to say. I am very sorry about the accusation that I made. I should have further investigated to see the truth before I came to you. I am very sorry for this and I take full responsibility for the trouble that I have put on both parts."

"Yes well apologies may mean something, but they mean nothing to me" Caius coldly stated as Aro's hands went up.

"We do know that you were full of anger. But we the Volturi. Yes, we the Volturi" Aro said again looking at Caius and Marcus, "Will only give you this one chance, break the law or make another false accusation and you will be punished."

"I understand, sir." Irina said Just as Alice whispered to Nahuel and Huilen where our house was. They left just as Irina said Sir. Why they left I had no idea, but I would find out soon.

"Well Edward. You and your Family are Innocent of all charges. The shape shifters will be unharmed. You have no worries." Aro stated. Everyone was Happy and smiling. I saw Emmett jump in the air before giving Rosalie a big kiss and hugging her. Edward was kissing Bella and hugging Renesmee. Alice and Jasper just pecked each other on the lips and hugged.

Carlisle was in front of me after hugging Edward. I saw his lovely eyes adoringly. I thought I wouldn't live to see those eyes again. I took him by the hand, looked into his eyes. I rested my head on his chest, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

We would have kissed longer if Aro Hadn't interrupted us, "I do have one thing, but this is just for the Cullen's to hear. Do not worry I will not harm them in any way, I give you my word." Everyone looked worriedly, but Maggie nodded so everyone knew Aro was telling the truth. Everyone left; I could tell garret was saying something to Edward through his thoughts because Edward nodded. Everyone beside my family was out of the clearing and in the woods.

**Rosalie POV**

"Aro my Friend, I am very glad I can call you friend. What is the matter?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well see when Irina came to us and told us your son had a child whose heart beats. We wondered ourselves how it was done and if there were different ways of this happening which is why we asked Nahuel how he became one. Through our curiosity we had changed a man into a vampire and brought a woman who already wanted to die to Volterra. We had them conceive a child."

I couldn't believe him. I practically stifled my growl knowing that my family heard it, but I didn't care. They forced two innocent people to conceive a child. They thought we were monsters, but they were the monsters, they were morbid, grim, sociopaths. They may be royalty to our kind, but they have just lowered themselves.

I turned to Edward who had a serious face on and then he turned to me his face full of sorrow. Was he sorry for me? I knew my brother felt bad for the situation I was in that changed me. Had he heard my thoughts? I swear that boy needs to stop mind reading.

"What does this child… have to do with my family?" Carlisle questioned simply.

"Well you see, one of our members who are not here today noticed that Adam the male we chose and Taylor the girl were a lot like you, but human. Our member researched they're Genealogy on her spare time. She asked them the names of their parents and grandparents."

Oh please, really just get to the point Aro! You're annoying me and ruining my happiness; I thought to myself as I stood in front of Emmett with his hands around my waist.

"Alec bring the child" Aro asserted, nodding his head to the rogue boy twin.

"You brought the child? How did we not notice?" Carlisle asked even though he was really questioning himself.

"We kept her away from this location. Do not she was with one of our members."

Alec was getting closer to the clearing; the closer he got the more clear the rapid heartbeat of the half human half human vampire child got. Alec was cradling this child in his arms. How he could stand not to kill it was questionable, well at least to me. Alec a bloodthirsty animal was controlling his hunger, not that it surprises me, and he must have some control. When Alec was next to Aro, he looked down at the child was sleeping, it was a little girl.

"She was born all saints day on November 1st. I have never felt so much grief in my life since my sister Didyme. While Taylor was pregnant she and Adam grew close, closer than friends, more than lovers. Adam wanted to marry her. When she gave birth we still hadn't figured out how Edward managed to save Bella. We bit Taylor all over, but no matter how many times we bit her she died. Adam tried CPR, but it failed to work. He ignored his own child except to once where he told us not to feed her human blood. He took her out that day and told her that in their family they do not fed on humans, only animals; to never hurt a human being. He couldn't stand to look at her though; she reminded him so much of her mother. Adam wouldn't drink blood or go hunt. He was so weak at one point; he went out of town to a forest not far from the castle. Adam new that fire kills us, he killed himself with fire. He never even named his daughter" Aro spoke softly. How could that man just leave his child? "She is very small, she doesn't drink human blood we do give it to her sometimes though, and she doesn't like it."

"Aro friend, I'm sorry if I sound impatient, but what does this child have to do with my family?" Carlisle asked again. If Carlisle wasn't going to be impatient I could for him.

"I said one of my members of the volturi researched Taylor Pierce's and Adam Hayes's genealogy. Adam is the great, great, great nephew of your Daughter Rosalie Hale and Taylor is the great, great, great niece of her mate Emmett McCarty" Everyone was shocked I had let go of Emmett. I was above anger, I was above fuming mad, I was a volcano and a tornado put together.

"What!" Emmett and I yelled angrily at the same time. Aro's hand went up to tell Jane not to use her powers. Emmett and I were trying our best to get to the other side, but we didn't even move five feet from where we had stood. The whole families beside Renesmee were holding Emmett and I still. Jasper was trying to calm us down.

How could he? How could they do this to our family? We left them a long time ago, never to look back and here the volturi are bringing our biological families back into our lives.

"Why? How could you do this!" I growled out. Jaspers power started to work on Emmett and I. I was tired of being held back from my family. I promised Edward in my head I'd calm down and behave.

"Had we known they were related to any of you I wouldn't have chosen them. I chose them based on they're life. Taylor was suicidal; she wanted nothing more than to die. Adam had lost his love to cancer, dropped out of college, and needed money. We offered them money, and a new life. Adam knew he would be turned into a vampire and Taylor new she could die giving birth." Aro took a breathe even though he didn't need it, "We chose them based on the human power they held within. Adam was strong, sly, strategic and very persuasive. Taylor on the other hand was private, clairvoyant, and fought very well. In other words we chose them because of the powers their offspring could have."

"And? Does she have powers?" I asked angrily.

"Unfortunately no. but that is not why we are here. Before her father went off to commit suicide he left a note saying he wanted his daughter to be raised by family. It is only in his honor that we bring her to you and your mate. You are her family; you are part of our mythical world that she was brought into. She is not ours to raise unless you refuse to. "

"Wait. Aro are you asking my children to raise their niece, who has no name, and no parents?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Yes that is exactly what I am asking. I am asking you to raise this beautiful angel as your own. Her parents would have wanted that." Aro was silent letting my family and I think.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" I asked unknowingly. Everyone in the family looked at Carlisle. We waited for him to speak. I was still angry from everything Aro had done, but I was also sad that because of him someone from my biological family and Emmett's died. Everyone was waiting on Carlisle.

"It's up to you and Emmett, Kitty. Do you want to raise her as your own or have the volturi raise her? It's that simple." I let out a long breathe of air and looked at Emmett. Emmett took my hand and dragged me 15 yards away from the family.

"Rosie, we can't let them raise her" Emmett whispered firmly, "imagine what she would be like if they raised her. She would probably help them kill us… us… her own family. She's better off with us and I'm not just saying that because I want to take care of her as if she was my own daughter, but I cannot stand the thought of her being a part of the Volturi."

"Emmett, I know what you mean. I can't stand that thought either, but how will we tell her, what if she remembers them and wants to with them. I've always wanted a child of my own Emmett, but this is not how I wanted it to happen. Knowing what I am, I knew I could never have a child of my own. I never thought this was possible, but if it was I never wanted to have to take in someone of my own flesh and blood."

"I know Rose, but this is our one chance we either take her from their evil grasp or let them teach her everything evil in their Book of Satanism and Laws of the Volturi." To my surprise, my husband was right. Her parents wanted family to raise her, the Volturi is only agreeing to this because she has no powers. We looked to Aro and nodded. Alec started walking. He was whispering to her, while she was sleeping, we met him halfway. He looked almost stunned to see we were already in front of each other.

"She drinks only animal blood, like you. She knows a lot of Italian obviously, some french, and English' I almost felt bad for Alec, he seemed so attached to her, and "She loves to read, run, and paint. She's very inquisitive, sly, private, and a bit mischievous. She's really good a sneaking up on a vampire and scaring them, her footsteps are dead silent. She's fragile though, very fragile. She's in a deep sleep because one of our members erased her memories of us, and of her mother dying. She'll remember her mom and dad. We thought it was best if she didn't have the memory of her mother dying though," Alec looked at our niece one last time before he gently laid a kiss on her forehead and put a necklace of his around her neck, "you will forever be safe with your family and I will travel the world to make sure that no harm comes to you. Addio amico mio il mio angelo." Alec put her in my hands and said goodby one last time before turning around.

Once Alec was next to Aro once more. Aro bid us farewell and to a happy life. He hoped that our friendship was not harmed in anyway and that if it was it can be rekindled. Once he was gone Emmett and I walked back to our family from the middle of the clearing looking down at the little life we held in our hands, our niece. Our Daughter.


	4. Chapter 3: Illuminating Life

Chapter 3: Illuminating Life

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY!_

POV: Rosalie, Bella, Alice

**Rosalie POV**

My family looked flabbergasted as Emmet and I approached them. It was dusk time, what little sun there was made my families skin sparkle like a thousand diamonds. They were elegantly standing together waiting for Emmett and I to join them with our new family member. Once we joined them they looked at the sleeping angel cradled in my arm. Alice squealed slightly loud excited to see her, I gave Alice a stern look and she quickly quieted down. Everyone walked silently to the house where all of friends were for sure celebrating our win.

"What is her name?" Renesmee whispered low enough so that everyone can hear, except the angel.

"I don't know" I smiled slightly at Edward, "Alice what do we name her?"

Alice smiled sticking her tongue out at me, "I would tell you, but you'll get angry that I told you, and start to look for a name through a baby book. You'll choose the same name I give you either way"

"Fine, but by when will I choose her name?" I asked annoyingly, I couldn't stand the thought of her having no name for another day, let alone not having one for the first month of her life.

**Bella POV**

I walked side by side with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett were thinking of names to give their inherited niece. Their daughter, I liked that Rose is happy; she has her own daughter that is actually related to her, not someone she turned. Rose always wanted children and now she has one. Right now I would say that Emmett and Rose's life is at a euphoric state.

I could tell Renesmee was happy, she saw Rose's daughter as someone who she could play games with. Renesmee was having a little trouble understanding that we won't wake her up because she needs sleep; that she is younger than her and not as strong as she is. Renesmee is just too excited about having someone her age around. We arrived at the house together, everyone in was quiet. I could practically feel them staring at us. Carlisle and Esme went in first, Carlisle looked back slightly implying that he would tell them are new situation. We were outside for what seemed a while, gasps, and whats! Was what we heard from the inside. Carlisle opened the door signaling us to come in. Edward, Renesmee and I went in first, followed by Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett came in last, everyone was hushed. Kate, Carmen, and Elizear smiled and congratulated them.

Rosalie thanked everyone for their kindness. She and Emmett left upstairs, to watch their unnamed child sleep. I'm pretty sure this night would be disastrous for us. When Rosalie can't figure something out she practically turns murderous. I would know she hated me for what seemed like forever.

It was barely ten when Elizear, Carmen and Kate left, along with Garret. They were the last; I feel that garret will stay with them for a long time. He fancied Kate, just like she fancied him. Renesmee was lying down asleep on the bed in Edward's room that he had bought for me when Victoria was building her stupid army. Kate and her family had only been gone for about a minute, but they were most likely already a mile or two away. Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs looking happier than I had seen them even after they did the dirty. Rosalie had a baby name book in hand.

"Rose" I softly questioned, "Where did you get that baby name book from?"

Rose looked up embarrassed, "I bought it when you were pregnant with Renesmee only to find that you had already chosen names. I left on the top shelf of my closet, I forgot about it. Three days ago I was in my closet organizing my clothes, and I came across it. It's been more than two months so I couldn't return it. I guess it can come to use know."

" Well, I'm sorry I didn't ask what name you liked."

"It's okay Bella. She doesn't have a favorite name anyways, she has about 200 names for both a boy and a girl that she like" Emmett laughed out quietly.

"Shut up Emmett" Rose and I said at the same time.

"My bad. So how about Frances?"

"Emmett don't be ridiculous. Frances is a boy's name you idiot; it may be used for a girl's name, but it will always be a boy's name" Rose said as she and Emmett sat down on the couch. They were fighting over names like Shayne, Brianna, Jordan, and Shirley; which were all from Emmett's brain, which Rose didn't like at all. Rose liked the names Lois, Elizabeth, Lily, and Madison, which Emmett did not like.

"Whats wrong with the names I chose Emmett McCarty" Rose whispered frustrated. It was probably the most entertaining thing for me and jasper to witness. They were both arguing quietly back and forth over names, when Alice knew what names they would choose.

"Well whats wrong with the names I chose" Emmett shot back in a whisper.

"Well I'll tell you whats wrong. Shayne…Shayne's is a boy's name, you know that very well. Maybe it's because I was raised in the late 1910's and during the 1920's, but Shayne is a boy's name. Brianna I just don't like it, it reminds me of a horrible boy from my childhood named Brian. Jordan…. Jordan is a shoe and as for Shirley, Shirley is a drink as in Shirley Temple and it reminds me of that god awful little actress girl whose name is also Shirley Temple."

"Fine. Lois is superman's lover, Elizabeth reminds of the Queen, when I think of Lily, I think of a Lily pad. And Madison, come on Rose you and Alice shop on Madison Avenue when we go to New York" Emmet smiled.

Rose and Emmett went at it for a long time, until they went into Carlisle office look up names and meanings. This was way too ridiculous. Everyone in the house chuckled except for the children as Emmett said, "Trinity" and Rose hit him upside the head and said, "If you're just going to keep choosing ridiculous names, then go play video games. I swear the next name that comes out of your mouth might just be HALO."I left cradling Renesmee in my arms to our cottage; Edward would follow in a bit.

**Alice POV**

I have no Idea why Jasper and Bella think that Emmett and Rosalie fighting over names are funny. I think it's just plain absurd. Of course I already know what name they choose and both agree on, but god if Emmett just stopped choosing the most incongruous names, they probably would already have chosen the name by now. What was Emmett thinking with naming their daughter after a shoe? How dim-witted can he be?

"Alice, why don't you just tell them?" Edward asked annoyed by the silent bickering coming from Carlisle's office.

"Don't you dare, Alice" Rosalie hissed at me, making Jasper giggle.

"Why do you even want me to tell, big brother?"

"Emmett keeps thinking of the most foolish names possible. He says the ones that he thinks have a chance, but Rosalie shoots him down every time."

"Oh god, no wonder you want me to tell them" I laughed out jokingly, hearing Emmett's low growl and Rosalie's soft, but glorious giggle.

Edward left twenty minutes after Bella had with Renesmee in her arms. Jake, of course left with Bella, and had told Seth and Leah to go home and hour or to earlier. Jasper and I went upstairs to our room. Esme and Carlisle were in their doing god knows what because I don't want to know. When Jasper and I got our room he kissed me on my shoulder, to my neck up to my check and carried me to the bed where we lay down together. We kissed some more. I took of jaspers shirt and started to kiss his battle scars. He lifted my head up from his upper left arm and kissed me on the lips gently. We stayed on the bed all night together just talking, watching TV, and listening to music. We were careful not to make so much noise, so we don't walk up the nameless angel.

Jasper and I were still lying down in bed together around four or five in the morning when Rosalie and Emmett finally chose their angels name.

**Rosalie POV**

I am so annoyed with Emmett right now, god forbid he choose one good name. Of course Emmett and I both chose too names that we both loved. The names have wonderful meanings and go with exactly what our new daughter is. Our daughter is our dream come true and of course as any parents we want her dream, which is why we chose her first name Ashlyn which means dream. She is also alive and living which is why Emmett and I chose her middle name Evie which means life. Our daughter Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty. Her name is both modern and classic. Ashlyn is a beautiful modern name, and Evie is the nickname for Elizabeth which is classic. We both love this name, just like we love her.

"Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty" Emmett smiled as he said her name. We sat on our couch in our bedroom, with our daughter laying down on our bed.

"Emmett, sweetie, please calm yourself. I don't want her to wake and have to chase her down because she thinks a hyper all too excited monster is in the house."

"Rosie. I'm just too excited", He confessed, "I never thought I'd get to be a father, especially with you. Before I met you I didn't really love any women, but I knew I wanted kids. I had a lot of nieces and nephews. I swear when you saved me I thought you were an angel. Then I changed and I still thought you were an angel. We both wanted to have children, but we couldn't and now we have one. I will do my best to be a great father to her and I know that you will be the best mother in the world anyone could ever have." I smiled at Emmett. He really was a teddy bear, but he was my teddy bear. He was also my favorite man in the world.

"Emmett" I said as I kissed him.

He smiled playfully at me, "You'll always be the beautiful, elegant woman who takes my breathe away, no matter how old you get."

I smiled at Emmett as I hit him playfully on the head and kissed his cheek. It was seven in the morning when Alice knocked on the door. I let her in; I knew she must have seen something, so of course I had to let her come in. not that not opening the door wouldn't stop her.

"She'll be startled at first, but all you'll have to do sit her on your lap and play with her." She said as she gave us a bag from Toys R' Us. "Don't rush exactly to her when she wakes up or you'll both scare her, she'll see you and she'll come to you. Emmett don't act to silly or excited. Rose if you want to hear her laugh hit Emmett's head and Emmett act like it actually hurts, but don't be to overdramatic or she'll think something's wrong with you." Alice told us as Emmett looked as if he was being deprived of his fatherhood.

"Thanks Alice. You're the best, but I'm pretty you don't need to give us a big lecture on what to do and what not to do."

"I know Rose, I saw you say that in my vision too. She'll wake up in two minutes and fourteen seconds" Alice whispered as she left the room. Well thanks for telling us Alice, I was hoping that she'd wake up without us knowing when, so Emmett and I could be less nervous than we already are. Emmett and I started looking through the toys that were in the bag. There was a Basic rhythms little tike piano, a little tykes Xylophone, some legos, a teddy bear, and kids books. Thank you Alice.

Emmett and I looked up quickly to see our daughter, stirring in her sleep and in the next second sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes and then opening them. She was so beautiful. She had butter toast colored hair, sapphire eyes, fair skin, and her lips were the color of maple. She was perfect. She smiled at us and all Emmett and I could do was smile back. She got off the bed and came to us just as Alice said. Emmett grabbed the teddy bear as I carried her onto my lap. She quickly grabbed for the teddy bear and started to play with us. Alice was right she did think it was funny when I hit Emmett on the head and he acted as if he were in pain.

Emmett grabbed one of the books, it was of the alphabet; of course Alec had already told u she knew how to read, but we read it anyway.

"A is for Ashlyn" I said as I touched her nose and she smiled, " B is for bear, C is for Cat, D is for dad," I said as I pointed at Emmett " And E is for Evie" I said as I touched her nose again. We did the whole alphabet book, I pointed at myself when I said "M is for Mom". She understood everything we said. We read two more books and by the end of them she answered to her name Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty and new that I was her mom and Emmett her Dad. Every time she smiles she illuminates my life. She is the most precious child god has ever given anyone has sent from above.


	5. Chapter 4: Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty

Chapter 4: Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

POV: Esme, Jasper, Renesmee

**Esme POV**

I could hear Rosalie and Emmett laughing alongside their daughter. Ashlyn was given to them one month ago and she has brought an even more abundance of joy to our family. Emmett and Rosalie balance each other out as parents. Rosalie is a perfect mother, she is sweet, loving, protective, and can lay down the law if she needs to. Emmet is protective, fun, and bends the rules slightly. Rosalie hasn't needed to be strict yet, and Emmett has already bended the rules just a bit.

"Ashlyn!" I heard Renesmee yell from downstairs. She, Bella, and Edward just got to the house. Ashlyn hasn't really gotten along with Renesmee. Renesmee can be overexcited and really energetic; Ashlyn can be to if she has a lot of sugar. I went downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Hi, Nessie" Ashlyn said softly, sitting down on Rosalie's lap, holding a book.

"Do you want to play with me and Jake?"

"No!" Ashlyn shrieked, surprising everyone, including little Renesmee, "I mean no. My dad said he'd teach me to play basketball." Ashlyn said reassuringly, while smiling at Emmett. Rosalie just laughed.

"That's right I did huh, Ash" Emmett smiled hugging her.

"I can't breathe… uh" Ashlyn whispered and pretended to be dead. She stayed that way for a whole minute worrying Rose and Emmett. Then jumped up, "I guess there not ready for me" she quoted from The Proposal. Emmett just boomed in laughter hugging her even tighter.

"Emmett. I told you she couldn't watch that movie" Rosalie sternly looked at Emmett who just smiled, "When did you even find the time to watch it without me knowing?"

"When you and Alice went shopping with grandma, mommy" Ashlyn answered. Rosalie just looked at her and smiled.

"So Basketball. What do you say, Edward, Jasper, Renesmee?" Emmett smiled. Edward and Jasper agreed to play, however Renesmee already had her day planned with Jake.

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want to play with the boys and Ashlyn?" Bella and Rosalie both asked at in beautiful harmony.

"No, I don't. I'm gonna play with Jake and Seth." Renesmee stated. She and Bella went outside and waited for Jake who would take her to the reservation.

**Jasper POV**

"Okay, so you stand right here behind the free throw line and just aim and shoot the ball like this." I said as she watched, "You might want to jump though, because you're short."

"No, I'm Not" Ashlyn whined as Edward Chuckled. She grabbed the basketball and went behind the line we made. She shot the ball twice and missed. She went back behind the line and took a jump shot, the ball went straight into the hoop with a swoosh.

"Hahaha! That's my girl" Emmett shouted with glee, as he carried Ashlyn onto his shoulder. We taught her the rule of the game and started to play. Of course Emmett cheated and carried her over his head and had her dunk the ball in the basket. Rosalie Came outside and cheered her on. We were playing first to 25 win. So far the score was Emmett and Ashlyn 19 and Edward and I 20.

"Okay, here we go. You get the free shot Ash" Emmett smiled.

"Okay" Ashlyn smiled as Rosalie Cheered "Woo go baby", making Ashlyn blush in embarrassment.

Ashlyn went behind the free throw line and aimed at the basketball hoop. She bounced the ball twice. She jumped up in the air and shot the ball. I swear she could have given an NBA player a run for their money. It was the most beautiful shot I had ever seen and Rosalie got it on video camera. Even though it was a beautiful shot, we were now tied 20 to 20. Emmett got the rebound and passed it to Ashlyn who caught it and dribbled, faked right and threw left to Emmett who made a two pointer.

"Shi- Scheiße" Edward yelled, catching himself and saying shit in German.

"Edward!" Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella yelled.

"Sorry" Edward quietly said knowing that he was in trouble because Esme was scowling at him through the kitchen window. Ashlyn just looked confused and shrugged it off. I got the rebound, so I had to clear the ball. I did an overhead pass to Edward who swiveled around Emmett and made a right hand layup. Ashlyn caught the rebound and threw it to Emmett and ran into the middle. Emmett was about to shoot when Edward went straight up to him. Emmett quickly threw it to the left to Ashlyn who I blocked as she dribbled.

We were all the way out to the 3 point line. There was no way she would make the shot even if she tried. She faked left which I fell for as Edward yelled "No!" She jumped shot the ball behind the three point line. Emmett went to sit next to Rosalie wanting to watch with the crowd. The ball was in the air for what seemed a while. It hit the rim and bounced around. Then Swoosh, the ball went straight in and Emmett and Rosalie jumped up the seat and screamed excitedly.

"Jasper, you were supposed to block" Edward stated looking at me with a stern face.

"I didn't think she'd make it. At least not during her first game" I mumbled dumbfounded. I looked at Ashlyn who was in Rosalie's arms smiling. I had to give it to her, for a one and a half month old who looked like she was a three foot tall two year old, she had skills.

**Renesmee POV**

When I came home with Jake everyone was in the backyard. The basketball game had just finished. The game had started like an hour ago and a half ago around 2: 15. How could it have just finished? Wait vampires. Every game that involves vampires lasts forever. Ashlyn was in Aunt Rose's arms smilingly. They were all smiling. My mom came up to me and Jake and told us Ashlyn shot the winning point. My mom carried me to the kitchen where everyone else was going, Jake followed us.

"So what do you want for Lunch?" My mom asked as we arrived in the kitchen. Aunt Rosalie already made a ham sandwich with cheese for Ashlyn and gave her a glass of apple juice.

"I already ate, with Jake mom"

"Really, well what did Jake make you for lunch?" My mom questioned us as my dad looked straight at Jacob to answer.

"Don't worry Nessie's rents. I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which she drank with orange juice." Jake answered looking proud of himself.

Ashlyn drank half of her milk before eating her sandwich. She hates milk she usually drinks it all before she eats her sandwich, but then Rosalie just fills it up halfway. When Ashlyn finished lunched she tiptoed to put the plate in the sink and went upstairs. I followed her upstairs, to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. I sat down on her bed and waited for her.

"What are you doing?" Ashlyn asked suspiciously, as I touched her little piano.

"Nothing, just waiting for you. Do you know how to play?" I asked pointing at her little piano.

"That one's just a toy" she said, as she went into Aunt Rose's closet and brought out a keyboard that was already on the stand. She grabbed a chair and started to play the piano. It was really good she did get stuck twice, but it was good. My dad plays the piano too. I wonder who taught her.

"What song is that? Who taught you?" I asked her, even though she wasn't done with the song. I really wanted to know. She was good, not better than my dad, but good. She stopped playing and turned to me.

"It's called Alouette. My mom taught it too me, but your dad had a thing or two to say about how I was being taught. He took me to his piano and taught me a song called Cindy and Clementine. Do you want to hear them? "

"No, I'm a little tired." I lied to her. I can't believe my dad taught her two songs. He hasn't even taught me a key on the piano and he taught her two whole songs. What is wrong with everyone, I'm still here; I still exist. I wonder if she'll jump down the stairs with me if I asked her. My mom keeps telling me that she's not as strong as me and that I shouldn't do anything that can harm her. But she looks strong enough to me know. Not weak like before.

I was about to ask when I heard my name, "Renesmee!" Ashlyn jumped up and I laughed at her. My dad, Aunt Alice and Rose came into the room. Boy was Ashlyn still petrified from my dad and Alice yelling my name.

"Hi Daddy" I said sweetly smiling, but I couldn't help but giggle because of how high Ashlyn jumped.

"You're in…" he mouthed the rest of the sentence telling me I was in "Big Trouble". Aunt Rose was looking at Ashlyn checking for bruises of cuts. Geesh it's not like I was beating her up while she was playing the piano.

"For all we know you could have" my dad said with a stern look on his face.

"Mom... I'm fine" Ashlyn whined. Of course she was fine; I didn't plan on killing her or anything. I just wanted to have fun with her. Jumping down the steps of the stairs wouldn't hurt her…Unless she fell.

Aunt Rose hugged Ashlyn and set down on the bed with her as she turned on the T.V. My dad carried me in his arms as Aunt Alice looked sternly at me. Why was I the one that was in trouble, when nothing happened? We left Aunt Rose's room and went to my house where my mom looked pist.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Oh Scheiße I'm dead.

"Renesmee, you cannot use that word. Only Adults can." My mom had no idea what my dad was talking about.

"How could you think of putting your cousin in danger, sweetie. I told you she's younger than you. She can't do all the little things that seem so simple that you can do. She's younger, smaller, and she eats more than she drinks. She is just starting have balanced meals of both blood and food, baby. She looks like she is stronger, but she is still weak."

"Well, how long is it going to take?" I said immediately. Dang I want to play with Ashlyn and I can't because of her diet with blood. God, why? I can't wait anymore, I've waited a month.

"Sweetie patience is key. You might not even be able to play with her for another four to five years." My Aunt Alice said. Everyone looked surprised. Uncle Jasper looked overwhelmed with mixed feelings and everyone else was just astonished.

"Alice, what do you mean?" My mom asked.

"The decision is not final, but Emmett and Rose have been thinking of living on their own just for a while. They want the Family feeling you know. They want to have the first couple of years of Ashlyn's life to be with just the three of them."

"When will they decide?" I asked Alice expecting an exact date.

"I don't know Nessie, I don't know." Well that's great the attention hogging girl, will leave and I still wont be able to play a dumb game of hide and seek or tag with her because Patience is key. This is dumb.


	6. Chapter 5: Uh Oh

**Chapter 5: Uh, Oh**

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_In this chapter Ashlyn is now five months old, but looks like she's three and Renesmee is seven months old, but looks like she's four._

POV Renesmee, Carlisle, Emmett, Ashlyn

**Renesmee POV**

I still didn't understand how basketball wasn't dangerous at all for Ashlyn to play, but running in the forest playing tag or hide and go seek was. Maybe it's because Ashlyn wouldn't know what to do if a skunk or raccoon came toward her besides run for her life in the wrong direction and get lost. Hahaha. The thought of her getting lost was funny, but I know that if it actually happens it wouldn't be funny to me at all. It would be a nightmare the only person my age missing. On the upside the know it all, bookworm, five month old attention hogging piano prodigy, wouldn't be able to correct my me when I speak or prove me wrong, but I'd end up missing it at one point.

"Good morning family" Grandma Esme said as she hugged me. "Moring grandma" Ashlyn and I said at the same time. Ashlyn was wearing skinny jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and a brown leather jacket with ballet flats. If it weren't for her different hair color and eye color she would have looked like a miniature Aunt Rose. Her butter toast hair was close to enough to be dirty blonde and her sapphire eyes reminded Emmett of one of his sisters and his mom's eyes. She had Rose's smile and Emmett's dimples.

"Hi Nessie" she said to me as she sat on Jaspers lap. Jasper had been teaching her how to read harder books than the ones she had.

"Hey Ashlyn, do you want to play today?" I asked. She looked at me, and then looked up the stairs at my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. She had twisted her led two days ago running away from Alice, who had decided it was time for her to change her clothes. I really don't know what is with Aunt Alice and needing to change clothes like four times a day. Ashlyn didn't even look like she was in pain, the only reason she got caught was because Aunt Rose and Grandpa Carlisle noticed something was wrong with her leg. The minute she looked at them she ran for her life, knowing grandpa Carlisle would fix it possibly causing more pain. Ashlyn had gotten in trouble for not telling her mom about her leg and Alice got in even more trouble for chasing Ashlyn around the house to change her clothes that were perfectly clean. Aunt Rose almost bit Alice's head off. It made both Ashlyn and I laugh, but we also saw how angry Rose could get.

"How's you left leg?" Uncle Emmett asked sitting next to her and Jasper. Aunt Rose sat right next to him.

"It's fine, just like it was when I woke up, dad" Ashlyn whined. She couldn't stand not being able to play.

"Liar!" Aunt Alice yelled as she appeared out of nowhere and tapped Ashlyn's left leg. Ashlyn screamed in slight pain.

"Alice!" Ashlyn, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper my mom and dad all yelled.

"What I just was showing you that she was lying" Alice said innocently. Ashlyn mumbled something that I couldn't hear, my dad laughed though. And Alice wasn't paying attention so she didn't hear.

"Sweetie, what did you say?" Aunt Rose asked as she carried Ashlyn onto her lap.

"I said that if I wasn't half human and if I was strong I'd twist or Break Aunt Alice's leg" Ashlyn said smilingly as everyone in the house laughed.

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried, Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty" Aunt Alice said as she tapped her head and smiled. Ashlyn just sunk deeper into Aunt Rose chest.

**Carlisle POV**

My poor grandchild, all she wanted to do was play, but she couldn't. I still haven't figured out how she didn't show any sign of pain when it first happened. Alice hadn't even seen it happening. My theory is that since she is more human, than she is vampire as far as eating at least, that it may possibly have something to do with it. I'm still not sure though.

"Okay women, are you ready to go?" I asked hugging Esme from behind. All the girls were going hunting today, except Ashlyn and Renesmee. Even though they knew how to hunt, their mothers didn't like them coming on the long trips.

"Yes" they all said. Alice kissed Jasper on the lips; Bella kissed both Renesmee and Edward, telling them both to behave. Rosalie sat Ashlyn on Emmett's lap hugged and kissed them both.

"I'll be back by morning, I promise" Rosalie said looking at Ashlyn; she was about to head into the garage with everyone else when she turned around.

"Emmett McCarty, behave" she said sternly. Everyone just smiled, Ashlyn was giggling and Emmett was just flabbergasted at the fact she told him that, rather than their daughter.

The girls backed out of the driveway and were gone. It was quiet for a minute before Nessie and Ashlyn started to whisper a prank plan into Emmett's ears.

"No, Absolutely not" Edward said. "Your Aunt Alice will kill you both." Edward said as Emmett smiled. Oh boy, so much for no trouble.

**Emmett POV**

My daughter and Nessie had the best plan ever. Man they must have kept their thoughts scrambled for a long time from the minute they planned this. Now I had to keep my thoughts scrambled which wouldn't be hard at all seeing as I pranked Alice a lot over the years. I carried both Nessie and Ash upstairs to my room.

"So we are going to put all the new clothes Aunt Alice has in a plastic storage box and put that plastic storage box on the raft we built. We'll anchor the raft half way between our house and Uncle Edwards house on the island. She'll fall in the water either way; because she'll have to swim to it and if she decides to jump she'll fall in because the raft isn't big enough." Ashlyn smiled deviously. Oh god, she totally is my daughter. I swear I could tear up any moment know.

"Okay, they'll be back at exactly six in the morning, when do you want to do this?" I asked. Planning and scrambling your thoughts was hard, how did these two do it?

"Midnight" they both said in harmony. I'm getting excited at the thought of it.

"Hey how are you guys keeping Alice from knowing?" I asked the both of them.

"I keep deciding and not deciding on throwing a tantrum for candy" Renesmee said. "And I keep deciding and not deciding of running around the house playing." Ashlyn answered.

"You two are evil geniuses. Okay, when we get caught whose fault is it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yours" they both smiled deviously. This is going to be great.

Edward scowled at me for an hour before he lightened up when I told him, the blame would go to me. Nessie and Ashlyn played around the house. Carlisle and I would check on Ashlyn's leg every hour to make sure that she hadn't hurt or strained it anymore than it already was. I was more worried than I could ever be about my daughter leg. Rosalie would kill me if her leg got hurt even more, I wasn't really scared of Rose's wrath, more of the pain it would cause Ashlyn to be in.

It was five at night when the two devious children fell asleep. They both looked like little angels when they were asleep. If Rosalie could sleep I think she'd look like Ashlyn, obviously a lot taller and older, but like Ashlyn. She'd be a sleeping Angel. Rosalie was my Angel, even before and after I turned she was an angel. The angel that saved me and I would live for the rest of my life loving her.

"Daddy!" I heard Ashlyn scream. I ran up the stairs at my vampire speed. I went into the room. Only to find my daughter screaming in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, what do I do?

"Edward…Carlisle…Jasper" I whispered not knowing what to do. They were in the room within a second. God what do I do?

"She'll be fine. Just lay down with her and she'll be fine. She's going to wake up in thirteen seconds." Edward said. He, Jasper, and Carlisle left. Edward was right my angel did wake up and she saw me. She looked so scared. I went straight to the bed and laid down with her. She rested her head on my chest and I rubbed her back. She wasn't crying, just scared; she practically shook.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm here. It was just a nightmare" I said. She looked at me then closed her eyes. In the matter of minutes she fell asleep. It was nine at night when she woke up. She couldn't remember her nightmare at all. I hadn't asked her when she first called my name and woke up because I was afraid of her getting scared just thinking about it.

Nessie and Ashlyn watched Sleeping Beauty, a movie I didn't find all that interesting. When the movie was done at around ten twenty I decided it was time to watch Pirates of the Caribbean the first movie. It had enough action, and was considered a kids movie. We hadn't even finished the movie when the girls jumped up and yelled "Scramble your thoughts, matey's!" It was time to pull the prank on Alice.

The girls put their shoes and jackets on. They ran outside and got the raft they had neatly hid with the help of Jacob, while I grabbed all of Alice's new clothes and folded it neatly into the plastic storage box. Having her clothes in the middle of a body of water was bad enough, having the clothes to just be thrown in there is worse. Alice would murder me. Once the clothes was all folded and put neatly into the box. I went outside to the girls who had been waiting for me patiently. The raft was small, but big enough for the storage box to sit on top of.

The girls pushed the raft into the water and I started swimming, pulling it with me all the way to the middle. Once it the middle I dropped the anchor all the way to the bottom floor. At first I thought the raft would go down a bit, but it didn't. The girls had the right amount of rope for the anchor. As I came back to shore I could hear Edward bursting in laughter, while the girls just jumped up in joy. This prank was a fast and easy one, but it was a good one.

The girls and I went inside and finished watching the movie. Edward laid Nessie in his room, while I laid Ash in mine. They fell asleep during the rest of the movie, even though they had already guessed the ending. Girl ends with guy, blah, blah, blah. I can't wait till Alice gets home; I really want to see her reaction.

I guess to pass the time all start to do laundry, at least mine, Rose's and Ashes. Hopefully it will make me seem less suspicious.

**Ashlyn POV**

"Where's my new Clothes!" I heard someone yell inside the house. God what time is it. Oh it's seven. Oh god, Aunt Alice! She barely realized her clothes were missing. She must've been here for an hour known.

"Alice, shut up! Ashlyn's still… well never mind not anymore your yelling woke her up." I heard my mom say obviously angry at her.

"Where's my clothes! Jasper hunny bun wont you tell me.?" My Aunt Alice yelled and whined. My mom came into the room. She helped me take a bath, change, and lifted me up a little so I can reach the sink to brush my teeth. I heard my mom mumble, "I need to buy a step stool, so you can reach the sink." I have no idea what a stool is, but I smiled anyway. When my hair was neatly brushed my mom carried me downstairs. Once down stairs I giggled, because my Aunt Alice's face was one of rage, concentration, and frustration. She looked straight at me, and then looked away. My mom was still angry at her for waking me up.

My mom sat me down on a chair at the table, just as my Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella and Nessie came in. I guess when Nessie had been in a deep sleep my uncle Edward carried her back to their house. My Aunt Bella smiled and gave my mom a hug. I had two mini pancakes for breakfast and milk. I hate milk; I categorize it as worse than blood. I keep that a secret from my mom though.

When I was done I went back upstairs to brush my teeth with the help of my dad. When we came back down, we both sat on the couch and started to watch Alice pace back and forth. It was quite funny, until she ran up straight to my dad.

"Where's my clothes Emmett McCarty Cullen? I swear if you don't tell me I will rip you apart or better your jeep." She stated with the upmost anger in her voice. I can tell she was super pist. Her voice made me shiver in fear; I sat closer to my dad and hugged his right arm.

"Yes I do Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. But don't you ever speak to me in that way and threaten me in front of my daughter. You scared her." My dad said as he seated me on his lap and rubbed my back to calm me down. Alice had really scared me.

"Sorry Ashlyn," she looked at me, then straight back at my dad, who smiled, "So where's my clothes?"

"Well if you look out your window and see the nice view you should be able to find it." My dad smiled deviously. My aunt Alice was upstairs in a second. "Emmett!" I heard her yell about a minute later. She came back downstairs, stared at him, and ran outside. My dad carried me in his arms and followed Alice. Renesmee and everyone else followed to.

"How am I supposed to get it? Is there a rope to pull it?"

"Nope"

"Emmett! How could you do this I told you to behave" My mom yelled.

"I couldn't resist. Besides this is what Alice gets for being the cause that made Ash twist her leg." He turned to my mom, "This should teach you a lesson on to pick on people your own age." He said as he turned to my Alice.

"Great, just Great" I heard my Aunt Alice mumble. Saying Aunt and uncle just made everyone's name long. I think I'll stick to their first names.

I saw as my aunt was thinking on how to bring her clothes back to land. She stood in front of the water just thinking for a while. She finally ten feet back turned around and took a running start. She was going to jump, oh god; for someone who can see the future, she certainly didn't look at hers. At the tip of the water she jumped up and as she jumped she yelled, "No!" the next thing to hear was a big SPLASH, one of Alice's feet landed on the raft but the rest of her didn't.

Everyone was laughing as Alice was treading water while lifting the anchor. Once she had the actor up she swam to shore pulling the raft with her. She was drenched in water and her mascara was not waterproof. She was super angry. When she finally got to shore everyone had to try their best to stifle their laughter. It was really hard though, especially for Jasper since he was feeling everyone feelings at the moment.

"At least you had the decency to nicely fold my clothes and put it in a plastic box, but I still hate you Emmett." She said embarrassed.

"Come here Alice, its okay because you're totally soaked in water" my dad said as he laughed and hugged Alice. When he let go, Alice went inside the house dried herself and hung her clothes making sure that nothing was wrong with them, before she took a shower.

Everyone was in the house while Alice was taking a shower. Nessie and I couldn't keep from smiling; our prank had even better results than expected.

"Okay, so who was the real mastermind of this prank?" my mom asked as she looked at my dad, "You have never pulled a prank like that, Emmett. You wouldn't have thought of that. So who's behind this?" my mom asked looking from me, to Jasper, to Edward, to Nessie, to my dad and back at me. Oh god, come on; how could she know it's me?

"I have to Agree with Rose Emmett couldn't have come up with something like this." Esme stated.

"Edward, sweetie. Who planned it?" My Aunt Bella asked as she kissed him on his neck and check. God please give him the strength to keep the secret. Bella kept kissing him on the cheek and put her hand through his hair.

"It was Nessie and Ashlyn's plan!" My Uncle Edward yelled out giving into temptation. Nessie yelled "dad", my dad, Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle yelled "Edward", and I yelled "Uncle Edward". Oh god I was in trouble, maybe not in a lot of trouble, but trouble was the word.

"Uh Oh" I mumbled. My mom looked at me somewhat angrily.

"What do you have to say for yourself Ashlyn?" My mom asked me. I looked straight at my dad who smiled.

I turned back to my mom and said, "I'm sorry I got caught and that Edward is too weak to not give into temptation" I stated while I hung my head down. I lifted my head back up and laughed with my dad who hugged me. Everyone was laughing too. But my mom did "Lay down the law" whatever that meant. I was grounded for two weeks and had to apologize to my Aunt Alice even though the only thing I did was get the raft. Of course Aunt Alice forgave me, but made me go shopping with her; which was perfectly fine with me.


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbye

**Chapter 6: Goodbye**

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related.  
_

POV Renesmee, Edward, Carlisle, Ashlyn

**Renesmee POV  
**

"What!" my Aunt Alice yelled, making Ashlyn jump in Jaspers lap. She still hadn't gotten used to vampire yells. Ashlyn was still behaving, since the prank; she had gotten grounded for a week, but she couldn't handle not being able to go outside and play. She had been spending a lot more time with her parents though. I didn't know why, but my dad just told me to leave her alone.

"Alice, can you please let us say it... Okay, family meeting in the kitchen in a minute." My Aunt Rose said a little higher than normal, but lower than a yell.

Everyone went in the kitchen taking a seat at the table. Ashlyn was in Emmett's arms now. Esme and Carlisle were the last to come into the kitchen. They took their seats at the heads of the table. Alice was sad and angry. I think everyone already knew what this meeting was about, but we let Rose speak.

"I know Alice has probably already told everyone about the decisions Emmett and I have been making. We have been thinking about leaving to live on our own for a while, then we think of just staying, but we have finally made a decision." My Aunt Rose said as Emmett put his hand on her shoulder.

Great… my cousin was moving. I'm pretty sure everyone in the house new the minute she finished what she said. I had just gotten used to another kid in the house and know she was leaving. True the only thing that we got us to bond was the prank, but still.

**Edward POV**

Rose was going to leave. She was going to leave forks with Emmett and Ashlyn. Selfish, maybe, but I understand why. She wants to raise her family without everyone living in the same house. She wants privacy, I get it. But to move so far away, I don't know if I like this. Renesmee was just starting to get content of Ashlyn and started to get closer to her.

"Edward please pay attention." Rosalie stated looking at me. _I know you already read our minds and saw our decision, but please Edward just listen. _I nodded my head letting rose know that I had her attention, she mouthed a thank you.

"We love you all. You have to know that, but we want to raise Ashlyn on our own for a while, we don't exactly know how long, but we will come back." She looked at Esme who would be on the verge of tears if she could cry and if Jasper wasn't using his power to calm everyone. "It won't be forever, we want to come back before Ashlyn turns seven. We don't want her to be fully grown when we come back. We are going to live in our house that is on the outskirts of Kalispell, Montana. Then possibly to the Cabin in the Tennessee Mountains. We already have our stories planned out and since Ashlyn doesn't grow as fast as Nessie we don't really have to keep Ash in the dark."

I could hear Emmett's thoughts, he was so sure moving to Tennessee was going to happen, not have it be a possibility. Ashlyn was just wondering about our responses since we hadn't said anything yet.

"Five years, that is how long you'll be gone. Five years. How could you leave me Rose? Bella hates shopping and you're my shopping buddy." Alice said angrily. Her best friend and sister was moving, shopping was just Alice's excuse. Alice has gone shopping many times before without Rose, She just didn't want Rosalie to leave.

**Carlisle POV  
**

"Carlisle, Mom," Emmett said looking at us both, "Will you please say something." He was worried I could tell. It wasn't the first time Rose and Emmett would leave on their own. Every time they did though, Esme had trouble letting go. This time was a little different thought they were leaving and taking their child with them. I understand perfectly the necessity of raising your child on your own, without the entire family in the same house.

"What would you like for us to say? You already know that whatever choice you make I'm fine with. You and Kitty are adults, you both make the right decisions and if this is what you want. I will not stop you." I replied quietly.

"You know I love you both so much. If this is what you want, then I will not stop you. You are in every way my children and like all parents we have to let you go and live on your own at one point. I have done that four times with the both of you and the only thing that's make this time different is Ashlyn. I love you both and if you are asking for my permission you have it, even though like your father said you don't need it since you are adults, I will always give it to you." Esme smiled at them, and then looked at Emmett. "Unless, you want to do something ridiculously stupid, like live in a house up in the trees" Esme said looking staring right at Emmett, who gulped. Ashlyn was in shock at the fact that Esme used what she calls the "S" word.

"Thanks mom" Rose and Emmett said at the same time hugging Esme who would be crying if she could.

"Well if this is what you want then go for it" Bella said and Edward nodded. If looks could kill, Bella would be dead by Alice's stare. She was angry that Bella said okay to them.

"Well seeing that my wife is Angry, I'll answer for you" Jasper said getting up. "So what do you need to pack? Let me help you." Jasper smiled as he hugged Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was more than angry now, but everyone knew she was okay with it.

**One week Later, Friday April 14****th****, Moving Day  
**

My children and Grandchild are leaving today. Emmett had the large wilstow trailer attached to his jeep. They already had everything packed and in the trailer and trunks of their car. Rosalie was getting the last of Ashlyn's things that were in a small carry on that would go in the passenger seat in Rose's M3. They were leaving in the afternoon to get to Kalispell by early next morning. They already had the keys to the house and everything running. The electricity and water had been turned on again, and everything was taken care of. Emmett had been to the house a couple of times to take furniture and get everything ready. The house had two rooms which was perfect for them. They were going to paint Ashlyn's room and redecorate the inside of the house when they got there.

I stepped out of my office and went into the living room. Ashlyn was in the piano room with Edward. She had already played with Renesmee earlier. Everyone was having one last day with Renesmee. Esme and I were taking Ashlyn to the toy factory and going to the clearing. We had built a little park structure there.

Alice and Jasper were next; they took Renesmee up to his study. I could her hear her scream excitedly. Alice of course had seen that they would color and paint. Paint was something Rosalie rarely let Ashlyn paint, so whenever Ashlyn did it excited her. Jasper also had gotten her a new book, harder than the rest. Actually he had got her the whole collector's edition set. Rosalie had said that the books were rubbish and weren't even attractive to the imagination. Of course Rosalie never read Harry Potter so she wouldn't know. The minute Jasper had told Ashlyn about the Harry Potter series she wanted to read them.

As everyone got their turn, it was finally ours. Esme and I strapped Ashlyn in her Cleck Oober Booster car seat. We drove to Port Angeles and went to the Toy Factory. Ashlyn looked up at us, she thought she had enough toys, but a toy wasn't what we were here for. We walked into the store and went straight to the electronics section where they didn't have just children's electronics. They had laptops, mini-laptops, IPods, video game consoles, and movies. Ashlyn had no idea why we were here. Esme and I knew how much Ashlyn wanted to learn, she had only begged a couple of times to go to school, until she realized she couldn't because she looked four and grew at a rapid rate.

We picked up our order and bought Ashlyn a couple of movies. When we left we went straight to the clearing where she would open the gift we ordered for her. She would love it, Alice had already told us. We got to the clearing and immediately wanted to get out of the car. I couldn't help, but smile. Every time we came to the clearing we played some medieval game, ever since she saw Pirates of the Caribbean she had been infatuated with sword fighting. She had seen Robin Hood, King Arthur and anything that included medieval times.

The minute we entered the clearing Ashlyn dashed straight for the Playground and the fake swords. We played for an hour before we went back to house. I taught her more sword fighting moves which she loved and Esme taught her more flips and fighting moves that Ashlyn really liked especially when she combined the three together.

When we got home Ashlyn was tired she had lunch with Esme and I at the park. It was one o'clock when we got back to the house. Rosalie and Emmett were already. They stayed another thirty minutes before checking they had everything. We walked out with them and hugged them all. Bella gave Ashlyn a present before leaving giving her strict directions to open it when they get to the house.

**Ashlyn POV  
**

I was really tired; everyone had done something with me. I played with Renesmee, played the Piano with Edward, read, colored, and painted with Alice and Jasper, I went out to play tag with Bella, Jake, Seth and Nessie, and then I went to the toy factory and the clearing with grandma and grandpa. I got a Laptop thing form Grandma and Grandpa too, I learned a new song with Edward, and I got the Harry Potter collection from Jasper and Alice. Aunt Bella gave me a present to, but told me not to open it until I got to my new house.

When it was time to go I was really sad, but I didn't cry. My mom and dad told me it wasn't going to be forever. I said goodbye to everyone. I hugged them all and gave them kisses. Grandpa Carlisle put me into the car and strapped me in. I would miss him a lot; He taught me everything math, writing, history and some science. That's why they gave me a laptop to learn online at an online school, they called it being homeschooled, but I will have to wait till august to start.

My grandpa Carlisle closed the door and my mom got in the driver's seat. My dad was in the jeep behind us. My mom turned on the car, everyone was saying bye and to behave. I looked out the window and waved. My grandpa and Grandma were the last faces I saw before we were out on the dirt road and on our way to our new house. I turned my head around thinking I would still see them, but they weren't there at all.

"Don't worry baby. I'll miss them too. It's not for long okay." My mom said as she rubbed my leg that had been twisted.

"I know." was all I said. I laid my head on the seat and looked out the window. I would miss it here; I would miss it a lot. Kalispue wouldn't be anything like Forks. 

_Do not worry there will be more chapters after this one, this is not the end of the story. there will be a couple of stories of what the rest of the cullens are doing back at forks, but it is mainly about Rosalie, Emmett, and Ashlyn after this_


	8. Chapter 7: An Adventure part 1

**Chapter 7: An Adventure Part 1  
**

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_For those wondering how I update so fast. I am on winter break for college. I'm an English major, and I love to write, I can't see myself not writing in a day._

_This first part is Ashlyn and Rosalie's POV when they first arrive. The second part will be all of their pov a month after they've moved in._

POV Ashlyn, Emmett, Rosalie

**Ashlyn POV  
**

I would look out the window every now and then when I was awake to see where we were. My mom stopped once so I could eat the food she had packed for me. My dad kept driving though, my mom told me he was going to get the house ready. We stopped at Corbin Park in Spokane, Washington. It was already dark, but it wasn't nighttime. There was still some pink in the sky, but my mom's skin didn't sparkle or shine. I ate the toasted rosemary chicken sandwich which had lettuce, tomato, and cheddar cheese. She also had Corazonas Squeeze of lime chips for me and apple juice. I was so happy she didn't have milk. I don't know what I would do if she gave me milk why we were driving for like four to five hours. I probably would have thrown a tantrum, if I didn't think they where dumb. I didn't even want to leave, but I wouldn't stay anywhere without my parents.

My mom and played at the park, for a while before we left to go to the new house. Right know we were still in Idaho on the freeway. There was traffic because people were what my mom called "Rubbernecking". Rubbernecking is when people slow down to see what happened or see the accident. I didn't really care about traffic I just didn't want to be in the car anymore and my mom new. I was getting restless, and my mom couldn't help at all. She was probably just getting frustrated, even though I wasn't whining or squirming. The only thing I was doing was looking out the window then looking in front of me and back at the window. I was tired of being in the car.

"Sweetie, will be there in three hours, four hours tops" my mom looked back smiling at me. The flow of traffic was improving, we passed the scene. My mom didn't look, but I did. I turned my head; the lights were going around in circles. I gasped as I saw what had happened.

"The car, it's… its busted mom. The people are hurt and the other car is all crushed in the front mom… will the people be okay? Did anyone get really really hurt?" I asked apprehensively. I was worried for the people.

"No sweetie, everyone is fine. They just have some minor cuts and bruises. Their bodies will ache tomorrow, but they'll be fine. Don't worry" My mom replied sincerely.

I didn't know what time it was, but I had fallen asleep. It was probably a good thing though too, I was still restless even after the flow of traffic had loosened. My mom had yelled out a "yes!" in happiness. She hated traffic even more than I did. When I woke up we were driving in a city on a street, not on a freeway. I had no idea where we were, my mom knew where she was going so I just relaxed. I started to realize we weren't going towards any freeway; I started to wonder if we were going to a gas station or if we were in my worst nightmare of a town. It was really dark and there were only a few light poles on every block.

"Are we in Kalidull, Kalispew, Calliope, whichever one it is?"I asked. My uncle had given me all three of these names telling me it was what the city was called. My mom smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

"Nope, we are in Kalispell, not dull, spew, or a music instrument that makes annoying noise," my mom giggled, "who told you those anyways?" she asked.

"Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. She said Kalidull, but I didn't say a music instrument that makes annoying noise." I was really confused about this musical instrument she was taking about. I never said a musical instrument. My mom just laughed obviously realizing I had no idea what she was talking about.

She turned to look at me and smiled, "Ash a Calliope, with a C is a musical instrument that makes harsh sounding whistle. It's a steam organ and it's annoying."

"Ohhh" was all I could say. It got super dark once we went on a street that was paved, but was surrounded by trees. My mom said three more minutes and we'd be at our new home. I didn't like that and she knew it.

"Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty, look at me" my mom smiled, she wasn't angry at all. If she wasn't angry why did she say my entire name? "This will be an adventure, sweetie. It will be fun I promise. You even get to learn on the mini laptop grandpa and grandma bought you. There's lots of room in the house and it will be great. I promise." I guess it'd be okay, but forks will always be home, and will always be better. I didn't know it was a mini laptop that grandpa and grandma gave me. It was in a huge box and had a big picture too. But I don't care; they didn't have to get me anything at all.

"Were here" my mom said happily as a big gate opened. We drove into the driveway; my dad was standing right in front of the door. He smiled at me as the car parked. He went up to my mom and kissed her. I was trying my best to get out of the car after I had unbuckled myself, but my mom's m3 had child lock. Dumb car. My dad laughed for a second at me trying my best to open the door even though we both knew about the dumb child lock. He finally opened the door and I jumped straight into his arms. He hugged me tight, I really missed him. I couldn't help but smile, as he carried me.

When he finally put me down I helped my mom and dad put things that were in the car in the house. We only had to do two trips, my mom didn't have a lot in her car, and my dad had taken mostly everything.

**Rosalie POV  
**

When we finally made it to the new house at nine forty seven, I was relieved. I don't think I can sit down any longer. I was just as restless as Ashlyn had been, except she had the gift of being able to sleep while I didn't have that pleasure. I looked up at the house as I drove in. It was still the same beautiful two story Victorian house with the porch going all the way around that Emmett and I bought in nineteen fifty three. Granted the only thing it needed was some redecoration in the inside and some touch ups on the outside, but it was still beautiful.

I smiled brightly when I saw Emmett, he looked so beautiful. He had gotten to the house before us and started to organize it. I really hope that he didn't break anything already from getting frustrated. Emmett smiled back at me gently and stuck his tongue out and acted silly as soon as he saw Ashlyn. He was my teddy bear and I laughed at his silliness along with Ashlyn.

"I missed you" I whispered into his ear as I got out of the car. He hugged me tightly and kissed me gently on the forehead. We both turned to see Ashlyn trying her best to break out of the car. It's a good thing I had child lock on it, or else when she wanted to leave the car on the road she would have jumped out. Emmett started laughing and making faces at her. Ashlyn muttered in the car angrily, at the fact that she couldn't get out.

Emmett opened the door from the outside and she literally jumped into his arms happily. The three of us got the things out of my car; of course Ashlyn carried all the light stuff. We only made two trips to and from the house. Ashlyn had no idea what to do. My poor baby looked so lost, she just grabbed onto Emmett's leg. She didn't know anything that was going to happen at this point and I know she hated that. My Ashlyn hates not knowing what the plan is.

Emmett carried her and the three of us went upstairs to her room to show her. We opened the pentagon shaped mahogany double doors. The room looked amazing; Emmett had done a good job. We had ordered a Brookfield mahogany storage bed from pottery barn kids and she had a wall mural above her bead of horses. Ashlyn had started to love horses after she watched Robin Hood with Emmett. That same day she fell in love with sword fighting. The bed was in the middle against the right wall facing her mahogany desk and hutch on the left. Her room had a window seat. The room was decorated with Ashlyn's favorite colors cerulean, magenta and silver. All we needed to do was paint her room and that was it.

Ashlyn was so surprised. The horse mural was purple and the horses white, grey, and dun. She loved it. A smile was across her face as she ran around the room looking at everything. Emmett had really outdone himself. He was never really good at organizing or decorating, but maybe it was just a hidden talent of his, like drawing. Emmett was a great drawer, but he never showed anyone his work except me.

Ashlyn came back to us and hugged us tightly. We showed her all around the house. She wasn't so happy about our room being down the hall from hers instead of across, but we promised it would be fine.

We all went downstairs and started to unpack everything that I had brought with me. We put everything where it belonged. Ashlyn grew a little tired after an hour, but refused to go to sleep. We had the whole house organized and neat. It would most likely take three to four days to redecorate it, but beside that it was okay. We were done for the night.

We sat down on the couch in the living room. It was quit for a whole five minutes. The three of us were just resting. I'm quite positive if Emmett and I could sleep we would be doing that right now. Ashlyn looked at me then at Emmett then back at me. She looked confused.

Ashlyn got off the couch and faced us, "What now" She simply said. Emmett just looked at her, then at me. Neither of us knew the answer to her question. For the first time Emmett and I had no idea what was next. We usually always knew what was going to happen, especially when we were with Carlisle. Emmett and I weren't going to school, we weren't going to work, and the only thing I knew we were going to do was redecorate the house and be a family; besides that I didn't know.


	9. Chapter 8: An Adventure part 2

Chapter 8: An Adventure Part 2

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight relate._

_****** Two Months Later******_

POV Ashlyn, Emmett, Rosalie

**Ashlyn POV**

I couldn't believe it was April already. I was now seven months old and for some reason I still looked like I was three. My mom and dad measured me twice a month and I've only grown an inch since we left. I only hunted every three weeks. I didn't need to hunt every two weeks like my parents. I missed everyone back home, but it was nice just being the three of us. We redecorated the house and painted my room; it looked incredible; not that it wasn't incredible when we first moved here.

"Ashlyn, breakfast is ready!" I heard my dad say from downstairs. it was my mom's turn to go hunting. My mom wouldn't go hunting without anyone to watch me. She and my dad had decided on taking turns on watching and going hunting. We all went hunting together though when I needed to hunt.

"Ashlyn!" my dad yelled again. I really didn't want to go downstairs. Last time he cooked, everything was burnt or too soft. The only thing my dad manages to make correctly is eggs which I hate. I hope the kitchen isn't a mess and that he turned on the fan and maybe opened a window or too, cooking isn't what my mom calls his "forte".

"Ashlyn Evie…"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back down before he can finish saying my name. I know he's not angry with me, just inpatient. He loves to see my reaction to the food he makes when I taste it.

I walked down the stairs at a human pace slowly taking my time. I didn't want to know what horrors laid in the kitchen. I was barely on the fifth step down when my dad carried me into his arms and ran with me back to the kitchen. He sat me down on my chair that had a booster seat so I can reach the table. I looked around me getting my eyesight back from all the dizziness. I could tell there had been some smoke in the kitchen. I looked at my dad who smiled at me. Oh great, another breakfast made by the famous DAD the does NOT taste good.

"What's wrong? Are you going to criticize my cooking again?" he asked almost looking hurt.

"I might if it's horribly cooked" I smiled back at him. He just stuck out his tongue and laughed. Every time he laughed I couldn't help but laugh with him. I couldn't help it my dad just made everything so calm and happy with his laugh.

"Well don't worry? This is one of the many breakfasts that I know how to cook without destroying it in anyway" he smiled at me while bring a plate with what looked like four slices of bread shaped like triangles on it. He put it down then gently shook some light brown sugary substance on it. I analyzed it for a moment before I turned to him.

"What is this? And what was that brown stuff you put on it?"

"That my little angel is French Toast with cinnamon sugar." He stated proudly.

I took my fork and grabbed a piece. It was delicious, but I wasn't going to tell my dad. I just loved seeing his facial expression. The French toast was lovely. It was sugary and sweet. I loved it. I saw my dad's inpatient face waiting for my opinion. Oh this is going to be fun.

"So how is it?" I tilted my head to make it look as if I were thinking. "Oh come on do you really have to think about it?" I almost laughed at that.

"Of course I do dad. I mean there's who knows what on the wall." I stated. I looked at the plate craving more, but I had to give my dad an answer.

"Well" he pushed.

"It's okay" I grabbed another piece and ate it. God this was amazing. I think there's even a hint of vanilla in this.

"Okay, that's it, okay. Come on I didn't burn it or make it soggy. It's not great or fantastic or amazing" he whined as I just ate it. The whole entire time I ate I almost told him that it was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted but I didn't and wasn't going to.

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe she thought my French toast were okay. Hell they're fan freaking tastic. She has no taste in food at all. I watched her eat. When she was done I walked behind her to the bathroom so she can brush her teeth. I gave her a bath which was always fun to do. Every time I gave her one we played pirates. She had fallen in love with the movie pirates of the Caribbean ever since we saw it that one time. She had also had this infatuation with sword fighting, I really didn't understand, but I was trying my best too.

"What are we going to do today?" Ashlyn asked me as I helped her get dressed in the clothes Rosalie left for her to wear today on Ashlyn's dresser.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked her back. God please let it be anything but reading. Please no reading, no reading please. i looked at her as she thought about it.

"Can we fence in the backyard," she said. Yes I thought to myself no reading, "then we can play inside," oh she is my child; thank the lord for no reading today. "Then we can read, and watch a movie to wait for mommy to come back." Aww shit, she wants to read. Dam it Jasper why? Why did you half to sit her down and read together every day. I love that's she's smart and all, but its taking forever to finish those harry potter books. We just barely finished the second one.

"That's perfect sweetheart" I smiled at her even though the one thing I did not want to do was read. And I think she knew that.\

The rest of the day went by pretty well. Ashlyn never got hurt during any of the games we played, especially during fencing. It was about three o' clock when she took a half hour nap. When she woke up she came down stairs with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in hand and a blanket in tow. So far the book this book was good. Someone who knows Harry's parents is the new self defense against the dark arts teacher and the dude who escaped from prison is harry god father his dead parents best friend. We read about seven chapters in two and a half hours. I had to go clean the kitchen and make dinner. It's a good thing dinner was already made by Rose before she left so all I really had to do was warm it up.

Ashlyn sat down and ate her spaghetti. Once she was done, I gave her another bath and she brushed her teeth and slipped into her pajamas. She had a sweet smell of lavender all over her. I carried her downstairs as we watched sleeping beauty. It was her favorite movie. We had just gotten to the part where Princess Aurora started to follow the green light when Ashlyn fell asleep. I watched the rest of the movie with her cuddled in my arm and her head buried into my chest. The Prince was fighting the dragon when I heard someone I the backyard. I quickly carried Ashlyn who was still asleep and paused the movie.

I turned on the back yard lights and slowly opened the door. Ashlyn's head was resting on my shoulder. I held Ashlyn tight to my body, tight enough knowing I wouldn't hurt her. I slowly walked out the back door, when I saw her. My wife, my Rose. God she scared the shit out of me.

"Hey sweetheart" I whispered. I hugged her as she came towards the door. I kissed her cheek and she kissed both Ashlyn's and mine.

"I missed you" I told her as we walked into the house.

"Are you sure you did, because our daughter is passed out and the movie is paused on the prince his horse and a dragon" she smiled as she took notice of the movie we, I mean I was watching since Ash had fallen asleep.

**Rosalie POV**

I came back from hunting only to find that Emmett had been watching sleeping beauty with our sleeping beauty. He had done a great job at taking care of her. He always did a good job taking care of her. What he didn't do a god job on though was cleaning up the mess he made when he cooked. The pots and pans were cleaned but the wall was a whole different story.

I cleaned the kitchen of course. When I was done I took our sleeping seven month old of the couch and carried her upstairs to her room. I laid her on the bed gently and covered her with her blankets. She was so peaceful when she slept. Sometimes I wished I could sleep. Have the problems in my life and the horrible feelings just slip away as sleep overtook me.

I went back down stairs and sat on Emmett's lap. "So what did you two do today?" I asked sweetly.

"We had an adventure" he smiled at me and kissed me.

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the garage. On the one of the counters in the garage there was a little treasure test. Emmett led me to it's as he opened it up. There were pennies, nickels, dimes, and dollars in it, along with a recipe for cookies. I felt my smile widen as I looked at the contents inside.

"Did you…"

"Yup" Emmett said before I could finish asking. "I dug it in the ground this morning when you were still here. I made five riddles to make it a little hard, but of course our daughter could figure it out. We searched for the treasure after we fenced a little. I told her I had this riddle I couldn't figure out, she helped me with it. She rally had fun. If I had known ay better I would say that are daughter jumped ten feet high in joy when we dug it up." He smiled at me, " I really wish you were there."

"I know me too. So what's with the recipe?"

"I thought you and Ash might like to cook some cookies together one day"

God, my husband was the best. He really was all soft and gushy on the inside just hard on the outside. He was a teddy bear , a softy but he would never let anyone know that except for me and Ashlyn.


	10. Chapter 9: Sugar Rush

Chapter 9: Sugar Rush

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._POV Rosalie, Ashlyn and Emmett

**Rosalie POV  
**

"Goodbye hot stuff have fun. Eat a bear for me" I smiled at Emmett who had a big smile on his face. Just the thought of him attacking a bear made him smile. It made me worry sometimes though; a bear was the reason Emmett could be changed, he had been attacked by one in the Tennessee Mountains and was on the verge of death when I brought him to Carlisle.

"I will and don't worry babe. Have fun with our Angel" he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. I watched him leave out the back door and into the woods.

I started to cook breakfast before I realized that it was only four in the morning. That's great now I have to throw away what I had cooked. I looked up to the ceiling after I threw away the little food I had made. I swear I just heard someone walking upstairs. I went back to cleaning the little mess there was. Boom! "Ow" I heard. It took a minute for me to register the fact that it was Ashlyn who had fallen. I walked up the stairs quickly.

I was at the front of Ashlyn's door when it suddenly hit me, I didn't hear any heart beat from inside the room. I opened the door to Ashlyn's room quickly. There was nothing. Her bed was empty, she wasn't in her bathroom, and she wasn't in her closet either. I started to panic. I ran and opened the hall closet, hall bathroom, and the storage closet. I opened the pull down stair case and checked the attic. She was nowhere. How could she go missing with me in the house? I would have thought this most likely would have happened to Emmett. Not that I didn't trust him, but when he plays video games he could get so into it, he probably wouldn't notice going outside.

I walked into my room and immediately saw a small body snuggled in my bed. It was Ashlyn she must have fallen trying to get onto the king sized bed. She was fast asleep though. I didn't even think to check my room. I hadn't thought she would come in here. I sat down on the bed and lay next to her. She reminded me of Emmett when she slept, of course Emmett thought she reminded him of me. In a way she was a mixture of the both of us without being our actual biological daughter.

"Mommy" I heard Ashlyn murmur in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Times like these made me wish I had mind reading powers like Edward. I'd be able to see her dreams. "Mommy! No! Don't hurt my parends!" Ashlyn screamed making me jump out of the bed. Her heart beat started to beat faster. "Let go! Leave them alone!" She yelled.

"Ashlyn sweetie, wake up" I said as she started to fight in her sleep. "Ashlyn mommy's right here, its okay" I said a little louder as tears started to come out of her eyes. She was still asleep and in pain. I decided to grab her out of the bed and carry her. She immediately woke up and opened her eyes as she felt the different position she was in.

"Shhhh, I'm right here baby. Its okay, no one's going to hurt me or dad. And no one will ever be able to hurt you okay." I said as I rocked her in my arms. Her breathing started to slow down and her heart beat started to go to its normal pace. However her tears hadn't subsided. She turned her head on my shoulder to look at me. I looked at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Was it the same dream?" I asked as she lifted her head to look me in the face.

"Yeah." She had been having a horrible reoccurring nightmare for the past three weeks know. She had told Emmett one day when I had gone to the store, who told me. Ashlyn told him that in her dream, someone had broken into a house that we were in and tried to grab her, but she had ran out the room before he could. In her dream she ran down stairs only to find Emmett and me fighting two other people with red eyes; that we were having trouble because they were really strong. We hurt them badly though. We grab her and run out of the house into the woods, but are attacked by other people with red eyes. Emmett and I have a lot more trouble fighting these and Ashlyn has trouble trying to get out of the arms of another. Ashlyn doesn't know how the dream ends because Emmett and I save her from her nightmare and wake her up.

"Well, don't worry sweetie I'm here and daddy will be back by dinner time. He promised" I cooed. "Do you want me to lay down with you while you sleep?"

"Yeah" she yawned and held me as tight as her three year old body could. "Will you stay the whole time and not leave me to make breakfast?" my daughter was so smart, it amazed me sometimes. She has some trouble pronouncing certain words when she spoke, but Edward had told us that when she thinks her thoughts and words are crystal clear.

She nestle her body closer to mine as we both lay down on the bed. She was falling asleep again slowly to my nonsense humming. Before I knew it she was back asleep and hopefully having a better dream than the last. I hadn't gotten the chance to ask her why she came to my room, because of the nightmare. I'll just ask her later.

**Ashlyn POV  
**

My dad went hunting today, my mom had gone last week and now it was my dad's turn. I knew if my mom had gone my dad would have panicked even more than my mom did early this morning. I went to her bed early and fell down trying to get on the fluffy comfortable thing. It was too high for me to reach and even with a running start to jump on it I wouldn't have made it onto the bed.

"Mom!" I yelled as I jumped on her bed. She was acting as if she was asleep. "Come on mom! Vampires don't sleep" I said jumping onto her body, "Ow" I whined falsely. It got my mom to open her eyes though. "Ha-ha Gotcha" I said while I kissed her on the cheek.

"You hang out with your father too much." She grabbed me and carried me over her shoulders to my room. She sat me down on the top of the dresser as she grabbed my clothes for today. I jumped off the dresser and ran to my bathroom. I turned on the water making it warm.

"Don't pour too much of the bubbles in" my mom yelled as I grabbed the Johnson's bubble bath bottle. I poured a little into the bath and watched the bubbles form. My mom came up from behind me and started to help me undress. I played in the water before helping my mom wash my hair and body. My mom left and grabbed my purple and pink Winnie the Pooh hooded towel. I put it on and dried myself before putting on my clothes. My hair was kinda curly, but like my moms. Wavy like the ocean; I guess that's what my hair is now. My mom says that it had more curls when I was smaller.

"I made French toast for you while you played for a little." My mom said quietly. "Your dad told me you thought they were okay" she smiled at me.

"I know. I was just kidding though. They where super delicious." I told her as I put a shirt on. I couldn't wait to go down stairs and eat.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I heard from my mom's pocket. I immediately grabbed for what it was, but my mom was faster than me. She was already standing up and had a phone in her hands.

"ha-ha we both knew she was joking' my mom giggled at my dad's excitement. I started jumping to grab the phone away from my mom, but she was too tall. They were talking for a while. My looked down every once in a while to make sure I was okay. Which I obviously was.

"Yes, I'll tell you more when you get home." My mom said and gave the phone to me.

"Not fair, sheater" I said into the phone, "You were zuppose to wait till you got home"

"Hey, you're the one who lied. You should be grounded, but because I'm cool I'm not going to" he said, "I miss you; oh sweet child of mine." My dad couldn't sing to save his life and he knew it all too well.

"I miss you more" I whispered into the phone. "When will you come back?"

"I'll be there before or after dinner, I promise" he said. I could tell he was telling the truth. Neither he nor my mo liked me being alone with one parent. They both worried about me and each other. "Now give the phone back to your mom, okay. Behave"

I gave the phone back to my mom and went down stairs to eat. By the time she came down stairs I was already done eating. I was trying to put the plate in the sink, but I still couldn't reach. I had however thrown the rest of my milk in the sink. When my mo came into the kitchen she turned on the sink which made the water wash away any remains of milk that there was. Ha-Ha-Ha. My mom grabbed the plate from and started to wash it as I went upstairs to brush my teeth. It's a good thing my mom invested in the step stool or else I wouldn't be able to reach.

When I was done I went into my mom's room. She wasn't in their which meant I got to play with that stuff she puts on her face. I quietly jumped on to her chair and opened the middle drawer. Everything was in there; her red stick, the brush with the powder stuff, and all her other things. I quickly grabbed the brush and started to powder my face. It was so awesome. I grabbed a stick thing that my mom uses for her eyebrows and gently brushed it against my eyebrows. I played with all her stuff making sure I didn't break any of it. My mom loved this stuff, I still didn't know why though. I was done with my face, but the only thing I needed was the red stick stuff on my lips and I'd be done. I grabbed the stick and rubbed some and my finger then put it on my lips. All done or like my dad would say "Mission Accomplished." I looked fantastic, well not as good as my mom, but still.

"Ashlyn, what are you doing?" my mom asked from downstairs. I quickly grabbed everything and put it where it had been before. I heard my mom walking up the steps. I quickly ran into her closet and hid underneath her hanging dresses.

"Ashlyn?" my mom questioned. I quickly held my breath. Her footsteps stopped in front of the closet door. I heard her turn away. I let out a long breath and quickly realized my mistake. Within seconds the closet door opened and my mom's dresses parted.

"Got-cha" my mom started to laugh when she saw me, "Oh Ash, what did you do?" She asked while she tried to stifle a giggle.

"I look like you." I said as she got her phone out and took a picture, I smiled. My mom just kept laughing though.

"Yes sweetie you look like me" she forced out, "But you can't wear makeup yet." She said as she carried me out of her room and into my bathroom. She washed my face clean and smiled. "This is the Ashlyn you're supposed to be no matter what." My mom said as we both looked in the mirror. I smiled a bit, but I wanted to look like her.

She carried me downstairs and played a little before she made me wash my hands for lunch. I ate apple slices, a half sandwich of turkey, and a little vanilla yogurt that had granola in it which I dipped my apple slices in. The granola yogurt was my favorite even though I only had a little of it. When I was done I brushed my teeth and cleaned my hands again. When I came back downstairs though my mom had an apron on and a little one in her hand.

"Do you want to make those cookies from the recipe you found?" My mom asked with a smile on her face. I quickly ran up to her and she helped me put on the apron.

When I got into the kitchen everything was already there all we had to do was out it together and then put the cookies to bake. I watched as my mom put a little bit of sugar, vanilla egxtract, baking soda and butter in the bowl.

"Okay, we need two and a half cups of all purpose flour" my mom said as she handed me a big measuring thing.

"Which one?" I asked. Looking at everything on the counter. She touched one of the bags. I dipped the thing in the flour and my mom made sure it was one cup. I poured it all into the batter and then dipped the thing in the flour again. Then again with a smaller measure thing.

"Good job. Okay now we need ¾ cups of brown sugar." my mom said as she gave me another measuring thing and tapped another bag. I dipped and poured the sugar three times. My mom helped me crack both eggs into the batter. Then she helped me pour the chocolate chips into it. She started to mix the batter and then do something she called "kneading". After she did it for a while she helped me need the batter.

Once it was done we put them into little balls and shapes and put them all on a tray. I watched as my mom put them into the already hot oven. She told me to be patient. She turned on the oven light and all I did was watch them. My mom had cleaned the entire kitchen the whole time the cookies were in the oven. By the time all the batter was used it was four in the afternoon and I was tired. The cookies smelled delicious.

"You're going to take a nap and then after dinner you could have a cookie," my mom said softly. I would have argued but I was too tired. I felt her take off my apron and carry me upstairs. I lay on my mom's bed with her laying down next to me. I rested my head on her chest and my mom rubbed my back as I fell asleep.

When I woke up my mom was not next to me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was dinner time. I went down stairs and it smelled delicious. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the cookies. I really wanted to grab one, but I knew better than too.

"Hey sleeping beauty" my mom said as I sat down on my booster seat. She came close up to me and fixed what I assumed was my messy hair. She went back to the counter and put something on my plate. She brought it towards me and I saw three grilled chicken strips and a bit of rice on the plate.

When I was done with dinner my dad came home. I quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. He just laughed and smiled. I was still hugging him tightly as he kissed my mom.

"I missed my two favorite girls," he sighed, "Do I smell cookies?" my dad asked. I quickly jumped out of his embrace and grabbed his hand. I dragged him to the kitchen table. Where there were cookies on a platter in the middle. I looked at my mom who grabbed a cup and poured some milk in it. I made a disgusting face and my dad just laughed.

"You know when your mom and I were small and human we ate cookies with milk" he told me as he sat me down on my booster. My mom handed me the cup with milk and gave me two cookies. I hadn't expected that at all. When I was done eating them and drank all of the milk. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and my mom helped give me a bath. I thought I was tired after the bath, but a couple minutes later I had all this energy.

I ran around the house with my dad and played with him. I even jumped up and down begging my mom to let us play outside even though she said no about a thousand times. I finally made my mom get up and play with me. We played hide and go seek five times and it took forever, at least when it was my turn. I also made her play with my fake swords and we fought a little. I was still awake at nine o'clock and my mom had the most stunned expression on her face. My dad just kept laughing. I didn't know what was wrong with them.

**Emmett POV  
**

I watched my seven month old who looked like a two and half year old bounce around the house. She had so much energy it was hilarious. What made it even more hilarious was the expression on Rosalie's face. I knew she couldn't believe that two cookies gave Ashlyn this much energy.

"Emmett, I'm starting to get a little scared," Rose whispered to me. Ashlyn was jumping up and down and dancing to the sing along movie that was on TV.

"Don't worry babe. It's just a sugar rush she'll pass out soon" I replied rubbing Rose's hand. I really thought Ashlyn would calm down soon, but then it was nine at night and she was still this ball of energy.

"Maybe I should call Carlisle," I suggested as Rosalie and I both looked at Ashlyn who was still awake and running up to her room to grab some toys then back down.

"No, I actually think she has calmed down a bit." Rosalie whispered low enough so only I can here. When Ashlyn came back down the stairs she brought her little tunes mp3 player. Oh boy. This wasn't going to be good. She turned it on and started to dance. She quickly looked at us and made a baffled expression on her face.

"Aren't you and mom going to dance too?" she asked. Rose and I just looked at each other. We both knew Ashlyn would throw a fit if we didn't. We dance with Ashlyn for an hour before he started to yawn and get tired. Thank the lord. I didn't think Rose and I would have lasted another hour of her bouncing around.

Ashlyn sat down on Rose's lap ad fell asleep as we watched the news. When Ashlyn had for sure fallen asleep I turned my head to look at the clock. Holy Shit! It was eleven thirty seven. This is the latest she has ever stayed up. Rose and I quietly walked up the stairs with Ashlyn in her arms. We laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. God, thank you for letting sleep overcome her. We both kissed her forehead and closed the door.

I followed Rosalie downstairs. I walked towards the couch before I noticed she went into the kitchen. I followed her in there and watched her take five cookies and out them in a plastic container. I smiled as realized what she was doing. She grabbed the rest of the cookies and threw them away. I helped her take the garbage out. When we came back inside we went up to our room. We both laid down in bed and watched friends.

"Lesson learned," Rose smiled at me, "No cookies for Ashlyn ever again. She only gets one of those five a day and in the afternoon." I smiled and laughed.

"Be quiet. It was you fabulous idea." She smiled and rolled onto my body, before kissing me on the lips.

'How about we take this in the shower" I whispered as I pulled her out of the bed and carried her into our bathroom. I really missed this sometimes.


	11. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

I decided to skip summer and go straight to Ashlyn's birthday. Although she will talk to Renesmee about her summer vacation. Ashlyn will be turning 1, but looks four and Renesmee is one and three months but looks five and a half.

_Sorry it's late, been grounded from my computer for a while._

POV Alice, Emmett, Esme, Ashlyn, Jasper, Rosalie

**~October 31****st****, Halloween~**

**Alice POV**

_Oh I can't wait. I can't wait. Okay calm down they'll be here at six thirty at night the latest. There flight from Glacier Park International departs at three thirty and arrives in Seattle at four. It will take them about an hour to get here; especially they Rose drives. Everything will be ready in time. Just calm down, with the help of Bella and Esme will have the house decorated by two forty five. I can't believe Rosalie didn't call to tell me they were coming for Ashlyn's birthday; instead I have to find out by vision._

"Everyone!" I yelled knowing Edward had already seen my vision. Everyone was in the living room within seconds. It was ten twenty seven on the dot; we could totally pull this off.

"Yes Alice?" Carlisle asked even though I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for it to come out a question.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Ashlyn!" I squealed I was too excited to finish the sentence. Apparently nobody caught on to my excitement except Edward and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had a worried look on their face while Bella and Renesmee looked frustrated that I hadn't finished my sentence. "They're coming here today. There flight arrives in Seattle at five and they'll be here by six. We have to decorate and clean the house, buy a cake, presents, and make food. We are going to celebrate Ashlyn's 1st Birthday tonight."

"Why didn't they call?" Esme and Bella both asked at the same time astonished and excited.

"I think they were trying to surprise us, but obviously it didn't work." Edward stated as he hugged bell from behind.

"Well then everyone let's get to work and unbox all the presents you were going to send and wrap them. Tomorrow is Ashlyn's real birthday, but we will celebrate it today because tomorrow we will be family bonding." Everyone just looked at me questioningly then went to go get there presents and wrap them properly.

"Edward, Jasper got to the party store but cerulean, magenta and silver balloons. And streamers of those colors."

"Okay, but what's Cerulean?" Jasper asked me. I looked at Edward. Oh god these boys were of no avail.

"It's like vibrant Blue… ocean blue." The confusion lifted off their faces and they left. God there going to end up taking a long time.

"Carlisle you could go back to work," I said quietly, then turned my head to Esme, Bella and Renesmee, "Okay Esme you bake the cake, while Bella and I turn the house inside out as we rearrange and clean" I smiled. She looked horrified at the thought of her house being turned inside out, but she was okay with it.

**Emmett POV**"Emmett!' Rosalie hissed silently at me. I could tell she was angry with me. A week ago I had watched Passengers a movie where survivors of a plane crash are being analyzed by a psychotherapist played by Anne Hathaway, only to find that my daughter had been watching it to from the stairs. I hadn't even heard her get up from her bed. But since then she has made it clear she will never go on a plane. All my fault I know.

Today was Halloween and two days after watching passengers Rose decided we'd be taking a plane to Seattle today to celebrate Ash's birthday with the family. Imagine what my daughters reaction was to going on a plane; now imagine the reaction my wife had to finding out I had let our daughter watch a movie that involved a horrible plane crash. Yup I was in deep shit.

"Rose, she'll be fine. By the time the plane takes off she'll be asleep." I whispered getting closer to kiss her cheek.

"For your sake you better hope" she whispered angrily back at me as she moved her head away from mine. God, it wasn't my fault! Ashlyn's footsteps are like ghosts, unless she's in a hurry.

Before I knew it, it was two forty-five and we had to start heading to the airport. I put our two luggage bags into the car and we drove to the airport. Ashlyn was scared out of her mind as we walked into the airport. It was a good thing our plane was ten minutes behind schedule. I don't think I'd want to know what she'd be like if we were walking into the plane. We where first class so we'd be the first to board.

"Mommy, I don't want to go on" Ashlyn whined as Rosalie shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie that was just a movie. It's not really going to happen. And if you want you could sit with daddy" I whispered into her ear.

"No, I don't want to go on." She said holding on even tighter to Rosalie. Stupid movies!

_Now boarding for flight three hundred and five to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Please have your ticket out and ready for the airline gate agent. Thank You and have a nice flight. _

"That's us" I said softly and rubbed Rose's knee before getting up. I had all of our tickets in hand and Rosalie got up carry a know terrified Ashlyn. Rose had her carryon bag that had little snacks for Ashlyn in it. As we made our way to the gate Ashlyn laid her head on Rose's shoulder as Rose made circles on her face was hidden in Rosalie's neck.

I gave the gate agent our tickets as she said our names we all nodded except for Ashlyn. The agent assumed she was asleep even, though Rose and I knew she wasn't. As we boarded the plane Rose and I realized that Ashlyn was going to have to sit by the window, it's not law, but it's the way most planes prefer. So that children can't jump off their seat and run in the isle. The window seat was preferred so that the view can distract them. The minute we got our seats I closed the window. There were two columns of seats and each row containing three seats. I sat on the Isle seat, while Rose sat in the middle, and Ashlyn sat on the window seat after refusing to three times.

Only five minutes later we were off on the speedway. Ashlyn held Rosalie hand, her head leaning on Rosalie's right side, and eyes closed tight. Rosalie was whispering to Ashlyn that everything would be okay and kissed her forehead. Once we were in the air and the lights blinked on saying that we can remove our seatbelts a flight attendant came by and gave Ashlyn her "wings". I found it hilarious since Ashlyn only took them to be nice, but the minute the lady left Ashlyn muttered, "I don't want dumb wings, I don't want to be on the plane." I giggled a little, but then Rosalie slapped the top of my head making me shut up and making Ashlyn giggle. The rest of the flight went smoothly. Ashlyn fell asleep in Rosalie's arms and I just smiled.

"I told you so" I whispered as the flight landed. It was four twenty when we got off. Ashlyn was still in Rosalie's arms asleep.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get to excited we still have to take a plane back on Sunday night." She whispered. I just smiled and put my arm over her shoulder. As Ashlyn's head rested on Rose's right shoulder.

**Esme POV**

I started baking the cake around three thirty when I got home from the store. I chose to make her a round one layer vanilla and chocolate marble cake with vanilla frosting. I called the boys to buy cake toppers for the cake since they were at the store. I was actually proud of them; they didn't come back with the whole isle of cake toppers. They had found sleeping beauty cake toppers. The prince and princess dancing and the three fairies she would love it.

"Ooh Grandma, it smells good" I heard Renesmee say as she entered the kitchen. She sat down and ate the sandwich I had prepared for her.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said as I brushed her hair back. The house was cleaned and Alice was still deciding on how the furniture would be placed.

I was so excited for my children and grandchild to come home. I hadn't seen them since they left. The family talks to them via web-cam, but it's not the same as them being physically in the same room. I miss them so much, when they left I felt almost lost for a week. Now they're coming home and they didn't tell any of us. I'm pretty sure it was like Edward said they wanted to surprise us, but in the end I think they'll get the surprise. They don't expect to come home to a party, I'm quite sure of that.

I went upstairs to my office as I let the cake cool down. It turned out perfect; all it needed was to be frosted and decorated then it'd be done. Right now I decided to focus on my new project. Rosalie had called me asking if I can redecorate the cabin in the Tennessee Mountains. Emmett really wanted to live there for a while too. I couldn't figure out how design Ashlyn's room seeing that she'd be around two and a half when they moved there. Alice had been right. They were going to be away for five years. If it's what my children wanted then I wouldn't stop them.

"Alice, what time?" I asked yelling from my office so Alice could hear. It was five thirty-seven they'd be here within the hour. I took the cake out at four forty-six to let it cool. Every time I checked the cake it was still warm.

"They'll be here at six fifteen" she yelled back up at me. I went down stairs to check on the cake and sure enough it was now cool. I started to frost the cake and made a design of sparks in the Ashlyn's favorite colors. I gently wrote happy birthday Ashlyn in ocean blue colored frosting. By the time I was done with the cake I heard a car come onto the road towards our house.

"Good. The house looks great. Now we can stay calm for two minutes. They are driving slow." Alice whispered frustrated at the fact they were driving slow. We all sat down in our know decorated and clean living room. Alice quickly turned off the lights, great it was a surprise party. Rosalie had keys to house she could open the door.

**Ashlyn POV  
**

"Mom! This road has more curves then the one to get to our house." I was frustrated, I wanted out and she knew it. My dad smiled, but I think he's still in trouble for watching The Passengers. At least my mom doesn't know we both watched Dante's Peak, he would be in more trouble than ever, even if I did like the movie.

"Child we're almost there, just wait thirty seconds" my dad giggled. I heard a loud bang and saw my dad rub the back of his head. I couldn't help, but giggle. I looked out the window and saw the white mansion. It was beautiful; for a second I thought I forgot what it looked like. My mom parked the car and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt. I waited patiently sitting next to the door and jumped in my mom's arm. My dad grabbed the luggage and we walked toward the front door.

All the lights were off excepts for the ones on the porch. My dad grabbed my mom's keys out of her purse. My dad swiftly opened the door and stepped in. I was frightened, it was pitch black inside. We hadn't even stepped in yet.

"Shh. Everything's fine, its okay" my mom whispered in my ear. Obviously she knew I was a little scared, I guess it was mother intuition. We stepped inside and my dad turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" was all I heard.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mom! Dad!" I yelled frantically holding onto my mom's neck with all my strength. I forced my eyes shut not wanting to see anything. I heard a bunch of "oh's", "we're sorry's" and "we didn't think she'd be scared". My dad giggled a little and said, "Its fine she's a little shaky that's all." I could practically feel my mom glaring at him.

"She wouldn't be scared if you didn't watch The Passengers" my mom hissed slowly. I opened my eyes and put my hands in between both my parents.

"No arguing in front of the child" I stated making the exact face my mom makes when she's angry. My mom laughed and hugged me tighter. "Sorry sweetie, it's just your dad should have known you were watching." She kissed my forehead and put me down. I quickly held on to her leg, I realized everyone was looking at us. I especially noticed two of my favorite family members staring intently at me. Their eyes were wide; I would have laughed if I wasn't so excited to see them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I squealed and ran towards them. I enveloped them in a hug and they just laughed.

"How are you angel, we missed you a lot." My grandma said softly. I swear if she could cry she would have right there and then. I was about to answer when someone hugged me from behind and whispered into my ear, "Guess who." I would recognize that fading southern accent anywhere.

"Uncle Jasper!" I turned around and hugged him back. I made my rounds to hugging everyone. The last person I hugged was my Aunt Alice. She looked happy, but also a little disappointed and I totally knew why.

"I missed you Aunt Alice" I smiled as I hugged her. "I missed you too" she whispered. "I love the decorations, they're my favorite colors" I whispered slowly into her ear, even though I knew everyone could hear. I looked at her face and saw her smile brightly.

"I'm half vampire I notice things" I waved my arms around the house pointing to all the decorations. Everyone just laughed. "I must've underestimated your peripheral vision and your attention to detail."

"Huh" was all I said I had no idea what peripheral vision was. Then immediately answered her unspoken question, "I love it" I hugged her again. The rest of night we played and talked. My mom and dad and the rest of the adults where having an adult discussion which left me and Renesmee, to play.

"How was your summer?" I asked I wanted to know everything.

"It was awesome, we went to Isle Esme, where my dad and mom had gone on their honey moon, and then we went camping. Jake and Seth came camping with us too. It was lots of fun. We hunted, told scary stories, swam, climbed trees, and played around. The best part f camping though was the S'mores; they're so delicious. I had one every night. My dad thinks their disgusting. I also ate fish, its okay." I made a gagging noise when she mentioned fish. She just laughed. "Anyways S'mores are a graham cracker with chocolate on top and then a roasted marshmallow on top of the chocolate, then another graham cracker on top of the marshmallow. You squish it a little and eat!" I laughed at her interpretation of eating a S'more. "How was your summer?"

I didn't know what to say. I only went to two places and I didn't try or eat anything like a S'more. I wasn't allowed to have chocolate and only god knows why. "Well...I uh …went to San Francisco in California. It's supposed to be sunny their, but it was really cloudy. We walked on the Golden Gate Bridge and went to a lot of museums. My Favorite was The Academy of Science, it was amazing. They have this one room, which looks like the rain forest. We where there for two weeks. We even went to a baseball game. I totally go for the San Francisco giants, tomorrow if they win, they are the champions. My dad and I are going to watch the game. We also went to New York; my mom was born there in Rochester. We went to Times Square, Madison Ave, Central Park, the met museum, MOMA. We also went to the really tall building called the Empire and saw that green lady who holds the fire," Renesmee looked astonished.

"You saw the Statue of Liberty?" I didn't know who she was talking about at all, until she stood up and made the stance that the green lady was in.

"OH! I didn't know that was her name. Yeah I saw her. She's super tall. She's really green, but needs a new paint job. We got to go inside her and we went all the way to the top, where her crown is. Did you know there's three of the green lady's?" I asked she shook her head. "Yeah there's one in France, Las Vegas and New York. The lady liberty whatever her name is, she is originates from France." It was seven thirty when we joined the family again. We all played, uncle jasper had gone upstairs. I decided to follow him.

**Jasper POV**

I decided to leave everyone for a minute and go upstairs. I minded my own business. I felt something jump on my back and cover my eyes. It was Ashlyn I knew it, because it was a small body.

"Guess who?" she giggled.

"Alice" I answered quietly. I know that she likes it when we can't guess who she is. I guess all kids do.

"Noooo!"

"Ashlyn"

"Yeah" she stated jumping off my back, "But you knew it was me already, didn't you?" she asked. God we really underestimate her a lot.

"Yes" I whispered, Ashamed of myself for lying and being caught by an almost one year old. "You're not mad are you?"

"Nope" I held her hand as we walked into my office, I saw her look at all my books. I wonder if she still loves to read. I wonder if she finished the Harry Potter books, that is if Rosalie didn't burn them the first chance she had. She sat down on a chair and picked up a small book and started reading. I couldn't help but smile. By her emotions I could tell she wasn't reading at all, usually the person would feel relaxed, not frustrated.

"Uncle Jasper can I tell you something?" she asked putting the book on the desk.

"Anything you want darling." She smiled at me then thought. I guess she tried to put her question in words.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain" I looked at her intently wishing I could read her mind. God please don't have her ask me where babies come from.

"Go ahead and say it in any way you can, it's okay"

"I've been having this dream where I'm fighting someone trying to get back to my mom and dad who are fighting some other people. I get back to them and we run, but then they have to fight other people again. I always wake up at that part when I have the dream. Sometimes I wish my mom and dad don't wake me up, but I like that they do. But I want to know what happens at the end too. My mom and dad say that it's just a dream, but what if it's not? Should I stay asleep to find out the rest?" oh god, my angel was having nightmares. I think I preferred her asking where babies come from, at least I can tell her a bird leaves them at the door step.

"I think you should do what you think is right. However like your mom and dad say it is just a dream, no one will ever let that happen. Its okay to want to know what happens at the end. It's natural." God I hope this is an okay answer.

"Okay"

"Ashlyn, Jasper come down" Woo saved by my babe. Thank you Alice. I carried her to the stairs and right at the top everyone including me sang happy birthday as we walked down.

**Rosalie POV**

Jasper was carrying Ashlyn down the stair as we all sang happy birthday to her. We all went into the kitchen that was neatly decorated in all three of Ashlyn favorite colors. Ashlyn jumped out of Jaspers arm and came to me. I carried her up, just as Esme brought the cake.

"Happy Birthday dear Ashlyn, Happy Birthday to you" we all sang. I couldn't help but want to cry my baby was turning one and looked four. I watched her carefully blow out the candles. Alice was recording the whole thing with her video camera. I kissed her on her check and she turned to me and hugged me tightly. Ashlyn, Renesmee, Seth, Jacob, and Leah where the only ones to eat cake, since they were the only ones who could eat point. While everyone was eating Emmett and I went upstairs. We had brought a gift so Ashlyn could open tomorrow, but obviously with a surprise party today, she would open it today. But it's okay, seeing as she had five more waiting at home. Emmett and I wrapped it and left it the room. We wanted her to open it with just the three of us.

"Okay present time, me first" Alice jumping up and down as we went down stairs. Ashlyn sat on my lap and look at me confused. Every time she was given something it was never wrapped or called a present; it was usually a gift. Alice ran up to her and gave her a box.

"Is it a bomb?" she asked throwing t to Emmett. He put his ear up to it and threw it back. She caught it just as Emmet said "Nope, not a bomb sweet pea. Remember that only happens in movies." Everyone laughed. She opened the box and took out a piece of paper.

"Your present is not in here because it is being chipped to your house. You get a new wardrobe… what's a wardrobe, mom?" I looked at her.

"First it's shipped. Your wardrobe is being delivered to our house and a wardrobe is a set of new clothes." I smiled.

"I said chipped, wait what's wrong with my clothes?" everyone laughed at the fact she said chipped. My poor baby had trouble with the sh-, ch-, and -tch.

"Nothing I just like to shop, you'll love it trust me." Alice said.

"Me next" Jacob, Seth and Leah all said at the same time. They went outside and wheeled something in. Great let's just hope whatever these dogs gave her wasn't explodable.

"Okay so we all bought this for you and trust me your going to love it" Jacob stated. "Even you'll like it Rosalie" Seth added smiling. Jacob took off the cover and I realized it was mini car.

"It's obviously a mini bmw m3 convertible. We made it from scratch. Renesmee has a corvette look alike. Don't worry its completely safe. Airbags and everything. It only goes up to twenty five miles per hour as well."

"It's amazing. Dad you could teach me how to drive." Ashlyn said as she jumped inside of it. She soon realized she needed a key.

"It's wonderful" I said dangling the key in the air. Ashlyn sat back down on my lap.

"That's not the best part yet. She will also be able to use it even when she is fully seventeen. Since it really is a go cart, but totally cooler" Seth added. I laughed with him and said thanks. Oh boy, my daughter has a motor vehicle at the age of one.

"Well here you go its going to be hard to top that." Jasper said as he handed a huge bag to Ashlyn. She looked at him, and then brought out two books and a big box.

"The Complete Brothers Grimm Fairytales" she said, then she picked up the next, "Robert Louis Stevenson Seven Novels," she looked in the bag at the last box, "And a Wii" she sounded more excited about the books then the Wii. "Thanks Uncle Jasper, I Love them".

Renesmee came up and gave Ashlyn both her parents' gifts. Ashlyn unwrapped Bella's first. "Just Dance, Just Dance 2, Mario Kart, Wii party, and Wii Resort. Thanks Aunt Bella!" I could already see the excited look on Emmett's face. A new video game console; well it's too bad it's not his. She started to unwrap Edwards, when a small bark was heard from upstairs. Thank the lord Ashlyn didn't hear it. "Wow an IPod touch, thanks Uncle Edward." She got off my lap and sat in-between Carlisle and Esme. Somehow she knew that they were going to ask her anyways. Carlisle brought out a two boxes. She opened Carlisle's first.

"A schemistry kit. Dad! We make a volcano. Thanks grandpa" Carlisle laughed at her reaction, as she hugged him tightly. She went to esme's gift which was taller than her by two feet. She unwrapped it only to find that she needed to lift the box up. Esme helped her with the box. Ashlyn's eyes widened.

"A horse! Mom! Look! Its beautiful." It indeed was beautiful. It was a five foot antique white and blue rocking horse. "Pegasus" Ashlyn said as she hugged it while sitting down on it. "Thanks grandma, I absolutely love it." She said still hugging the horse. She was sitting on it for four minutes until I carried her off and took her upstairs.

"I'm not tired" she stated quietly as we got in our room."

"We know sweetie, there's just want more present for you" I said and nodded to the hope chest. Just before we had entered the room Emmett closed the chest, but didn't lock it. She walked up to it and carefully lifted the top. She looked inside only to find nothing in it. Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I don't get it" she stated. Emmett and I parted to show her what was on the bed. "A puppy! What kind a dog is it?" she said excitedly holding it and gently petting him.

"Well it's a him and he's a Siberian husky" Emmett replied.

"Balto, that's his name. Balto Hale McCarty "she smiled and kissed it. We went downstairs after a while and she introduced Balto to the family. It was nine thirty when I realized she had fallen asleep with Balto in her arms, while sitting down on her rocking horse Pegasus.

I carried both a sleeping Ashlyn and Balto to my room. I changed her into her pajamas and tucked her in bed. Balto curled next to her and slept. I kissed my baby girl on the forehead and Emmett who came in a second ago did the same. I realized soon after that Alice had taken a picture of the moment when Emmett and I both kissed Ashlyn at the same time. She walked out of the room swiftly. I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Ashlyn was one in the next year she'll be two probably looking seven.

"She'll still be our little girl no matter how fast she age's" Emmett whispered, almost as if he had read my mind. I kissed him on the cheek. My hand was around his waist as we walked out of the room. At the door I took one glance at my daughter sleeping and wished for a moment that time stayed still. She looked so peaceful.

_Sorry if you don't like the San Francisco Giants, but I do. Born and raised in NORCAL; everyone in my family is a giants fan. _


	12. Chapter 11: Skipping a Grade

Chapter 11: Skipping a Grade

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related.  
_

POV Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Bella

**Alice POV**

_oh today is going to be so brilliant; shopping, mani-petties, and relaxing. I can't wait. Hopefully the boys will be able to handle the girls. I wonder if Rosalie will be able to leave Ashlyn with the boys. Huh? Nah, she'll be fine._

"Rosalie?" I whispered as I walked into her room. She was sitting down on her white commode bedroom chair reading Harry Potter. "I thought you thought the Harry Potter series was ridiculously egregious and foolish."

"I do think they are, but they help the time pass. Ash love's them. I swear all Emmett needs to do is show her the movies and she'll think Hogwarts is real." She replied never taking her eyes away from the book.

"Well, I came in to ask if you would come along with me, Esme, and Bella for a girl's day out." I looked at her she put down the book for a minute, "it will only take about three hours." I added before she can argue with me. _God, does everyone forget I see the future I know what decisions you will make. _I looked at Rosalie as she thought about it.

"Okay, as long as we're back before lunch."

"Oh! This going to be so much fun" I squealed forgetting Ashlyn was in bed sleeping.

"Ugh, stop making noises mom." Ashlyn muttered silently in her sleep. I looked at Rose who if she could would have blushed a deep red. She smirked a little before looking at the ground.

"Rose, you and Emmett… you don't when she's awake? Do you?" I felt awkward asking my older sister about her sexual life with her husband, my brother.

"Of course, not! I would never!" she hissed silently.

"Okay… awkward... we'll be leaving at seven to get to the mall at eight when it opens." I said then quickly walked out the door. I really need to get what's in my head out, it's bothering me. I don't need nor want to picture what my siblings do on their own time.

I walked down stairs only to find Edward laughing in hysterics. Jasper had no idea why until Edward whispered it to him super fast. The next thing I knew Jasper was laughing on the floor as well. Great, know the whole immature people of my family know. _Rosalie is going to kill me for not keeping my thought to myself Edward! Stop!_ I screamed in my head. Edward just looked at me some more and did his best to stifle a laugh. Emmett, Bella, and Esme walked in through the back door and just looked at the scene before them of Edward and Jasper; they had just come back from helping Esme with organizing the shed. All three looked curiously at me; I just shook my head in the way that said 'you don't want to know'. Emmett went straight upstairs to be with Rosalie and Ashlyn.

Today is November 1st, Ashlyn's real birthday. She had grown since she left; it shocked me a lot yesterday. She is very intelligent, sly, and inquisitive just like Alec had said she was; on the other hand she was strategic with what she does, and persuasive like her biological father and clairvoyant like her mother, at least according to what Aro had told us. In about a month and three weeks Ashlyn would be a part of our family for a whole year now.

I looked at the clock impatiently. Couldn't it just be six fifty so we could leave now? Literally I have lots of time I know, but shopping isn't something I like to wait patiently for. Father time I beg of you, please make time go by a little faster?

"God, Alice you look like you're about to murder the clock." Bella quietly said breaking the silence that had been in the atmosphere for too long.

"I could kill it if I didn't want to be killed by Esme" I hissed back. Esme just looked at me sternly. I'm smart enough to not mess with anything or break anything that belonged to Esme, especially if it's an antique like the clock.

"Alice how about we go hunting? Doing something besides staring at the clock will make time go by."

"But Bella…"

"No Buts." Bella interrupted me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her outside to go hunting. I mean I was already dressed in hunting clothes, but that didn't mean she could just force me to go. Stupid newborn strength; she'll have this strength for about another year before it goes away. But she will always be strong, especially with her shield.

Bella and I ran into the forest and started heading for the families' regular hunting ground. I knew I needed to hunt anyways, but I really wanted to shop. I swear if we get back to the house at seven thirty I will kill Bella. I looked around us and realized we had arrived we waited for a while before a pack of doe's came into our area. I looked at Bella and immediately knew she wished a mountain lion was nearby. She and Edward both enjoy those cats. We both stayed in our positions before jumping up like fierce animals and attacked. We both snapped the spines of the doe to incapacitate it. We both drank them dry and moved on to look for more. We walked silently around the area and found more running, running from a mountain lion. I guess Bella would be full today.

I quickly snapped the spine of a doe as Bella started to fight the big cat. It still worried me when she fought with them. Any time the damn cat tried to scratch her, Bella easily dodged. In the end Bella got up and as the lion ran at her from behind she quickly lifted it up with one hand and crushed it onto the floor just hard enough to break the neck and snap the spine. I could tell Bella was proud of herself. We too drank these dry. By the time we got back to the house it was six thirty. Great that gave us both enough time to brush our teeth, shower, and change.

**Carlisle POV  
****  
**  
I heard a soft knock on my door. I could only guess who it was. "Come in my love" I chuckled silently. I could tell the difference between my wife's and children's knock and footsteps. Esme's footsteps were soft and even, her knock was also soft. Let's just face it everything about my woman is soft.

Esme came in just as I put a file down. She came over behind me and kissed my cheek, down to my throat and then on my lips. She gently swiveled my chair around and sat on my lap and kissed me even more. I swear I was tempted to carry to our room if I knew for a fact the house was empty, but it wasn't.

"Esme, we need to…oh…oh god… I'm sorry." I heard Bella say shocked. I guess that just proved that the house wasn't empty. Bella closed the door which Esme had left ajar and stayed down the hall. I could hear Edward erupt with laughter than everyone erupted in laughter, until Bella and Rosalie both scolded everyone because the children were still asleep. Esme got up from the chair and quickly fixed herself. I really didn't understand why? We were just kissing.

"Bella you could come in know" I chuckled. I heard hesitant steps come near the door. Bella slowly opened the door and let out a relaxing sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock earlier. Your door wasn't closed and you said if the door was ajar or opened we could just walk in." It dawned on me that I had said that, to all my children and grandchildren. Bella was looking at the ground embarrassed at having walked in on Esme and me kissing.

"It's okay dear. It was my fault I hadn't closed the door," Esme said reassuringly with a smile, "What is it that you wanted?"

"Oh… Um Alice said we need to go." I looked at her and to Esme then back. Go… go where? "The mall, shopping." Bella said answering my question that was obviously written all over my face. With that she left back down stairs with everyone else.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. You boys just have fun. Don't break anything and talk care of the girls" Esme said as she leaned down to kiss me.

"The girls aren't going with you?"

Esme chuckled lightly before answering me, "Carlisle, you'll be fine. There's no changing diapers or bottle feeding. You'll be fine, just don't break anything." I walked downstairs with Esme and saw Alice's impatient face. I kissed Esme one last time before watching her and the girls excluding Renesmee and Ashlyn leave.

It had barely been fifteen minutes since they left when I was on the second floor heading back to my study as I heard Ashlyn whimper a little. I gently opened the door to Rosalie's room (that she tends to share with Emmett) and saw Ashlyn wide awake sitting up on the bed. She was looking all around the room. Her eyes met mine as I walked into the room; Emmett was right behind me. I wonder if she's attached to Rose more than Emmett.

"Where's mom, dad?" Ashlyn asked slightly scared. "She wasn't here when I woke up, like she always is"

"Mommy went shopping with Alice, Bella, and Grandma Esme" Emmett said quietly while lifting her out of the bed. God I had never pictured Emmett a father. He looked even more loving and caring like I knew he was capable of but never showed it. Being a father was perfect for Emmett. I could tell the minute Ashlyn was introduced to them, that Emmett's whole outlook on life changed and so did his behavior. Emmett is still capable of being a mischievous and child like, but he's more responsible. Just looking at him now with Ashlyn makes me proud to be his father.

"I'll leave you two alone" I whispered with a grin on my face. I walked back to my study quietly. To think this study or what my children call my office is where Renesmee was born. It's quite special that way I guess.

The day was fleeting by. I had been so focused on my work that I didn't notice Ashlyn standing in front of the door. I hadn't even heard her open it. She was just standing there quietly, looking at me and waiting patiently. It was almost embarrassing, but very rude of me.

"Hello, Angel. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked her, he just looked at me before she smiled.

"You work too much grandpa. You should take a break." She replied coming over to me and tugged my elbow so I can lean down.

"Dad wants to make lunch." She whispered into my ear, making sure no one heard her, "the only thing he's good at making are eggs and French toast. Somehow he manages to mess up a sandwich." I looked at her and chuckled a little. She did not see this as a funny matter. No she was dead serious on how bad her father's cooking is. I took her hand and walked with her down stairs.

"Aww. What did she tell you? Whatever she said its lies." Emmett claimed playfully when he caught sight of me and Ashlyn together. I carefully went into the kitchen. I didn't feel like making her a sandwich and no doubt if she was hungry, so was Renesmee and especially Jacob. I sat her down on the counter and she watched me while I got the ingredients out. I am making Macaroni and Cheese, apparently something she's never had before. She watched intently on how I made it, almost as if she was memorizing every move. Ashlyn is going to be really smart when she grows up, I can already tell; especially since she's smart at the age of one.

**Edward POV**

_Where are they? Alice told Rosalie they'd be back by lunch. Carlisle is making lunch! Damn it, I want my wife. Alice always finds away to drag her away from me. Like girls shopping or girls hunting or Bella Barbie or anything that girls could possibly do together. That evil pixie drives me insane. I love my daughter, she is my life, but I do want some time with my wife. And I know for a fact she wants time with me._ I looked over my shoulder and saw jasper staring at me. It was kind of freaky.

"They'll be back son don't worry. I know you miss her, because I miss Alice too. And let's face it even though Emmett is a father, he's freaking out that she's not here yet too." Jasper smiled and patted me on the back. He walked into the kitchen and was tackled down by Ashlyn. Of course he was acting and over exaggerated his fall. Either way it would have made Ashlyn laugh.

I could smell the disgusting aroma from the kitchen. It smelled delicious to Renesmee, Jacob, and Ashlyn. Just as all of them sat down to eat my phone rang, it was Bella. I kissed Renesmee on the head and ran up to the room.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you on your way? Where are you? I miss you." I didn't mean to bombard her with questions, but I missed her. I wanted to know everything.

"Edward… nothing's wrong, everything is okay, we are leaving the mall, we are in the parking lot and I miss you too." I could hear Bella arguing with someone, possibly Rosalie. I heard some fighting, then a "No Rose, give it back it's my phone!" followed by, "Both of you stop it! We are in a public area! Rose give your sister back her phone." God I love Esme. I was giggling a little.

"Sorry about that Edward." I chuckled lightly.

"Your laugh is soft and beautiful, even over the phone."

"Yes, well yours is lovely and mesmerizing"

"Bella! Just tell him already. Get out of your lovey dovey stupor." I heard Rosalie yell. "Well it's not my fault your husband most likely lost his phone. He is stupid." Bella muttered back. "Girls stop! All the boys in this family can be stupid." Esme yelled.

"Okay before… Rosalie! Murders me. I, I mean we would like to make sure you are feeding our daughters." Oh so this is why they called. Did they think we were incompetent to remember to feed the children? I think I'll play with is.

"OH Shi…. I mean of course we did." I looked over at Emmett and smiled at him. "Emmett" I whispered roughly, not covering the phone well, "make sandwiches." I uncovered the phone and went back to talking to Bella. Everyone caught on to what I was doing except for the girls on the other end of the phone.

"Edward, why do you sound nervous?" Bella asked in almost. She sounded as if she was pleading and hoping us men didn't forget. Ashlyn came close to me and Jacob practically coughing his food out from laughter.

"Uncle Edward! I'm Starving!" Ashlyn whined. Jasper and Emmett were on the floor trying their best to stifle their laughter, Jacob ran outside not being able to hold it in anymore, Ashlyn and Renesmee smiled holding their laughter and Carlisle just giggled in the kitchen.

On the other side of the phone though, they were all yelling. "You're not feeding my daughter!", "How could you forget!" "Edward! I'm going to strangle you", "I'll help you do that", and "All of them are in deep trouble when we get there!" Pretty much the usual threat I and every man in the house have gotten. When they started to quiet down, I gave the phone to both Renesmee and Ashlyn.

"GOTCHA!" they both yelled into the phone when it was completely silent on the other side. Bella started yelling, along with Rosalie. The girls quickly gave the phone back to me and finished eating their food.

"Don't worry. Ashlyn refuse to let Emmett cook. Carlisle made Macaroni and Cheese. You kill me when you get home. By love." I smiled at the thought of their reaction. Jacob washed the dishes when they were done eating and we all went outside to play football.

It was two in the afternoon, when the "women" came home. They had been stuck in traffic. Ashlyn was in Rosalie's room taking a nap and Renesmee was in mine taking a nap. I could tell you they were not happy about the little lie we said earlier. Esme gave me and everyone else a stern look and a detailed talk about why we should not lie to women when it comes to children. Of course Renesmee and Ashlyn were looked at as little girls influenced and persuaded by their cretin fathers.

**Bella POV**

Ashlyn woke up crying about an hour ago. Jasper was the closest to her so he was the first to get to her. He easily calmed her down. Apparently she had a nightmare. I pulled Rosalie aside and asked what it was about. I didn't want to seem rude or anything, but every now and then Renesmee gets nightmares to, about the encounter with the volturi. I explained this to Rose who thought that it could be, but then we both came to the conclusion that it couldn't be about them. One, Ashlyn was in a deep slumber. Two, her memory of anything ever having to with the Volturi had been erased, and Three, she doesn't have anything that the volturi brought her with. Not her blanket, clothes, or stuffed animal; not even the necklace Alec put around her neck. Everything that had to do with the Volturi was out of this house except for Carlisle's paintings and the necklace Aro gave me as a wedding gift.

"Mom, Can I go to school on the computer like Ashlyn?" Renesmee asked hugging the side of my body. I looked at her than straight to Edward. Ashlyn really wasn't going to school online. It was more of a tutoring program she was on that helped her learn and as she progressed so did the grade level of the things she learned.

"Mom?" I hadn't noticed we didn't answer. Edward and I didn't want Renesmee to be learning from a computer or go o school in anyway right now. She was a child. She needed to have the child experience that she wouldn't have after about the age of five.

"Maybe for your third birthday" Edward said. I looked at him shocked and Renesmee just jumped in joy and hugged him. She went off to help Ashlyn with her online tutor study thing, that Ashlyn, Esme, and Carlisle called online schooling.

"What was that?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"She wants to learn Bella. By the time she's three she'll look ten. She has all the free time in the world right now, but by the times he's three she'll be tired of doing the same routine over and over again. Even If she plays a different game or reads a different book, it will always be the same."

I looked into his eyes and then at Renesmee who was with Ashlyn. He was right. Renesmee was already getting bored during the day sometimes. "Fine" I said quietly in agreement. I sat down next to him and watched T.V. It was game five of the World Series. Baseball a sport I understand thanks to Charlie; Texas Rangers and the San Francisco giants. I noticed every now and then Ashlyn would turn to the T.V and make a face, as if she was concentrating in the game. She finally came and sat down next to Emmett, when some guy named renteria was up to bat.

"Five dollars Edgar Renteria hits a home run, which would make it a three score home run." She smiled at Emmett.

"What makes you think he'll hit a home run?" Emmett and Rosalie both said at the same time.

"What the heart wants, the heart gets sometimes. And Renteria wants to win the World Series. If he wants' it so bad he'll play his hardest and the pitcher keeps throwing the same thing most of the time." God Ashlyn was smart.

"Okay how about we raise it. Twenty dollars" Emmett smiled. I can't believe he was agreeing to bet with his daughter.

"Fine" Ashlyn said. Emmett and Ashlyn both shook hands. I saw a little smile grow on Alice's face and then Edwards, but they quickly hid it. 2 pitches

So far the score was zero to zero and Renteria was barely going onto to the mound. Everyone was watching intently. The pitcher threw the ball and Renteria missed. He threw the second and Renteria didn't swing at least not that I noticed.

"You can save yourself now sweetie, before he doesn't hit again." Emmett smiled, Ashlyn just smirked.

"Not happening." She said. Everyone's eyes were practically glued to the TV. Cliff Lee of the Texas Rangers threw the Ball and Renteria of the San Francisco Giants hit it perfectly. The ball was up in the air and gone into the stands. Ashlyn jumped and squealed in joy. Then went straight to an unhappy Emmett.

"Hi dad, it's okay that you lost this bet. Everyone has to lose one at one point." She said as she hugged him. He took out his wallet and gave her twenty dollars. She took them gladly and ran up to Rose. She gave Rose the twenty and rose in turn put it in her wallet and hugged Ashlyn. Ashlyn went back to her computer, then not even a minute later screamed.

"Mom! Something's wrong with it?" she yelled at Rosalie who went rushing towards her. I heard Rosalie laugh before typing something in and looked at her daughter. She just smiled and then looked at the computer.

"You passed the test silly. The screen popped up so that I can log in and allow you to go on."

"Why?"

"Because the tutor program thinks you're too smart for kindergarten. You skipped a whole grade sweetie. You're now going to learn first grade academics. It might be a little harder, but you've been cruising through preschool and the little of kinder that you where in since you started." Rosalie stated calmly, but you could easily see that she was proud.

"Is something wrong with me?" Ashlyn looked down worried.

"No. nothing is wrong with you. Renesmee could do all this in a week and possibly skip two grades instead of one. It just means you're smart and not being challenged. It's okay sweetie." Rosalie hugged Ashlyn and reassured her nothing was wrong. "How about we call it a day for the computer okay?" Ashlyn didn't say anything. We all congratulated Ashlyn when they both came into the living room and sat back down. You could still see the worried look Ashlyn had on her face, but as we watched the rest of the game her expression started to fade.

The giants ended up winning the World Series for the first time in a long time. Ashlyn had forced herself to stay awake long enough to watch the end of it. She was out cold a second after the game was done. She woke up upstairs, when Rosalie was changing her, but she fell back asleep. Rosalie stayed up there for an hour before coming back down. She smiled at Emmett and started talking about how things were at the house. This house however was really silent this night since two children were asleep in it. We all did our best to hide our laughter. It wasn't until two in the morning that we all slowly went off to do our own thing. Edward and I were walking out the back door with Renesmee in my arms when I heard Rosalie whisper, "I miss it here, but I miss it their too."


	13. Chapter 12:Merry XMas & Happy New Year

Chapter 12: Merry Christmas & Happy New Year

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_I know this maybe late but I only started my fanfic in the second week of December I think. Well I hope you like it. I am also very sorry for keeping you waiting, I almost lost my muse. I might not post updates as fast as I used too, school starts on monday. Well i hope you enjoy it! : _)

POV Emmett, Ashlyn, Rosalie

_~Late Christmas Eve~_

**Emmett POV**

Well I still can't believe tomorrow is Christmas. I still can't believe I haven't found my Christmas presents Rose is hiding from me. She hasn't had any of Ashlyn, but that would be because she made it perfectly clear to Ashlyn not to even think about opening any three weeks ago.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" Rosalie said taking me out of my contemplative state. I looked at her and realized she was sitting right next to me on the couch. I didn't even feel her presence. And where the hell is Ash?

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Ash?" I asked as I looked around. Its eleven o'clock, last time I remember she was still awake.

"In her room. She's wrapping a Christmas present she and Alice bought when Alice took her shopping. It's for us." She smiled. I pulled her onto my lap.

"She shouldn't have. Where did she get the money to anyways?"

"Well… she did win a couple of bets against her dad and she found about two hundred dollars in the treasure chest." Rosalie smiled up at me and I kissed her. God, I missed this. I started to pull Rosalie closer to me as we kissed. I laid Rosalie on the couch as we kissed roughly. We hadn't even done something like this in a long time. I lifted Rose's head up and kissed her as if it was the first time. I moved a string of hair away from her face slowly, and cupped her chin, then went for the kiss. It was soft, long and perfect.

"Ewww!" I heard from up the stairs. Rosalie and I quickly shifted back to sitting positions and looked at Ash's disgusted expression on her face. Rose and I have kissed each other before in front of Ashlyn, but I don't think she's seen one like this, especially depending on what she saw.

"Ugh…baby how long have you been standing there?" Rosalie looked at Ash. I could tell both my girls where embarrassed. Rosalie for having her daughter witness this and Ash for walking in on this.

"Uh…uh…when dad kissed you while putting you down on the couch," Ash muttered out quietly "I'm never sitting on it again." Rose had a frightened look on her face and Ash just kept shaking her head trying to get the memory of it all away.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry. We thought you were still in your room." Rosalie stated I could tell she was angry with herself. Ash yawned and walked to her room saying goodnight. I looked at Rose who just looked mortified now. I quickly pecked her check and saw a small smile form.

God, my wife is an angel. She always has been since the minute she saved me from the bear to the minute I woke up from the change. She was my angel, my beautiful blonde, intelligent, and loving wife. I love how her blonde waves blew in the air, how her lips twitched when she was excited, granted it is barely noticeable, how her eyebrows furrow when she's angry, and how she smiles softly when she is truly happy. I loved all of these about her. I especially love how she shakes her foot when sitting cross legged. It's quite hilarious; it tends to bother everyone, and she doesn't even notice that she does it.

I was looking at my wife she was still a bit embarrassed and like Edward she had a small crooked smile. She shook her head as she laughed quietly at her thoughts. I let out a little giggle, which caught her attention.

"What?" she let out with a little laugh.

"Nothing. It's just… you're my wife. No one else can have you because your mine. I'm the luckiest man on earth because I have the most beautiful, caring, loving, and intelligent wife in the world and this wife of mine has my heart. Sometimes I still can't believe she's my girl and especially now that I have a gorgeous daughter with her. My wife is my angel from the moment I laid eyes on her. And wherever I am in this world, as long as I have her and my daughter, I will always be in heaven."

"Emmett, I will for always be the luckiest girl in the world for having you as my husband. You know me better than I know myself. You are my protective teddy bear. From the moment I laid eyes on you I loved you. And you have my heart. I will always be the luckiest girl in the world for having you." Rose said choking back her tears that would never fall from her eyes. I hugged her tightly and we just stayed like that. Ashlyn had already fallen asleep, the news was still on the TV, and we still had present to wrap.

Rose and I left to wrap the present we had left. I had to wrap Rose's and Ash's and she has to wrap all of Ash's. In total I think there are thirty presents in all. Ten presents exact for the three of us and that's including the presents Ashlyn had gotten us.

_~Christmas Morning~_

Rose and I had ourselves a fun night after we had finished wrapping presents. Of course me being the guy I took a longer time wrapping them, the stupid tape and paper just didn't like me at all. Ash was still asleep while Rose cooked breakfast. It was eight in the morning and Ash would be awake in about ten minutes. She had already repositioned herself five times, she was slowly waking up.

"Can't we just wake her up?" I was starting to get impatient.

"No, this is her first Christmas with us." Rose hissed at me.

"Wait you think she celebrated Christmas with them?" I asked shocked. I never thought that Ashlyn actually had a Christmas with the volturi. "Well this would be her first Christmas anyway since she doesn't remember the first. Due to the fact they wiped her memory clean."

"They let her keep the ones of her biological parents Emmet…She knows." Rosalie hesitated a bit before looking at me. Ashlyn never showed any signs of knowing we aren't her real parents. Maybe she knew it would hurt Rose. I went over and hugged Rose.

"No matter what she knows or says you will always be her mother. I mean the girl can't live without you. She expects you to be by her bedside when she wakes up. She's too attached to you for you not to be her mother. You are her mother Rose and she loves you more than anyone else, beside me of course." I whispered soothingly in her ear. I pecked her cheek and she went upstairs to Ash's room.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" I heard Ash yell. Rosalie came downstairs with Ash holding her hand. The minute Ash caught sight of me she ran and tackled me to the floor. "Merry Christmas Dad" she said a little out of breathe.

"Merry Christmas sweetie… so presents or breakfast?" I asked looking at Rose.

"Mom, can you help me grab a plate?" Ash asked from the kitchen. I guess breakfast first. I didn't even notice she walked to the kitchen. Rosalie made blueberry waffles and sausage. If I was still human I think I would love it, just like Ash did, but the smell repulsed me.

I watched Ash put syrup on her waffles an ate. I think Ash knew I was excited because she looked up at me twice and just smiled. Every time she looked up at me she would eat even slower taking her time. God, she was enjoying this. How could a kid not be excited to open presents? She took pleasure of seeing me get impatient and she didn't mind waiting to open her present. Something is wrong with my daughter.

"Okay I'm done" Ash said as she walked to the sink and dropped her plate in.

"Finally" I sighed

"Now I have to brush my teeth." she stated smiling at me and walked upstairs. Rose was on the couch trying her best not to hide her laughter. My daughter was taking each step up the stairs slowly and carefully. It took ten minutes, ten minutes for her to get upstairs brush her teeth and come back down. God she really liked seeing me like this.

"Okay, we can open presents know" she stated as she sat next to Rose. I let out a long sigh of relief. She knew my weakness now.

I grabbed each present putting them in piles of who they belonged to. Each of us opened one present at a time. Rose was videotaping all of this. Ash got excited when she saw her go kart car that Jacob gave her in the back yard along with a small indoor track that we made in the huge back yard shed. Rose wasn't so happy when she had gotten the car, but Ash begged for us to bring it. We did without her knowing. I got Rose a twenty carat gold south sea pearl necklace, new makeup, a Marc Jacobs maroon red wrinkled leather jacket, a Marc Jacobs Maroon Red quilted handbag, new tools, a black Tommy Hilfiger asymmetrical cocktail dress, a cookbook, a crock pot, and a George Foreman Sandwich Grill thing. From Rose I got five shirts, two dress shirts, two dress pants, shoes, the kinect for my Xbox, Xbox sports kinect and call of duty black ops, an Xbox live earpiece, and three new Xbox controllers.

Ashlyn was beyond hard to shop for she in almost every way had everything she wanted and needed. Rose and I had to join forces and shop for her. The both of us bought Ash her own Xbox controller, Xbox Kinect games: Adrenaline Misfits, Dance Central, and game party, the Chronicles of Narnia series, the Secrets of Droon series, four shirts, two dresses, three pairs of pants, shoes, and scrabble. Yes I know my daughter is only one and she is super smart.

**Ashlyn POV**

As soon as we were all done opening the presents under the tree I ran upstairs to my secret hiding place. My mom looked worried a little like I hadn't gotten what I wanted, when truth I didn't even know what I wanted. My dad just smiled, I think he knew why. As I went up into my room I opened my closet. All the way in the back of the closet where no one looks is a hidden door. Why it's here I don't know. My parents don't even know about it. I opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible and grabbed the three presents I hid in it. I have the best hiding place in the world.

I ran back downstairs and my parents just stared at me. None of them were shocked they knew I had bought gifts, but I think they assumed I wasn't smart enough to hide them. Hahahahaha. I proved them wrong.

"Mom, this one is for you. Dad this one's for you" I said as I gave them the gifts, "and this one is for the both of you." The last gift I put in-between them. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't medium either. My dad being the impatient parent opened his first. My dad was probably the easiest person to buy a present for.

"Awesome! Thank you sweetie. How did you know?" he smiled at his present. I bought him Halo Reach for the Xbox and Fighters Uncaged for the Kinect on the Xbox.

"You looked at them for a long while before turning away and bought a new controller, when we went to game stop because you broke the other controller" I smiled. I heard my mom beautiful giggle and I looked at her. I'm pretty sure my facial expression said, "Well are you going to open it".

I heard my mom gasp as she saw what I had bought her. It was a chocolate brown jewelry box and a new hair dryer. My aunt Alice helped me with my mom's gifts, since my mom was pretty hard to shop for seeing as my dad would have already bought my mom what she wanted or needed. "Thank you sweetie" my mom said as she hugged me.

I watched as both my parents opened the last present that was for both of them. My mom and dad both gasped this time. I had a picture framed of both my parents sitting down on a couch. My dad's arm over my mom, they were sitting together and smiling both were looking down at a three month old me. Aunt Alice had photographed that moment all I did was scan it, blow it up a bit have it printed and framed. There was another picture that was framed of the three of us together in my mom's bed laying down and smiling. The last picture that was framed was a picture of my mom and dad. They were outside in the back yard at my grandpa's house, the sky was pinkish and clear. My mom had just jumped on my dad's back; they were both laughing and looking at each other.

The rest of the day went pretty well. We cleaned up the mess from opening presents, we watched Santa Clause one and two with Tim Allen. My mom, dad, and I played sports on the kinect and I raced around the track in the kart for awhile after my dad taught me. My mom had gotten me a whole race suit and helmet for me. It was part of my Christmas present for her having brought my car back home.

I was finally tired at nine; I walked slowly to my room and went to bed. I didn't hear my mom or dad come in but I felt their presence. I was in a deep sleep by the time they left the room. I really hoped that I wouldn't have any of those nightmare dreams that will never happen.

~ New Years Eve~

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I guess that's what happens when you're having fun. Today is December thirty-first also known as New Years Eve. My mom and dad said that at twelve midnight a new year starts and that means new things can happen, the sky is the limit. I asked them how the sky is the limit if there are footsteps on the moon. They told me it was a saying, a saying that I obviously won't understand until I'm older.

My mom is in the kitchen making me dinner. She's using the cookbook that my dad bought her for Christmas. The book has a variety of foods from different cultures. She's been using it a lot lately and since she can't try her own food I have to be the food tester. It's all turned out good so far, but I don't want to have to be the one that tells her something is disgusting, especially when she's the one who makes it. Today she's making something that has to do with Tortilla's, Chicken, mozzarella cheese, and something red. I hope for my sake that it's good. I don't want her to kill me.

"Ashlyn!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs. I swear I picked everything up.

"Yes mom" I said at the top of the stairs.

"Dinners ready. It's Enchiladas." I tried my best to stifle a laugh. The word was funny, Enchil means spicy and Ladas means tons in Spanish. Even with my mom knowing Spanish it sounded a little funny.

"Is that Blood?" I asked looking at the taco looking enchiladas my mom had on a plate in her hand.

"No dummy, its sauce now come and eat. I want to know what you think" my said looking anxious. I could tell her what I thought right now. I'm not eating that. Beans and rice would have been fine.

I sat down at the table and looked at the plate in front of me. God, with all you power please don't let me die because of this. It wouldn't be cool to have the written report say, "Death by Enchilada". I looked at my mom who was cleaning. If only Balto were in the house I could easily give two of the three to him. I grabbed my fork and cut a piece. I chewed the food and swallowed surprisingly it was good. I kept eating before I realized my mouth was burning. Why is it burning? My mom looked at me and I gave her a thumb up. Oh god my mouths on fire! I grabbed my cup of fruit punch and drank it all. It soothed my tongue for a minute before the scorching hot flames came back. I jumped of my seat with my cup and went to the water dispenser. My mom just looked at me curiously, the minute my cup was half full I drank it all. My mouth was still on fire. I opened the fridge and by this time my dad just looked worried. I never opened the fridge without asking my mom something.

I grabbed orange juice and filled my cup up only spilling a little bit. I drank all of it. My tongue was still burning, not scorching hot but burning. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. I think it was then that my dad knew what was happening. All he did was look at my food, then grabbed my cup rinsed it and poured some milk in it. What was milk going to do in a situation like this? My tongue and mouth is burning!

"Drink it trust me" my dad said as he rubbed my back. I did as he said not because I wanted something cold to soothe my overheating mouth, but because he told me too. The minute the cold milk touched my tongue the burning ceased. I drank the whole thing, for the first time in my life.

"Better?" my dad asked I nodded and hugged him tightly as he lifted me. My mom still had no idea what happened.

"My tongue and mouth was on fire" I choked out. I had tears in my eyes, but I never did actually do the whole crying thing. I did my best to hold it in.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. I put three chile's de arbol and nine ancho chile's to try to make it milder than spicy and hot. I'm so sorry sweetie." My mom said kissing me on the forehead. She threw the one Enchilada thing that was left away. I think it surprised my parents that I didn't react that way earlier.

I wasn't hungry anymore after the whole thing. I went upstairs with my mom. I took a bath, brushed my teeth and went to bed. She tucked me in and all. Both my mom and dad kissed my forehead and said goodnight. My mom was in my room for a while making sure I fell asleep. Sleep overcame me before she left.

**Rosalie POV**

I can't believe I practically killed my daughter today. She was in so much pain, if your mouth burning would be considered pain. I don't know how many times I apologized to her. At one point she started laughing at me. I think it was because she was tired of me apologizing or just tired. I lay down with her in bed before she fell asleep. After I was sure she'd fallen asleep I sat down and watched her. Probably for the thousandth time I thought how lucky she was to be able to sleep.

I saw her stir in her sleep three times before making murmuring "brrr" and "pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa" in her sleep. Only in her sleep did the true one year old, who makes funny sound come out. I have to admit I don't like the fact that she grows so fast, but there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. Trust me I'd know. When Renesmee was born Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I did our best to try and find anything that would slow the rapid growth rate, but there was nothing.

"Hey babe? Why don't you come down stairs and watch the ball drop with me?" Emmett whispered from the door. I turned in my seat and nodded. I got up quickly and kissed Ashlyn on her forehead for the third time this night. Emmett hugged me as we walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Emmett the ball is dropping in thirty seconds. How come you didn't get me earlier?"

"Because you where thinking and looking at our angel. If I didn't know any better I would say you're crushing hard on her, just like Edward did with Bella. Both stalkerish watching your loved one sleep" Emmett said with a laugh. I looked at him and went in for a kiss just as the ball dropped and everyone on the TV yelled happy New Year.

I pulled away from our long kiss before realizing I wanted more. I could see it in Emmett's eyes that he wanted more to. We kept kissing for a long time on the couch before Emmett carried me bridal style to our bedroom. Once in he laid me on the bed with him on top of me. He quickly took off his shirt as I started to undo the buttons on mine. Her caressed my body as I just held his closer to mine. Each time we kissed I felt as if I were flying high. I didn't even notice that we both had our pants on until I felt Emmett. I was inebriated with silent revelry of my eroticism from our libido. I can't say I didn't miss any of this, because it would be a lie. His body next to mine was something I had missed a lot, I loved this, I loved us, and I loved my little three person family

~The aftermath~

You would think Emmett and I being the so called sexual deviants that we would have tore this house down, like we do on our wedding vacations. Of course we didn't have a child then. Now we do and I wouldn't have it any other way. Emmett and I fixed any of the damage that was done, which for the first time wasn't a lot. We did unfortunately have to fix one bed leg, but besides that we only had to replace pillows. Thank god, our daughter was dead asleep last night; I don't want her to get nightmares about any of this or be scarred for the rest of her life if she came in and saw. It would be horrible she'd probably think Emmett was attacking me.

Oh boy this year is starting off with a good start. Thank you lord.


	14. Chapter 13: Sweet Valentine

Chapter 13: Sweet Valentine 

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

**A/N:**_ This might be one of the last chapters before I make Ashlyn older and skip a year or two into the future._

_This chapter is all Ashlyn's pov. Hope you enjoy!_

**Ashlyn POV**

Ugh. What's wrong with the world? I literally only saw my mom and dad kissing and doing something else like a month ago and now all you see are people kissing on T.V. Literally I don't want to see this stuff. Even in the cartoons the characters are making the horrible smile that my dad make when he's about to kiss my mom. Yuck! Can the world stop all of this kissing and nonsense? I don't like it.

I turn of the T.V and jump off the couch. I turn around and I see nothing than my own parents pecking each other of the cheek. Really! I turn towards the stairs and stomp all the way to my room. I could hear my parents both wondering why I'm mad. It's really not that hard to explain. Ever since I saw them kissing the whole world turned into this kissing fest with red hearts all around the place. On every channel someone is trying to get someone to kiss them or is being kissed and this red heart seems to be everywhere. God, I don't understand and I hate this!

"Ashlyn sweetie? Are you okay?" my mom whispered to me. The door was opened a bit with her head sticking in.

"Yeah. I'm absolutely fine." I said throwing my stuffed monkey off the bed so that Balto could take its place. He was still really small, but growing too.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" she came in the room and closed the door. I didn't look at her I just stayed laying down the bed, petting Balto. She sat down right next to me. "What is wrong?". Geez you know your parent is serious when they say is or are instead of what's and you're. She just looked at me, almost as if she was trying to read my thoughts. She was about to say something when my dad came in. He came to my bed and just stood looking at me seriously. He was quite funny actually her could never be the serious parent.

"What's wrong squirt?" he asked.

"If she won't tell me she won't tell you" I heard my mom say. I just kept petting Balto minding my own business.

"Huh, well maybe we could beat it out of her" my dad said jokingly. He bent down and kissed my mom on the lips.

"NO! NOT IN HERE TOO! GOD! WHY IS EVERYONE EVERYWHERE DOING THAT! THERES NOT EVEN A STUPID RED HEART IN HERE!" I yelled. My parents looked shocked. I stuffed my face inside my pillow and let whatever was in come out. I had tears of frustration rather than anger, but I did yell all those angry noises into the pillow. I heard my dad chuckle say, "Her first tantrum and she's not even two, this one's yours." He even laughed a little, before I heard a smack. I stayed in the position I was in for what seemed a long while. I felt my back being rubbed and of course Balto positioned himself even closer to me, when I finally blew up.

I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay the way I was now. Hidden from all the kissing in the world.

"Hey what's wrong?" my mom asked softly; obviously not angry at my choice of word.

"Nothing" I said. Forgetting the fact that my face still stuffed into the pillow. She obviously didn't believe me because the next thing I knew my four year old body was being held in my mom's arms.

"You can tell me Ashlyn." She whispered into my ear.

"It's nothing. Its riddiskulous."

"Ashlyn. If it was nothing then why did you throw a fit?" my mom pried.

"Everyone keeps kissing. It's everywhere. It's annoying; ever since I saw you and dad it's been happening all over the TV, in the house, and now in my room. And I don't know why… it's…it's…it's like a plague" I whined loudly. I heard my dad boisterous laugh from downstairs.

"You're confused" she stated. I just nodded my head. "Well sweetie. Today is Valentine's Day; A made up holiday for love. It's on T.V and everywhere because people and the media want to publicize this holiday. The red hearts are a symbol for love, so are roses, and kisses. It's the way people show love to one another." My mom said quietly looking into my eyes. She wiped away any tears that I had left.

"What's LOVE?" I whispered into her ear. I know I've probably said the word a thousand times, but in reality I don't know what it means. I just say it because they do.

"Uh…umm. Love is …a…a feeling. There is no actual definite definition for it. It's a feeling that you have for someone or something that you care about a lot. And it's not any kind of caring; it's the kind of caring where you would fight for them, protect them, and stand by them no matter what. I'd do all of these and much more for you and your dad. I love the both of you to infinity and beyond" my mom said as my dad who entered the room a while ago lifted me up and threw me in the air catching me when I came back down. I laughed as my mom scowled.

"But I will be the only guy you love for a very long time" my dad stated seriously.

"What about Grandpa, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Eddie?" I asked smiling. My dad and I both thought it was funny how my Uncle Edward hates being called Eddie.

"Well them too, but besides that no one else that is a boy" he stated again full of seriousness.

"Emmett, your being serious with her for the first time and she's one. I think you might just be scaring her." My mom grabbed me from my dad's arms and put me down. I quickly jumped on my bed and started petting Balto. My mom was whispering to him in vampire speed; I couldn't catch a word. I just smiled behind my mom and my dad gave me a grin. I fell asleep not long after they stopped talking to each other. They had both left the room, when I started falling asleep, but I did try my best to stay awake.

I turned around to look at my alarm clock. Instead I found Balto's face right in front of mine. Really, the first thing you want to see when you wake up is your dogs face in front of yours. Balto licked my face happily; I quickly got off my bed and went to my bathroom.

"Really Balto, Did you have to do that? You know I don't like being liked by you slobber covered tongue." I said as I washed my face. I heard my dad and mom laugh together downstairs. I checked the time and went downstairs and to the backyard. I opened the door to the humongous steel shed. The shed is big and has lots a room. My dad told me it is a type of storage shed to store aircrafts, boats, and cars. My dad had made a track in it for my mini car. He taught me how to drive it already. He even installed a drag race light that had a timer attached to it.

I started pushing the mini car towards the start line. It was a little hard, but I was able to push it. Just as I put it two feet behind the start line my dad came in. He handed me my one piece race suit and gave me my helmet. I got into the mini car or my tricked out go kart as my parents like to call it and my dad immediately strapped me in and checked the whole car. I watched him go t the desk with a big smile on his face. I was doing a time trial, sometimes I beat my times and sometimes I didn't. Either way my dad says I'm a speed demon like my mom. If she could she would race cars professionally.

"Okay, on the count of three I'll press the button and when the light turns green you go." My dad said amplifying his voice.

"I know dad."

"Okay, one…two…three." He pressed the buttons as I gave the kart some gas. I was still in park mode so the kart didn't go anywhere. I watched the lights as they lowered down to green slowly. My attention was on the track but with my peripheral vision I could watch the lights going down. The minute the light went down to yellow I took the cart out of park and waited. The next thing I knew I was speeding down the track.

Driving the kart was great. I'm in charge and anything that goes wrong is my fault. I love it, as I turned a corner I saw my mom and dad smiling. When had my mom come In I don't know. What I do know is that my dad has a wonderful midnight picnic planned for them in the backyard of the house tonight. He usually sucks at the romantic stuff, but I guess after watching some lame movie he decided to become all soft and super cheesy on the inside.


	15. Chapter 14: Tennessee Mountains

Chapter 14: Tennessee Mountains

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

A/N: _so at this point Ashlyn is three and a half and looks six to seven. Rosalie, Emmett and Ashlyn moved to the Cabin in the Tennessee Mountains were Emmett was attacked by the bear. Not the exact location, but in the mountains near a town._

POV: Ashlyn, Emmett

**Ashlyn POV**

I can't believe it we're moving. I was just getting use to kalispue; I was truly starting to like it here. My mom told me it was where my dad was "born" like I have to experience where he lived; such a horrible reason. They could easily just say the truth. 'Honey we are vampires we have to move to keep our secret safe' I would perfectly understand that, but nooo I'm only three and a half there's not much for me to understand.

"Sweetie sitting down on your bed being a grouch is not going to stop us from moving or dragging you into the car tomorrow." My mom made a face that basically said, "Don't throw a fit because I'm not in the mood". My mom wasn't at all that happy about moving either, but unlike me she's warming up to the idea. She started to warm up in April right after her birthday, then even more after their anniversary. I don't know what my dad did, but he has her under some spell.

"Well it looks like everything is set to go. All we have to do is box your sheets, duvets, and unassembled the bed frame tomorrow in the morning then we're off." My dad said with a grin leaning on the door frame to my room.

"What! My rooms already empty as it is. Are you telling me that when we leave tomorrow this whole room will be an empty room filled with just air and full of nothingness? We'll never come back; I will never see my kart, this room, or anything that has to do with this house again?" I probably sounded hysterical and I could already tell my mom wasn't happy about my reaction. In fact she hasn't been all that happy about anything since I fell of a tree; in reality it was only about a six foot fall, but none the less she was mad.

"Hey, there is no need to get hysterical over this Ashlyn. You'll have fun in Tennessee I promise." My dad said coming closer to the bed. I quickly got off and went out the door before they could say anything.

"Whatever' I muttered once I was in the hallway, "Balto come on!"

I went to the track and started everything on my own; Balto was sitting next to the desk as usual watching me like a hawk. Balto was a great dog, the best actually, he was my best friend. I didn't turn on the lights or the timer; I was just going to go around for fun, or for one last time. I don't know when I'll see this place again.

"Okay Ready Balto! One! … Two! … Three!" I yelled, and then I pressed the gas pedal. I heard Balto bark once and I immediately pressed the brakes.

"No!" I heard my mom yell. Had I missed the brake the first time I didn't know. The next thing I knew the kart was stopped, my body went forward towards the steering wheel. Thankfully I had my helmet on and safety harness so I didn't hit it.

"What the sell!" I yelled at myself, I hadn't even noticed my mom in front of the kart. Had she stopped it? I tugged at the safety harness and took it off as fast as I possibly could. I couldn't get the harness of f at all. I started to panic.

"What the hell happened?" I heard my dad yell.

"I don't know! Help me get her out! I can't get the safety harness to unbuckle and it's squeezing her chest! I told you we shouldn't have brought it!" My mom yelled. I didn't realize what was going on at all. It was just happening to fast. I heard Balto bark again.

The next thing I knew I was in my dad's arms. He was carrying me, to where, I don't know. I had closed my eyes when it had gotten harder for me to breathe. I opened my eyes just as my helmet was lifted on off my head and my mom immediately took off my suit and started to take off my clothes. I already knew why.

"Mom! I'm f…Fine! Stop." I said as I felt the tears forming in my eyes. What have I done? First I fall off a tree and know I crash my kart. Why was my brake not working?

"No you're not!" she yelled, obviously infuriated with me. "You basically experienced a mini car accident. I had to stop the kart for you and the only way to do that was to let you crash into me! What were you thinking? What did you do to the kart that the brake didn't work? You know you're supposed to tell me or your father when you are going to use that thing." My mom said as I fought her from lifting up my shirt. I was fine physically, but she didn't believe me. My head still hurt a little though and my tears were tears of pain, not of sadness or anger. My mom was saying and talking too much for me to think straight. I was still adjusting to what had just happened.

In the end my mom won and she examined my body. Like I had tried to explain to her I was perfectly fine. Nothing was broken, my left wrist was sore and I had a V shaped bruise forming on my chest from the safety harness belt thing. My dad tried to calm my mom down by telling her I was fine, but my mom didn't buy any of it.

"Emmett" I heard my mom say softly from the hallway, "She never drank human blood when she was born, she gets hurt a lot easier than Renesmee and grows at a slower rate than Renesmee because of that. And what's worse is that she tries to deal with the pain and doesn't show any hint of it." My mom said obviously frustrated with me. So I may have popped my right shoulder out when I fell off the tree, but I handled it. That was until my mom grabbed my right arm and I screamed in pain. She popped it back in as my dad had to hold me down. Damn pain.

"Can I put clothes on?" I asked. I was still lying down on the bed with my undergarments; mainly underwear and undershirt.

"No! Not yet" I heard my mom from the hallway. The rest of my parent's conversation was silent; obviously they wanted to keep it from me.

My mom came back in my mostly empty room and turned me around to examine my back again. She wanted to make sure I was perfectly fine. Finally after five minutes making sure I was perfectly intact and fine, she changed me into other clothes. The pain in my head subsided, it was practically gone, almost a headache.

"Know would you like to tell me what you did to the kart?" my mom asked as she adjusted the pillows then sat me up on my bed.

"Ugh…I… I ugh turned on the lights, took the cover off, wheeled the kart to the line, removed the Wheel clamp, turned the kart on, put the suit and helmet on, and then buckled myself in. What was wrong with it?" I asked not even knowing what could have happened.

"I don't know. But you need to rest, your head most likely hurts and you'll be in some pain tomorrow because you'll be sore." My dad said as he walked into the room. He lay on the bed next to me and I just rested my head on his stomach. I fell asleep within minutes.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hey, baby you need to wake up" I heard my dad whisper. He was still on the bed with me.

"Fine" I muttered looking at his watch. It was five in the morning. The minute I lifted myself up I screamed in pain and fell back down. My mom came into the room within seconds. My dad didn't lie when he said I'd be sore. I was too sore to do anything and to nervous about the plane ride to eat. My mom helped bathe me and dressed me. I was too sore for my own good.

"Okay, lets G O" I heard my dad say. I was sitting on the couch that was already covered by a plastic thing. I got up and slowly walked outside to the car. My mom fixed the couch cover thing and then we left. Balto sat next to me in the car; well technically he was in his wooden dog crate but it was next to me.

We arrived at Glacier Park International Airport at six and truthfully I was more tired than anything. My dad carried me the whole time and I just pretended to be a sleep. Balto was separated from me; he would go in a different area of the plane. By the time we were done going through security our plane to Tennessee was already boarding. It was a boring flight and every time I moved my mom made sure I was fine. At one point I did fall asleep, until there was some turbulence.

The plane went up, down and shook. It startled me awake, I literally wanted to be in my dad's arms for protection, but I couldn't since I had to stay seated. It was the most horrifying thing I've ever experienced. It also made me feel sick, which I didn't like at all. Once the turbulence was gone I tried to calm myself down, it didn't really work. Even my mom rubbing my back didn't work. So now not only was I sore but I was also in a slight panic mode.

Plane land already, I demand you too! I thought to myself.

"Okay everyone. In five minutes we will be landing at Nashville International Airport. I hope you all had a great flight and have a great time here in Tennessee" the speaker stated all too happy. Woo hoo; god actually listened to my cry of boredom, pain, and uneasiness.

**Emmett POV**

Rose was pissed I knew she would be, not at the fact that we're moving to the Tennessee Mountains, but at the fact Ashlyn refuses to drink blood. She'll drink once a month to make Rose happy and to be safe, but all in all she doesn't want to. I see why Rose is worried though, I am too. When Ashlyn fell down the tree she dislocated her shoulder. Edward told us Renesmee had done that last year and should have gotten hurt, but she didn't. Renesmee is stronger, healthier, and almost normal. While Ashlyn on the other hand is strong, healthy, but easily breakable, almost human.

"Em, we're here" Rosalie said as the Cab driver stopped. I gave him the money and carried our luggage out. I had the cab driver Take us to Lebanon Tennessee, its where my jeep is being stored. We walked into the Car Transport Companies main building. The buildings surrounding it all had cars being stored in them waiting to be transported or picked up. I opened the door for Rose and Ashlyn to go inside first. It was cloudy today in Tennessee, but hot.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"Ah, yes my family and I just moved here. I have a Jeep waiting to be picked up. Here is my receipt and all the papers that go with it." I said as nonchalant as possible. And yes I did say my family. If Rose and I dress a certain way we look about twenty eight and Ashlyn well… Ashlyn can be Ashlyn.

"Okay, your Jeep is here and ready. It will be outside to your right momentarily. I just need you to sign the pickup form right here." The woman receptionist said smiling at me while pointing to the line. I could feel Ashlyn role her eyes. I signed the paper as Rose and Ashlyn went outside to wait for the Jeep. The jeep was being pulled by a truck, it was perfectly fine, no scratches or dents and the gas tank was full. As the truck left I unlocked the jeep and loaded the luggage in the back. Ashlyn strapped herself in the back seat and I put Balto's Leash on and tied him to one of the bars. I think he'd enjoy the ride to our new house free instead of in the crate.

"Okay everyone strapped in? Of course you are. Let's go." I was excited Ashlyn was not. She already made comments on how the weather sucked. I drove out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. It's an hour and half drive to Monroe, but seeing as how not many cars are on the highway I think we'll be there in an hour or hour and ten. I heard Ashlyn's breathing starting to get slower, I turned my head over to see her falling asleep.

The drive was a lot faster than I thought, what with like no one being on the road. Finally we arrived to Monroe, Tennessee; I made a left turn off the highway onto Wirmingham Church Road which led me directly to Choate lane. I was driving slowly knowing that the main drive to the small house didn't have a main road. It was just a dirt path to the left off of Choate Lane. Even the mailbox to this house is on Choate lane.

"Its right there" Rose pointed to an opening. It was nice a private entrance I can build. Right now Rosalie and I are both Twenty Three, married and have a five year old daughter. I got Rose pregnant when we were young, but that didn't stop us from going to college or anything. Now to everyone in this town, I'm a twenty Three year old computer guy who works at home and made a good amount of money creating two phone apps. My lovely Wife is an event planner who got the okay to move and still be able to work with the company that hired her even though she lives three states away. And Ashlyn is a homeschooled freak that can't handle the pressure of a public school. Hahaha. Oh Ashlyn I love her to death.

I drove up next to the cream colored one and a half story folk Victorian house. The red barn garage was half a football field to the right of the house. I stopped the jeep to the left side of the house. As Rose and I got out I heard Ashlyn wake up. I unleashed Balto who jumped off the back of the jeep and went straight to the porch to lay down. I guess he already this was his new home.

I looked at the Area around us; the house was nice there was lots a land that was all surrounded by trees. There was also a river behind the house and tree's. The real estate agent showed me the trail that led to a dock at the river. The first thing on my to do list though is, first get green grass, second install a basketball hoop on the barn, and thirdly get my daughter to like the place.

"Ashlyn come on out honey and see the place" Rose said looking at the house. It had two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, and a basement. The first room was the master bedroom on the first floor which was mine and Rose's, the second room was upstairs; it's almost like an attic just with the slight fact that a full grown man can stand up and walk all around it.

"Ashlyn Evie now" I heard Rose say as I came back from putting our luggage inside the house. I looked at Ashlyn as she hesitantly opened the car door; she took a breath, then immediately closed the door. Was it to hot outside or something? I heard Ashlyn's heart rate go up before she slowed it down herself. I looked at Rose who had the same worried face as I did. Ashlyn again opened the door and stepped out. She looked fine, for a minute before Rose and I both realized she was having trouble breathing. Rose quickly carried her inside as I turned the jeep off and whistled for Balto who had gone off towards the back to come inside.

"Do you think it's because of the elevation change? The hot air?" I didn't even know the answer myself. Rose was the one who had the degree in Pediatric Medicine and Developmental Psychology. I on the Other hand had a Degree in Business and on in Business Marketing.

"I don't know Emmett? Go outside and take a breath of air for me" I quickly went outside and did as I was told. God, no wonder Ashlyn was having trouble breathing. The air like I had guessed was slightly hot, it was thick and it wasn't as clean as west coast air. Of course we had see breeze, but even Kalispell which has no sea breeze had cleaner air than this. I quickly went back inside and told Rose.

"Okay… If Ashlyn doesn't adjust to the air in a week will have Carlisle mail an inhaler." She whispered silently so that only I can hear. I wanted to make it three days, but knowing Rose she'd say I'm just making things easier for Ash. I finished moving everything in. Ashlyn had fallen asleep in Rose's arm crying; she felt helpless and horrible. I had quickly arranged everything in her room and the minute Rose laid her on her bed we arranged the rest of the house. By the time it was seven the house was clean and livable.

**~The End of the Week~**

It was now the end of the week and like Rose and I hoped Ashlyn had adjusted to breathing the air here. She didn't like the weather so much, but wherever we where together she was happy. Rose and I plan on teaching her how to swim; already she was nervous about that. She was excited about the huge amount of land we had. She loved to run around with Balto in it. It got cold enough here for Balto to be comfortable.

I have to say it's going to be nice living here. I can't wait to teach Ashlyn all the things I learned as a kid. And I know Rose is going to be happy to teach her all the things she knows.


	16. Chapter 15: Four

Chapter 15: Four

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

A/N: I skipped the rest of summer and now at this point it is the second week of November Ashlyn being four years old now. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I hope you like it!

POV: Rosalie, Ashlyn, Emmett

**Rosalie POV**

I still couldn't believe my baby is four, who looks eight and is too intelligent for a four year old, but she's not average or normal. My daughter is half vampire half human, a hybrid if you will. She is the best thing that could have ever happened to Emmett and I, but I just started to realize in June that she's growing really fast and soon she won't need us anymore. Emmett always tells me that she will but for some reason I think I might just lose her.

"Mom! Hellooo! Earth to my mother!" Ashlyn said waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't even noticed she was trying to tell me something.

"Yes Ashlyn" I replied grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me to embrace her into a hug.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go hiking?" she asked shyly.

"Hiking?"

"Yeah mom. Or camping?" again she asked shyly.

"Aww, we totally should. I could teach you how to fish and throw them back, I could teach you what plant is what. This would be cool. What do you think Rose?" Emmett said before I could respond.

"What about Balto?" I really had no better excuse than Balto. Let's face it my daughter is accident prone like Bella was when she was human except not to the extreme like Bella.

"Balto can come with us and if not he knows that he should be within half a football field of the house. He knows how to go through the doggy door and back in." Ashlyn whispered already knowing that I had made up my mind in not doing any of that. But for some reason I couldn't say no to hiking.

"Hiking sounds good, but I don't know about camping." I immediately saw her smile again. Her spirits lifted up. I still worried though; hiking may mean the actual activity to her, but it had a whole different meaning to me and Emmett.

"When can we go?"

"How about tomorrow? We can teach you how to hunt. Instead of bringing you blood once a month."Emmett answered quickly. I saw Ashlyn look a little concerned about that but smiled. She had wanted to hunt with us for the past year and a half.

"Ashlyn go to your room" I whispered loud enough so she can hear me. I saw her look at me about to protest, but she quickly stopped herself when I raised my hand and pointed up the stairs. She moped her way up the stairs to her room. I looked at Emmett and quickly made my way to the barn knowing that if we argued I would raise my voice and Ashlyn would hear. Emmett looked at me knowing I was angry once we were in the barn.

"Emmett. She will not hunt. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she is getting older and still hasn't learned" he said worriedly, "we need to stop babying her." The last part came out as a statement, I could feel my nonexistent blood start running high.

"Emmett we have stopped babying her, but something can go terribly wrong" I heard the silent shrill in my voice.

"Nothing will go Rose! You and I will be there with her. We'll start out small and as she gets older we'll go big." He started to yell I could tell he was getting mad. Emmett and I arguing was a rarity, and when we got into it we both ended up yelling.

"We will not go big! Not now and not ever Emmett! She will not ever hunt a mountain lion or a bear! Emmett she's fragile, I will not lose her to hunting!" I yelled straight back at him.

"Rosalie you won't lose her point! I will not let that happen! Is this really what this is about Rose!" he was more astonished now then mad, not that he was really mad to begin with. The only reason he ever yells is to match my voice.

"No Emmett! Of course it's not, I'm worried about her safety." I replied, my voice getting lower and I completely stopped yelling.

"No Rose, that's exactly what this is about. Rose in reality she's only four. She'll always need you and when she's a teenager are you really going to stop her from going with friends to the movies, driving a car, riding a bike?" I could tell Emmett was right she is four and she will be a teenager pretty soon, possibly not mentally, but physically. If Ashlyn keeps reading and learning more and more though she'll be at the mentality of a teenager soon.

"What about dating?" I asked loosening the mood. It was the one big thing that Emmett didn't include.

"Well we both know that sure as hell isn't going to happen." He stated with a grin on his face. We stayed in each other's arms for another fifteen minutes before we both heard Ashlyn yell Balto's name.

We walked into the house and didn't see anything different. We heard talking though Ashlyn's voice being one of them, but the other unfamiliar soft and clear. The voice belonged to a male, a young male. One who's heart beat exactly like Ashlyn's.

**Ashlyn POV**

My mom and dad were going to argue. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. My mom wanted me safe and protected, while the whole outside world was not a safe place and not everyone will protect me. I could hear my mom's voice rise a little and just as she did there was a knock on the door. A silent knock at that.

"Hello" I said softly as I opened the door. It was boy he had Sandy brown hair, blue eyes and fair olive skin. He looked around my age except a little tall. His body was lean and you could see muscle forming, but he looked sick.

"Hi I'm sorry, but I was walking along the river and I found this dog" he said nervously, I looked down to see Balto behind him. I yelled his name snapped my fingers and pointed to the inside of the house and Balto ran inside upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. He is getting used to the amount of land near us that no one occupies. I'm Ashlyn by the way." I say holding out my hand. He looked at me curiously for a second.

"Shane, Shane Tristan Talon." he shook my hand, I felt a slight tingle, but thought nothing of it. "You're new here aren't you?" He asked looking around the porch. I would have thought he was looking for my mom and dad, because he looked quite anxious and scared.

"Yes, Yes I am." I say stepping onto the porch and looking around to see what exactly he was looking for. "Umm… Are you okay? You seem pretty tense."

"Uh yeah I'm fine. It's just…Do you know the time?" he asked. I heard my mom and dad come inside the house. They were walking towards the door know. I looked down at my watch.

"It's three thirty four" I say, just as my mom's says my name. I turn around to look at her, "Mom this is Shane" I say looking back at the front door. He wasn't there; I stepped outside and looked around, but he was gone. I closed the door behind me as I walked back into the house.

"Awkward freak" I mumble under my breathe as I go upstairs to scold Balto for going near the river.

When my mom calls me down for dinner I know she is going to ask about Shane. What would I say though, that he looked tense the whole time and scared that someone was going to come out of nowhere and yell at him? I literally only spoke to him for about five minutes. Awkward silence being what inhabited most of the conversation.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down. My mom made steak and Mash potatoes, my favorite! I sat down and started to eat when both my mom and dad sat down. I put my fork and knife down. I swallowed what was in my mouth, before looking up at them.

"Sooo…is there something you want to say?" I ask dreading the fact that I already know what they want to say.

"We were just wondering..."

"Who was that boy you were speaking to earlier?" my dad asked interrupting my mom. I could hear the anger he was trying to hide in his voice.

"Uh… His name's Shane... He found Balto lurking near the river, he brought him back here." I was nervous; I tried my best not to fidget in my seat.

"Do you know his whole name? Where he lives? Why did he keep talking to you?" my dad asked. I couldn't have an answer to all of them.

"Dad… his Name is Shane. Shane Talon and I guess he lives nearby or at least in this area because he knew that we were new here. But if you want specifics than I don't know. Actually I don't think I want to know"

"Why is that Ashlyn?"My mom asked sincerely.

"Rose do we even have to wonder why? It's a good thing" My dads stated obviously happy I didn't care or want to know were Shane lived.

"Ashlyn answer the question." My mom put her hand up to stop my dad from talking. She looked at me intently. I bowed my head not wanting to look in her eyes.

"Because Dad. If he told me where he lived and dad found out, he'd kill him for telling me. Let alone talking to me," I heard my mom giggle and I immediately looked up, "It's not funny, he was scared just bringing Balto back to the house. You didn't see him. He kept looking around like someone was going to come out of nowhere and yell at him. He was all tense and jittery almost as if he was expecting for something to come at him. When he asked for the time I told him. He almost looked like he was freaking out, then you called my name. I turned to look at you, then turned back and he was gone." Why I was defending this boy I had no idea, but something about the way he acted worried me. I looked at my parents who were just staring at each other for a while. I went back to eating; the whole house was silent for the rest of the night.

~**The Next Day**~

I woke up excited for today, I couldn't control myself. I was practically jumping everywhere. I ate vanilla yogurt with granola and strawberries for breakfast, made by mwa. My dad told me not to eat so much because one we were hiking and two he was going to teach my how to hunt. We were going to take the boat and go up the river towards Kentucky. We would hunt in the Dale hollow state park near the Tennessee/ Kentucky border line since it was the farthest from people we would be. I knew my mom wasn't too happy about me hunting, but let's face it, it's something I need to learn to do on my own.

"Okay is everyone ready?" My dad asked. I was already out the back door. My mom was behind me. This was going to be fun, I think.

**Emmett POV**

God my daughter was a natural. The way she took down those two small doe's flawlessly was amazing. It took her a while to get the hang of it, but after the first try and failed attempt she watched me and Rose. She watched us intently and then tried again, this time not failing. She only drank about a third of her second doe giving the rest to Rose and I. She claimed she was full, which I understood completely there is only so much blood her small body can take in. Ashlyn refused to kill any baby animals that would be the perfect size for her, she didn't want to hurt anything her age or younger than her.

When Rose and I came back Home Ashlyn played outside with Balto. I swear that dog thinks he's airbud or something. He always tried to grab the ball, but he can't. Ashlyn has actually been trying to teach him to hit the ball with his nose so it could go into the basket, but it hasn't happened and I don't think it will.

"So what do you think now?" I turned to Rose who just came back from Ashlyn's room.

"What do you want me to say? That you were right, that she does need to learn to hunt."

I smile at her, "I told you so." I say playfully, but now that Ashlyn is asleep I know we both need to talk about this Shane kid. We didn't really get to last night, since Ashlyn was having nightmares again. It was the first one since we moved here.

"You think she knows?" I ask silently, that boy is just like Ashlyn a hybrid.

"No, I don't think she knows. She may be half vampire, but if we learned anything today it's that she somehow pushed all the vampire senses away and holding on to the human ones." Rose was worried and so was I. Our daughter should be able to sense a vampire or hybrid, smell the difference, but even when she was small she somehow pushed those senses away.

"I think we need to tell her to let those senses come back. Except I'm kind of hesitant about it. What if she does that to keep control? I know it's for her safety, but maybe she's trying to protect people from her. You saw how she was today hunting. She didn't want to hurt any baby animals or the ones that were female. We need to help her bring her senses back and control them. That is if she doesn't already know how to control thirst, which I think she does."

"I agree. What do you think we should do about Shane? By the way Ashlyn described how scared and tense he was. I'm assuming he doesn't live in a great household, that's if he lives in a household at all."

"I'm going to track his sent. It's only a day old, I could still smell it. I'll have a nice chat with whoever he lives with. By his sent he obviously doesn't drink human blood, but there's no saying that who he lives with doesn't." I said getting off the couch with Rose. We went to our bedroom. We kissed for a while before I changed into my black Nike track suit. Rose hugged me for a minute, I went to kiss Ashlyn's forehead before I left out the front door and followed the scent.

I followed the scent up the river and then turned right into the wooded area. His scent took me to hill cemetery road, then north on Livingston highway. Across the marina's Bridge into Byrdstown. I followed the scent along it started to get stronger I turned right onto Mullins Mill Road and from there it took me straight across an uninhabited clearing into the woods. I followed it and stopped when I saw the cabin, I focused my eyes to see the cabin was at the end of a street. I focused my eyes even more to get the street name Carl Walker Rd.

"You better be asleep in there!" I heard someone yell from inside the cabin. I walked up to the door and knocked. I could have easily burst through, but I think thought I'll be polite.

"Hello, vampire?" The skinny but toned, blonde male vampire asked me. I look inside the house. Its dark, the only light coming from the TV and a lamp; There's sweaters covering the couch and takeout food in and next to the garbage can. It was messy, the floor may be clear, but it was messy.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled taking notice that the room in the hallways had a padlock on it, "Now I came here today to introduce myself, but seeing as your yelling at your boy, locking him in his room, and no doubt abusing him! I'm goanna get straight to the point. I'm a vegetarian vampire and I Do Not Believe in the Way You Are Treating Your Son. You can go head and call me stupid…"

"You want to see my good for nothing offspring!" The man cut me off. He walked up to the locked door and proceeded to unlock it. The second he opened it he was in and came out with his son. He was holding him up by the collar of his shirt practically dragging him. I had walked into the cabin when the man went into the bedroom.

I looked at the boy, Shane; that's what Ashlyn said his name was. As I looked at him I realized he had a healing cut to the far left corner above his left eyebrow going down near his side burn. I could tell he had bruises even though he wasn't showing any. I couldn't believe that this man could hurt his own child. I mean I know this happens every day, but meeting someone who is still a kid having it happen to them. It's different. I wanted to grab the man and kill him. Shane looked sick and weak, not at all strong even though muscle was forming.

Shane's father was whispering in his ears. There's no doubt in my mind he is whispering threats. Fear was written all over Shane's face and I hear a slight whimper. I look at his wrist and see his father is holding it too tight, cutting circulation to his hand. The father in me has had enough. I lunged for the vampire and pushed him into the wall.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I heard Shane yell. I didn't care though. I punched his father in the face and looked straight into his eyes.

"I will come here every day and make sure your son's room is not closed or locked. I will make sure he is healthy and safe. If I find that you lay a finger on him. I'll make sure you die" I stated angrily. I saw the fear in this man's eyes and knew he heard me right. I looked behind me at a frightened Shane. I patted his shoulder softly and took him outside with me, far enough to where his father couldn't hear.

"You already know where I live. If you need anything at anytime just come by. My wife and I are always there." I looked at Shane. His head was hung; he almost looked like he was ashamed, that this was his entire fault. "This isn't our fault. Your father should know better. Don't ever believe anything he tells says you are, because it's not true. Listen, I'm keeping my promise in coming here every day to check on you, but don't hesitate to come to my house."

"You shouldn't have come here. He'll just get angrier every time you come." It was the first time I actually heard him truly speak. He sounded sounded, but not about me about his father. I noticed that Shane kept looking around to make sure he was safe.

I realized for the first time, that Shane being out of the house the other day was just luck. He probably should have never been out in the first place, but the chance of freedom was too good to pass. But yet Shane came back to this house.

I walked back with Shane to the cabin. I walked in and followed him to his bedroom door where I broke the padlock. I looked at him once more before I said goodnight. I went back to his father where I punched him in the stomach and popped out his right arm.

"I hope you don't lay a hand on your son again for your sake." I whispered to him before I put his right arm back in its place. I walked out leaving Shane to sleep in his room without fear and his father to think to himself about what I could do to him if he ever laid a hand on his son again.

I didn't realize how angry I was until I was halfway home. I really just wanted to go back and kill the man. I couldn't though Ashlyn wouldn't be happy with me and Shane has already been through enough.

I turned towards the mountains and decided to go on a well needed hunt. I'd be home by midnight. I couldn't wait to be home after this hunt. I have a deep need to watch Ashlyn sleep for the first time in two years. I could never hurt my daughter and I could not even imagine her getting hurt. She's one of my two angels, I can't live without her.


	17. Chapter 16: The Uninvited

Chapter 16: The Uninvited

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related.  
_

_it is now mid January_

POV Ashlyn, Rosalie

**Ashlyn POV**

_About a week after I had met Shane he started to come over to my house on a regular basis. Shane has been coming over the house for a whole two months now. My mom and dad told me they were looking out for him, making sure he's safe, because his bio-dad is an asshole that doesn't treat him well. Of course I don't tell Shane that I know this, but I think he already thinks I know. The first couple of times my dad brought Shane over he was tense and just stayed sitting on the couch refusing to do anything but help my dad with fixing something. My parents tell Shane all the time to be a kid, go out and play, but Shane always finds away to help out around the house, even if it's helping me with my tutoring. _

_Shane spent Christmas with us since his dad didn't…well let's just say his dad was busy. Shane didn't expect any presents, but of course we were going to get him some. I mean I know he's not related to us or anything, but come on he's like a family friend. We got him new clothes and shoes. I even went Christmas shopping for him and bought him a drawing pad, Derwent graphic and coloursoft pencils and of course the erasers. I had found out after two weeks that he draws and is extremely good. Literally I think he'd give Murphy Elliot a run for his money and possibly Yuri Yudaev as well._

_The best Christmas present has to be the one I gave my mom. I saved a 1959 MGA classic and a 1958 Chevy Corvette both convertibles from a car dump. I bought two engines, ten wheels, eight lights, two steering wheels, four breaks, axle's, rims, and gave my mom with the help from previous birthday's, Christmas's and bets I won against dad MONEY. So she can buy anything else she she needs to complete these projects. Shane was totally up for helping my mom build them. He wanted to know more about cars._

Shane's not here today, I kind of miss him… a little. I mean he's like a brother somewhat. We were supposed to play basketball today and I was going to teach him how to play Epic Mickey, Prince of Persia, and Prince Caspian. He would've had lots of fun.

"Ashlyn!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. She interrupted my thoughts. I walked down the stairs where she met me. Hands on her hips, she was angry, playfully angry.

"Yes mom" I said as I reached the last step. She was looking straight into my eyes. She was wearing her overall which means she was fixing one of the cars.

"How many times do I have to call your name for you to get you little but down here" she said carrying me up playfully. I was laughing at the facial expression she had made; it was one of anger, happiness, and laughter.

"I'm sorry I was listening to my iPod…well not actually listening to my iPod because it can't talk. I was listening to my music on my iPod." I said she smiled at me. I grabbed her face with my hands and looked at her eyes. They were black. I let out a silent frustrated sigh, which made my mom confused. She let me down and I ran out to the barn were my dad was building a wooden porch swing. Yesterday he had taken measurements and today he was building it.

My dad wasn't doing anything at the moment just scratching his head. I jumped onto his back. My dad whirled around and I ended up facing him while he was still carrying me. I looked at his eyes; his too were black like my mom's. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the house. I sat him on the couch next to my mom who was just sitting there confused. I ran into the kitchen, dragged a chair to get two cups and grabbed fruit punch. I poured into the glass cups and went into the living room with them. I gave one to my mom and dad.

"Drink it." I said looking at them. My dad drank it all within seconds. I looked at his eyes. They weren't dark any more, but they were dark golden now. I looked at my mom; she was waiting for my dad to have t run to the bathroom.

"Mom" I whined, "its okay to drink. If you don't believe me smell it carefully." She lifted the glass closer to her nose and smelt it.

"Is… Is there blood in this?" she asked I jumped up and smiled.

"Yup, yup, yup! See you went hunting one day and we still had a couple of those animal blood pouch things. So we took a pint of that mix it with a cup of water, then we decided to mix it with the fruit punch. Somehow you don't taste or smell the blood that much because well we think it's because it's watered down and sugar filled. So you can actually drink it and dad didn't get sick after drinking it the first and I call it blood punch." I stated matter of factly.

My mom looked at my dad who nodded his head. She took a sip and within two long minutes my mom had finished the drink. She smiled at me, "It's good. Come here my little scientist." She said as she pulled me towards her. I looked into her eyes and they were the same as my dad's a dark golden. I high fived my dad, while sitting down on my mom's lap.

"Now go hunt" I said softly. Both my mom and dad looked at me like I was insane.

"Oh come on. You have to. Your eyes are going to turn black again. You're thirsty; you can't keep putting the matter behind to stay home." I noticed that they were both apprehensive, they didn't like that I noticed this about them. "You can go hunt for an hour and I'll call you if I'm scared or something happens okay." I saw the cogs turning in their head before my mom looked straight at me.

"Fine, but it will only be an hour and we will be across the river. If you get scared you will call us, if something happens you will call us, you will not answer the door to anyone. You will stay in your room with Balto. Okay." I nodded my head and went into the kitchen to drink some blood punch, but not a lot like my parents and grabbed a water bottle once I was done with the punch. I went upstairs to my room water bottle in hand and turned on the TV. I was sitting at my desk when my mom and dad came in to give me hugs and remind me of the rules.

I heard the back door close and I went up to my window that faced the backyard. I saw them rush into the woods. They were going to try to be back in less than an hour. I went to my bed and laid down with Balto at my feet. I was watching a rerun of Glee when they go to sectionals. I wasn't even twenty five minutes into the show when Balto stood up on the bed and started to bark. I got up off the bed and he did too. He was in a protective stance in front of me.

"Balto, be quiet." I stated firmly, but he wouldn't stop. I then realized he was barking at my door. I looked carefully and saw the dark shadows of someone's feet. I closed my eyes and concentrated on smelling the air. I smelt Balto, he smelled of the woods, grass and musky dog. I smelt the febreze I sprayed earlier before my parents left, then I focused on the smell next to my door. It was the smell of sage and lavender. It was a scent of someone I didn't know. I went up to my bed and grabbed my phone. I texted 911 to both my mom and dad then quietly tried to open the window.

I heard the door knob shake. I snapped at Balto to go out the window onto the roof which he did. I was climbing out of the window when my bedroom door was thrust open. I didn't see the person only their eyes. RED. Red eyes means run. I got out the window and jumped off the roof with Balto on my heels and ran. We ran to the dock where I got the key out of its hiding place and started the boat. I drove the boat across the river. I jumped out of it followed with Balto and ran.

I was scared, scared for my life, for my mom and dad, for Balto. I kept running though just wanting to get as far away as possible from the red eyes. I turned to look at Balto right next to me when I ran into something, a person. I would have fallen back if the person wasn't holding me from both arms. I didn't bother to look up all I did was see the pale hands and started to fight to get away.

"NO! Let me go! Please! Let go of me!" I screamed as I struggled against the unknown person. I started to kick, but nothing happened.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn! Sweetie! Stop!" I looked up at the person who I was struggling against. It was my mom; I hugged her tight as she pulled me into a hug and carried me. "It's okay… it's okay Ashlyn. Your safe okay… Shhh, your fine baby." My mom cooed in my ear. I didn't know I was crying. I looked at my dad who was rubbing my back with one hand and gave me the other to hold. I hugged even my mom and squeezed my dad's hand even tighter. Afraid to ever let them go. "Ashlyn you don't know how to swim still, how did you get over here?" my mom asked.

"Boat" was all I said. I was trying my best to stop crying.

"Ashlyn sweetie, what happened?" my dad asked softly. I didn't know w hat to say. I didn't think I could get anything to come out of my mouth.

"Red eyes" was all I could muster out. I was shaking in my mom's arms. I could practically feel my mom and dad staring intently at each other. I felt my mom nod her head. The next thing I knew my dad was caring Balto and ran to the shed he built nearby. I had always wondered why, I guess it was for things like this. My dad was back next to us in four minutes.

"Okay we are going to have to go back. You will stay with Ashlyn near the edge of the wood, while I go into the house, if I scream you run. Okay" he stated. I felt like crying all over again.

I didn't want to be separated from my dad or mom. We started running while I was still in my mom's arms. I had closed my eyes during the run. I felt the cold sundown air against my cheek when my mom jumped over the river. I felt the sudden stop in running and knew we couldn't possibly be at the edge of the wood already. I felt dads hand on my back and my mom tightened her grip on me. I was starting to panic.

"I see she has grown, how old now? Four right." I heard a stranger say. It didn't take a genius to know the stranger was talking about me. My parents don't grow and they aren't four. "Why don't weall take this inside the house?" I felt my mom stiffen and nod her head. I opened my eyes to see a short girl with blonde hair a few feet behind me and my mom. She had red eyes and smiled at me. I closed my eyes shut at hid my face in the crook of my mom's neck.

"M…Mo...Mommy" I whispered shakily obviously scared. My family and I were surrounded by people with red eyes.

"Shhh…its okay Ashlyn" my mom said as we stepped into the house. I could feel the warmth of it envelope my skin. "Please sit Aro. I have to say that I am surprised you came into my house uninvited, and scared my daughter. It would have been nice to have a call, this surprise attack wouldn't have been necessary." My mom said as she sat down next to my dad on the two person couch. She sat me on top of her lap sideways. I laid my head on my mom's chest as her arms were around me protectively.

"There is no need to fear us at all… Ashlyn?" when he said my name it sounded more like a question, like he didn't think that would be my name. I didn't say anything I was too tired, like all the running and crying made me tired. I just stayed quiet and let the adults talk. Knowing I was safe in my mom's arms I let sleep over come me. I heard them talking about me growing up, but that was it. I was out, like when wind blows on a flame.

I heard a growl and the position I was changed. Then I heard another growl and a hiss. I opened my eyes to see that my mom was carrying me, her back near the corner wall, and my dad in a protective stance in front of us. I looked up and around to see that we were surrounded.

"She's awake. Why don't we let the dear one decide?" Aro the long haired man suggested.

"She's only four she doesn't understand" I heard my dad say at the same time trying to subdue his growl.

"Ashlyn" Aro said looking at me, "can I hold your hand? It will only be for a minute at the most and It won't hurt I promise. If you do I won't hurt your mommy or daddy." My mom and dad both hissed. I could see it in Aro's eye's that he would hurt them either way.

"Okay" I choked out, "only if my mom comes with me." I finished saying. My mom looked at me practically asking me if I was sure and knew of the danger; I nodded my head as in to say yes. I touched my dad's shoulder and he let me and my mom pass.

As my mom and I walked closer to Aro I saw the blonde girl smile evilly. My mom stopped a foot away from Aro as he held out his hand. I was still in my mom's arm as I reached for his hand. I closed my eyes as his hand met mine, not sure what was going on. After he let go, I turned back to face my mom. I wasn't feeling so good. I was going to tell her this, but was interrupted.

"Well she's not a shield, and she doesn't seem to have any powers. I wonder if a little push would do it. Jane." He said.

"No!" my mom screamed, but then it was silent we both fell to the floor. I looked over to see my dad on the floor too. I didn't know what was wrong with them.

"Mom… Mommy… Mommy! Wake up!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. I was nudging my mom to wake up, but she wouldn't move.

"Shhh… It's okay child. Alec here has just used his power to disable your parents for a minute. He has the power of Sensory Paralysis" Aro said. This made me even more sick, sick to the point that I needed the bathroom now. I started running up the stairs; I was on the last step before pain was going through my body. I fell forward not feeling any of the pain from falling only the burning sensation on my whole entire body.

"Ahhh! Stop! Please! Mom! Dad!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs I turned around and was able to see the blonde girl Jane through the fence of the stairs. She had a smile on her face; she must be the one causing me pain. At this point I was ready to beg for death.

"That's enough Jane" Aro commanded and once the pain was gone I took a moment to calm down before I felt bile rise up in my throat. I ran as quickly as possible to my bathroom. I knew someone was right behind me. I opened the bathroom door and fell onto my knee's the minute I opened the toilet seat. Everything that I had inside me came out. After three more heaves of vomit I stayed still not knowing if it was safe to move.

Once I finally got up I flushed the toilet and went to the sink. I rinsed my mouth with water. I started to look for my extra mouthwash my mom had under my sink. I found my pink Listerine smart rinse and opened it. I rinsed my mouth with that too. I had forgotten all about the people in my house during the regurgitating and cleansing of my mouth. I turned to leave the bathroom and saw a man with light brown hair and red eyes. I backed up a bit before he grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder back downstairs.

"No! Get off me! Let me go!" I yelled. I was kicking and punching him in the back as hard as I can.

He finally put me down front of the Jane, the evil blonde. I was angry, I was mad, and even though I probably puked out everything that would keep me strong, I knew I had a little bit of strength that would light the fuse of my half vampire strength. Jane smiled at me and before I knew I what I was doing I attacked her. I hit hard across the face, probably breaking my whole hand. She didn't even use her power on me she just grabbed me and threw me off of her. I was sliding and hit the wall hard behind me. I finally got up, only to black out.

When I woke up I was in my room with Jane. She was just smiling at me. I looked at the clock; it was barely ten at night. I heard yelling from downstairs, my mom yelling. I quickly got up and made for the door, but Jane grabbed me and threw me back onto my bed.

"You're a pretty angry little child. Do you ever get punished for acting the way you do?" Jane asked looking at me. I didn't answer her. I felt a small amount of pain through my whole body and let out a whimper. "It's rude to not answer."

"No!" I yelled at her, "I don't get punished because I don't fight. You deserved to get hit; you're an evil rouge, who doesn't have a heart or soul!" Jane was baffled, I heard snickers from downstairs. I smiled happily knowing I had put her in her place. She looked at my smile, I immediately stopped. I felt pain erupted through my body and I screamed. Jane suddenly stopped and carried me to my closet.

"Stay!" what did I looked like a dog, She was obviously retarded. I hid in the far away left back corner. I hugged my knee's trying to calm myself, but I couldn't; I let the tears fall. I heard fighting going on for a while, then I heard the worst possible scream. My dad was screaming.

"Stop! Stop! Please let him go! He is only trying to protect his family. You said you came here to see if she had powers. She doesn't have powers so please stop!" my mom yelled.

"Jane, that's enough!" I heard Aro yell, "You are right she has no powers, but the question know is, does she drink? Does she know how to fight? And of course does she know?" I was out of the closet, being really silent. It sounded ridiculous that they wanted to know all of this about me. Couldn't they just ask me?

"Yes she drinks, no she doesn't know how to fist fight, and yes she knows somewhat" I heard my dad say through a growl. I was hiding in the corner of the wall, next to the closet that had my swords, the ones I had put some vampire venom on. I silently grabbed on and stepped into view.

"Are you to scared to ask me yourself?" I asked. I could see Jane's anger erupting.

"I told you to stay!" she yelled coming at me up the stairs. I quickly jumped over the railing and landed on the living room couch. If I wasn't in a life death situation, I would have jumped up happily for the lovely dismount. I ran and dodged all the vampire's until I was in my mom's arms again.

"Yes I drink blood. Animal blood. No I do not know hand to hand combat, I only know swords, and yes I know I'm adopted, I mean how could I not, they're both vampires. I know that my biological parents were decedents of my mom and dad, and I'm okay with that because I still love them more than ever. I could never hate them, they are my family, and I love them more than all the stars in the sky." I stated. Aro looked surprised at me.

I was too focused on Aro's expression to see Jane come out of nowhere and grab me. I still had my sword in hand. I leant back and waved it. I didn't hear anything, but gasps. I fell onto the floor, my head hurt really badly this time. I put my hand on my head. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I looked back to see a cut healing on Jane's face. She looked more than pissed; I already knew what was coming at me.

I felt more pain than I had this entire night. It came at me like a wave. I couldn't stop wiggling and turning. I felt my mom and dad right next to me begging for Jane to stop. I felt like I was about to have a seizure, my heart was ready to burst. I quickly lifted up my hand with the sword and threw it hopefully hitting Jane. I must've hit Jane because the minute she screamed, the pain in me stopped.

I was going to get up but couldn't. I was still in pain. I was trying hard to breathe, but couldn't. I felt sick again, and just as another wave of pain came at me I dry heaved onto the living room floor.

"Jane enough!" with that the pain stopped. My mom was rubbing my back slowly as she put me in a sitting position.

"We got all of our answers. And we obviously knew we wouldn't be wanted by Rosalie or her mate. Know we know that we are not wanted by all three of this family. I am very sorry for the pain I have caused you and your family Ashlyn." I was getting dizzy, but Aro just looked at me, "I hope we can become friends again, one day."

"Doubt it" I whispered. I saw them all leave one by one out the front door. Jane was last; she looked ready to kill me. My mom dad and I were still huddled together on the floor, probably for an hour. I finally decided to get up. The minute I stood I fell back down, face first. I hit the cold wooden floor. I heard my mom say my name, but I couldn't say anything back. Darkness over took my body.

~~~ Part 2 ~~~

**Rosalie POV  
**

_It was six hours that Ashlyn had texted me and Emmett 911. It was only six hours ago that she ran into me in the woods and ended up crying in my arms. Six hours ago the volturi came and tortured my family. They only had one reason for coming uninvited and even that wasn't a good reason. They wanted to know if she had grown any powers. It was horrible; I could feel her uneasiness when I held her. Alec used his power on Emmett and me, but he didn't cut out our hearing. We could hear everything; Ashlyn's screams the fight she put up, even her regurgitating in my bathroom. It was as if I was in a nightmare that we couldn't get out of. _

_When Alec finally gave us our senses back Emmett and I fought to get to Ashlyn. We heard her scream in pain once before she yelled at Jane calling her, "An evil rouge, who doesn't have a heart or soul." Every one downstairs snickered, which is what made Jane angry, she tortured my daughter more. Jane tortured all of us; I kept my screams muffled, while Emmett after having been hit with wave, after wave of pain screamed. Ashlyn had it worse thought. I think Jane loved torturing her._

Ashlyn, Emmett and I were huddled together next to the couch. Neither of us bothered to get up and clean. None of wanted to move, too afraid to lose one another. I was holding Ashlyn in a sitting position rubbing her back. Emmett had a protective hand around my back and another one around Ashlyn. Ashlyn was the first of us to get up; the minute she was standing she fell down face first. Emmett's and mine reactions were still slow from Alec's powers.

"Ashlyn!" I screamed. I was right next to her and flipped her over. She had a small cut on her right eyebrow. Emmett and I carried her to our room down the hall. I touched Ashlyn's head and immediately remembered she was bleeding from her head.

Had Emmett start a bath, I needed to get Ashlyn clean. Checked her whole body. She had a broken wrist, a cut on the back of her neck, and a cut on the top of her head. The cut on her head was deep, but not deep enough for stitches. Ashlyn also had a fever of 102 degree's. I gently took off her clothes as Emmett came back in the room to help. I gently carried her to the bath and gently laid her in. Emmett had put the water proof pillow in so that her head doesn't go under.

I gently washed her body, as Emmett burned the clothes Ashlyn had been wearing and cleaned the mess in the living room. I noticed Ashlyn's breathing wasn't right. I ran into the room and grabbed my stethoscope. I came back into the bathroom and gently listened to Ashlyn's breathing. It was slow, but ragged; I guess the inhaler we had Carlisle send us would come in use now. I kept washing Ashlyn's body and lifted her up and carried her in my arms as Emmett wrapped her in a towel. I gently laid her on the bed and started to dry her body. Emmett left the room again, knowing if Ashlyn woke up she wouldn't be too happy to see her dad in the room. Emmet came back with Underwear and pajamas. I put them on Ashlyn gently and laid her on her front so I could clean the cut thoroughly. I put gauze on the cut on her neck and gently put crazy glue on the cut on top of her head to close it, since it was bleeding the most. I then flipped Ashlyn back over and looked at the cut on her right eyebrow. I still don't know how she got that cut, but it was deep. It needed stitches.

I grabbed the anesthetic and gave Ashlyn the shot. I didn't want her to feel anything while I gave her the six stitches she needed. I started to stitch up the cut. It didn't take long. As soon as I was done I covered it with a small band aid. Ashlyn was in a deep sleep at the moment, she was weak, and tired from, fighting, being in pain, and crying. I went outside to the barn and dropped the towel with blood, and all the blood stained gauze in the fire. We both watched everything burn for five minutes before I headed back inside to Ashlyn.

Once inside I realized I needed to get Ashlyn's head scanned. It was a good thing the local doctor was out of town and his office was off on a deserted road. Emmett came in just as I called his name.

"Emmett, we need to break into the local doctor's practice. He's out of town and no one goes to check the office at night. Ashlyn's head needs to be scanned. If we take her to a hospital, they'll want a full story and might try to take her away from us." I told him before he could ask any questions on why we needed too. Emmett nodded his head.

I gently carried Ashlyn in my arms and Emmett and I made the five mile run in no time. We covered all the windows and turned on the CT scanner. Emmett and I also decided on a full body scan. Once all the images were up on the screen, we printed them out and downloaded them onto a memory stick. Emmett and I made sure that there were no traces of us even being here were gone. All recent activity from the computer was ridden of. The CT scanner was unplugged then plugged in again.

We left the practice and ran back to the house. Once there I finally lay Ashlyn down on my bed and Emmett and I concentrated on her first before looking at the scans. We watched as Ashlyn slept peacefully. We wouldn't leave her side no matter what. She made me proud today, she didn't have to but she fought for Emmett and I, she said she loved us more than all the stars in the sky. And I love her more than all animals on the earth.


	18. Chapter 17: Waiting

Chapter 17: Waiting

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

POV Emmett, Rosalie, Shane

**Emmett POV **

Ashlyn has been sleeping for two days now. Rosalie injected a feeding tube into Ashlyn yesterday afternoon, when she still wouldn't wake up. I feel so helpless, I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't. Her screams are my nightmares. This is my nightmare.

"Emmett, I think it's time for us to look at the scans. We've been putting it off long enough." Rosalie whispered as she rubbed Ashlyn's left arm, since I was holding her right hand. "Emmett I'm scared too, but we have to know what we could be dealing with."

"Rose. I don't want to know how much more she's hurt." I said below a whisper. Rose nodded her head. "Okay…I'll be right back sweetie I promise."

Rose and I walked into the study room we made. She opened the window to let the light in and hung the scans. We looked at her brain and body scans, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but Rose must've she let out a long sigh.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked as looked closer at the brain scan. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"See this" she pointed at a small dot on the brain scan, I nodded. "That's the hippocampus. I don't know if it's caused from all the pain. And we don't know how many times she actually hurt her head. The hippocampus is damaged very little, but still damaged."

"Rose…what aren't you telling me? What's wrong with her?" my voice was starting to get louder. I was getting scared.

"Emmett. The hippocampus controls memory. She can have memory damage as in memory loss, but we won't know until she wakes up. Other than that her brain is fine. Her right wrist like we figured is broken, but the whole arm is slightly sprained. Other than this and the cuts we found, she is fine." Rose sighed lightly. I looked at her and she knew what my question was, but I think she too knew I didn't want to know the answer. "Emmett she should wake up by the end of the week. If she doesn't we'll have to call Carlisle and fly to the house in forks that has all his surgical supplies. Emmett she'll be fine, she's strong, stronger than we give her credit for."

I nodded, even though I really didn't want too. I hugged Rosalie and I let all the crying that I had kept in out. Being vampire I can't actually cry, but I did I cried venom tears. My daughter's in a deep sleep a coma, she's hurt and it's all because I couldn't protect her like a father should. Rosalie held me tighter; no one has ever seen me cry except for Rosalie, no one has ever seen this side of me except for Rosalie.

"She's going to be fine, Emmett. We will do everything we can to make sure that she is okay." Rosalie said willing herself not to breakdown like me. She had already broken down twice since all this happened. We both needed Ashlyn, she needed us and Shane needed all three of us. In fact I hadn't seen Shane since all of this happened. I quickly put myself together and hugged Rose tighter. She followed me to our room where Ashlyn was still sleeping. I put on a change of clothes and washed my face. Rose looked at me confused for a moment before realization spread across her face.

Shane had become a part of this family the first day I brought him to the house. Rose and I cared for him like a son and Ashlyn liked him like a brother. He deserved to be here with us than with his father. Ashlyn no doubt needed him here too. I went up to Ashlyn a kissed her forehead, "I'll be back angel, I promise." I then hugged Rosalie. I was out the door and in the jeep. I drove to Byrdstown straight to Shane's house.

I knocked on the door and the minute it opened I noticed the grin on Shane's fathers face. Shane's bedroom door was locked; I could hear Shane's heart beat coming from there. I grabbed Kieran by his neck and pushed him against the wall. Once I let go of him I took a step back and punched him strait in the face. I left him rubbing his face as I went to Shane's room. I pulled off the locks and opened the door. Shane was asleep on the mattress he had. I grabbed him and carried him to the jeep where I laid him down in the back. I grabbed duffel that I had in the back of the jeep and went back inside the house. I grabbed clothes, shoes, underwear, and socks; basically everything that I could fit in the large duffel.

I walked out of the room, to see Kieran staring at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? He is my son and he comes back to my house!" Kieran yelled at me. I pushed Kieran against the wall yet again and hissed.

"Your son! Your son! Do you think I didn't notice the bruises on his back when I carried him out! I told you not to lock him in the room!" I took a deep breath, "do you know who the volturi are?" I asked. His eyes went wide and he nodded. "Well my family is very good friends with him. In fact he paid my family a little visit two days ago… If you think that I am the only person you will ever have to deal with you are wrong!" I yelled into his face. I saw the fear in his face as he stepped aside and let me walk out.

I can't believe I just used the people that hurt my family against him. Even worse I practical called them friends. Which they are not, at least not mine. I drove out of Byrdstown. I looked over my shoulder to see Shane still asleep.

**Rosalie POV**

As Emmett left to pick up Shane I decided to clean the house up a bit. There wasn't much cleaning to do. In the end I took a shower and changed. I couldn't leave my room I found it difficult too. My baby was in a deep sleep, which I refuse to call a coma. Emmett calls it a coma and I refuse to call it coma. Ashlyn will wake up. I know she will.

I was sitting down on the brown and white swivel round chair next to my bed. I was holding Ashlyn's hand. I looked at her sleeping when I decided I should give her another bath, change her gauze and clothes. I ran the water making sure it was warm, and then went back into my room to undress Ashlyn. I didn't fill the bath all the way. The water was only six inches high; the water proof pillow was already in. I gently undressed Ashlyn and carried her into the bath. I washed her hair softly keeping in mind that she had a cut on the top of her head and back of her neck. I used a soft baby cloth to wash her body. I let the water go down the drain while I rinsed Ashlyn's body. I laid two thick towels on the bed, and then laid Ashlyn on top of them. I was drying Ashlyn's body when I heard the jeep park next to the house.

I heard Emmett come in, then leave and come in again. I heard him walk down the hall. I quickly put Ashlyn's underwear and under shirt on and grabbed the wet towels. Emmett came in just as I put the towels in the dirty laundry. He kissed Ashlyn on the forehead before giving me a hug and kissing me.

"Sorry, I took awhile" Emmett apologized as I lay my head on his chest.

"What happened? What did Kieran do?" I asked wondering how much more pain the man who calls himself Shane's father could do to Shane.

"Shane has bruises on his back and Kieran locked him in his bedroom." I looked at Emmett, wondering what we were going to do. I hated letting Shane go back to his fathers. Shane didn't say anything, but I knew he preferred being here than at his own house. "Don't worry I threatened Kieran with the Volturi, you know maybe they should have visited him instead of us." Emmett hissed. I just hugged him tighter.

"Where's Shane?" I asked. I hadn't heard Shane come in at all.

"He's sleeping on the couch. I think we should make that room upstairs' across the hall from Ashlyn's a room for Shane. I packed a duffel full of Shane's clothes. I can't let Shane stay there anymore. Every time I see him he has new bruises. It's not safe, it was never safe." I heard the anger in Emmett's voice when he spoke of the cabin that Shane lived in.

I had to pick up Shane only once. I walked into the house, when Shane answered. His father Kieran wasn't there. The place was dusty, and looked like a pigsty. Shane showed me his room. It was small but really clean; he had two mattresses for a bed, three blankets, and two pillows, two pairs of shoes, four pants, three shorts, and ten shirts in his closet. He had a small night stand that he told me had his boxers, tanks, and socks in it. Shane moved a loose floorboard in his closet and showed me paper, pencils, and five tattered old books he had hidden. I wanted to save Shane from that house that day.

I looked back at Emmett and hugged him. "That's a great idea, Emmett. We should talk to Shane about it though." I said softly. He nodded his head. I smiled at him. I went to Ashlyn's room quickly and got her Black, white and hot pink addida track pants and her hot pink addidas t-shirt. I went back to my room and changed Ashlyn then gently laid her back comfortably on the bed. I watched her sleep before I went downstairs to cook dinner for Shane who was in the barn with Emmett. They were "man bonding".

I cooked two chicken breasts, made rice and cooked corn. I put barbecue sauce on the chicken and let it cool down. I let Emmett know that if Shane was hungry the food was on top of the stove; just reheat it in the microwave. I went back to Ashlyn, who too needed food. I filled the feeding bag with the liquid food I had Emmett buy at a store the day after the volturi left. I also had him buy a Medtronic's Lifepak 15 a heart monitor. I liked having it, it was able to tell me her heart was fine. I could always listen closely to her heart, but I liked having the comfort of the heart monitor.

I watched as the food went down the tube and into her body. I didn't like Ashlyn having a feeding tube, but she needed it. I really hope that she'd wake up soon. So she can hunt, blood is what she needs the most.

"Rosalie" I heard Shane say from outside the door.

**Shane POV**

I hadn't seen Ashlyn since I woke up. I was with Emmett in the barn for a while helping him build something, he wouldn't tell me exactly what though. I liked it here, it was exactly what a home should be safe, and loving, caring, and a fun place to be. I enjoyed being here a lot. Sometimes I wished I could just stay here instead of go back with Kieran. I never actually thought of him as my father. I just called him father or dad because if I didn't I'd probably be dead by now.

I reheated the food Rosalie made for me. Ashlyn didn't come down to eat. Emmett told me she was sick, but shouldn't she eat too. I only saw Rosalie once when she came into the barn to tell Emmett something, then before she went back into the house she hugged me. Emmett said he and rose had something important to tell me, but it would wait until after I ate dinner. I ate what Rosalie had made for me. It was delicious, but Rosalie's cooking was always great. When I was done I washed my dishes and left them to dry.

I knew Rosalie was in her room, so I went towards her room to say thanks and that was the food was great.

"Rosalie" I said before my fist went up to the door to knock. Rosalie opened the door before I could knock though.

"Yes Shane." Rosalie looked sad. I wanted to hug her to make it all better, but didn't know if it was okay.

"I … I just wanted to say thank you for dinner." I said softly, she smiled at me.

"You're welcome" she said before sighing softly. "Your probably wondering where Ashlyn is aren't you?" she asked. I nodded as she looked at me sadly. I knew something was wrong when I woke up, but I didn't want to pry.

Rosalie closed the door behind her and led me to the couch where she sat me down. Emmett came in and sat across from me and rose on the other couch facing us.

"When Emmett told you Ashlyn was sick he didn't lie. She has a fever, but that's not the only reason you haven't seen her." Rosalie took a breath before going on, "two days ago when you didn't come the volturi came, they're the ones that gave Emmett and I Ashlyn when she was about a month or two old. They came here because they wanted to make sure she hadn't developed any powers growing up. Emmett and I wouldn't let them touch her. And they used their powers to torture us. One of the volturi Alec can stop all your senses, you won't be able to move, and his twin sister can inflict the illusion of pain. When Alec disabled Emmett and me, it was so Jane can inflict the illusion of pain on Ashlyn. Ashlyn also fought with Jane and Jane inflicted more pain on her." Rosalie said she spoke almost in a whisper, but I could hear her perfectly.

"When the volturi finally left around midnight, seeing that Ashlyn didn't have powers, we just stayed hugging each other on the floor. When Ashlyn got up she fell back down. She has a cut on the top of her head, on the back of her neck, and one on her right eyebrow. She also has broken right wrist, her whole right arm is sprained." Emmett finished for Rosalie. I know knew why they where sad and why the vibe in the house wasn't as happy and playful like always.

"Can I see her?" was the only thing I choked out. It came out in a whisper, but they both nodded their heads. We all got up; Emmet was leading me to his bedroom door while Rosalie was right behind me. Emmett opened the all the way and all I could see was a sleeping Ashlyn on their bed.

I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulders. I looked at her and she nodded reassuringly. I walked towards Ashlyn with Rosalie's reassuring hands still on my shoulders. I walked all the way up to the bed and stopped. I didn't know what to do. I saw a small band aid on her right eyebrow, and gauze taped to the back of her neck. Ashlyn had a small red cast for her wrist; she had a tube going into her stomach with brown stuff inside the tube.

I reached out for her right hand and held it with mine. I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt hot tears roll down my cheek and Rosalie rubbed my chest and hugged me from behind.

"Did she just fall asleep? When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked quietly.

"She's in a deep sleep right now. If she doesn't wake up by the end of the week we are going to take her to our fathers house or have him come here." Rosalie said. I turned around and hugged her. I went back to Ashlyn and sat down on the chair next to the bed. I was there for a while. Rosalie and Emmet left me alone with Ashlyn while they went somewhere to talk.

"Ashlyn… if you can hear me please get better and wake up. I miss you and your mom and dad can't live without you. We need you." I whispered before kissing her forehead. I sat back down and rested my head on the side of the bed. I closed my eyes never letting go of Ashlyn's hand.


	19. Chapter 18: Recovery Pt1

Chapter 18: Recovery

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

POV Shane, Rosalie, Emmett

**Shane POV**

I had stayed two nights here at Emmett's house. I have to say I really like it here. It feels like a real home. Ashlyn has been a sleep for a total of four days now, today being the fifth. Most of my time here I stayed in her room and talked to her like it was normal. I heard once that if you talk to someone while they're asleep they can hear you. I just wish she'd respond. I even turned on the TV like we were watching it, but in reality she wasn't. I miss her.

"Ashlyn I really don't know if you can hear me, but this Finn Hudson guy you like is a total doosh. He obviously likes Rachel and Rachel likes him. I mean why don't they just go out already." I said watching a rerun of the show Glee she likes so much. "I don't understand this…yeah, yeah obviously because I'm a guy and guys don't know anything about love. That and we are both only four." I started to look through the guide. Nothing was on! I kept searching. I finally found something we both liked. "Hey Ashlyn. The forbidden show we aren't allowed to watch is on… no not Criminal Minds… Nikita! I really don't understand why we are not allowed to watch it. I mean in three years when Ashlyn and I are seven, we will look and hopefully act like eighteen year olds." I said as I pressed down on the button to watch the show. I then gently placed the remote in Ashlyn's hand.

It was an episode I have never seen, but then again Ashlyn and I have only seen two episodes. The character Alex is going on her first solo mission to some big house. She's pretending to be a wedding planner or photographer. Really these kids that Division trains are badass. I do feel bad for Thom in every episode I've seen which will obviously be three if you include this one he's always gotten hurt.

"Dude…Ashlyn! This is totally kick ass. Alex and Nikita should team up all the time. It's awesome. Hey when you wake up you want to learn how fight like they do?" I asked knowing that if she where awake she would totally want to.

"Shane Tristan Talon, what are you watching?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room. She looked at the TV. _Crap I'm a goner_.

"I told Ashlyn we couldn't watch this, but she insisted." I said pointing to the remote, then raising my hands in surrender. Rosalie just smiled. Then I heard it.

"Liar" it sounded weak, dry and below a whisper, but I heard it. I ran to the left side of the bed and was next to Ashlyn within a second.

"Ashlyn, What did you say?" Rosalie looked at me confused, almost like she thought I was going crazy.

"Liar" she said again, this time a lot clearer. Rosalie was by Ashlyn's side across from me. She held Ashlyn's hand, almost on the brink of tears. "Liar" she stated in a soft whisper. I laughed a little, and then left the room to get Emmett from the barn.

"Emmett! Emmett!" I yelled as I got closer to the barn. He lifted his head from his work and looked at me. I was pretty sure I was smiling wide. "She spoke, she's awake." I looked at him before we both fast walked back into the house.

Rosalie stopped us from entering the hallway to go to her room. She brought us into the living room. She was happy, but I realized something was bothering her. I was about to ask if everything was okay, when she lifted her hand to stop me. I closed my mouth shut to let her speak.

"She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember us, the three of us. She doesn't remember what happened. I asked her, she tried to remember but all she could muster up was pain and screaming. Her maturity level has gone down a little to that of a six and a half year old, don't underestimate her knowledge though. We are going to take things slow. By the end of today we'll know what she remembers and what she doesn't." Rosalie said sadly. I nodded and Emmett just started walking slowly to the room.

"Shane. There has been something that Emmett and I have been meaning to ask you for a while." I nodded, "what do you think about staying here permanently? Do you want to live here?" she asked me. I was shocked. By the tenth time I visited I only wanted to stay. "It's up to you."

"I…I would love to. If it's alright with you." I tried my best to hide my smile, my head was down. I felt her come towards me and lift my head up.

"Of course we want you here. You belong here. I'm positive that even if you said know Emmett and I would have forced you to stay." She smiled and I let out a chuckle. She pulled me into a hug, a hug. Something I haven't really ever had. The first hug I ever received was from Ashlyn the fourth time I came here when I was leaving.

We both pulled out the hug, realizing Emmett was alone with Ashlyn. He was probably nervous and she was probably freaking out. We both walked together to her room. I opened to door and ran straight to Emmett. I hugged him. I hugged him tight.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." I whispered into his ear, still hugging him.

"Anytime, son" he whispered. I could feel his smile. I finally let go of him and sat on the arm of his chair. I too was smiling as well. Ashlyn looked like she was in her own little world.

**Rosalie POV**

Shane had gone out to get Emmett. I looked at Ashlyn as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at her surroundings completely missing the fact that I was in the room. She rubbed her eyes. Then quickly put her right hand down, the one that hand her cast on. Again she looked around. This time she spotted me.

"Wh…Where am I? Who are you" she asked silently, almost like a six year old. She didn't recognize me, she didn't remember. I soon got out of my shock. I could tell her voice was dry, so I grabbed the water bottle I had in the room and opened it. I handed it to her and she slowly took it and drank a little.

"Sweetie, you're in my room. You got hurt really bad five days ago. You've been asleep the whole time." I noticed she started to realize the wires attached to her body, the IV drop, and feeding tube. "Ashlyn, calm down, your okay." I said as I grabbed her hands to stop her from pulling anything off. "It's okay. I'm here."

She looked at me before speaking, "who are you?" she asked again, this time with some slight fear in her eyes. She started to look at the room around her again.

"Ashlyn. I'm Rosalie, your mom. See." I said grabbing a picture from the wall that showed me, Emmett and her only a few months ago. "Ashlyn, do you remember anything?" I asked. She put her thinking face on. "It's okay if you don't" I reassured her. I heard Shane yell Emmett's name from outside.

"Pain… lots of pain and screaming." she said even though it sounded more like a question. I heard the back door open and close.

"I'll be right back" I said and got up to stop Emmett from bursting in here.

I stopped both boys from entering the hall and told them everything. For a moment I thought Emmett might break down again. I had told him this might happen; we both just hoped it didn't. Shane was about to follow him when I stopped him.

I asked Shane if he would like to live with us permanently. I could tell he was shocked, but he was happy. No doubt that he would never have to go to that cabin again. He accepted politely of course. I hugged him, this was something Emmett and I wanted to do the first time he came over, but we needed him to trust us and with the father figure he has with Kieran, trust is something Shane doesn't really do. As I let go of him we both walked to my room.

As I opened the door, Shane ran straight to Emmett and pulled him into a hug. Emmett looked at me, and I just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." Shane whispered into Emmett's ear, still hugging him.

"Anytime, son" Emmett whispered back, with a smile on his face. Shane pulled out of the hug and sat on the arm of the chair, Emmett was sitting on.

I looked at Ashlyn, who seemed to be on her own little world. The picture of Emmett, me, and her still in her hand. I knew she was trying her best to remember. I could swear the other world she was in consisted of finding her way out of the maze she was in and unlocking doors.

"Ashlyn." I said softly sitting on the chair next to her. She turned to face me. "Ashlyn, that's Shane your adoptive brother, but brother in every shape and form and in every way," Shane smiled and waved, "That big guy next to Shane is Emmett your father, my husband." She looked at Emmett than back at the picture.

"That's him" she said pointing at Emmett in the picture. Emmett chuckled a little. She looked at the picture again. "How old am I?" her question took me completely off guard. I had just assumed she knew. She answered to her own name.

"Ugh. You're four' Emmett answered before I could. She looked at him like he was lying to her.

"I don't look four" she stated then looked at me.

"Ashlyn you were born on November 1st, 2006. You are half human, half vampire. This means you grow twice as fast. You will stop growing when you're seven and will always look like an eighteen year old teenager. Shane is the same age as you, and just like you. Your father and I are vampires. None of us will hurt you though, you're family." I looked at Ashlyn who just smiled, like a little light bulb went off.

"I remember that. I don't drink blood a lot like you three do though do I? I drink it once a month." She looked at me for confirmation. I just smiled and nodded my head. I noticed her freeze for a moment.

Ashlyn started to look around her. I didn't know what she was looking for at all. Then I noticed her eyes fall onto the bathroom door. I looked at Shane who seemed to notice too. He lightly tapped Emmett on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Emmett smiled then nodded. Both boys stood up to leave. Once In the hallways I heard Emmett speak.

"Hey let's make Ashlyn soup?"

"You can cook?" Shane answered laughing.

"Yeah" Emmett replied, and then I heard Shane start laughing harder.

I focused back on Ashlyn who hadn't said anything. I almost felt as if she wanted me to leave as well so she could go on her own.

"Ashlyn, do you need to use the bathroom?" I finally asked. She slightly blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Is it that noticeable?" She said blushing harder. I got up and started taking off the chords, closed the IV drop, and closed the feeding tube. I helped her out of bed. She took a few steps on her own before I had to help her. The walk to the bathroom was slow. Once at the door, I opened it. She took a step in and I was about to step in to before she looked at me.

"I think I can go from here" she stated.

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need anything." She closed the door slowly and used the bathroom. When I heard the toilet flush, I opened the door slightly, she had never locked it. I watched as she turned on the water only to realize she couldn't wash her hands with a cast. She turned the water, and then tried to think of a way to wash her hands without wetting the cast.

I walked into the bathroom and opened a cabinet. I pulled out wet ones antibacterial wipes. I grabbed a wipe out and handed it to her. She took it without complaint and cleaned her hands with it. She threw it in the garbage can. As she turned around to walk out the door, she fell. I caught her in no time. I lifted her up into my arms. She immediately started squirming to be put back down. I didn't put her down though, I didn't want her to fall and hurt herself even more. I carried her to the bed and laid her down. She huffed in frustration once she was down, she was about to say something, but I think she thought better of it.

I smelled the aroma of soup, chicken noodle soup. Tomorrow I'll make Ashlyn and Shane their favorite Chicken and Gnocchi soup. I heard Emmett pour the soup into to bowls. Emmett set one on the table for Shane, while Shane I'm assuming was pouring a drink.

"Punch, with soup?" I heard Emmett ask. "Weird combination."

"It's not for me it's for Ashlyn. You and I both know she needs the blood. What better way than to give it to her in blood punch. She obviously won't remember that it has blood." Shane said softly, but serious. I knew Ashlyn couldn't hear any of this.

"Smart little man" I heard Emmett say. I listened to them as they put the juice away and started to make their way over to the room.

"Ashlyn, sweetie. Are you hungry?" I asked, not realizing the TV was on again. I didn't even notice she had turned it on. She was browsing through the guide.

"Just a little but I can wait" she said focusing back onto the TV. She finally pressed the OK button on the remote. Phineas and Ferb was playing on disney channel. Emmett walked in not a second later. He and Shane had been waiting outside for her response.

Emmett set the bed tray down in front of Ashlyn who was already in a sitting position. Shane put the drink onto the tray and handed her a spoon. Then both the both the boys left the room. Somehow they both knew Ashlyn wasn't comfortable with them in here. She hesitated before eating. The spoon in her left hand. She started to eat slowly. Then looked at the juice. She looked at me asking for permission with her eyes. I nodded my head. She grabbed the cup and drank some of the juice. She put it down then continued eating the soup. Then she drank the rest of the drink. She lifted the spoon to take another spoonful of soup, but then put it back down.

"Are you not hungry anymore Ashlyn?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm full." She said softly.

"There's no need to be sorry." I took the tray, with the plate and cup back to the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Shane washing his dish. Shane always did his dish when he was done eating. No matter how many times I tell him not too, he always does. This time though he was humming. I watched as he slowly started mumbling the words, I recognized the song from the radio it was "Show me what I'm looking for" by Carolina Liar. Shane's voice didn't get any higher than a whisper, but he's a singer and a good one. I walked up to the sink and started washing the dishes I brought. Shane immediately stopped singing. He blushed mildly as he put his dishes on the dish drying rack.

Once I was done with the dishes I went back to my room. I opened the door, the bed was empty. I heard Ashlyn mumbling to herself in the bathroom, then the swift "tch" of something landing in the garbage can. She started mumbling to herself again. I walked closer to the bathroom door as it opened.

"Uh...Umm...Rosa. Mom do I have a toothbrush?" Ashlyn asked looking down at her feet. I realized she was getting used to the fact that I am her mom, but it still hurt in a way. I walked past her into the bathroom and grabbed the toothpaste and her toothbrush. I handed them to her.

"Thanks" she mumbled. I went back outside into the room. I watched her come back into the room slowly making her way to the bed. She was tired I could tell. I turned my head to look at the clock. She woke up at around four and it's only thirteen minutes to eight. I helped her into the bed as she laid down. After a few minutes of fighting sleep, she finally gave in.

**Emmett POV**

"She's asleep already" I whispered softly as I came into the room. Rose was standing next to the bed looking at Ashlyn. Today was a good day, my daughter woke up and even though she may not remember who we are she's awake, healthy, and with some help she soon will remember.

"Yeah, she used up a lot of energy, eating, talking, walking and just staying awake" Rose said as I pulled her down onto my lap while I sat down on the seat next to the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at rose who was sitting on my lap.

"She doesn't remember us. She almost called me Rosalie before stopping herself from saying my whole name then said mom. She forced herself to say it, Emmett. I knew she would be hesitant about calling us mom and dad, but it's different when you actually see it."

"Rose, baby… it'll take time. It hurts me too to see her hesitant about me and Shane. She needs to learn to trust us. And I can tell you know so far she trusts you more than me or Shane. Mainly because you're a girl, but still." I sighed, holding Rose closer to me.

We watched Ashlyn sleep for a while. I soon left to check on Shane who was watching TV in the living room. He had been really quiet after lunch and hasn't really been anywhere near Ashlyn since she woke up. I would have thought he would stay in the room like he had for the past two days since he was here. I walked into the living room and sat next to Shane.

"So buddy, what's up?" I asked looking at Shane who was just looking at the TV.

"Nothing… How's Ash?" he was being quiet. Most likely trying not to bother Ashlyn; he somehow knew in his four year old mind that Ashlyn needed time alone to get comfortable. Something I didn't realize.

"Well, she's fine, she's asleep right now. Rose said she used a lot of energy staying awake." I assured him.

"I would have thought with being asleep forever would have given her a lot of energy." Shane looked at me confused.

"Well, I don't have an answer for that. But tell me what's wrong? What going on it that four year old brain of yours?" I looked at Shane who huffed to himself in frustration.

"It's my dad. Does he know? Is…is it safe? Are…are we safe? He's not angry about this? I mean not that he would be he's probably happy that I'm gone, but on the off chance he isn't…" I didn't expect any of this from Shane. He was truly worried, but it's worry for everyone, not just him.

"Shane" I interrupted before he could say anything more. "Kieran knew this would happen if he didn't stop hurting you. He stopped for two weeks and then went back to his old ways. Shane he can't hurt any of us. He's scared of me and if I were him I wouldn't not be scared of Rose." I thought to myself, before realizing Shane had been really quiet since yesterday. Oh god, what if… "Shane, did Kieran come over here this week?" I asked and a second later Rosalie was next to me. Shane looked down at the floor. He was shaking his head a little, then looked up and nodded. He had tears in his eyes, but they were distant like he was remembering something. Rosalie sat next to him and pulled Shane into a hug.

"What did he want? What did he say?" I said never leaving Shane's pained face.

"He… He said that I needed to come home... by tonight. I told him that I wasn't going to go until…until you took me back…then you asked me today if I wanted to stay… I …only remembered after we made the soup that he said that…that if I wasn't home by tonight he'd come get me…himself…I almost started to cry when he told me that…and then he said that when I get home that he'd give me something to …to cry about." Shane choked out as he started to cry. "He…He…He saw Ashlyn through the window too." Shane stated scared. I looked at Rosalie wondering what we would do.

"Shane does your dad have any powers?" I looked at Shane. Both he and Rosalie looked at me confused. "Your dad never used anything on me; he could have been waiting for something big to happen."I said as understanding and fear washed over both their faces.

"Ugh… he's super silent, sly; I can never smell his scent. It's like he can hide himself from people when he's coming, like to surprise them. I could never smell his scent or tell if he's coming near my room when I'm at home." Shane soon realized that that was his father's power, a cover.

"Okay Rose get Ashlyn and put her in her room. I want you and Shane in there too with …" I was interrupted by Balto's bark. He came running downstairs and down the hall to my room. I quickly got up and carried Shane as I held rose's hand and ran into my room. I stopped dead at my door when I opened it. Balto had stopped barking because he was dead on the ground. The dog I had bought Ashlyn for her birthday that we all loved so much was dead. Rosalie choked back a sob, while Shane gasped in horror.

"Shane" Kieran said as I put Shane down and Rose quickly stepped in front of him as I took a step forward. Kieran was close to Ashlyn, but too close for my liking. "Shane you need to come home…now!" he yelled making Shane cower a little more behind Rosalie and my sleeping daughter jump awake. I quickly ran to Ashlyn, but Kieran got to her before me, he was shutting her mouth with his hand as to stop her from screaming as he put her in a sitting position on the bed. "You will not scream" I heard him whisper in her ear, she slowly nodded as he took his hand off her mouth. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"The Volturi are back" she stated in a scared whisper as she looked at me then to Rose. Rose gasped as I did. Kieran jumped back at the word volturi.

"You remember" I said as I took another weary step forward, slowly closing the gap between me and Ashlyn. She just nodded her head while motioning "Kind of, sort of" with her right hand shakily. I took another step and Kieran flashed next to Ashlyn and had her off the bed standing in front of him. She yelped in pain along with a small scream. His arm was around her chest keeping her from moving. "Kieran let her go. Let us talk." I said as calm as I possibly could with the anger boiling inside me. Couldn't we get a break? Ashlyn woke up only six hours ago come on.

"Balto." Ashlyn whispered as she caught sight of a dead, unmoving, unbreathing Balto laying down on the floor with his head cocked in an unatural way. "Balto" Ashlyn said again her voice getting higher. Kieran secured his grip on her even more to keep her from moving. "Balto!" Ashlyn screamed. She used all her strength to get out of Kierans grip and ran towards Balto's body. "Balto, get up. Wake up!" she yelled as she got on her knees and pushed his limp body. Kieran grabbed her from behind as both Rosalie were walking closer to her. "No!" Ashlyn screamed As kieran lifted her up and carried her away. He violently shook her as to tell her to stop crying. After the third shake she got what he was saying and stifled her crying. her tears soon stopped falling. It broke my unbeating heart to see my daughter wake up and start remembering somethings only to have her best friend of three years be taken away from her. My heart had cracked at the fact when I realized Balto was dead, but know it was broken in half at the sight of Ashlyn seeing him dead.

"Kieran let her go! You've done enough damage to my family as it is killing our dog!" I yelled. Silence was all we got back. I noticed Ashlyn was starting to fight sleep. She used all the strangth she had in getting to Balto, when her body didn't have enough.

"How about you just give me what's mine, Then I'll let your precious daughter go…if not then I guess we will be here for a long while." He said just as Ashlyn let out a small yawn mixed with a whimper. He shook her too keep her awake. A muffled "ow" escaped her mouth. Kieran's hold was hard; he must be squeezing her without knowing.

"Kieran I know you don't like us, but could you please loosen your grip on Ashlyn. She just woke up from a coma today; she's not as strong as she used to be she's still healing." Rosalie stated with a hiss at the end. Then gasped as Ashlyn's legs started to shake. She grabbed Shane and put him behind me as she walked closer and closer to Kieran who just secured his grip on Ashlyn, causing her to whimper in pain. "Kieran please your grip on her is too tight it's causing her pain, she can't stand on her own she isn't strong enough. She's ready to fall to the floor…please Kieran let her go. She needs to stay calm; who knows what can happen if she starts to panic too much, her heart already beating fast, please." Rosalie said to Kieran as she got closer. Ashlyn had broken out into a sweat and was now talking deep breathes. Kieran put his left hand on her forehead tilting her head back a little.

"Let's take this outside to your barn." He said as he looked into Ashlyn's frightened eyes. He swiftly carried her into his arms covering her mouth from screaming and exited to the window. Rose was fast behind him and Shane and I were right behind her. "Now that we are outside in the cold fresh air, your child's temperature gets lowered and breathing becomes easier. You should be happy doctor." He spat at Rosalie as Ashlyn was still in his hold. Ashlyn was starting to slowly wriggle trying to ease his grasp on her. "Stay still" he stated as tears started to fall from Ashlyn. I could tell she was thinking of anything to try and get away from him. I was still standing at the entrance when I turned my head to look in the woods. Alec…and Demetri Volturi were there. I had thought that they left. I quickly hid the smile that was growing on my face. Kieran was scared of the Volturi.

"Kieran the Volturi won't like that a vampire is threatening the life of a hybrid that they helped bring into the world. They care about Ashlyn and my father an the rest of my family consider them friends even though they do come from time to time unannounced." I said, "Give us our daughter." I yelled with anger. I put an arm around Shane as I heard the footsteps come out of the woods.

As their footsteps got louder to clearly hear they got closer. Using my peripheral vision I could see them coming with their black hoods on. You would think we didn't need their help, but one someone has one of our owns life in their hands there's almost nothing we can do, but try to talk. Kieran looked around in frustration obviously not recognizing their scent. Rose took two steps back reassuring Ashlyn everything would be okay. Alec and Demetri stopped two feet away from me; they were out of sight to Kieran.

"Who's there? Tell me who's their McCarty!" Kieran yelled at me as he held Ashlyn even tighter making her scream in pain. Alec and Demetri came into view with their hoods still on.

"Kieran meet two of my families' friends Alec and Demetri Volturi." I said as both Alec and Demetri put their hoods down. Kieran gulped as Ashlyn did her best to stifle a scream. "Both were here only five days ago with Jane, Felix, Renata, Aro and a few others. I have to say though I didn't expect Alec and Demetri to still be here, but I guess it's a good thing. Don't you think Kieran?" Kieran gulped again, while looking at his surroundings.

"Release the child" Demitri stated. Kieran slowly released his hold on Ashlyn and nudged her forward. Rosalie quickly grabbed her and ran behind me with Shane. I could hear Ashlyn crying softly into Rosalie. I turned around to face them.

"Rose take the kids inside the house. I'll deal with Kieran. I also need to get Alec and Demetri caught up" I said as I let go my hold on Shane. She looked at me then nodded. I kissed both Shane and Ashlyn on their heads and Rose on the lips. I watched them run to the house Ashlyn still in Rosalie's arms and Shane holding Rose's right hand.

I turned to see Kieran scared as ever and the two volturi boys angrily staring at Kieran.

"Who was the boy you were protecting while trying to get your daughter back, Emmett?" Alec asked.

"That boy is my son!"Kieran yelled.

"I was not asking you. So you do not answer." Alec stated.

"The boy's name is Shane Tristan Talon he is the same age as Ashlyn, a hybrid, and as Kieran over there stated is his son. Shane came by our house one day giving Ashlyn Balto back. Apparently Balto was by the river and Shane ran into him. Ashlyn told us about his behavior and how off it was. So I followed his scent one night and it led me to Kieran's cabin. There was a lock on Shane's bedroom door. Kieran decided in showing me his son or what he called, "his good for nothing offspring". He unlocked the pad lock on the bedroom door and dragged him out his room by his collar." I stated angrily while looking at Kieran the whole time. "This man is abusive to his son, I told him to never lay a hand on his son again, but after two weeks of not hurting him, the abuse came back." Demetri looked at me almost horrified and Alec looked ready to kill.

"Is this true?" Demetri asked. Kieran looked up from the floor.

"No. I would never lay a hand on my son!" he yelled. I went to my desk and unlocked a drawer. I took out a yellow manila envelope.

"Of course you would never hurt your son, but you did." I handed Alec the envelope. "In there is all the information you need to know about Shane. Rosalie has a medical degree. She took Shane's weight the first time I brought him over and continued to. He was underweight and unhealthy when I first brought him. Rosalie took pictures of every bruise, scar, and cut Shane had before cleaning them and stitching some up. One day Rosalie went to pick up Shane, Kieran wasn't there. Shane gave her a tour and she took pictures of it too. Everything is in there. Even a tape of Shane telling us how his dad hurt him and a typical night at his house." I stated. Kieran looked angry and started to run towards me to attack. Attack he did, but he also missed me; I grabbed onto him and threw him on the floor. As Demetri proceeded to look through the envelope at the pictures and information. Alec was the one that grabbed the tape recorder and played it. Everyone was quiet and all you can hear was the soft scared voice of Shane.

"He hits me and I don't even do anything. If I do something wrong, am to slow, or don't do it right he won't give me food for the night and he'll lock me in my room after he takes out the TV. He tells me to keep the light off and that next time I should be better…" Alec stopped the tape before Shane got to the worst details. Demetri and Alec looked disgustedly at Kieran and before I knew it Kieran's body was limp. I got up and looked at them questioningly.

"We would kill him, but I think Aro, Caius and Marcus would like to give him a piece of their minds before he dies." Demetri spat looking down at Kieran.

"We both came back here on official business for Aro." I immediately tensed. "We came to apologize for Jane's behavior. When we arrived back in Volterra one of guard told Aro that all the pain and wounds Ashlyn endured put her in a coma. Aro was furious and beyond angry at Jane. He asked when she would wake up, but that is something she did not know. Aro wanted us to come back and apologize and that if anything happens, if she needs any extreme medical attention or if you need our assistance to please let us know. We didn't intend for her to be hurt. We didn't intend for what happened to happen. We are very sorry for what we put you, Rosalie, and that boy through these past five days." Alec stated and then he held out his hand to reassure that we are still friends with the volturi. I shook his hand, then let go.

"I am quite positive I already know, but what do you plan to do with the boy?" Demetri asked.

"Rosalie and I wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. We asked him to join our family earlier today. We didn't want him to have to go back home to Kieran. Shane accepted, so Rosalie and I will raise him as best we can." I said smiling at the thought of the four us me, rose, Ashlyn, and Shane.

"Well then congratulations to your new family member. We better be going. Kieran has a date with the rest of the volturi. If you don't mind can we take this with us?" Demetri asked lifting the envelope in his hand.

"Its all yours" I said. As I shook their hands and thanked them for their help. I walked with them out of the barn. They both ran off towards wherever they came from with Kieran's limp body over Alec's shoulder. I closed the barn doors and walked towards the house to my family.


	20. Chapter 19: Recovery Pt2

Chapter 19: Recovery Pt.2

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_Sorry it took so long to put it up. Midterms._

POV Emmett, Rosalie, Shane, Ashlyn

**Emmett POV**

I walked into the house and heard Rosalie comforting both Ashlyn and Shane in Ashlyn's bedroom upstairs. Ashlyn was no longer crying, Shane was no longer scared. Their hearts beat in the same calm rhythm. I walked up the stairs to Ashlyn's bedroom, as I opened the door the sight before me amazed me. This is what my family should have been like the minute Shane came into our lives. Rosalie was sitting in the middle of the bed with both Shane and Ashlyn on either side of her. Rose had her hands around them rubbing both their shoulders reassuring them that everything would be okay, that I would be okay. I walked into the room and made my presence known by taking one hard footstep. Rosalie just smiled knowing that I was already here. Shane and Ashlyn turned their heads both happy to see me. Shane got off the bed and hugged me something that he was starting to do more often. Ashlyn looked like she wanted to, but also looked to tired and weak to do so.

I walked to the other side of the bed. I looked at Ashlyn before I smiled and lifted her off in of the bed and hugged her. I felt the smile growing on her face, as she kissed me on the cheek. I put her back down on the bed as I went back around and sat right next to Rose who leaned her head next to mine.

"Well I for one am happy that's over" I stated. All of their heads turned to me curiously. "Well the volturi came here to apologize for Jane's horrible behavior. They were deeply and truly sorry about Ashlyn being in a coma and told me I we needed anything to just ask them. They didn't intend for things to play out the way they did." I said as Ashlyn just leaned in closer to Rosalie and Shane laid down at the foot of the bed horizontally, then looked at me. "Your father is gone. He's never coming back," Ashlyn gasped as did Shane, "No I didn't kill him. He's not mine to kill. I had to explain to the two Volturi boys why Kieran attacked us. I had to tell them about Shane. Kieran denied everything I said so I showed them the manila envelope. Alec and Demetri were angry, so they said that the Volturi would deal with him. No I don't know what they are going to do with him though." I said. I knew that Alec and Demetri wanted Kieran dead, but it's all up to Aro now.

"So were safe?" Shane asked.

"Yes we are," Shane let out a long breathe, "Now onto more important things. What exactly do you remember Ashlyn?" I asked as I turned to face her. Shane sat up curiously as Rose just kept rubbing Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Well, when I was sleeping some of my memories came back. Then when I saw those two Volturi members I remembered everything. Jane using her power on me, Alec using his power on you, regurgitating, the fighting, and screaming. How I jumped out the window with… with… Balto." she said choking back a sob. Rosalie brought Ashlyn onto her lap and hugged her. "I remember running into the woods, to get to you and mom. New Years, Christmas, Learning how to hunt. The first time I met Shane. My fourth birthday, summer in Alaska, beating dad at back ops for the first time, moving here, leaving Kalispue. My second and third birthday. All of that stuff." She finished with a huff. I smiled but wiped it off the minute I saw Rosalie's worried face.

"Ashlyn do you remember when you got Pegasus?" Rosalie asked white pointy at the blue and white large rocking horse that Ashlyn wished came to life.

"I've always had him since I was little." She said looking up at Rose.

"Do you remember who gave it to you?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you did… I think" Ashlyn said unsure of herself. "I don't remember my first birthday. Was I really young that it's okay for me not to remember?" she asked slightly scared.

"Sweetie your suppose to be able to remember but its okay if you don't. Now I'm going to ask you a big important question okay." Rosalie asked, she got up and brought a portrait of the whole family from our room. "First do you remember when you fell off the tree in our backyard?" Rosalie asked. Ashlyn thought through for a moment before shaking her head telling us "No." Rosalie sighed. "Do you remember spraining your ankle or pulling a prank that involves clothes in a bin on top of a raft, floating in the middle of open water?" Rose asked. I stifled a chuckle at the memory, Ashlyn smiled.

"I did that." She said smiling, "that sounds cool, but I don't remember. I totally wish I did though." She said trying her best to remember. Rosalie finally flipped the portrait over and showed it Ashlyn.

"Do you know who they are?" Rosalie asked. It never dawned on me that Ashlyn would forget our family. We both watched as Ashlyn just stared at the picture of the entire family including the three of us. We were all in the living room smiling happily wearing our CULLEN baseball shirts. Ashlyn didn't say anything for a whole two minutes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember this or them. But you and dad are both in it" she said. You could hear the sadness in her voice at not being able to remember people.

"It's okay sweetie. Don't feel bad about it. This stuff happens to the best of us. After your dad and I changed into vampires we couldn't and still can't remember all of our human lives." Rosalie said hugging Ashlyn. That piece of information made Ashlyn a little more okay with not being able to remember. It was quiet for a long moment. The quiet tension was bothering me.

"Well Ashlyn it looks like you and I are in the same boat I don't remember them either or you falling down a tree, pulling an awesome sounding prank, or spraining your ankle… So don't worry if we ever meet them, I'll be right with you meeting them for the first time. But like I said we are in the same boat I don't remember either." Shane stated easing the tension making Ashlyn smile and giggle a little.

Only half an hour later both Ashlyn and Shane fell asleep. Rosalie moved Ashlyn back downstairs to our room, while I laid Shane properly on Ashlyn's bed. Tomorrow would be the grand unveiling of Shane's bedroom. I had taken all my frustration from the Volturi's visit and the time at night to make Shane's bedroom, instead of sitting down full of sorrow watching my daughter sleep.

During all the times that Shane came over our house we learned a lot about him. His love for sports (mainly baseball), Cars, Boats, and Motorcycles. One of his favorite movies is Huckleberry Finn. He said he understands Hucks want to be away from his father and the tranquility the river, the water brings. This is exactly what his room will be themed along with one of his other favorite movies pirates of the Caribbean.

The ceiling of his room was the sky and when you turned off the lights you could see stars that shone, just not really bright. You could find constellations which also fascinated Shane. The floor I made myself. It's a wood floor but it is teal blue and using the art skills I have made it look like the ocean wave when I painted over it, then I had to put the clear cover on the wood then wax it. All the other walls are just painted dark teal green. At the head of Shane's bed though the whole wall is a map of the world. Shane's bedding is a dark teal green with white under blankets. One the middle of his bedding is a black ship wheel with a skull at the center, like the goonies. His pillows are also dark teal green the main pillow has Shane's name written on it. His bed is a black ship that fits a size full mattress.

Tonight all I need to do is put in his black desk, finish the floor, put the T.V in, the black drawers', his bed, put in his black wardrobe closet, and build the black bookcase then the room will be finished. And I have to buy him some more clothes, but I'll take him. I wouldn't want to choose clothes for him not knowing what he likes. As I finished painting the bookcase and letting it dry I realized the sun was rising. With the help of Rose we started to put everything in Shane's room. He would love it.

**Rosalie's POV**

While I was helping Emmett arrange Shane's room I heard murmuring in the house, it then turned to wheezing. I checked Ashlyn's room to see if Shane was okay, but it wasn't him murmuring. I immediately went down stairs to my room. As I opened the door Ashlyn emitted a blood curling scream. I ran to her side as she sat up crying, she started to cough really hard while trying to catch her breath. I rubbed her back, than patted it to help stop the coughing. I heard her choke, then a slight gurgle sound. I smelt blood. I patted her back again and Ashlyn started to cough out blood, her blood.

"Emmett" I said slightly higher than normal, but silent enough to not wake Shane. Emmett was in the room the next second horrified at what he saw. Ashlyn had stopped only to cough up more blood. Emmett was by her side telling her it was okay to let it all out.

Emmett looked at me for a second and we both knew this was not good. As Ashlyn finally stopped all she could do was cry as I tried to calm her down. Emmett grabbed the blankets and left. He was going to burn them, no doubt. I looked at Ashlyn for a moment before deciding I should get her cleaned up. As I helped her bathe herself. I was contemplating on what had made this happen. I was thinking of everything possible, but I kept coming back to cancer, which I knew for a fact Ashlyn didn't have.

As I helped Ashlyn out of the tub and dry herself I started thinking of what symptoms she was showing. Sweating, wheezing, anxiety, coughing and coughing up blood. She had been sweaty during the last day he woke up from her long sleep, she had anxiety since she woke up, and she was coughing slightly in her sleep, but a lot more yesterday. Come to think of it she was sweating a lot yesterday too. Her ability to stay alert isn't as it used to be.

I laid Ashlyn down on the bed just as Emmett came back. Ashlyn started to panic a little, doing her best to breathe laying down but couldn't.

"Mom… I … Can't breathe." She said while sitting up. The moment she sat up though her breathing went back to normal. I gasped as I realized what was wrong with Ashlyn, but it couldn't be. I had checked her X-rays time and time again when she was in her deep sleep. I stacked the pillows up so Ashlyn's head was propped up. She started falling back asleep breathing fine. I then dragged Emmett out of the room, into our study room. I closed the door behind us and looked straight into Emmett's eyes.

"We need to call Carlisle. We need him to come over here and check her. We can't fly or drive home, we can't risk her getting even sicker. We need Carlisle." I said. Emmett almost looked helpless. He took out his cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle." Emmett said his voice cracked.

"Emmett… Emmett what wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask. Then behind Carlisle's voice where the rest of the families wondering what was wrong and asking questions. I signaled for Emmett to put it on speaker.

"Dad. It's me Rose" I said as Emmett and I sat down opposite from each other next to the desk. The cell phone in between us.

"Kitty…what's wrong?" Carlisle asked again. Even more worried than before.

"Before I tell you I think its best if I put you put me on speaker" I said. I heard the beep from the other side of the phone then sighed. "Exactly six days ago the Volturi came over. They wanted to check if Ashlyn gained any powers while growing. We told them she didn't, Aro even saw that she didn't when he touched her, but it didn't stop him from having Jane use her power on Ashlyn, to see if a power would magically appear. Alec immobilized Emmett and I for who knows how long, but we hear d Ashlyn's screams. When Emmett and I finally got our senses back Ashlyn was upstairs in her room with Jane. The next thing we knew Jane was down stairs with us using her power on us. Then Ashlyn was downstairs fighting Jane. Aro soon stopped Jane and said he realizes that he and the volturi are not wanted here, they left. An hour later when Ashlyn stood up from where the three of us stayed, she fell back down." I said stopping as I heard Shane move in Ashlyn's bed. "Ashlyn was in a coma for four and a half days. She woke up yesterday. And something happened last night that is a lot easier to explain in person, but Ashlyn woke up from her sleep about two hours ago and started coughing up blood…the symptoms she has are: Sweating, wheezing, anxiety, coughing and coughing up blood. Carlisle we can't fly her home or drive it's too dangerous." I said as I heard Shane's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I can't believe them!" Carlisle yelled, I could hear growls too, but they were quickly silenced, "Rosalie, she needs a ct scan and body scan."

"I know we have scans from when she first fell into the coma, but we need new ones. Carlisle I think she has Pulmonary Edema. We know this may be asking a lot but we need your help."

"No. it's not asking a lot we are family. I'll do anything to help my family Rose. Listen I'll get a private jet and fly over there with my equipment. We'll be there hopefully by tonight. You'll explain everything to me when we get there."

"Okay dad. Thank you… Oh it might also be best if it was just you and Esme. Ashlyn can't really remember anything past her 2nd birthday. She'll be scared." I said. Everyone on the other side started arguing.

"Okay…See you soon kitty and Emmett." He said as he hung up on the phone. He was probably telling everyone to calm down and to get ready.

"Hopefully not everyone's coming" I said just as Shane knocked on the study door. "Come in Shane".

"Uh. Did Ashlyn scream earlier or was it just me dreaming?" he asked innocently curious, but worried. How do I tell him?

"Yeah… she's sick again, but don't worry our father and mother are coming today to help." Emmett answered. Shane just looked scared for a moment, then relaxed a bit. He left to the kitchen where he started to eat cereal. I looked at Emmett. "How nervous do you think they'll both be?" Emmett asked.

"Well seeing as Ashlyn told us yesterday she couldn't remember. I'm guessing both of them we'll be nervous. Very nervous." I said just as I heard a scream come from across the hall in my room.

Emmett and I ran into our room, just as Shane made his way into the hall. I sat next to Ashlyn on the bed and hugged her in my arms, where she curled up. Her head against my chest and slowly started to stop crying. Shane entered the room and stood next to Emmett, who put his arm around Shane.

"Shhh. Baby what's wrong? Tell me what happened. You're going to be okay." I said softly as I felt a tear fall onto my chest.

"She wouldn't stop. She wouldn't stop hurting us." She said as she looked from Emmett to Shane, then to me. She slowly stopped crying and decided to clean her face.

"So are we going to…" she said as she came out of the bathroom. She pointed with her head up the stairs. Ashlyn was the one who had given Emmett all the information he needed to make the room.

"Oh yes. Come on Shane we have something to show you." Emmett said as he started walking towards the door.

**Shane POV**

I followed Emmett as he showed me, Rosalie and Ash upstairs. He led me to what I thought was the music room that Ashlyn and I hadn't been allowed to be in for the past three weeks. He stopped and stepped aside smilingly. I looked around me to see both Ash and Rosalie smiling too. I grabbed the door knob and turned it.

I opened the door slowly; my eyes went wide as I looked in the room. The floor looked like real waves. I actually had a bed frame, a bookcase, a dresser. It was a themed room instead of just plain white. It was awesome, big, roomy, what my four year old self had always wanted in a room. It was perfect.

I stepped into the room slowly looking around the whole room. I looked at the ground; it was the ocean. It literally looked like the ocean was beneath me, like I was walking on the ocean. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie; I went up to them and hugged them both.

"It's amazing" I said as I let go of them. "How did you know I liked boats, ships, and the ocean? I don't think I ever told you." I said again as I looked to both of them, then noticed Ashlyn smile. "Did you tell them Ash?" I asked, she just kept smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about big brother" she said smiling bigger, "I was in a coma for five days." I went up to her and gently hugged her.

"Well, now that you've seen your room. It's time for Emmett to take you to the mall. You need clothes" Rosalie stated. I looked at Emmett and we both let out a low sigh. While both Rosalie and Ashlyn laughed.

We all went downstairs where Ashlyn and I had Berry Berry Kix cereal for breakfast. I went upstairs to my new room, took a shower, then changed into my black urban pipeline canvas shorts, my white and black Chaps pique polo, and my white air Jordan 2 low retro shoes. At first I didn't know where all my clothes would be. I looked in my knew drawers and found my shorts and all my other undergarments, but I couldn't find any t-shirts. I then hand to look everywhere in the room until Rosalie came up and knocked on the door. I opened it for her and she told me "your shirts are in the vanity" as she pointed to some wooden closet thing. When I was done changing I went downstairs.

"Nice outfit. Are you going golfing?" Emmett asked as he laughed. Ashlyn laughed with him before she started to cough. At that moment all attention was on her.

"I'm fine" was all she said after she was done coughing.

"No. I'm not going golfing…unless it's on the Wii" I said smiling.

"Well, you and I have a date with Greenhill's Mall in Nashville. We better get going. It's going to be cloudy so it will be safe." Emmett said he opened the front door. I waved goodbye and headed for the jeep. I buckled myself into the jeep as Emmett slid in. "Okay first on the itinerary. Get rid of polo's" Emmett chuckled.

"What's wrong with collared shirts, I like them." I stated.

"Nothing, but I fell that's all you have except for like three regular shirts."

"Oh" I said laughing. The whole car ride was just me and Emmett talking guy stuff. We talked about cars, bikes, sports, a lot about soccer and running. He told me how he was turned too. It wasn't until we took the highway exit into Nashville that I asked what was on my mind. "Ugh. Emmett. Now that you know I live with you and all and well let's face it you've been more a parent to me in the last like three months, than my real dad had been in my entire life…well I guess what I'm asking is if I could call you and Rosalie mom and Dad, because that's what you both are in every way possible. It's how I see you." I said then looked down at my hands. I looked up at Emmett then realized he parked next to the curb. _Shit! He was going to kick me out and leave me. Nice going Shane!_

"Shane…I…I would love for you to call me that and so would Rose. We want you…No…We need you in our lives to function now. You're a McCarty now and you don't even need to ask permission to call us that. I would have understood if you didn't, but don't hold back because you're not sure if it's okay. Like I said Rose and I would love for you to call us that, but if you're not ready than you're not ready. We can't push you and we don't expect anything from you besides to be a kid, make mistakes and learn from those mistakes. We love you Shane." Emmett said.

" I love you too…Dad" I said smiling it seemed and felt more right to call him dad than it did when I call my real dad, dad. Emmett smiled at me, and then tousled my hair with his right hand.

"Well enough of this gushy stuff, let's go and face the wrath of shopping" he said as he went out onto the street again.

The mall was humongous. I'd never been to one before so it took my breath away. We walked in and there were so many stores I didn't know where to go or what to do, but apparently Emmett did. I followed him and we both walked straight into a store called GAP.

"Okay, get anything that interests you or catches your eyes, Pants, shorts, shirts, sweaters, jackets, shoes, and even the occasional polo" he said. I just looked at everything around me. There was so much stuff. I followed Emmett who started looking. Emmett grabbed a red t-shirt, two green ones, and a blue one. "Okay, well as you know I got attacked by a bear so you have to get this one" he said as he lifted a green t-shirt that had a bear with sunglasses on it, "And I'm Irish". He lifted the other green t-shirt that said "who needs luck when you're this good" I just laughed and nodded. We looked at more clothes and I noticed that Emmett grabbed a pair of skinny pants, light blue shorts, a shirt with a bird on it, some puffy blouse and a long sweater. I looked at him confusedly.

"I'm a boy and those are all girls' clothes" I stated.

"There for Ashlyn. I think she'll like them. I mean I'm no genius, but I think they're nice." He said. We were soon done with this store and Emmett started to drag me to another one.

"Ugh. Dad don't you think were done." I said as I followed him. He turned to me and chuckled.

"Oh. Shane was far from done. At the rate you grow we need more." He stated. I just sighed and nodded. I didn't like this, it was boring. We went up to a store called Macy's and walked in. this time Emmett took me straight to where they had pants. We grabbed eight; two vintage husky, two regular relaxed and four of the size I was slim straight. They were all jeans, mainly the same color, some darker than the others, but still the same. As I looked around at shirts Emmett left to the jewelry are, to pick something up. He came back with a small bag in his hands. We soon left that store, but I had a feeling we were going to another.

"Are we done yet?" I asked.

"Almost, bud. We are going to get lunch then going over to Locaste, The Sunglass Hut and Dillard's. Then we'll leave here and go to an awesome store. Don't worry I'll get snacks." He said reassuring me.

We walked into Ruby Tuesday and sat down. Only a few minutes later a woman came by and gave us our menus. Only minutes later she came by again and asked for our drinks. _What? Water?_ I had no idea how to answer the question, I had never been to a restaurant before.

"He'll have a Shirley temple and I'll just have water." He answered the woman nodded and gave him a smile. _Gross_.

"Thanks." I said when she was out of hearing range. "What's a Shirley temple? What do I get?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon what a Shirley temple is. Ashlyn loves them. But on the food situation. Well look at your menu and see what you want, then ask for It." he said. I nodded understanding.

"Well how are you gentleman? are you ready to order?" the woman asked never leaving Emmett's eyes. Emmett just stared at me. He almost looked like he was asking for help.

"Ugh. I'll have the Chicken strips with potato and Broccoli." I said then stared at Emmett." What about you Dad?" I said. The lady looked taken aback, but she quickly pulled herself together

"I'll just have an Appetizer of Fried Mozzarella" he smiled at me. I knew I'd have to eat some of it to make it look like he ate it. The lady soon left and a man came back with our drinks. I took some of Emmett's water before drinking some of the Shirley Temple. It was delicious, like nothing I ever tasted before. It had a cherry flavor to the plain cold, bubbly flavor it already had.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal." the lady said as she put our meals on the table, then left again.

I ate the chicken strips and the mashed potatoes. I didn't eat the broccoli. Emmett made me eat seven of his mozzarella stick things, so that there were only three left. I drank most of Emmett water too. It took a while for me to eat. I kept comparing the food to Rosalie's her chicken strips were beyond better, so where her mashed potatoes. I had never had mozzarella sticks, but I thought they were pretty good. Soon Emmett paid for the meal and we were back to shopping.

We went to Locaste first. It was fast in there I got a sweater and two collared shirts. There wasn't really much for kids my age there. We then went to Dillard's. I got Black Converse, Nike sweet classic shoes, and Puma delor cat Jr sneakers. Emmett said the puma's were a great choice in shoes. I was ready to leave when Emmett reminded me we have to go to the Sunglass Hut. I assumed he wanted sunglasses.

"You my son need sunglasses. They are stylish, and girls dig them… Trust me." he said. I laughed at this we entered the store and both of us looked around. I spotted a nice pair and tried them on.

I looked in the mirror and they looked great. I notice a woman staring at me. I tried my best not to smile or blush. I looked at the tag and saw what the glasses were Oakley Fives Squared. Emmett soon came towards me, smiling. He knelt down a little and whispered into my ear from behind, "See, what did I tell you?" I stifled a laugh and gave them to him. We both walked to the register once at the front I gave Emmett the glasses. Emmett ripped off the tag and gave it to the man, while he handed me back the glasses. The man just smiled. Emmett paid for them and the man gave me a case for the glasses and a cleaning kit.

"My don't you look handsome." Some woman said as I walked out the store with Emmett. I just smiled.

"Yeah, this is my son. My handsome son." Emmett loud enough for the people in the store to hear. I playfully shoved him as we walked toward the exit of the mall. Once in the Jeep we put the shopping bags in the back. It was ten in the morning when we left eleven twenty seven when we arrived at the mall. Now it's one in the afternoon exact. Emmett drove out of the parking lot and went onto the highway heading back home. I took of the glasses and carefully placed them in the case, then put the case in the Macys bag. We were on the highway for about twenty minutes when Emmett exited the highway. I had no idea where we going. Maybe we needed to get gas for the jeep.

"Okay close your eyes." Emmett said.

"Ugh, dad where are we?" I asked.

"In Lebanon Tennessee. Now close your eyes." He replied. He sounded excited. I closed my eyes and huffed. I didn't like this. "Don't worry, you'll love this." I relaxed at bit. I felt the speed bump and then the car stopped. "Keep your eyes closed." I heard Emmett say. I heard is his door closed, then my door open. I felt the wind brush my hair. I felt Emmett lift me up. I had no idea where we were at all. I felt the warmth of being inside. Emmett put me down. "Okay opens your eyes." That I did happily being able to see now. "Welcome to Toy's R Us. The toy emporium." He said "Grab anything". We looked around the place. Emmett grabbed a cart and we started to look around.

We walked into the book section first. I looked around. I grabbed a book called Hero, Alex Rider. Maximum Ride, Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Hang Tough, Paul Mather, Emmett just looked at me and laughed as I placed the book in the cart. We walked around; Emmett went into the science section. I followed him.

"Ashlyn likes science" He said. I looked around and asked if I could get the Techno gears Marble Mania. He said yes and to grab the Mania genius one too. I also got a Science Wiz DNA Kit, build your own Glow in the Dark Solar system. Emmett got Ashlyn a Snap Circuit Pro kit. Emmett and I went to the sports section, we got two baseball helmets one red and the other blue, six Wilson baseballs, two left handed gloves, and two Louisville wooden bats, a blue and silver regular sized soccer ball and a Franklin MLS soccer ball, one NCAA football. We also got one red Frisbee and one glow in the dark Frisbee, one black and blue Spalding basketball, and glow in the dark basketball, and air pump, a 12x6 steel goal, and a solo sports backyard soccer trainer. It was a lot of stuff, but Emmett was happy.

Before we paid, Emmett went into the electronics system and ordered something. We then paid and put everything that could fit in the back seat and the rest in the trunk. Again we were on our way back home. Shopping was a little fun I guess, I mean mainly the toy store. Emmett was a kid just like me on the inside, except a lot more responsible. The drive back felt shorter than the drive to the mall. I sat in silence, I turned my head that was on the head rest and looked at Emmett who was smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked full of curiosity. He let out a slight chuckle.

"Nothing it's just that when we got Ashlyn she didn't have a name. She was a no name baby for about five months. The night she was given to us Rose and I were trying to figure out what to name her. One of the names I chose was Shayne, but with a Y before the N. Rose shot me down. I really liked the name though. Who would have known that only four years later I'd get a son, whose name is Shane, but without the Y. Shane means "God is Gracious", Tristan mean "Tumult", but Tristan in Arthurian legend was a knight of the round table, Hale means "A salt water river" and McCarty means "Loving". God is Gracious because he gave us you, you have been in tumult but you are also a knight especially since you do your best to protect Ashlyn, and you love the water, the river, the ocean, and you loving because you opened your heart to us. Your name fits you perfectly" Emmett said looking at me happily. I looked at road in front trying my best not to smile. Emmett my dad, a smart, caring, strong man. My dad, the best dad known to mankind.

The drive became quiet and soon I found myself falling asleep. I was dreaming, sleeping, and then I felt the jeep shake a little. That's when I woke up. I looked around to see we were literally only two minutes away from the house. We had gone over the railroad track that's what shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and yawned a little before settling in my seat. We turned to the entrance road to the house. The jeep soon stopped as we parked right next to the house. I grabbed the four bags of clothes and shoes from the back seat while Emmett grabbed all the bags from Toys 'R Us.

I went to the back for the jeep where Emmett was before going inside. "If I call Rose mom. How bad would she freak?" I whispered. He looked at me then smiled.

"Probably a lot, but don't worry she'll understand and I'll explain to her" he whispered back. I just smiled. We both walked into the house loaded with bags.

"Well boy's how was shopping?" Rose asked. Emmett and I just let out a long sigh. I heard Ashlyn let out a small giggle from upstairs, then the piano playing.

"Ugh. I'm going to take these up to my room and put them in that thing where my shirts are." I said. Emmett chuckled, while Rose corrected me saying it's a vanity.

"Don't worry; just put the bags on your bed. Go play with Ashlyn" Rosalie said.

"Okay, mom" I said as I started to walk up the stairs. I heard Emmett try his best to stifle a chuckle. Rose facial expression must be priceless. I put the bags on my bed and took out the glasses from the Macys bag. I put the case on the dresser closest to my bed and out the glasses on then headed across the hall to Ashlyn's room. I knocked softly on her door.

"You don't have to knock Shane" Ashlyn said. I opened the door and leaned on the door frame.

"Respect of privacy" was all I said. Ashlyn looked up and chocked on a laugh.

"Who are you trying to impress Handsome?" Ashlyn said. I heard Emmett's booming laugh, which made both Ashlyn and I laugh too.

"Some lady called me that when we left the store. Dad made a huge deal out of it he said and I quote "Yeah, this is my son. My handsome son." He said it loud that anyone in a within fifteen feet of us could here especially the people in the store." I said walking towards the seat next to her bed.

"Yeah, dad tends to do that a lot. It gets embarrassing". She smiled. I nodded my head slowly thanking her silently for not asking why I started to call rose and Emmett, mom and dad. "No big deal" she said and smiled. "So did you see any women with their eyes glued on him?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yeah at a restaurant called Ruby Tuesday's. We where ordering food. I ordered first then said "What about your dad?" the lady's facial expression went blank for like a second. Dad let out a chuckle when she left." We both laughed.

"Shane sweetie" I heard Rose say.

"Yeah mom." I turned my head and she smiled.

"My you do look Handsome" she said, I smiled. "I'm quite positive these girls' clothes aren't for you." She said as she held the clothes Emmett bought for Ashlyn up.

"They were in a separate bag." I said just as booming laughter came from downstairs. "Dad!" I whined. He put the clothes with mine on purpose. Ashlyn just laughed and Rose smiled apologetically. "Well at least I'm not the one who chose the girl clothes and wouldn't leave the store until I made sure they matched" I said. Emmett's laughter stopped and was replaced with mine, Rose's and Ashlyn's. Rosalie put the clothes away then left the room. Ashlyn continued playing the piano.

"What song was that?" I asked when she was done with the piece.

"It was 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma" she said.

"Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Which one… the piano, guitar, drums, or violin?" Ashlyn asked. I knew she knew how to play all four instruments but it still amazed me.

"All of them" I said shyly.

"Okay, I'll even show you how swordfight and fence" she said I just smiled and nodded.

"Cool! Not with the real swords though right?" I asked. Ashlyn had two fake swords and two real ones. The real ones were hidden though. Emmett bought them for her, Rose had gotten mad.

"No my mom hid them somewhere else; I think the day after I hurt the little blonde evil porcelain heartless doll." She said.

"Well, if you teach me this stuff. What can I do in return?" I asked. She just looked at me confused.

"Nothing. You're my brother and Older than me at that. I'm pretty sure in the world the younger sibling never gets anything in return." She said smiling.

"I'm serious Ash. There has to be something I could help you with or teach you that you don't know" I insisted. She started thinking about it.

"Hmm. Soccer. You can teach me soccer and all those cool tricks you know. I've seen you play it before, but with the basketball we have." I nodded.

"Okay, What else?" she looked at me then huffed in frustration. Then signaled for me to come closer to her. I did.

"You could help me persuade mom to get me a horse" she whispered in my ear. I let out a laugh. "I'm serious" she whined. I just laughed a little more.

"Okay seriously now. What else?" I asked while stifling my laughter.

"You could help me pass the sixth/seventh grade level I'm on…" I nodded my head, "Oh and you can help me escape from inside the house to go outside and play" she said. I laughed just as the door room opened. Rosalie was under the frame. Ashlyn let out a giggle.

"Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty that was not funny you are in a bad condition and you know it." Ashlyn stopped laughing at looked down at her hands. _What condition was Ashlyn in? How come I didn't know?_

"Sorry" was all Ashlyn said.

"It's okay your only four I understand you want to go outside and play." Rose said just as Emmett appeared right behind her. They both walked into the room together and stood close to us. _Something is going on._ I looked at Emmett who had a picture in his hand. _Oh yeah something is totally going on._

"We have something important to tell you two. Tonight you grandfather and grandmother will be coming over." Rose said. I gulped._ I did not see this coming._ "It's okay, don't worry they won't hurt you at all. Carlisle your grandpa is a doctor and he's going to help get you better Ashlyn and Esme your grandma well she's just going to come because she misses us and wants to help." I looked at Ashlyn who had frozen in place when Rose said Doctor. Emmett came up and showed Both Ashlyn and I the picture he had. It was the one with everyone in the baseball jersey.

"This is Carlisle" he said pointing at a slender but muscular blonde haired youthful man. "And this is Esme" he said as he pointed at a caramel wavy haired color woman who looked soft and caring. "They'll be here around seven. They are really excited to see both of you." He said.

"We'll let you to go back to playing music. It'll be fine though, just be who yourself."Rose said as they walked out the door. I looked at Ashlyn who looked at me. We were both terrified.

"How about you stick with me through this and not leave my side until we have to go to bed and be my brother?" she suggested. I sat next to her on the bench at the foot of her bed her Modus Yamaha digital piano in front of her.

"Okay, Deal. How about you start teaching me the piano." I said doing my best to take her mind of the guests that were coming.

She immediately started to tell me which keys where what. How different they all are from each other not from the sound, but the feeling it brings when playing. She took out a book, which showed the notes for the keys and started to teach me how to read it. It's a good thing I'm half vampire and have photographic memory or just a good memory point. It was a lot to take in the two hours before I was even allowed to play a song. When she finally let me she showed me the sheet music for my dear Clementine.

**Ashlyn POV**

Shane was great at the piano he caught on really well. He really wanted to learn "River flows in you" by Yiruma, but I told him it's for more advance pianist than for beginners. Shane said he's going to be at my level in piano by June which was most likely going to happen. _Stupid vampire memory thing all you have to do is watch and listen and you'll remember it for the rest of your life. It's a good thing though too because then everything else we learn is a little easier._I had stopped having trouble breathing and coughing hard a while ago I seemed perfectly fine though. My mom was seriously wrong about me being sick.

"Hey you guys dinner's ready. Shane you're doing good on the piano." Mom said as she came up towards us. She put the piano back against the wall. She started to lean down before I stopped her.

"Mom I'm not paralyzed. I can walk" I said standing up and walking towards the door. My mom didn't seem to care though she scooped me up in a matter of seconds and carried me downstairs. "Mom" I whined. She sat me down on a chair at the table. I huffed in frustration; Shane came down the stairs and sat across from me at the table. He just laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Ashlyn your sick you can't use all your energy, you have to be careful" my mom said as she put two bowls down. One in front of me and one in front of Shane. "I made your favorite Five Cheese Ziti Pasta and Chicken and Gnocchi Soup." She stated. I smiled then frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you make this because your dad that's a doctor is coming and you know I hate doctors and hospitals?" I asked. I heard a wonderful, melodic laugh, but it wasn't coming from inside the house. It was outside. At the moment I realized it was coming from outside both Shane and I were up and upstairs before my mom could say anything. There was a knock on the door and Shane and I were in his room before my mom could answer. I knew she was slightly angry that I used my energy and ran upstairs, but she should understand last night I was taken from her room.

"Carlisle! Esme! I missed you" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Shane I were looking out his window. Of course we didn't see anything, but land, then trees, and then some lights from the main town streets. We both heard dad say the same thing as mom. We heard our guests come into the house. One smelled of ginger and apple blossom flower. The other smelled like cinnamon, nutmeg and vanilla. I heard footsteps com up the stairs. They were heavy but soft, my dad's.

"Hey come on. You don't need to be scared, they're family" my dad said. Shane and I followed him down the stairs. We were in the living room and Shane and I hid behind my dad's large figure.

"Mom, Dad you know Ashlyn… Ashlyn sweetie don't be scared" my mom said. I felt as if I were in a nightmare. I stepped from behind my dad waved and said hi then hid behind him again. I heard Shane stifle a giggle. "And the one who tried to stop himself from laughing is Shane." As Shane took a step out I pushed him softly and he stumbled a few feet away from dad's figure. He looked like a deer in head lights. He said hi and waved before coming back standing next to me behind Emmett. Shane stared at me half angry, half trying to stop from laughing. "Why don't you two finish eating dinner and your dad, me and your grandparents will catch up. Oh Emmett you could bring in the tools." My mom said. My dad stepped away from us and out the front door.

My mouth was open in shock. Shane looked a little uncomfortable and then all eyes were on me. _Tools, my mom said tools, what tools?_ And as if he read my mind the blonde man named Carlisle stepped forward and answered. I stepped right behind Shane, my new protector.

"These tools will not hurt you, they're more machines. They take scans of your body and brain. So we can see what is exactly wrong" he said. Shane and I quickly went back into the kitchen and finished eating the little amount of untouched pasta. We closed the kitchen French doors that had sheer white drapes. Shane and I started whispering to each other.

"If mom thinks I'm going into a machine quietly she is underestimating my willingness" I said. Shane laughed hard at this and I just hit his arm playfully.

"Ashlyn, come on it's an MRI and a CT scan. you should know this your all about science and what not" Shane said. I just nodded quietly. When we were done eating the pasta, we served ourselves gnocchi soup. Shane was the one that poured blood punch in two cups. "I think we're going to need this" he said in a normal tone. The cups were medium sized and where both three fourths filled. "To throwing me to the lions" Shane said as he raised his cup.

"To throwing you to the lions" I said as our cups touched. We started to eat the soup. Just as we both got up to wash our dishes dad came in.

"Your mother doesn't like that you closed the kitchen doors. And it's not throwing to the lions in this family we throw to the bears" he said. Shane and I laughed.

"I thought there was something called privacy' I muttered under my breathe. My dad chuckled and picked me up. He started to tickle me. I'm pretty sure I was wailing and laughing in his arms. It must have looked funny to Shane because he was laughing. He stopped tickling me just as my mom came in.

"Emmett." Was all my mom said, Shane and I started to giggle. Our dad was in trouble. "Go up and brush your teeth then come back downstairs." my mom said. Shane and I started to walk when we were both grabbed from our midsections and carried upstairs by our dad. We laughed even more.

Upstairs we brushed out teeth and then Shane came into my room. We decided to hide forgetting that there were people downstairs. We were going to tackle dad. Shane hid in the bathroom, while I crouched under the bed. We heard my dad's footsteps and then the door open. He came closer and closer.

"Aghh" Shane said as he jumped onto dads back. Then I jump out and jumped onto dad's side. Our dad fell to the ground of course pretending to be weak. We then jumped on top of him and sat down on him. We were laughing a lot, but then reality hit.

"Kids come downstairs please" my mom yelled.

"Aww" Shane, our dad, and I whined. Again our dad grabbed us from our midsections and carried us back downstairs. Our dad settled us on the couch and Shane and I were quiet. Shane and I were in the middle, dad next to Shane and me next to mom. I looked at my hands which I was playing with. My mom put her right hand on mine signaling me to stop playing with my hands.

"Well Ashlyn it's been almost four years since we last saw you and this would be the first time we meet you Shane. Your parents have told us a lot about both of you. I see your mother still hasn't bought you your horse and I am sorry for your loss. I remember when you first got Balto you were so happy." The blonde doctor Carlisle said. I was silent and just snuggled closer to my mom. We had buried Balto later last night. I still don't really talk about him. He was my best friend; he was always their protecting me.

"Oh Ashlyn I'm so sorry sweetie. We know how much you loved him." The caramel haired Esme said. Before I knew it she hugged me, I just stiffened in her arms doing my best not to scream my mom's name. "Oh I'm sorry angel I didn't mean to scare you" she said as she sat me back down next to my mom.

"Ashlyn how old are you?" Carlisle asked, he was changing into doctor mode. I was going to be fed to the machines soon.

"Four years, two months, two weeks, one day, twenty hours and twenty three minutes old" I said. He chuckled elegantly.

"Good, what do you remember I mean when you were younger?"

"Ugh. Um. Kalispue, a car crash where I was the driver, moving here and Shane, Jane and the rest of those no good, butthead, heartless, evil rogue, diabolical, narcissistic, pusillanimous Volturi…and then the last few days where I wasn't in a coma." I said. Shane and I started to giggle a little. Pusillanimous was our new favorite word.

"You have a great vocabulary and lots of anger towards what I think is targeted to mainly Jane" he said softly.

"I should have cut her head off and diced her body" I thought in my head, but then noticed I said it out loud. "Sorry" I said.

"It's reasonable I'd want to do the exact same thing, Ash" my dad said. It was getting awkward. My mom and dad's dad was my grandpa who is a doctor.

We kept the small talk going for a while. I had yawned softly and my mom said it was time for bed. She carried me up to y room and helped me change. Shane was probably already asleep, but I knew I wasn't going to bed anytime soon. I still had to be eaten alive by the machines. My mom carried me off the bed and I whimpered a little. She rubbed my back softly, we where downstairs in my mom and dad's forbidden office and my so called grandpa was dressed in a lab coat. He was laughing beautifully with Esme and my dad. I was falling asleep in my mom's arm. I whimpered more when she placed me on the tongue of the monster. I wasn't crying but I was scared to death. I was too scared and tired to listen to anything doctor grandpa Carlisle was saying. He pressed a button and the monster was going to start eating me. I closed my eyes, throughout the whole thing. The monster still hadn't spit me out like it does on TV shows. I opened my eyes to come to the realization that I was having trouble breathing again like I did in the morning.

"Mo…Mom!" I yelled.

"Sweetie it's okay. It's almost over" she said. She didn't hear, she was paying attention to whatever Carlisle was saying.

"Muh…I…Ca…Can't…I can't breathe!" I yelled. I started wheezing and I heard a button being pressed, but the machine wasn't spitting me out fast enough. It's a good thing that the machine wasn't one that closed its mouth. I felt myself be carried out fast. I was in my mom's arms before I knew it and I was doing my best to get all the air I could. Before I knew it pushed myself out of my mom's arms and ran to her bathroom. I started coughing hard and the next thing I knew I was coughing u blood, but thankfully it landed in the toilet, not on my mom's bed or my clothes. My mom was kneeling down next to me in the bathroom rubbing my back. After another cough I was done. I stood up and rinsed my mouth, before being carried by my mom. I cried in her arms as she carried me back into her office.

"Shhh. We're going to fix this sweetie. You're going to get better I promise" my mom whispered in my ear. Again I was laid down, but my head rested on two pillows. I was falling asleep again, but I didn't really care as long as I was breathing and not dead.

I woke up when I was being carried to my room, by my dad. I felt the warmth of my bed and the blankets covering me. I felt my dad's soft kiss on my forehead. I heard him take a few steps towards the door, but stopped him.

"Daddy?" I said and felt him sit next to me on the bed.

"What's wrong sweetie. Do you feel any worse?" he asked.

"no, do you think you I can sleep with mom tonight. I'm scared I might…spew blood again" I said with a soft laugh.

"Ha-ha. Sure sweetie" he said. Again he kissed my forehead and left the room. I don't even think he was gone for a second before I heard my door open again.

"Hey sweetie, your dad told me. Everything will be okay. I'll do anything to make sure that you get better." My mom said as she lay down on the bed. Immediately I snuggled closer to her and felt better. I started to fall asleep easily next to her; my mom made everything better.


	21. Chapter 20: Boredom

**Boredom**

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_Just a fluff chapter. But the next will have Alice and Renesmees POV.  
_

**Ashlyn POV**

_Four days. That's how long Doctor Carlisle and Mrs. Doctor Carlisle have been here. I'm tired of being looked at to make sure I'm okay. I'm tired of going in the monster, and I'm tired of taking that damn medicine that will apparently dialate the veins in my lungs and everywhere else in my body. It decreases the fluid pressure going into my heart and lungs. In two weeks I should be back to normal though. Especially since I'm drinking a lot more blood; more than once a month anyways. I stopped the coughing up blood two days ago; I can breathe a lot better too._

"Hey sweeties" My mom said as she entered my room. Shane was playing the piano on his own now, but still needed help when he learned new songs. I was happy when I didn't have to teach him the keys and notes again and what symbol went with what like I did on the first day. We half vampires have awesome photographic memory.

"Yeah mom" I said as I lay down on my bed reading Maximum Ride: The Final Warning by James Patterson. "Your dad and I are going hunting. Your grandparents will stay here to keep an eye on both of you." My mom said nonchalant.

"Okay" Shane said as he still played the piano. I just said whatever. My mom came in the room kissed my forehead then Shanes and left. I waited five seconds after I heard the backdoor close to say anything.

"I can't believe she's leaving us with and Mrs. Sunshine" I whispered knowing Shane heard me, but Esme and Carlisle couldn't over the noise of the piano and TV.

"Get over it, they're pretty cool. I mean I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to get either of them mad though."

"You wouldn't want to get any vampire mad dummy. Besides you're not the one that has to be eaten by a machine and spit out every day. I hate this. Let's go outside" I said getting up from the bed. I made my way to my door, then turned and looked at Shane who was still playing the piano. "Well are you coming?" I asked. He stopped playing and looked at me.

"Wait you were serious? You can't go out your sick"

"Yes, I know it might sound ludicrous, but I hate being stuck inside its killing me. If mom finds out I'll take the bait okay. Now come on!" I said. He stood up and walked right behind me as we went downstairs. I heard Esme in the kitchen and Carlisle in my parent's office. I quickly made my way to the back door only to be stopped by Dr. Jekyll.

"May I ask where you two think you're going?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Shane who gulped. I promised to take the bait. _Why did I say that?_

"Outside where the wind flows and makes the trees sway and dance elegantly. Where children like us tend to spend most of their innocence playing hide 'n go seek or tag." I said smilingly. _Damn I'm good._ Carlisle just looked flabbergasted, while Esme was smiling.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Four"

"I think you're ready for high school. Oh and how do you know who doctor Jekyll is?" he asked

"The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson…I'm sorry I didn't think you could hear me." I said softly. Shane stepped closer to me.

"It's okay, but I am wondering how… how am I anything like him?"

"You're not crazy, mean or psychotic like him. And you don't have double personality. You have two sides of you though. The doctor which is nonchalant and makes people go into the machines, get shots, or have surgery. And then there is Carlisle without the doctor. The one that is normal that tells people to do what feels right to them, and do what makes them happy" I said.

"Wow I never saw it that way. Your smart for your age, you'd give Renesmee a run for her money." He chuckled. It was an elegant chuckle; it could have been one of Mozart's pieces.

"She certainly is. I wonder Ashlyn do you still learn on the tutoring site?" Esme asked. I was surprised my mom and dad didn't tell her about it and neither did me or Shane.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Sweetie, before you and your parents moved to Kalispell, Montana you use to live at our house in Washington. Carlisle and I gave you the computer and registered you as a student on the tutoring site before you left as a going away gift because you really wanted to learn…Hahaha you were quite the adorable child when you tried to persuade your parents to let you go to school. If your mom didn't have a say you would have gone because your father couldn't say no to you." She said smiling. Her light hearted laugh was full of love and danced with the wind.

"God Ash, you overachiever. Even when you were small you wanted to go to school. Ha-ha, Nerd." Shane said laughing. I hit his elbow which made him laugh some more.

"Well any way's back to Esme's question. The answer is yes I still use the tutoring site; I'm at the seventh grade level now."

"Thanks to me" Shane interrupted.

"You helped me with four of the thirty questions, Shane." I stated.

"Whatever. Umm so can we go outside?" Shane asked.

"No" Carlisle stated. Shane just nodded, I whined and stomped my way upstairs to my room.

I opened my door roughly and then slammed it close. _I am so bored out of my mind! I am so bored I would pull a prank on my mom if I didn't know she'd kill me for doing so. _I threw myself onto the bed and screamed all my bored frustration into the pillow. I formed my hands into a fist and started pounding on the bed and let another frustrated scream be muffled by my pillow. Then it dawn on me. We couldn't play outside, but no one ever said anything about playing inside. I quickly got off my bed and opened my bedroom door. Standing in front of my door was Esme.

"Hi" I said then closed my door and walked into Shane's room right across from mine and closed his door behind me.

"Hey don't you knock" he shouted at me.

"No not when I'm bored out of my mind am ready to have someone put me out of my misery. Now listen." I stated, Shane looked at me curiously, but nodded to let me speak. "Okay so mom, dad, Carlisle, and Esme said that we couldn't play outside. They never said anything about inside." I watched as a smile grew across his face, knowing mine was already plastered on my face. I walked up to Shane and whispered into his ear, "so how about we sword fight with the fake swords since mom already hid the two real ones dad got me after I stabbed Jane." I said softly. He nodded excitedly since I hadn't shown him how yet. We walked out of his room and back into mine where I proceeded to open my closet and grab two fake plastic swords.

I taught Shane the basics and then some tricks. After having little fights to show him he started to get the hang of it. Soon we started having the real fights and as we fought Shane learned even more from seeing my movements. After our fifth round which I won again, Shane wanted another go at it. The minute we started I realized two things. One, my parents were home and two, my room was no longer big enough with us sword fighting, but the living room was.

No later than four minutes into the fight did I jump off my bed and walk with my back towards the door. I ended in the hall, I immediately heard movement downstairs. My dad must have been moving the couches. I never kept my eyes off Shane and his movements. I ended up with my back against stairs railing.

"I think this is going to be the first time Ashlyn loses." I heard my dad say.

"No she's not." My mom said. For a minute I agreed with my dad I was going to lose. I saw Shane realize this too, but then I remember what I did the night the volturi was hear. I heard my dad press a button, obviously filming. Shane turned his hand and was going to jab the sword into my chest. Swiftly I jumped onto the top of the rail gaining balance. I heard my mom gasp and Shane swung the sword horizontally at my feet. I jumped up quickly, and then landed back onto the railing catching my balance once again. I quickly looked down behind me and smiled. Then looked back at Shane.

"Take notes bro" I said and did a backwards somersault with a full twist of the rail and landed on my feet in the living room. I heard someone clap, I looked up then noticed Shane was coming down the stairs. I just smiled, but was back in my defense stance. Again we started to fight. We circled each other a couple of times, but in the end just ended banging the swords together.

In a second I knew how I would win. As I blocked and defended myself I circled my sword around Shane's. I thrust my sword up making Shane's fly in the air. I caught Shane's. My sword in my left hand was right under Shane's chin, while the other was pointed at him, but my elbow was back. I heard everyone in the house applaud. I smiled and gave Shane the sword.

"It's not about how much energy you put into the fight Shane. It's about movement, focus, and Strategy." I said as I flipped the sword Shane had used so the handle faced Shane as I gave it to him.

"It's yours" he said not grabbing it.

"It's your now, you earned it young grasshopper." I said as my dad laughed.

"Thanks, but one day I will beat you." He said as I helped my mom move the furniture back to its place.

"Yeah you will" I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing; Shane just looked at me surprise. "What it's the truth; one day you will beat me, but that day isn't going to be anytime soon." I said smiling.

After everything was done and put back in its place I went to the kitchen and drank some blood punch. As I felt it go down my throat I didn't feel so weak anymore. I sat down on the edge of the couch in between the couch arm and my mom. We sat in silence and watched the news before Shane spoke.

"You know, you never actually told me how the sword was able to stab Jane. So how did it actually penetrate her hard skin?" Shane asked. Every head looked at me.

"That is true we never actually got the time to ask you sweetie. So how was the sword able to actually stab Jane?" my mom questioned while looking at me.

"Really, you stabbed Jane. How? Vampire skin can only be penetrated by venom." Carlisle said surprised even though he answered his own question.

"Exactly only venom can hurt a vampire. If the sword was just metal when I threw it at her it would have bended or something, but…"

"It's not just metal, there's vampire venom on it too." Carlisle said interrupting me.

"Yeah, my dad bought the two for me. There's no venom on the handle only on the blade. My dad took me with him to the store when I was two where the person made them. When he told me he was going I quickly took the vials of my dad's venom. I told him that I wanted samples for scientific reasons. In total I only had five vials filled to the top and I left one at home. I took four. The guy at the store was showing us how he makes them in the back. He melted the metal that was going to be turned into my swords. When my dad was talking to him I quickly poured the venom into the melted metal. Then the guy came back and mixed what he thought was just metal with something. He then asked me if I wanted specific hilts or a design on the blade." I said quietly. My dad smiled at me like I was his evil genius sidekick. My dad quickly got up and came back with my two swords and showed them to Carlisle and Esme.

"The sword your holding Esme is a Munich sword and the one you're holding Carlisle is a Pappenheimer Renaissance Style Swept Hilt Rapier." My dad said.

"The Munich sword has the Cullen crest on the hilt and the engraving on the blade is Gaelic writing. Since my dad and mom are both Irish American and the last name Cullen, Hale, and McCarty all are Irish. It says "Neart Gcomhreir Meabhair, Coirp, agus Spiorad" it means Strength of Mind, Body and Spirit." I said. "The Pappenhiemer has an especially made Hale McCarty Crest on the hilt and on the blade in the middle it has the Celtic Zodiac Wolfhound which is for the days of Oct28 through Nov 24. It's my Celtic Zodiac Sign and that line is actually a Love Wave. McCarty means "Loving" and Hale means "Salt water estuary"." I finished. Esme and Carlisle switched Swords and looked at them closely.

I saw Carlisle run his finger on the blade. He quickly put his back and looked at his forefinger. He purposely cut himself. He licked his finger to heal it and then looked at me.

"You're a smart child, but this one isn't waxed, like that one why?" he asked.

"Well I didn't know if the venom actually mixed with the metal. So I made microcrystalline wax with the last vial of my dad's venom. The Pappenhiemer is the sword I threw at Jane. It's the one that stabbed her." I said as I got up and went to my room. I grabbed the soft microcrystalline wax I had made and brought it back downs stairs with me. I handed it to Carlisle who looked at it curiously.

"I lied before you're not smart. You're a Genius." He said. "Can I borrow this for a few days?" I nodded and he just smiled looking beyond excited.

"You can't give me credit for making the venom into wax. The internet gave me the ingredients to make the wax all I did was add the venom." I said.

"Ahh, yes the internet can give ingredients to many things." He said smiling. My mom laughed. My mom took back the swords and went somewhere hiding them in no doubt a new hiding place. By the time she was back Shane and I were getting up to go to bed.


	22. Chapter 21: Home is where the Heart Is

**Chapter 21: Home is where the Heart is  
**

_**This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related.  
**_

**Sorry, it's late I've been having issues uploading, but it's all good now****.**

**POV Carlisle, Alice, and Renesmee**

Carlisle POV

_Words cannot even describe how proud I am of Rosalie and Emmett. Living on their own with Ashlyn at first was a simple step in feeling like an actual three person family. I couldn't be prouder than the day they agreed to care for her, but now they have Shane. A smart, loving, boy who would do anything to protect Rose, Emmett and Ashlyn. Only a week ago I met him and already he is my grandson accepted into the family very easily. I couldn't be prouder for Rosalie and Emmett for adopting Shane and helping him in his time of need._

_ I remember the family speaking with Rosalie and Emmett via Skype. It had been the first time that Shane slept over their house because when Emmett went to see Kieran earlier that day, Kieran was pist off. Rosalie moved the computer to show us a sleeping Ashlyn and then showed us a sleeping Shane. Alice literally jumped up and down happy to have someone else to shop for. Rosalie told us all about Shane that night and how she planned to adopt him so that he never had to Kieran again. I was proud of them then for taking care and watching him, and even prouder the day they officially adopted him._

_ Meeting Shane for the first time, I could tell he wasn't going to trust as easily but he soon did later the next day. His trust towards Esme and I grew the longer we stayed. Ashlyn however was an entire different story. She hates doctors, she's hated them since she was small; hence she hated and didn't trust me. After three days her trust towards Carlisle was okay, but she did not trust the doctor side of me. She trusted Esme the next day we arrived even though I knew she thought Esme and I both were annoying._

_ Both Shane and Ashlyn smart beyond their age. Ashlyn in science and Shane in Math; Both equally intelligent in literature and history. And the music they play is absolutely marvelous. Shane just having learned the piano and guitar play's just at a level lower than Ashlyn. If I didn't know they were hybrids I would have thought them to be prodigy's in music. In the two weeks Esme and I spent with them made me realize that time couldn't move any slower that it has. Ashlyn has grown a lot and by the time are family is reunited again next Christmas, she and Shane will have grown even more, possibly even look different._

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Renesmee yells as she runs outside of the families' house in Alaska. We moved from forks three years ago, leaving almost everyone behind except Seth, and Jake who insisted in moving with us. Charlie would have come along as well if he didn't love Sue, Seth's mom.

"Hello, sweetie. Did you miss us?" Esme asked coming out of the car with her luggage.

"Yeah, it's really boring without you and mom's all bossy telling us what we can and can't do." she said making us laugh.

"Well someone had to make sure Alice didn't go crazy and that the house didn't get destroyed." Bella said coming into the living room as we entered. She gave us a hug after everyone already had.

"Thank you, dear" Esme and I said at the same time.

"You're Welcome. So how is everything in Tennessee? Is Ashlyn okay?" Bella asked as Edward came back down from putting Esme and I's luggage in our room. The house fell silent and Esme and I sat down on the love seat. After a moment everyone took a seat as well on the couches. I took Esme's arm in mine, and kissed it before heading up stairs, leaving everyone shocked. In my room I opened my suitcase and grabbed a CD of video's Rosalie and Emmett had recorded during our time there. I went back down stairs and took my place next to Esme again.

"Everything is fine. Ashlyn had a Pulmonary Edema which is practically gone which is why I say had. Shane is a lot healthier than before and Rosalie and Emmett couldn't be happier." I said. All of my children released a breathe of air as if they were scared something bad would happen. "See for yourself." I said handing Edward the CD to put in the DVD player. Before he could get to it Alice grabbed it and immediately put it in.

Rosalie's face immediately showed up on the screen, giving a tour of the house. After showing the bottom floor she went upstairs to Ashlyn's room who can be heard playing the piano. Without knocking Rosalie opened the door.

_"Mom! There's thing called privacy."Ashlyn yelled._

"_Well, that's Four year old Ashlyn and this is her room."Rosalie said. Ashlyn just looked confused. Rosalie then opened Ashlyn's closet. "I opened this especially for you, Alice." Rosalie giggled._

_ "Mom! Privacy. No one wants to see my closet." Ashlyn stated._

"_Baby when you live in a house with two vampires as parents, there is no such thing as privacy because we hear everything." Rosalie said._

Rosalie left Ashlyn's room then went across the hall to Shane's room.

"_This is also Four year old Shane; he loves The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain and the ocean. He is a great artist too." Rosalie said as she flipped through his drawing pad. "Now where my boy is I don't know"._

"_He's outside with dad!" Ashlyn yelled from her room._

The video ended and the screen was black for a moment before the next video began. This time it was Ashlyn and Shane whose faces we saw.

"_Operation Destroy D... A...D is a go." Shane said._

"_Shane that was so lame." Ashlyn said shaking her head._

"_Whatever" he said. They both climbed out the window from Ashlyn's room and onto the roof. "Do you have the ignition" he asked._

"_Yup right here. You have to love physics and my brain. You hid the Gorilla snaps under dirt right?" Ashlyn asked. Shane nodded his head. "Shh… I see dad coming back from the river."_

_Emmett came from the river and just as he was fifteen feet from the entrance of the barn. Ashlyn pressed the ignition button and all of a sudden loud noise and pop sounded. Dirt flew up in the air. Emmett fell to the ground and covered his head. Ashlyn and Shane's laughter can be heard. The dirt was no longer I the air. Emmett get's up cleaning himself and just smiles and shakes his head looking straight at the roof where Ashlyn and Shane are. He walks towards the barn door and just as he opens it a bucket of water falls on him. _

_Ashlyn and Shane's laughter is even louder and this time Rose's laughter is heard along with Esme's and Carlisle's. Shane and Ashlyn jump off the roof and land swiftly onto the grass and laugh even more. Emmett walks toward them and starts to chase them around. Rosalie take's the camera from Shane and as soon as she show's what is happening Ashlyn and Shane tackle Emmett down to the floor. The three of them play wrestling on the ground._

I looked away from the screen at my family. They were all laughing; even I couldn't help but laugh even though Esme and I had witnessed it.

"How did they do that? Press the button then the noise bomb things went off." Renesmee asked.

"Well she used science; mainly physics to basically make a little time bomb that would go off making the noise bomb make a little explosion. She's really smart. She love's science too. She had Emmet put some of his venom in a vial and she mixed it with a substance to make polish wax for her swords. The venom being in the polish was how she was able to stab Jane." I said just as the next video started.

"_Hey mom, look at the camera and say I'm blonde and smart…hahahaha" Ashlyn says as she walks into a part of the barn that looks more like a garage. _

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. Who told you that one your dad?"_

"_Yeah. So how is my baby doing?" Ashlyn ask's and turns the camera to show a 1957 Chevy Corvette._

"_Don't you mean babies? They're both doing fine. Most likely be ready to drive them by your birthday." Rosalie say's coming out from under a 1961 MG MGA Roadster. As she gets up she wipes her oil covered hands on her overalls. Ashlyn places the camera on a shelf so that the camera has a view of the area._

"_No. I think Shane should have the Roadster. I've caught him staring at it more than once and he helps you fix it sometimes. And I don't need two cars, beside's I think besides the corvette, I want a nice black 1959 BMW 507 with red leather interior" Ashlyn say's smiling. _

"_That sounds nice, but where are you going to get one. Those are hard to find and fix."_

"_Yeah hard to fix, but no one's as good as my momma." Ashlyn said smiling deviously._

"_I take it you found one. Where is it and what have you done to deserve it?" Rosalie ask's._

"_It's in New Orleans, Louisiana. As for what have I done that I deserve it. I stabbed Jane, I behave, oh I'm in the seventh grade now, I behave, I drink blood more, I behave, I help Shane out and teach him new things, I let the monster machine eat me then spit me out. I behave." Ashlyn said._

"_I don't know if stabbing Jane is a good thing or not. You said you behave four times, but you made your point in the fact that yes you do behave. You aren't being intolerable with your grandfather, getting the MRI. I'll think about it. Maybe for your birthday or Christmas." Rosalie said. Ashlyn jumped up and down then hugged Rosalie._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Ashlyn said smiling." I'll behave and do all the chores you want me to do without complaining." Ashlyn said,_

"_Well for starters how about you clean your room and stop looking for your swords." Rosalie said._

"_Yes mam" Ashlyn saluted, then grabbed the camera and left. _

The screen went black again before a new video started. It was of everyone. Esme, Shane, Emmett, Ashlyn, Rosalie and I. we were playing Scene it Harry potter. The camera propped up on the window still so you could see everybody.

"_Who said, "The one's that love us never really leave us. You can always find them. In here…" the game's voice asked._

"_Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, at Grimmauld Place."Ashlyn yelled._

"_You know the television can't hear you, right?" Shane asked. As everyone laughed._

"_Correct" the game voice said. "Next question: Rita Skeeter writes for what newspaper?"_

"_The Daily Prophet" Shane exclaimed as he answered the question first._

"_Correct… Next Question: which of these Hogwarts staff members attended Aragog's funeral?" the voice asked._

"_Oooh, oooh, uh. Professor Slughorn!"Ashlyn, Shane, and Rosalie all yelled at the same time._

"_Correct. Now click to see your final Scores" the voice said._

_ Rosalie moved her remote to click on the final score. The results came up. Ashlyn Score and Shane's were tied._

"_WHAT! no tie breaker" Shane asked._

"_Okay you want a tie breaker… here it is. First one to go brush their teeth and go to bed gets five points" Rosalie said._

"_Hahaha. You're joking right" Ashlyn said._

"_No" Rosalie said. As soon as she was done Shane and Ashlyn raced up the stairs. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie stayed down stairs laughing._

That was a good day. Actually it was only two nights ago, but watching them all playfully argue on who's right and explain what actually happened was entertaining. The screen finally went black and the family videos were over. Every one of my kids, including Jacob and Seth had grins on their faces. Renesmee looked almost jealous but happy at the same time.

"How smart are they? Like what do they read?" Renesmee asked. When it came to intelligence she liked to be smarter than people younger than her. In this case though she wasn't. Renesmee just finished the fifth grade on the same tutoring site that Ashlyn is on.

"Well Ashlyn is in the middle Seventh grade on the tutoring site. Shane who started on the learning on the site in early December skipped straight to fifth grade and is now close to finishing sixth grade. He gets help from Ashlyn or his parents when he can't understand something. Shane and Ashlyn excel in Science and English. They both are equally intelligent Math and History…Shane may have not grown up in an environment like yours or Ashlyn, but his biological father taught him how to read and basic math. Once Shane knew how to read, he bought Shane math books and regular novels."

"Okay. What kind of stuff do they read?"Renesmee said pressing for more information. I knew she didn't like what she heard.

"They read lots to name a few authors': Charles Dickens, Robert Louis Stevenson, The Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, and Edgar Allen Poe. They've read most of the books you have like the chronicles of Narnia and Harry potter. They've also read Mark Twain's _the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _which they both prefer over Tom Sawyer. They've both read _Dracula_. Shane loves the _Shadow Children series_ by Margaret Peterson Haddix and Ashlyn loves the _Maximum Ride Series_, _The Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales_ and _The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd_. They both like the book _The Outsiders_ by S.E Hinton and _Candide, or Optimism_ by Voltaire. They are really advanced in reading for their age." As I finished I saw Jasper smile.

"Why are you smiling Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"I gave Ashlyn Robert Louis Stevenson's seven novel collector's edition book and the brothers Grimm. For her third birthday I bought and sent her Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, and Edgar Allen Poe. I had also been the one to give her Harry Potter and I told her about Narnia." He said proud of himself. Jasper had been the one to help her get better at reading. She wasn't even one yet and she had started to read on her own without help before Renesmee could.

"So they're both like Geniuses?" Renesmee asked.

"Renesmee intelligence is nothing to be jealous of. They like to read and learn and play music. Your Aunt Rose has Ashlyn on a schedule that goes to learning and reading. Shane easily picked up on that schedule and enjoys it. They enjoy learning more and more information. Ashlyn had a desire to learn at a young age and apparently so does Shane. And I know them being smart is not what you are truly jealous about." Edward said. He looked straight at Renesmee. "How your aunt and uncle raise their children is not any of my business Renesmee. And Ashlyn bought those car's not your Aunt or Uncle. Ashlyn provided the parts and money for the cars to get fixed. If Ashlyn doesn't behave Rosalie doesn't work on the cars for a week. So far Rosalie has only had to stop fixing the Car's for one week. Ashlyn refused to drink blood the week before the volturi came, and she need's blood because she isn't as strong as she should be." Edward stated.

"Sweetie what's wrong? What are you thinking?" Bella asked. Everyone stayed silent.

"They seem to me like spoiled brats" Renesmee said.

"Renesmee" everybody yelled. Edward and Bella looked angry. Alice, Jasper, Seth, Jacob, Esme and I were just surprised. Edward looked ready reprimand her, but Esme spoke before he could say anything.

"Yes your right they are Spoiled, but not in the way you think. A person that is spoiled appreciates what they have, and knows how to earn it. They don't expect anything from anyone, but they are so happy to get it anyway. This is what Ashlyn and Shane are. They know they have work hard to earn to get what they want. You may not see it in those videos, but Rosalie can be very strict. Shane has known from the beginning of his life that he has to work hard to get what he wants and even then he didn't get it. He was lucky he found Rosalie and Emmett or he'd be dead right now. A spoiled brat however, expects the world to be handed to them on a silver platter. Which they do not." Esme stated. She sat back down next to me and let out a breathe or air.

Alice POV

_I watched as Esme sat back down next to Carlisle. I never thought Renesmee could ever feel jealous about someone especially her own cousin who was attacked by the Volturi and sick. Renesmee must be thinking some other things too if Edward is just as mad as Bella. I mean had she not seen that Rose asked Ashlyn what she has done to deserve the BMW. I just couldn't believe it. And she is jealous that they are smart too, big deal, they're smart. I'm pretty sure Renesmee has done things they haven't done. I mean Ashlyn just learned how to hunt while Renesmee has been hunting since she could walk._

"Alice make's great points" Edward said looking at Renesmee. "You've hunted since you can walk, while Ashlyn literally just learned how. You've gone to the beach, Ashlyn and Shane never have. You can run around freely and have fun as long as you stay close to the house or someone is with you. Ashlyn and Shane can't unless they are within one hundred and fifty yards of the house. Ashlyn has been tortured by the volturi and has fought against Jane. You have not. Shane has fought to stay alive since he was born, you have not." Edward stated. Renesmee looked down at the ground knowing she was in trouble. "I never want to hear you say or think that your cousin's are spoiled brats and get everything they want, because they don't... If anyone is a spoiled brat it's you" Edward finished. Bella was silent and Renesmee gulped and still looked down. I have never seen Edward mad at Renesmee.

"Renesmee I think you should go to your room" Bella said. Renesmee got up from the couch and ran to her room. "Edward lets go talk. Hunt." Bella said taking Edward's hand and going outside.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket. I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was from Rosalie. _Get on Skype. Need 2 talk_. It said I quickly went to the family's computer and turned on the 27 inch Apple wide screen LED monitor, then the desktop. As the computer loaded, I thought of what Rosalie wanted to talk about. When the computer was fully loaded I longed onto Skype and called Rosalie. However the person on the other screen was not who I expected. It was a little boy around Renesmees age, sand brown hair. This must be Shane; his head was turned to the right, not paying attention to the computer, but on something else.

"Why hello, Shane." I said. The boy turned to the computer and looked shocked. He had nice blue eyes. "You're a handsome little man. So how are you?" I asked. I was excited this is the first time I've actually met Shane.

I waited for Shane to answer, but he just looked shocked still. I wonder if he knows what a video chat is. I know he never really knew what a lot of things were, but got the hang of it soon.

"Mom… there's someone on the computer talking to me." Shane said, obviously never hearing of a video chat. Rosalie had never told me he called her mom. I'm assuming he calls Emmett dad now.

"Oh sorry sweetie. Its okay she can't come out of the screen and she doesn't bite. It's your Aunt Alice; you know her as the hyper shopaholic pixie because of your dad." Rosalie said, Shane giggled a little. He got up off the computer Chair and was replaced by Rosalie.

"Ha-ha, hi I'm Shane." He said smiling.

"I know, your mom's told me a lot about you. I'm Alice." I said, he nodded.

"Well, I'm going play the piano, I'll let you two ladies talk." he giggled a little then walked away.

"He's going to be a heart breaker when he's older."I stated. Rosalie just smiled.

"I know. Emmett's already teaching him his ways. I guess it's good though, it helps Shane get out of his shell… I need to tell you something" Rosalie said. She turned to make sure no one was within ear shot. "Emmett and I have decided to move back in with the family after Ashlyn's birthday." Rosalie said smiling. "Seeing Carlisle and Esme and been with them made me and Emmett realize we miss the family."

"Never bet against me. I told you you'd move back when Ashlyn was five…" I said. I started to have a vision. The whole family was together, it was snowing. We were celebrating Christmas in a new house. Renesmee came in threw a back window and went straight to her room. Edward and Bella were angry. Then Ashlyn and Shane entered the house, both soaking wet, freezing, lips turning purple. Shane was holding Ashlyn tightly making sure to never let go of her. My vision ended and I gasped.

"Alice…Alice. What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Renesmee" was all I said and I was angry.

"Renesmee, is she okay? What happened?"

"She's fine."

"Oh thank the lord. You know I was thinking that maybe mom and dad should have brought her here with them. You know so the kids could get to know each other and have fun." Before I could stop myself the words were out of my mouth.

"Doubt it, she would have probably made things worse." Was what I said. I covered my mouth surprised by what had come out. Rosalie looked taken aback.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Rosalie asked. "Alice I will by a plane ticket to Alaska if you don't tell me." I looked into the future and sure enough Rosalie was here in Alaska, if I didn't tell her.

"We saw the home videos, and well Renesmee got jealous. She said Ash and Shane were spoiled brats. I'm quite positive she thought even more because Edward was angry, so was Bella, and Esme gave her a speech on how they were spoiled but not spoiled brats." I said. Rosalie looked shocked; I could tell that she was also hurt and angry. Having someone think of her kids as spoiled brats was why she moved away from the family. She didn't want Ashlyn to run to anyone who wasn't her or Emmett so she can get something she wanted.

"Can you get Renesmee down here? I would like to speak with her" Rosalie asked. I nodded and went to get Renesmee. When I came back down with her, I saw Shane and Ashlyn talking with Rose.

"I swear on my favorite book that Shane and I didn't do anything. We didn't break, steal, or ruin anything."Ashlyn said.

"Ha-ha. Neither of you are in trouble silly. I want you to meet your cousin Renesmee." She said pointing to the monitor; I nodded for Renesmee to sit down on the computer chair. "Talk to her, tell her what you do every day, your schedule." Rosalie said. Both of them nodded. Shane pulled a chair close to the computer while Ashlyn took the computer chair.

"I'm Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty"

"I know" Renesmee answered. "I remember you, except you were a lot smaller and fragile." Shane stifled a laugh.

"I'm Shane Tristan Hale McCarty, and Ash is still semi fragile." He said smiling.

"No I'm not. Liar." Ashlyn then looked back at the computer. "so how old are you."

"I'm Four. I was born on September 10th 2006. I'm three months older than you." Renesmee said.

"Oh, You're older than Shane too he was born, the day before me on all saints' eve or Halloween, he's four too." Ashlyn said. I took note of that in my head while Renesmee just nodded.

"so what do you guys do? Your mom said something about a schedule?" Renesmee asked slightly confused.

"Oh yeah the schedule" Shane said, "we'll let's see… on weekdays only we wake up at 7:30, change, brush our teeth, make our beds. Then at eight we go downstairs and eat breakfast. We can wash our own dishes but mom won't let us, yet. We go back upstairs and brush our teeth again. Then by 8: 30 we log into the tutoring sight and start our learning. Science is first because it's easy. That's from 8:30 to 9:30, and then we have a ten minute break. Which we usually use to play or get water. Then at 9:40 to 11 we have math. It's a lot longer because even though science is easy to us math is a little hard. Mom and dad help us a lot. We have another ten minute break were we again tend to play." Shane said.

"Then at 11:10 to 12 we have what my mom call's free period. I usually play music or help my mom with the cars. Shane usually draws, help's my mom with the car's, or helps dad build something. At 12 we have lunch and get to play outside until 12:50. We have ten minutes to get back in study mode. Then we have history from 1 to 1:50, then English from 1:55 to 2:50. Then learning time is over. Mom say's we have a schedule like this so we can be ready when actually go to a real school. It's kind of cool though." Ashlyn said. Both she and Shane were smiling. Renesmee looked shocked. I don't think it ever dawned on her that she had a lot more free time then they did during the whole week.

Renesmee POV

I was talking to the brats over Skype. They even looked like they were spoiled brats. Then they started to tell me about their schedule. Really a daily weekday schedule. I felt horrible for them. I don't even have a schedule. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett said it was to prepare them for when they go to an actual school. They even get homework. But just because they had a schedule doesn't mean that they aren't spoiled brats. It's like getting homeschooled. I still didn't know if Aunt Rose punishes them though, I heard on the TV that some people get hit or spanked. I don't get hit or spanked, but I wonder if they do. They both looked scared when they thought they were in trouble.

"What does your mom do when you're in trouble?" I asked. I heard Aunt Alice gasp. "Sorry."

"No it's okay. If we get in trouble the we either get no music or TV privileges, we can't go outside and play, she won't work on the cars for a week, or we get grounded and can't do anything." Ashlyn said.

"Our mom would never hit us; we don't get spanked at all. If we get hurt it's always our own fault. From falling when running and playing."Shane added. I let out a breathe I was holding. I don't know what I was thinking; Aunt Rose couldn't hurt a fly.

"Wait a minute; you think our mom hit's u don't you?" Ashlyn asked me.

"Well it's just that you were scared when I first saw you, you were trying to explain that neither of you broke anything nor did anything wrong. And then when you started to tell me about your schedule, I mean who does that. It sounds as if you're in a strict boarding school were you get hit if you miss behave. It's almost as if you live with Ms. Viola Swamp who's a bitch." I said before I could stop myself. My Aunt Alice scolded me. Damn Jacob he use to call Aunt Rose that all the time.

"Are moms not mean, ugly, abusive, or a bitch. Are mom is loving, caring, and beautifully gorgeous and loves us with all her heart. She would travel the world to protect us. She loves us to infinity and beyond." Ashlyn yelled at me. Shane put his arm around her telling her to calm down. Aunt Rose came back the minute she heard the yelling.

"I'm sorry" was all I said before I turned to leave the last thing I heard before I left the computer room was Shane say, "she wasn't thinking what she was saying, and it came out before she even realized what she said."

If I ever meet Ashlyn she's going to kill me. That is if I'm not already dead. My dada is going to kill me when he finds out.

**AN: so for those of you who don't know who Ms. Viola Swamp is, she is a mean teacher in the kids book, called Ms. Nelson is Missing.**

** Next chapter will take place in April, Rosalie's vampire birth month.**


	23. Chapter 22: Mom's Birthday

_Alice-Cullen 195: No I assure you I'm not a stalker. I chose Nov 1st for Ashlyn's b-day because I wanted to make her younger than Renesmee and my birthday is two days after the first. Also because she was born in Italy so I wanted it to be on a holiday and Nov first is all saints day in Italy. The Outsiders is one of my favorite books and Narnia was one of the first kid books that popped into my head besides harry potter, Hahaha. Loved the review though._

_EBRAJERCECullen130 & your reviews mean a lot, you have been reading this fanfic since the beginning and I thank you._

_Hope you all like this new chap._

**Chapter 22: Mom's Birthday**

This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new ones. She owns everything twilight related.

Sorry it's late only a month of school left, so I'm getting super busy.

_*****on my profile there is a link to two sets that show the clothes from when Emmett and Shane went shopping. Keep in mind that there's more than that I just wanted to show some of the clothes. Also there is a link to a YouTube video I made of Ashlyn and Shane and the cars.*****_

POV: Emmett, Ashlyn, and Rosalie

**Emmett POV**

Everything was going great in my life at the moment. Ashlyn's Pulmonary Edema was gone exactly three days after Carlisle and Esme left. The day Carlisle and Esme arrived back home in Alaska apparently our little Nessie thought Shane and Ashlyn were spoiled brats and then Ashlyn got angry at Renesmee for something Renesmee called Rose. When Rose and I asked both our lovely children what Renesmee said, they both refused to say.

Today is April 17th the day Rosalie was turned into a vampire. We would celebrate her real birthday, but she doesn't remember it. Shane thinks' I should have a lovely dinner with her. I would love to do that too, but somehow having two dead deer lying on the ground as dinner in a romantic setting doesn't seem appealing. I was thinking a nice camping trip with the kids. I mean after what happened the last time we left Ashlyn alone, there's no way in hell I'd leave her and Shane alone. Yeah, a camping trip sounds nice, teach em how to fish, and throw the slimy suckers back in. ha-ha.

Rose is outside playing soccer with the kids in the front yard so I'm taking this chance to pack their clothes, get the tents, and set everything up at the camp ground. We'd be camping at the Dale Hollow State Resort Park, it's empty this time of year, and there's a spot that no one knows about, and a great place to hide the yacht where no passing boats can see it. There is a nice cave that is hidden to the eye that the yacht fits in. I would take the families Marc Newson Aquariva Speedboat, but we do have two half human kids that need the bathroom. I still don't know how Ashlyn managed to drive the thing to the other side of the river.

The Rodman 56 yacht that's hidden in the trees, should work perfectly. The kids could camp outside while Rose and I have a nice night in the yacht. HAHA, like Rose would have the kids sleep outside, yeah right. We'd be the one's sleeping outside. Hahaha. Oh I'm too funny for my own good.

I put everything I needed on the speed boat to set up at the site, leaving Rose with the kids. Hopefully, she won't freak out that I'm not there. Oh well, it's for a good cause.

**Ashlyn POV**

Shane's been teaching me some new soccer moves and after mastering them we're putting our skills to the test. Two against One, Shane and Me versus Vampire lightning speed M.O.M. I have to say for someone who's never really played soccer, she's good. Her moves are flawless; she doesn't even have to learn them either. All she does is see the movements Shane and I do and she's got them. Sometimes I think it's not fair, but that's just how life is. It is not fair, it's not always just, and it is not perfect. That's some good truth from Criminal Minds.

As we are playing I can't help, but think if dad is really going to actually try the romantic dinner Shane suggested. I could tell you, that two dead deer in a romantic setting will ruin the night, but then again maybe mom will be touched by his effort. With all this thinking going in my head, I hadn't noticed that I wasn't paying attention to the game. I saw the soccer ball flying at me and immediately put my arms over my face and ducked to the ground. The ball landed five feet away from me. If I hadn't ducked it would have hit my face.

I got up and dusted the grass off my pants. Both my mom and Shane looked worried. I ran to the soccer ball and was about to kick it, when my mom came out of nowhere and picked me up. Literally scooped me up like I was two again. I know I'm four and all, but I do look like an 8 year old.

"I think that's enough soccer for know. Ash are you heart anywhere?" She asked as she sat me down on the couch. I huffed in annoyance.

"No, I'm fine" I answered before she could go doctor on me and check. "You didn't have to pick me up you know. I can walk." I said. Shane let out a laugh. "Just wait until you fall down Shane. Mom's going to turn into Doctor McCarty" I said. Mom smiled and kissed my head.

"I'm too flawless to fall." Was all Shane said. He is spending way too much time with dad. Speaking of dad where is he? I hadn't seen him much all day. I would ask mom, but she'd probably freak out.

"Well I'm going to my room. I've been teaching myself some new songs on the piano. Well I actually haven't been teaching myself. I just listen to the song on my iPod the play it on the piano." I stated as I got up from the couch and walked to my room. I sat on my piano bench and pressed down on the keys. I started to play "Night Train" by Jimmy Forest. It's an upbeat boogie piano piece which I just learned the other day. I also learned Boogie-Woogie Man, Marcs Boogie, It's Monday Morning, Taxi Club Shuddle, Rytm' Woogie all by Piano Connection & Marc's Boogie. I seem to like this style of piano. I liked that its face paced and quite challenging.

"Hey dad's back" Shane said coming into the room halfway through Marc's Boogie.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but he said were all leaving in two hours. He hasn't said why though. He just said that mom won't let us stay home alone tonight and that he doesn't blame her after what happened last time." I shook a little just remembering what happened last time even though it was only about three months ago that it did. Shane seemed to notice because he decided to change the subject. "Hey do you want to play Hey Jude? " Shane asked.

"Sure why not. But I'm staying on the piano, you can sing it too." I smiled at the look on Shane's face. I don't think he thought anyone in the house knew he could sing.

I started to play the song on the piano. Shane looked seriously at the guitar and drums. He quickly grabbed the acoustic guitar before he started singing the lines of the song. His voice was slightly above a whisper at first but by the end of the first verse it was loud and he was singing. I saw my mom and dad at the door smiling. Shane had no idea they were there though. His eyes were closed and he was in the music. His voice was beautifully flawless; it was a Van Gogh masterpiece. I couldn't believe I had never heard him sing above a whisper. He was amazing.

As soon the song ended our parents applauded. Shane looked up in disbelief that we had an audience. He blushed a deep red though. We continued playing random music. Shane kept looking around making sure no one was watching. I thought it was funny because no one was watching, but we do have to vampire parents that have enhanced vampire singing. Our two hours of having fun were up and dad told us to come down stairs. He said and I quote, "were going out so stop playing music you musically inclined children from Pluto the planet of music."I couldn't help but make him second guess what he said.

"Hey dad" I said as I came down the stairs, "I thought the Planet Pluto were dogs like Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog come from." Shane stifled his giggle. My dad thought about it as he locked the back door of the house. He started walking towards the river and we followed him. He was still thinking.

"Yeah, I think your right" my dad said in 'I just learned something and I'm excited' voice as he turned his head toward me. He looked back ahead. Shane and I looked at my mom who had stopped in her tracks behind us. We both burst out laughing.

"Is that not true?" my dad asked.

"Dad, how many times have you been in school?" Shane asked.

"Way too many times"

"Okay, and how many of those many times did you ever hear a teacher say p cartoon animals like Pluto come from the planet Pluto?"

"None…hey, wait you just…I can't believe you two just…man, I taught you to well." My dad said he turned back disappointedly. My mom was still frozen in place. I didn't know vampires can be in shock. I walked towards my mom and jumped. Automatically her arm's reached out and caught me. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Am I going to have to jump in the air every time you're in shock?" I asked.

"Maybe, baby" my mom said. I shifted myself so I was now getting a piggy back ride from my mom. Shane looked at us a laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be carried anymore?" he questioned.

"That's true. What happened to that?" my mom asked as we caught up to my dad at the entrance of the foresty wooded area.

"I meant I didn't want you to carry meant take me inside every time I fall, get a cut, or on the off day get hit by the basketball while I'm catching the rebound. Isn't getting hurt part of life?"

"Well, yes, but you have t understand that…"

"As your mother I take it upon myself to make sure that you and your brother/sister are one hundred percent okay and if that means I have to pick you up and carry you inside then so be it." Shane and I finished for my mom at the same time. My dad was laughing hard. I don't know how he found it hilarious, but whatever. W e arrived at the dock in the next minute. I got down from my mom and jumped into the yacht. Shane looked curiously at it, I wonder if he even knew we had it.

"Hey Shane, you've seen the yacht before right?" I asked. My mom carried him onto the yacht and my dad just smiled. He shook his head.

"I've never been on a boat this big. Only the speedboat" he said as he looked over the edge of the boat at the water.

"Well themes a first time for everything. Do you know how to swim buddy?" dad asked Shane.

"Yeah, I watched other kids do it sometimes and I decided to try. I taught myself." Shane said. We all sat down on the seats on the boat as my dad started to drive it. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the cave were dad hid the boat. Shane even asked if he could drive the was going to teach him, but mom said no. if only she new dad was teaching us how to drive the jeep when she would go hunting.

"Okay were here first thing first. Who wants to fish?" dad asked. I quickly stuffed my face into my mom's side. There was no way I was going to fish. If I hate eating it why would I do the activity? "Oh come on Ash?" dad whined.

"No" I said. I heard my mom's elegant giggle.

"Shane?"

"Uhhh. No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I dislike fish and there are no fish in this part of the river" Shane said. I lifted my head up and looked at the water. Shane was right there were no fish in the water. I started to laugh.

"Aww man… okay how about we all swim?" I looked at my mom who nodded her head in agreement to my dad. I just sat there shocked.

"Come on sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you. It's time to learn." My mom said.

**Rosalie POV**

I grabbed Ashlyn's hand and led her down to the floor under the boat. We dressed ourselves in our bathing suits and grabbed towels. She was scared I knew she was. I didn't need mother's intuition to know.

_It had been two weeks after we moved and Ashlyn went to the dock to wet her feet. Emmett still hadn't had a good look at it to see if it needed fixing, since he was fixing and building other things for the house and barn. I told her I'd meet her there. I was just finishing putting the laundry in the washer and the other into the dryer. I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator then made my way out the back of the house. I quickly told Emmett where Ashlyn and I would be. Just as I was halfway in the wooded area I heard wood fall, a loud splash, and a scream. _

_I ran to the dock quickly. It had collapsed. Ashlyn I didn't see, I couldn't see her. I yelled her name just as she came up from the water. I heard her gasp for air. She was flailing, panicking. Without thinking I dived into the water and quickly swam to where she was. I grabbed her and lifted her up out of the water and swam back to the shore, where Emmett stood shocked. He quickly helped me up and carried Ashlyn. We ran to the house to make sure she was okay. She refused to let go of Emmett though, almost as if she were afraid the ground would collapse right under her. Never did she try to swim or go to the river by herself after._

"Come on baby. You're Dad, Shane and I will be with you. Nothing's going to happen." I said grabby her and led her outside. Shane and Emmett were already in there swimming trunks. I helped her off the boat and slowly made are way into the water. Emmett and Shane jumped into the deeper part of the river from the top of the boat. I was carrying Ashlyn on my hip. I saw Emmett come up out of the water but no Shane. I quickly looked around, but still couldn't see him. Emmett also realized this and started looking.

"Boo!" I heard Shane say behind me. I jumped slightly and he laughed. He saw the worried expression on my face and immediately dropped his smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you mom." Shane said. I hugged him just as another splash sounded in the water. Emmet had jumped in again.

"Okay Ash you ready. First is Floating?" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"I already know how to do that. I lay flat on my back" Ashlyn said.

"Oh, okay then let go of your mom. Move your arms like this, it's called sculling, and kick your legs, not fast, but with one at a time" Emmett said. Ashlyn shook her head. I brushed her hair out of her face. Slowly I started to move back a little deeper into the river. She noticed and held on tighter. "Come on Ashlyn…I know you can do it. What's there to be afraid of if you can stab Jane you can do this." Emmett stated. Shane nodded. Ashlyn thought about it then nodded her head in agreement.

Slowly Ashlyn started to let go of me. She started to tread water the way Emmett had said to. She had only gone under twice, but she was treading. She smiled, but started to panic when she realized that we weren't right next to me. She'd have to swim to me. She started to look for any other way. Shane swam a little closer to her.

"Just watch what I do" he said. Then started to swim closer to her. He stopped two feet away from her. She looked at him curiously at him. Shane showed her the movement then swam back to where we were. Ashlyn huffed then slowly copied the movement of swimming that Shane showed her. She stopped in front of me and grabbed my hand. Emmett jumped up in joy and I just smiled. I knew Ashlyn wasn't so happy, but at the same time she was.

We swam and played in the water. Ashlyn was getting the hang of it and getting better as we swam. I saw Emmett leave the river. The sun was setting so I told the kids it was time to get out. Ashlyn happily swam towards the boat as did Shane. We grabbed our towels, dried ourselves. The three of us took turns taking a shower first Ashlyn, then Shane, then me. By the time we were all done Emmett still hadn't returned.

"Rose, kids come out here you've got to see this" I heard Emmett yell sometime later. The kids and I walked towards where Emmett's voice had come from. As we got closer I noticed lanterns hanging from tree branches. There was a picnic table in the middle of the table with food for the kids and a couple feet away there was a picnic blanket on the floor with a basket with four wine bottles. Emmett stood in the middle. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, what do you think?

"Wine, I don't know if I could get drunk." I smiled.

"No not wine, animal blood and blood punch" he smiled.

"I love it." I said I looked at him, "I love you, you big goofy teddy bear." I said as I kissed him. It was beautiful. No doubt he had help from the kids, but still it was beautiful.


	24. Chapter 23:British Islands

**British Islands**

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new ones. She owns everything twilight related._

**POV Rosalie, Alice, Shane, and Ashlyn**

**Rosalie POV**

"Okay, last question no cheating," I said as I watched the smiles on Shane and Ashlyn's face turn into one of determination, "What was Ponce de Leon generally looking for while claiming Florida for the Spanish crown?".

Ashlyn and Shane both ran across the living room to the white board I had set up for the game of trivia. Today was the last day of school for them. It would be summer vacation the minute I gave the results to the trivia game. They both thought for a minute Ashlyn grabbed one of the markers as did Shane and both wrote down their answers. They both looked at me, then Shane looked at Ashlyn's answer.

"The Fountain of Youth," he said, and then laughed. Ashlyn looked at his.

"It's better than gold and new land to conquer," she retorted, "Besides it's not like either of us knew the answer anyways… I guessed." She admitted, they both looked at me again expectantly.

"Ashlyn you guessed right. However I would have put down what Shane did as well if I didn't know what the answer was… the total score is Ashlyn 25 and Shane 23. Ashlyn you got five of the thirty wrong and Shane you got seven of the thirty wrong."

"Oh well, it was a fun game we should do it more often," Ashlyn said then sat down on the couch. Both Shane and I looked at her, "What School and learning is officially over, I get to relax now."

I sat down next to her, Shane just shrugged and went upstairs most likely to finish Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevens that Ashlyn let him borrow or play the piano. It amazed me to see how much he has learned since being with us. He had a third grade level in December when we first met him and know he was right with Ashlyn going into the eighth grade when august comes. He was adamant to being in the same grade as Ashlyn. He worked so hard and never wanted to stop. I'd caught him many times still on the computer learning more and taking the quizzes and test. He was determined to be in the same boat as Ashlyn. He's worked so hard and Ashlyn has comes to terms with what happened with the volturi. I remember looking at her grades and saw that they had dropped from A's to B-'s and C's in late January and early February. She worked hard to get her grades back to the way they had been. They both deserve a relaxing fun summer which is what Emmett and I plan to give them.

I turned on the TV and was about to ask Ashlyn what she wanted to watch when I realized she had fallen asleep. My four year old hasn't fallen asleep in the afternoon in a long time. I carried her up to her room and gently laid her down. I then went into my office where Emmett was.

"Hey babe, both of them asleep?" I softly nodded my head knowing Shane was asleep even though I didn't check on him. "How surprised do you think they'll be when they find were going to be on a secluded Island for two weeks, then go to England and Ireland?" he asked practically jumping out of his seat.

"They'll be ecstatic, Emmett you know they will. I'll think they'll be just as happy as you are right now."

"Good, I want them to have fun, they'll be able to run around and we'll be able to do this," he said, then started to kiss me. I sat on top of him and kissed back.

"You know with the kids asleep we can take a shower," Emmett pointed out. I smiled and he quickly carried me bridal style across the hall into our room. We hastily ripped our clothes off and into the shower we went.

**-Two Weeks Later, June 24th -**

"Come on our plane's boarding," Emmett said to the kids who were looking out the window at the planes arriving to different terminals. They quickly grabbed their backpacks and ran to where we were. I saw an old couple smile at them and couldn't help but feel proud that they were my kids and no one else's besides Emmett.

We boarded the plane going to Puerto Rico. We'd be arriving at night and head to the docks where a boat that Emmett rented would be waiting. He wouldn't tell me what island we were staying at or what the house looked like. Ashlyn and Shane were sitting in the two seats behind us in first class. Shane took the window seat. He wanted to see what the ground looked like from the sky. He even asked us if he could go in the cockpit. He wanted to see everything. His excitement made me smile. He even got wings like Ashlyn did on her first plane ride.

"Could I get you anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked. Both Emmett and I shook our heads. She went to the people across from us.

"Psss, dad." We hear Shane and Ashlyn whisper, they looked at Emmett. Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Why hello, don't you to look gorgeous," the flight attendant said, "would you to like anything to drink, juice, water?" she asked.

"Can my sister and I both get Shirley temple's please?" Shane asked. I turned to look at them and smiled. Another old couple across the aisle from them smiled, the old man let out a giggle.

"Of course you can…I'll be back with it in a minute," she said. Shane smiled happily.

The rest of the flight was silent. Ashlyn and Shane soon both fell asleep for the rest of the flight. The flight attendant's and woman who walked by them always smiled and awed at them. This is the most attention they ever gotten and I knew they were both slightly uncomfortable.

When the plane landed both kids were asleep. I didn't bother to wake them up. Emmett carried Ashlyn while I carried Shane. Emmett had both their carry one bags. People looked at us questioningly, but let it go. Ashlyn who felt the shift of position woke up when we were at the baggage claim. Emmett put her down then left to go get the rental car. Ashlyn helped me get the luggage, we waited five minutes for Emmett he came and grabbed two of the bags while Ashlyn had hers. I gently sat Shane in the back seat of the car and strapped him in.

Emmett drove the car all the way to Rio Grande. We parked the car at a port; Emmett then went talked to someone in the front desk and came back with keys to a boat. Shane woke up when we opened the door. Groggily he got out and looked around him. He grabbed his backpack and held his suit case. We walked towards the boat that already had four large blue igloo coolers on it.

"What kind of boat is this?" Shane asked.

"It's a nimbus luxury boat," Emmett said. We all boarded the boat, and then were on our way.

**Alice POV**

_Huh. I can't believe them! They get to have fun on little Camanoe island of the British Virgin Islands while I stay here. Why wouldn't they invite us with them? Especially me. How can she go to England without me? All the shopping there? Oh and Ireland, the whole family can bond together before summer ends. It'll give Shane and Ashlyn a chance to get to know the whole family... Ooh plan in action!_

"Everyone!" I yelled. Everyone came into the living room including Jacob. "One the eighteenth of July we will be leaving to Ireland for a eighteen day family vacation. We will be staying in Castle Oliver, in County Limerick, Ireland." Everyone looked at me. I jumped up excitedly as I saw everyone nod their heads.

"I'll use the vacation time in have," Carlisle stated. Renesmee whispered something to Bella who just nodded and smiled. This is going to be great. I looked through my visions and saw Shane and Ashlyn having fun, this is good.

I sat down next to jasper doing my best to avoid Edward. Apparently I was doing a good job at it.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked me softly, his southern accent barely noticeable.

"Nothing, just how much fun we'll have in Ireland."

"Fun, yes. It will be nice to be able to go outside and not have to worry about people seeing us shine. Especially if we are going to have the whole castle's grounds to ourselves."

"Yeah, it will be nice," I replied. I have to get this plan in action. We'll be there before Rosalie and leave before Rosalie. Hopefully she won't get mad. I see everyone having fun and being happy. This will turn out well.

**Shane POV**

I opened my eyes, got up and looked around me. I was lying down in a very comfortable bed as always. I looked around the room and saw white cabinets; the wooden walls were painted some sort of green. I felt a breeze come in. I got up off the bed and saw the window was opened. That's when I remembered. Late last night we got on a boat and went to a secluded island that was all to us for two weeks. I quickly got clothes and took a shower. I changed into my white and blue plaid cargo shorts, my white Treasure Island t shirt, and put on my peacoat tupelo plaid vans. Quickly I went down the hall and saw mom making breakfast.

"Breakfast is almost ready handsome," mom said.

I smiled, "I thought this was a vacation?" I asked. She looked at me questioningly. "If this is a vacation, shouldn't you not be making breakfast? We can eat cereal."

I heard my dad's booming laughter and Ashlyn's light hearted giggle come into the kitchen. Mom even giggled. I looked at dad who had a big smile on his face.

"Our son's right. They can eat cereal." Mom scoffed at what he said and shook her head. I suddenly realized I wanted to know what color the room I was in was painted.

"Cereal isn't always healthy Emmett," mom said, while she grabbed two plates, put eggs with Polska kielbasa sausage. It was the only way both Ashlyn and I would eat our eggs. I don't know what it was, but one day we just looked at eggs without anything in them and we were both repulsed. She then handed us tortillas. Hahaha, I loved that I had a variety of food to eat. It always used to be the same thing all the time and know there are endless possibilities, especially with mom. She likes to cook a variety of food from different cultures.

"Hey mom, do you know what color green my room is painted? It's kind of calming," I asked she then smiled at me.

"The color the rooms are painted are supposed to have that effect. Your rooms paint color is Indian Ocean green, Ashlyn's is sea life and ours lagoon breeze." I nodded my head accepting the information and kept eating. Ashlyn and I washed our own dishes. We both went outside to look around and play.

We went into the trees behind the house and walked for a few moments. This place is awesome. The water is a clear blue that I have never seen before. The tree's fresh green and the air so clean. The weather was great too. The sun being out, but the ocean breeze cooling our skin. It was nice to have no one around. Mom and dad can both come out and have fun without worrying that someone will see them sparkle.

We swam a lot, went hiking, lay down on the beach. Seriously this sand was pearl white. Looked like it has never been touched. By the end of the first week I still couldn't believe we had the whole island to ourselves. I don't know how mom and dad got it but they did. They also said they had two more surprises for us which made both Ashlyn and I a bit eager.

I remember when they told us it was on Wednesday. We decided to walk around the whole island which took all day, but it was okay. Ashlyn and I had our own camel backs filled with water and lunch. The island was huge, but not as big as the two main islands. We had been talking, laughing, jumping in the water and wetting each other. Then dad asked us a question.

"_So you guys having fun here?" he asked as he lifted me off the ground carrying me over his shoulder. Both Ashlyn and I said yes. _

"_Good, because you two are going to have even more fun with the next two surprises," he said._

My mouth literally hung open. This is the first time I've ever been out of Tennessee and on an island. I had always seen how families interacted on T.V when I lived with him, but I had never imagined it would happen and now it was. Two more surprises just made me think of what more could I be given then what I already had and needed.

I had gotten in what many ways I always wanted, an actual family. One that loved, cared, worried, protected, and do everything to provide happiness. I never got that. There were the three to five times I remember being happy with him, but I was always more scared than anything and now I didn't have to be.

**Ashlyn POV**

_These two weeks on the island went by fast. It was great though and I had lots of fun. I jumped off the boat once during my stay here, but that wasn't a good idea. Apparently my body panics or something when I'm not close to the top of the water. I don't know what it is, but lesson learned. Don't jump into water. Seriously I almost drowned, it was horrible. Mom wouldn't get out of doctor mode until the next day. She wouldn't let me go anywhere near the water either unless she was with me. It was quite funny, to me at least. I haven't seen her like this since kalispue._

_Were leaving the island tomorrow early in the morning. I'm going to miss it, I know Shane will too. He really liked it here. Shane had his first interaction with Dr. Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen too. We were playing soccer; he kicked the ball and somehow ended up stuck in the tree. He decided to be jungle boy and climb the tree. Halfway up he fell down. I knew I heard something pop. He didn't move for a moment which worried me. I mean he landed on sand, but apparently it's not as soft as landing on snow. Any who, Shane's left arm hand popped out of its socket. I yelled for dad, but mom came out and saw. Shane didn't even have a tear in his eye at all._

_When mom came out Shane sat up and started to move his arm around wincing in pain slightly. Mom was by his side in a second and in the next another pop was heard along with an "ow!" mom made him keep his arm in a sling for the rest of the day. Although she said she packed it for me originally since I attract danger or something. She kept an eye on Shane for the rest of the week though and I knew he thought it was funny._

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep," mom whispered as she walked into the room.

"I would say the same thing to you, but you can't," I replied. I hear a chuckle from my mom's room. Dad, he's always listening, even when you think he isn't he is.

"You've been hanging out with your dad too much this week," she said softly. "What are you thinking?" she pulled hair out of my face as I lay down on the bed.

"Nothing"

"Really, it doesn't look like nothing… I bet I could get it out of you.' She looked at me straight in the eyes. _Look away look away! _I thought to myself, I don't know what it is, but looking into my mom's eyes just makes me spill everything in my head out. It's horrible. I shut my eyes tight and put my head into the pillow. I felt ticklish all of a sudden. _She wouldn't! She would!_

"Cheater," I laughed out. She was tickling me that am not fair. How am I supposed to keep my thoughts to myself when my mother is tickling me? I started laughing harder.

"Ashlyn it's not cheating. You could very easily do something that would distract me."

"No I wouldn't because you'd stop me," I laughed out. Then turned my head and sat up to face her. She stopped the tickling.

"So what were you thinking, baby?" she asked again. I stifled a yawn. I put my head down on the pillow and turned to her. This would no doubt make her cry.

"Just…just that when I grow up I want to be just like you," I said.

"Aww," I heard my dad say from the room then he said, "Hey wait a minute what about me?" mom and both smiled. I looked at her and like I knew she would she had watery eyes, but I already she would never shed a tear.

"That means a lot to me…I love you Ashlyn Evie Hale McCarty more than you'll ever know," she said.

"I love you more than you'll ever know to mom," I said as I hugged her. She kissed me on my forehead and said goodnight.

As I drifted off into sleep I couldn't help but feel like something good was going to happen. I don't know when, but I had a feeling it was going to be good.


	25. Chapter 24: England Adventures

England Adventures

This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new ones. She owns everything twilight related.

Sorry I haven't updated. School just finished and I moved back home.

POV Emmett, Ashlyn, Bella

Emmett POV

The things we'd be doing in England, we'd be going to:

The Buckingham Palace

The Churchill War Rooms

The British Museum

Tower of London

Tower Bridge

The London Dungeon

Shakespeare's Globe Theatre

Grant Museum of Zoology

Big Ben

Oxford Street

Abbey Road

The London Eye

Natural History Museum

The London Zoo

The Shakespeare City Walk

The Science Museum

And Last the Piccadilly Circus.

I would say that Rosie and I will be broke by the time our vacation is over but investing wisely in stocks and being alive since the early 1900's guarantee's having lots of money. Which Rose and I do. I can't wait to see the kids face's. They were asleep when we got to the airport. In fact they're still asleep and we're two hours into the flight.

I turned around and saw Rose run her hand through Ashlyn's hair as she read a magazine. I couldn't help, but smile. I turned back and looked to my left where Shane was sitting on the window seat. I rubbed his back gently, but he moved his hand to swat mine away. I don't get it. How can Rose get away with being all gentle and caring, but I can't. I turned back to Rose.

"Psst," I whispered. She looked up from her magazine.

"Yes dear?" she asked low enough for no one to hear.

"Switch?"

"Emmett, we can't just switch seats because you feel like it."

"I don't feel like it. I just want some time with my baby girl too. Child hogger," I whispered back. She stared at me open mouthed.

"I do not hog our children," she whispered sternly, low enough so only I can hear. "Besides you hog our son."

"Really mature Rosie," I said. She then smacked me in the head with the magazine. I noticed people's head turn our way. I embarrassingly smiled, "Please Rosie."

"Fine," she huffed out. Slowly she got up making sure Ashlyn didn't feel the change in posture. I sat down in her seat while she sat down in mine.

We sat in silence. I looked at the magazine the airplanes provided. It was sky mall. As I looked at I saw some things I wanted to buy not just for me, but the kids and Rosie too. Let's see I want the Official Hockey History book, the Britannica Student Encyclopedia, the Movie's Life, Oceans, and Planet Earth, ooh a Tasch Skeleton Pocket watch. Shane would love that for his birthday. I remember my dad gave me one on my birthday. Oh no way a squirting remote control car definitely. I took out my laptop and started shopping online. Right now I'll get the Remote control car, 104 piece multimedia art set, a four marshmallow shooter's, Personalized Hometown Puzzles, Einstein Radio Lab DIY kit, Electronic Chess, a sapphire starburst necklace , a Saxony green jewelry set, and a lumiere Necklace with a bracelet. I paid for all of them, had each one wrapped, and immediately shipped to the house we'd be staying at in Ireland.

As I put the laptop away I saw Rose's hand gently rub Shane's back. _What the hell!_ I looked at Ashlyn who had hair covering her face. I gently moved it away. She moved in her seat and I froze my position. My hand was still close to her face. She moved again and I quickly brought my hand back. _This is so not fair how come Rose can comfort them but I can't. They always seem to know when it's me or Rose. Not Fair!_ Rose turned her head around and looked at me. She smiled, but then glowered at me.

"Emmett, she's going to have a sore neck when she wakes up. Move her head up," Rose whispered sternly as I reached for Ashlyn's head, "gently," she hissed. I gently held Ashlyn's forehead. Before I even moved her, her eyes fluttered opened and her breathing hitched.

"Mom!" Ashlyn yelled making the people around us turn their heads our way. _Shit, shit, shit! What do I say? Damn it I can't remember our cover!_ Rosalie looked at me.

"Switch," she said angrily just as Shane woke up. I got up and switched places with her. People were still looking our way.

"Hey Ashlyn, were almost there. We'll see mom in a bit. I promise," Rosalie said. I turned my head to see Rose put the arm rest that divided the seat up so that Ashlyn can sit closer to Rose. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, baby. Your father insisted on being childish and switching seats," Rose whispered in Ashlyn's ear.

"s'okay" Ashlyn murmured.

Soon enough we arrived in London. The kids couldn't be less ecstatic than they were right now. They were in the land of red Robin Hood, Peter Pan, and Harry Potter. They insisted on going to platform nine and three quarters the day we arrived. The next day they wanted to go see the palace, the bridge and the tower. Literally if I were a human I'd be tired. The wanted the whole country to themselves. It was literally their ultimate playground.

Ashlyn POV

_Why do I need to have such a childish father? Switching seats when we were on the plane ride here seriously. Then running into pillar that is supposed to be Platform nine and three quarters at kings cross. I was surprised he didn't break the pillar. We had already gone to most of the zoos, the bridge, the tower, and Buckingham palace. I swear if I weren't half vampire I'd be tired. Today is Saturday already been here for like four five days. The time difference really messed things up._

"So this is safe right?" I asked as I looked up at the London eye. Dad laughed a little which made me worry.

"Of course it is and if it breaks and falls we'll land in water and we'll save you," my dad said trying to joke. I held on to my mom's hand tightly.

"Not helping Emmett," I heard her whisper. A worker opened the capsule door. People exited and then he nodded for my mom, dad, Shane and I to go on.

I hesitantly got in the capsule and sat down on the wooden bench in the middle. It slowly went up and I couldn't help, but jump up and hold onto my mom's hand for dear life. We were up so high that the thought isn't funny. Shane smiled at me and went closer to the window with dad. I took a small step closer, but went back to where I had been the minute I looked at the view because I stupidly looked down as well. The eye slowly made its way back down.

I closed my eyes each time we stopped because the eye shook a little. As our capsule was finally at the bottom I let out a breathe. A worker opened the capsule door and we stepped out. My feet were wobbly, but I managed. I can't tell you how happy I was to be on land.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" my dad said smiling. Shane shook his head as I let out a laugh.

"According to who, thing one or thing two?" I asked, mom hugged me and laughed, while both Shane and Dad huffed and shook their heads.

We walked around the area then went back to then took a taxi to Shakespeare's Globe theatre. It was amazing; the stage had beautiful old wooden floors. The seats were like benches and the paint was still the original, never once repainted or anything. I was surprised it was still standing, but of course dad had to ruin it by telling us everything had been refurbished and what not. We were given a tour around the theatre. We saw original props, the changing rooms, where Shakespeare wrote some of his plays. There were creepy underground tunnels. Every step you took echoed. Shane and I got to go onto the stage before people actors did a little performance for us.

We walked around Shakespeare City walk. There were shops that sold parchment paper, ink bottles, and those cool quill pens. Shane and I both got all three. We each got about two hundred sheets of parchment paper, three ink bottles, and two quill pens. We walked around into some older stores that sold herbs; it gave me and Shane the chills it reminded me of a witches store. We went into an old bookstore. It had many old books; some were first editions or the first copy that came out. Mom bought four; she got the 1912 version Robin Hood by Henry Gilbert, the 1909 version of Peter and Wendy by J.M Berrie, the 1906 version of Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens by J.M Berrie, and the 1903 Version of The Story of King Arthur and His Knights by Howard Pyle.

I can't wait to be able to read them. It's actually quite sad when I think about it. Not once did I ever read any of these children books when I was younger, but instead I read harder stories like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Oliver Twist, Treasure Island, A tale of Two Cities, Sense and Sensibility, The adventures of Huckleberry Finn and what not. When mom realized both Shane and I had no idea who Peter Pan was she said we were going to go to Kensington Garden's before we leave because that were Peter is. I was excited to meet him, but then she told us that Peter Pan is only a fictional character and his statue is there. Not cool, but I still want to go.

Bella POV

I saw Renesmee run around for the past three day excitedly. She started counting down the days to when we would go to Ireland. I couldn't help, but feel excited with her. Her excitedness just filled the room and was contagious. And I have never been to Ireland. I watched as she played outside with Jacob and Edward. She grew so much in such a small amount of time. I looked at Alice who was concentrated on a magazine.

"Hey Alice," I said, she looked up from her magazine and stared at me, "will Emmett, Rose and the kids be there? You did say the whole family." She looked at me for a moment than shook her head.

"They don't think the kids are ready to meet everyone, especially with the year they've had. The volturi, Shane's Biological father, Ashlyn getting sick. The kids are on the lookout all the time wherever they go. They make sure they know every possible exit, and observe everything around them. Rose say's they are getting better though, lightening up a bit. She hopes this summer will take them out of all that," Alice said.

"God, I can only imagine what they are going through. Have you seen either of them? Ashlyn and Shane, besides in the family video? You video chat the most with Rose."

"Yes, I have. They both are so gorgeous. Oh… oh and Shane is going to be such a heartbreaker. He so handsome. They are both small for the age they are supposed to look like, but really smart, kind, and beautiful. I can't wait till they comeback. I get to go shopping for them."

"For who?" Renesmee asked coming back inside the house with Jacob and Edward.

"For your cousins…oh. Family Video," Alice said excitedly and ran upstairs. Carlisle followed behind Alice, shaking his head smiling. Esme then came inside from the front yard. "I can't believe you tried to hide this from us," Alice said waving a DVD disc in the air. She turned on the T.V, changed the channel then put the DVD in the DVD player. We watched as it slowly started.

_Someone was walking up the stairs towards the noise of the clanging, and jumping. Holding the camera in a good position, it never moved or swayed how it usually would when someone is walking._

"_You're not gonna beat me today Shane," Ashlyn said. Her bedroom door opened and out came Shane and Ashlyn fencing in there pajamas. They weren't sweating or tired. Both had faces of determination. Ashlyn made a move and Shane was no longer able to fight. He had no weapon anymore._

"_Oh come one," Shane said._

"_Next time. Maybe," Ashlyn replied smiling. They both went into their own rooms. The camera went back downstairs and showed Emmett cooking._

"_What in Earth are you making Emmett McCarty Cullen? It smells horrible," Esme said. She was the one holding the camera._

"_The kids don't like plain eggs. They have to have something with it, so I'm making them egg's with Polski Kielbasa aka Sausage. They eat them with tortilla which I think is weird, but Rosalie wanted them to eat all types of food, and they like Tortilla's. I would have made French toast, but we don't have cinnamon sugar," He said. A while later both Shane and Ashlyn came down. Shane was wearing Levi Carpenter Jeans, a black shirt with grey and light blue stripes and grey and light blue Nike's. Ashlyn was wearing skinny jeans, a turquoise colored shirt with a peace sign design, a black and white striped polyester vest, a butterfly silver necklace and white ballet flats._

"_Smells delicious dad," Ashlyn said. She got herself a plate and served herself, Shane doing the same after her._

"_So what do you kiddies have planned for today?" Emmett asked._

"_It's raining," both Ashlyn and Shane said in sync._

The video was black for a second then started another video of the same day.

"_Reading! Are you serious?" Emmett said, "No… I won't have this, no kids of mine are going to read when it's raining outside on a day they don't have to read." Emmett grabbed their books and set them down on top of the highest shelf making both kids look evilly at him._

"_We were enjoying the peace," Shane muttered._

"_Well enjoy doing something else…Like ooh play music, rock out, learn new songs, or we can have campfire using the chimney, or we can be creative and redecorate the house," Emmett suggested._

"_Can I get a horse?" Ashlyn asked._

"_No, sorry sweetie, but your mom would kill me."_

"_let's be creative," Shane and Ashlyn said._

"_I don't think redecorating the house is a good idea Emmett when rose comes back from the store she'll be angry," Carlisle said coming into the room._

"_I know. I bought all kinds of clay, and artsy stuff, let's go in the kitchen," Emmett said coming back with a bag filled with Clay, fuzzy wire, fuzzy balls, paint, paint brushes, construction paper, foam stickers, crayons, glue sticks, colored pencils, markers, roller stamps, and smocks. The kids colored, painted, argued, and when Rosalie came home she was shocked by all the art supplies on the table. She was happy though that nothing had ended up on the floor or walls._

"_How come we've never done stuff like this before mom?" Ashlyn asked._

"_Because when you were younger you got all this stuff all over you, the floor, and the wall. It got really messy," Rosalie answered. She too sat down at the table and started doodling._

The video ended and Alice looked at me.

"You were right he is going to be a heart breaker. He's so cute too," I said, Alice nodded.

"I don't know how I never noticed there southern accent before until now," Alice said smiling.

"Actually it's not a southern accent. It's a country twang that the kids have," Jasper corrected. Alice and I laughed at jaspers facial expression. He looked angry at the fact that Alice said they had a southern accent.

"Shane's a good drawer," Renesmee said.

"He's even a better singer, actually both of them are," Alice said. Esme and Carlisle both nodded in agreement.

"They don't like to sing in front of anyone, but they'll be singing in their rooms forgetting that we have vampire hearing," Carlisle said.

"I want to hear them sing, can we go visit them?" Renesmee asked me. It caught me by surprise; she was jealous of them lately or showed no interest in them at all until now.

"You won't have too, they are moving back after Ashlyn and Shane's fifth birthday. They are only a day apart," Alice said. Everyone looked surprised at her. Esme and Carlisle then smiled.

"They are!" Renesmee yelled, "I mean they are…Cool." Renesmee then got up and walked to her room. Edward and I looked at each other.

"What's wrong with her now? I'm tired of her jealousy," I said.

"It's not that love. She's a little nervous, they out number her. Two against one, apparently she said something that offended them and she's quite positive that they will try and get revenge," Edward said.

"What in the world did she say? When did she even speak with them?" Edward didn't say anything, and then looked straight at Alice.

"The day Esme and Carlisle came back from Tennessee I skyped with Rosalie and she asked her kids to talk with Renesmee. They told Renesmee about their daily schedule and how it's like a schools schedule. Renesmee then asked what Rosalie does if they are in trouble because they seemed really scared when she first saw them because they were trying to explain to Rose that they'd didn't do anything wrong. Shane told her that Rose doesn't hit them or anything. Then Ashlyn realized Renesmee thought Rose hit them and Renesmee said and I quote, "Well it's just that you were scared when I first saw you, you were trying to explain that neither of you broke anything nor did anything wrong. And then when you started to tell me about your schedule, I mean who does that. It sounds as if you're in a strict boarding school were you get hit if you miss behave. It's almost as if you live with Ms. Viola Swamp who's a bitch". I scolded Renesmee and Ashlyn just flipped. Shane calmed her down though…Didn't Renesmee tell you… I grounded her for a week and gave her talk, but I told her she had to tell you." Alice said. Edward looked was Angry, everyone else was shock. Jacob and Seth looked sad that Renesmee would say something like that.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen get down here now!" I yelled. I heard her slowly open her door and walk down the stairs. All eyes were on her. She stayed a few feet away from us knowing she was in trouble. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Seth and Jacob all went their separate ways. "When did you start thinking it was okay to use the word Bitch?" I asked. She looked shocked, and then looked down at the floor.

"I didn't mean it. it came out before I could stop myself," she silently said.

"You know your aunt would never hurt you, so what made you think she hit them. Especially when you knew what kind of environment Shane had lived in before?" Edward asked.

"I don't know they, Ashlyn just seemed scared. She was trying to tell aunt rose that she and Shane never did anything wrong. I tried to say I was sorry, but Ashlyn was really angry and Shane was trying to calm her down." Renesmee looked up at us and you could easily see the regret in her eyes and facial expression.

"Sweetie you have to think about what you're going to say before you say it. How come you didn't tell us?" I asked.

"Aunt Alice was disappointed in me and I didn't want to see the same expression she had on your faces," she mumbled.

"There are always going to be times were we are going to be disappointed in each other, but that doesn't mean we'll stop loving you. Were your parents we can never stop loving you," I said.

"You're grounded for a week for not telling us," Edward said.

"Okay," she said. I pulled her toward me and hugged her. Edward gave her a kiss on the forehead. She went back up to her room and closed the door.

"Softie," Edward muttered to me.

"What! I can't help it. I'm sorry, but she looked so sad and we both saw that she regretted what she said," I argued.

"Sure," he laughed. I hit him playfully then sat down on his lap and kissed him. However I couldn't help but think how things would change when Rose, Em the kids come back home.

"Everything will work out fine," Edward assured me as if he had been reading my mind.


	26. Chapter 25: Interrupted in Ireland PT1

Interrupted in Ireland pt.1

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_Last week of July in the story. Vacation in Ireland is twenty days._

POV Alice, Shane, Esme, Ashlyn, Emmett, Rosalie

Alice POV

We had just arrived at the airport in Ireland and I could feel the excitement from the entire family. We haven't been to Ireland in fifteen years. This would be the first time with Bella, Jacob and the kids. We all got into one of the two rental cars and drove to Castle Oliver, in County Limerick, Ireland. We'd be there before Rosalie. I already called the real estate agent pretending to be Rosalie and told him the my sister me would be coming to pick up the keys to the house. He asked me if I was sure I didn't want the help around the house and I said yes, I was sure. I'm only assuming that by help he means maids and drivers.

We drove to the house and when we arrived the door was open and the agent was already there. It was early afternoon. The agent gave me the key and told the family to enjoy our stay. I told everyone to stay put because I already knew which rooms when to who. I grabbed my purse and walked to the rooms upstairs on the second floor looking in each. In my purse I had specially made 5x8 post its. Edward and Bella had one superior, so did Esme and Carlisle, and me and Jasper. I knew which room Rosalie wanted for her and Emmett; I also knew which room's she wanted for Shane and Ashlyn. There were two rooms that had a secret adjoining music room, Shane and Ashlyn would have those. I put all the adults on one side, then ran across to the other side Jake and Renesmee would be across from each other then the two rooms down the hall would be for Shane and Ashlyn.

"Okay you can look for your rooms and don't argue about which room you got? When I talked to the agent he said there were three rooms we cannot use," I stated.

Everyone came upstairs and looked for there's. I heard Esme gasp at the beauty of it. All the beds in the superior rooms were four poster and they each had a unique hand carved design on them. We all unpacked our things. I looked at the time when jasper and I were done.

"We are all going outside to look at the grounds," I stated again. Bella, Edward, and Jacob groaned, Esme and Carlisle laughed and Renesmee happily yelled.

I kept my thoughts on a topic of the outside grounds while we walked. I have been doing a great job of hiding the fact that Rose, Emmett, and the kids were going to be here as well and soon.

Shane POV

_We drove into the country of Ireland. It was all ready amazing. It was so open and free and safe. I couldn't believe we were also coming here and staying here longer than any of the other places. It was a surprise to both Ashlyn and I when we boarded the plane. Mom and dad hadn't told where we were going only that it would be fun. Now we were here and it would be fun, I could tell._

I felt the car stop and I was immediately out of my thoughts. Ashlyn paused her song on the iPod. We both looked out the window and saw a huge castle. I heard Ashlyn squeal in delight and I couldn't help but smile. Only in our dreams did we ever think we would see or ever stay inside a castle. Like Ashlyn I had grown to love movies based in medieval times, the sword fighting, the battles, jousting, and the duels. The four us got out of the rental car and looked at the castle. Mom went straight to the door and grabbed a note that was on it. It had a key taped to it.

" isn't here, but he left us the keys to the house, garage, and wine cellar," mom said. Dad nodded than opened the trunk door of the car. Ashlyn and I grabbed our backpacks and put our sunglasses on since it was sunny outside too. Dad grabbed all the suitcases and we went inside the Castle. Ashlyn gasped at the sight, but kept on listening to her IPod. She was listening to _When did your Heart go Missing_ by Rooney.

"Why don't you two put your small suitcase in your rooms upstairs all the way down the right hall. Shane yours is on the one on the left Ashlyn the one on the right." Mom said. Ashlyn and I hurriedly went up the stairs and dropped off our stuff in the rooms. On our way up Ashlyn started to sing the song out loud unknowingly. I sang along with her. We started to look around the whole castle together. There were knight statues in armor aligned with the main hall. We took a spiral stone stairs case to a third floor that had more rooms and a game room. We took another staircase up again after exploring and ended up on the roof. The view was amazing.

We were up there for a while looking. We had sung Everything's Magic by Angel's and Airwaves. Ashlyn told me she had her IPod on Shuffle. We walked back all the way downstairs and went to see the back yard. We passed by our mom and dad and told them were we were going and that we wouldn't go far. We walked onto the backyard patio and saw a pool. We walked down some stairs to the grass and we started to run around and play. Dad came outside and threw a soccer ball to us and went back in. we started to pass the ball around. We then made goals in-between some tree's and played against each other.

We played for a while and when our game ended we just ran and passed the ball to each other. We were so into playing that we didn't pay attention to anything around us. We were still close enough to the castle though. I kicked the ball to Ashlyn. It went up in the air. Hit a tree and went a little into the tree's I ran to catch up to Ashlyn who was starting to walk in to the wooded area. She jumped high and caught hold of a tree branch. She started to swing herself onto it. I laughed at her facial expression. She then swung herself off and landed on the floor after flipping in the air.

"And the gold medal in vault goes to…ME!" she exclaimed. We looked for the ball and stopped in our tracks as we both smelled an unfamiliar sent. We shook off the feeling. We were in a secluded area in Ireland and mom said we didn't have to worry anymore.

Esme POV

The family and I walked through the house. It was so beautiful the walls were painted a light cream color and had antique crown molding. The entrance area of the house had cobblestone flooring then the rest of the house had cherry wood flooring. The stairs were cobblestone as well. I heard Alice say that as a family we were going to look around the back yard. The patio was cobblestone as well and had a nice pool next to it. There were stairs that descended down to the rich green lawn that was huge.

We followed Alice down the stairs and passed the lawn to a trail. She said it led to a beautiful garden. We walked into a wooded area, and then met a metal gate and stone wall. Alice easily opened the gate and led us in. the most amazing sight was before me, dozens of Irelands wild flowers were in the garden. There were agrimonies, angelica's, anemone's, aven's, bellflowers, birds-foot-trefoil's, centaury's, sea-surrey's and more. Every color of the rainbow and more were present in this garden. The sun's light hit it perfectly too. We walked around for a while and stood just looking at the artistry of it. It really looked like the caretaker designed it to look like it came straight from a painting.

"And the gold medal in vault goes to…ME!" we all turned our heads towards the voice. We all looked at each then walked out of the garden curious as to who came onto the land. As we got closer I noticed a blonde girl who looked about nine, she was wearing blue jeans, navy blue converse, and a navy blue smocked blouse that had red flowers designed on it. then there was a boy with sand brown hair who too looked about nine. He was wearing dark blue jeans, navy converse, and a denim blue vintage western long sleeved collared shirt that wasn't buttoned up. I saw them both turn and the boy was wearing a grey t-shirt under his long sleeved shirt. They both looked wary, but shook off whatever they were feeling.

"They were suspicious and defensive, but they shook off the feeling," Jasper said.

"They felt like someone was watching them, but the boy thought to himself that they were in a secluded area and their mom told them they were safe," Edward said.

We walked closer to the kids who seemed to be in their own little world. They started to run around the trees and stopped when they spotted a soccer ball. They both fought over who saw it first and started an argument on who was faster, smarter, and what not. They seemed to get along very well because they didn't once actually change their playful tone of voice. The next second Alice started walking toward the children.

"Alice, don't!" Jasper yelled.

The children looked up shocked and saw the eight of us. I saw the girl had purple sapphire eyes and the boy had blue eyes. I recognized them immediately, Ashlyn and Shane. Before I could do or say anything Ashlyn screamed. She immediately grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him back. They were about to take off running, but Alice apparently didn't have a clue what Ashlyn's screaming meant. She took Ashlyn in her arms and hugged her. Ashlyn screamed for Shane to run however he didn't instead he tackled Alice to the ground. Alice being shocked momentarily let go of Ashlyn which gave Ashlyn her freedom.

Alice stood up suprised at the kids. Jasper was fuming angry at what Shane had done grabbed Shane by the collar and lifted him up the air. Shane let out a scream of horror afraid that he was going to die.

"S…stops," I said.

Shane's fist then connected with Jasper's face. Ashlyn then ran to a tree and pushed herself off hard. She was in the air and kicked jasper in the head hard making jasper lose his grip on Shane. Shane and Ashlyn were then back to back looking at both jasper and Alice. They seemed to communicate silently; both had looks of horror on their face, like they knew they were going to die.

"Jasper, don't," I said. Jasper lunged for them and the kids ducked and ran out of the wooded area. "Jasper! Alice!" I yelled. I hear the kids scream again. Jasper and Alice looked confused, because they hadn't caused the kids to scream. "That's Ashlyn and Shane," I said as I ran past them to the kids.

The rest if the family followed me, Alice looked guiltily and shocked the whole time. There in the field next to the patio were Ashlyn and Shane fighting a vampire. One we didn't know, he had Shane up against the wall. Rosalie and Emmett then emerged from the house.

"Get the hell away from my kids!" Emmett yelled and lunged for the vampire as another one appeared. Shane fell onto the ground and ran inside. No longer than a thirty seconds later both Ashlyn and Shane came out from the house with knifes in their hands. They saw Rosalie fighting and Emmett. I started running faster to them as did the whole family. Rosalie was thrown back and she hit a tree. Ashlyn and Shane both attacked the unknown vampire. They were really good fighters. The next thing we knew they both nodded and stabbed the unknown vampire together straight in the heart. Rosalie came back and ripped of its head. Emmett then ripped off the vampire he was fighting apart. Jasper started a fire in the fire pit on the patio as no one said anything.

"What are you all doing here? If you want to live I suggest you leave!" Shane growled as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett moved from where they were and immediately they both put Ashlyn and Shane behind them. We could here both Shane and Ashlyn's heartbeat pick up as well as Renesmees. Rosalie looked at us, and then smiled as did Emmett.

"Shane, Ashlyn this is the rest of our family. You already know your grandma and grandpa. That's your uncle Edward, aunt Bella, Jacob, your cousin Renesmee, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper," Rosalie said. As she pointed out Alice and Jasper Ashlyn let out a whimper and Shane protectively held her close to him.

Ashlyn POV

I couldn't help but feel twice as scared as I had when we only fought two vampires after we ran from the eight. But know it was only four against eight and I didn't have the energy or ability to kill two. This is what we would have to do to survive as a family. I saw mom smile and I crept a little more behind her. I held her arm tightly as she introduced Shane and I to the rest of what apparently was our family. It was only then I noticed Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, but then mom pointed at the two that attacked me and Shane. I let out a whimper and Shane hugged me and held me protectively. I heard a soft growl escape his mouth. Mom and dad both turned to us.

"What's wrong? What happened?" dad asked.

"She attacked Ashlyn, so I attacked her to get her to let go of Ash. Then he attacked me and held me up in the air by my collar, so Ashlyn kicked him in the head. Then we ran and were attacked by that burning monster and the rest you know," Shane said. I looked at the two who attacked us and started to cry. I let go of Shane and ran inside the house. Shane followed me.

"What!" I heard my mom and dad yell, "Alice, Jasper how could you? You know what happened to them yet you attack them what is wrong with you? How did you even know we were here?" she yelled.

"Rose, I didn't attack her I hugged her. I couldn't help myself," Alice said as I sat in the living room. My head started to hurt.

"Yeah and maybe I can't help myself later on when I kick you in the face," I laughed out; Shane just shook his head and smiled.

"Ashlyn!" I heard dad yell.

"Sorry, passing thought made me smile," I said.

"And besides we didn't mean to scare them. Jasper didn't even mean to attack Shane; he was just being protective over me. If he knew he wouldn't have. I knew you were coming here and I thought it would be good for the kids and everyone to get acquainted. I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell anyone you were coming. Please don't be mad. I really am sorry," Alice explained. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Mom! I think Ashlyn's sick!" Shane yelled as he followed me. I opened the bathroom door and fell onto the floor. I lifted the toilet seat and dry heaved into it. I heard the bathroom door open. Mom started to rub my back as I cried and dry heaved again. I weakly got up and rinsed my mouth.

"Emmett, get me some punch," mom said. I lightly smiled and fell into her arms. I cried for a while. Mom carried me to the living room where everyone was. I nestled into her more when I saw Alice and Jasper. Dad came back with my purple and black Nike sport water bottle and Shane's Blue and black one. He handed both of us ours and I immediately drank

"Baby," Shane stated laughingly.

"Momma's boy," I replied. Mom playfully hit the both of us.

"Shane, Ashlyn I'm really sorry I didn't notice either of you. The last time I saw you Ashlyn you had just had your first birthday. And the last time I saw the both of you were on a home video that Carlisle and Esme had. You both have grown and I didn't recognize either of you. I'm really sorry, I hope you can trust me again," the blonde haired man Jasper said.

"And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hugged you. After what you've been through I should have known you would think I was attacking especially since you don't remember me," the short pixie Alice stated.

Shane and I looked at each other, we had this thing where we somehow both knew what the other was thinking without actually hearing each other's thoughts. We both nodded and looked at Jasper and Alice.

"How about we start all over, without hugs though…" I started.

"We can't promise we won't be defensive or anything around you though," Shane said.

"Family is family no matter what. So if we have to get to know you might as well does it know without holding grudges, but trust us when we say we have this over your head for the rest of your lives," we both said in sync. Everyone looked at us weirdly. I mean so what if Shane and I can finish one another's sentences.

"We call them twins," dad explained happily, "they are only a day apart and they started doing that about two weeks after mom and dad left. It's so cool, they can't read each other's mind either it's just like they know what one another is thinking when they stare at each other. They seem to be on the same xm radio, but at the same time on Edwards's fm radio." Everyone nodded as I rested my head onto moms shoulder.

Emmett POV

I explained to the family about Shane and Ash's mind reading but not in reading thing. It was really confusing, but they got to know each other so well that they just seemed to be able to know each other's thoughts, feeling and finish each other's sentences. I saw Ash rest her head on Rose's shoulder and then Shane rest his head on the sofa's arm rest.

"No! You are not sleeping!" I yelled. Both Shane and Ash jumped up from surprise and looked at me, "I saw how your heads got hit, you are not sleeping," they both gave me sad faces and I couldn't help, but feel bad, "you're staying awake for an hour." They shrugged their shoulders and it was then I noticed Ashlyn and Shane's cuts and blood.

"Ugh, Rose, smell the air," I said. Ashlyn and Shane immediately jumped off the sofa and ran upstairs to their rooms. Rose smelled it though and ran after both of them.

"No you two don't. What did I say about telling me when you get hurt or are bleeding?" Rosalie asked. I smiled slightly.

"No mom please we'll clean our own cut's. Poor favor," Ashlyn whined.

"You speak horrible Spanish and no," Rosalie answered. The kids begrudgingly came back down the stairs with Rose behind them. She led them to a room and everyone including me followed. Shane took off both his shirts and stayed in his white tank. Rose helped Ashlyn out of her blouse and she stayed in her navy blue spaghetti strap tank top. I let out a laugh as they both huffed in annoyance.

"Traitor," they both stated which made me laugh more. Rosalie got out an antiseptic wipe and cleaned Ashlyn's cuts. She then grabbed another one and started to clean Shane's. The cuts were already healing, but it didn't stop Rose from putting Neosporin on them too. When rose was done she helped Ashlyn back in her blouse as I helped Shane in his grey shirt. He was about to put on his long sleeved collared shirt, but Rose stopped him.

"sorry sweetie, but its ripped in some places," Rose implied, Shane looked sadly at the shirt, " I know it's your favorite, but look on the bright side you have four more of these, but in sizes too big for you right now. And when they're not sold in store anymore, you'll still have one even in fifty years." Alice gasped and I rolled my eyes.

I ran out of the room up the stairs to Shane's room. I looked in his luggage bag and found his light blue, red, grey and black clockout flannel shirt. I ran back down stairs and gave it to him. He smiled and put it on. I saw alike smirk.

"Has an hour passed yet?" Ashlyn whined as Rosalie carried her and I carried Shane back to the living room.

"Nope, you still have forty more minutes," Alice announced happily.

"P, Puh, Voiceless, bilabial, stop," Ashlyn mumbled. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Bella asked incredulous of what Ashlyn just said.

"Linguistics… its phonetics for the letter p. mainly the phonetic alphabet and its consonants," Rosalie answered.

"And she knows this why?" bell asked again.

"We don't really know. However it's the only one of the seven letters she knows' she also knows B, D, A, S, E and R. she just wondered and learned about it," Rose answered again.

"B: voiced, Bilabial, stop, D: Voiced, dental/alveolar, stop, A is an open vowel, S: Unvoiced, alveolar, sibilant, E is a front mid-vowel, and R is a rhotic sound. A rhotic sound is a liquid consonant, a liquid consonant is class of consonants consisting of rhotic's and lateral consonants, and lateral consonants are hard to explain," Ashlyn mumbled tiredly.

Rosalie POV

"I think it's time for two tired children to go to bed," I said.

"I'm not a child, I'm a ninja," Shane yawned as Emmett carried him.

"If he gets to be a ninja can I be a mutant…like in X-men…I want to be rogue or mystique, but good instead of evil, because mystique can copy people and their powers and rogue can absorb there powers and kill people by touching their skin," Ashlyn mumbled, god these kids were tired, "ooh, no I want to be Jean Grey, she can red peoples mind, control things with her mind and lots of other cool stuff."

Everyone looked at us confused and I pointed to Emmett. They all smiled and nodded as if Emmett was all they needed to know why Ashlyn knew about X-men and superheroes. I carried Ashlyn to her room and laid her in the bed. I tucked her in then kissed her forehead. I left the room and met Emmett in the middle of the hallway. We smiled at each other knowingly since this was routine at home. I went into Shane's room as he went into Ashlyn's and I kissed Shane on the forehead. I then walked out closing the door behind me meeting Emmett in the hallway again. We smiled and chastely kissed one another before heading back down. No doubt to answer questions.

"Are they always like that when they are tired?" Alice asked. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and I nodded.

"It's the only time we get to see them act there real age. Sometime I wish they could stay like that, but I would miss their normal selves too much and they act their age every once in awhile without actually knowing that they are acting like four and a half year olds," I said, Bella smiled as she looked down at Renesmee.

"How have they been since we left, Rosie?" Carlisle asked. It was a question that I dreaded, but knew would come.

"Well, Ashlyn hated it because she still couldn't go back to our old routine once you were gone. Shane refused to do anything Ashlyn couldn't do like play outside and that stuff. He caught up a lot in his studies and ended in the same grade as Ashlyn," Emmett said the last part slowly unsure what to say next.

"Ashlyn…well Ashlyn's grades kind of dropped in late January and early February. They went from A's to B-'s and C's. Which isn't that bad, in a way, but it was the first sign we had that told us she wasn't okay. She had been acting like she was. We started to pay attention more closely to how she behaved. We noticed she wouldn't go into the wooded area and she's always look around her. While watching TV she'd steel glances at both doors like she was waiting for them to burst open. She always made something so that her window couldn't open from the outside, but only from the inside. She was apprehensive, but then we realized so was Shane, he made sure his window couldn't be opened at night, he'd check on Ashlyn sometimes, he like Ashlyn glanced at the doors and was wary about going outside. They both had to know where all the exits in a store were for an escape route."I let them take everything I just said all in before I started again, "they did get better though, slowly with time. They both accepted what had happened. Ashlyn got her grades back up to where they had been. They still look around their surrounding wherever they are, but they can freely go outside without being scared. However we'll have to see how everything goes tomorrow or later today when they wake up; especially after what happened today," I finished.

"Oh my poor dears, Carlisle I told you we should have stayed longer," Esme declared.

"Actually I think it was good you two left," I started; Esme looked saddened, "not in that way. I think with two more adults they saw things differently. Like they knew since Carlisle was a doctor and well Esme you're a mom to eight…that they needed to try harder to act as everything was okay and when you left they didn't try as hard anymore," I said. Carlisle and Esme nodded in understanding what I mean.

"Now I like having the ability to read minds," Edward murmured looking at Renesmee who shook her head and smiled.


	27. Chapter 26: Interrupted in Ireland PT2

Interrupted in Ireland pt.2

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

_Sorry it's late. Summer and all. I have a poll up on my profile, please vote._

POV Bella, Renesmee, Jasper,

**Bella POV**

Renesmee fell asleep around eight last night. Shane woke up twice last night from nightmares; so did Ashlyn however she woke up five times and ended up staying asleep once Rosalie decided she was just going to lay down with her. I could tell jasper and Alice felt guilty as if it were there fault, but Emmett assured us that it wasn't them they were having nightmares about. They were both having nightmares about the fight that happened with the two vampires. Shane also had nightmares about the time his dad came or about his dad and Ashlyn had nightmares from Shane's dad coming and the volturi. We all stayed talking at night with Emmett catching up. Emmett telling us stories about the kids and their little adventures. We told Emmett everything that had been going on at home and Renesmees adventures. It was eight in the morning when Rosalie came down stairs. We all looked at her questioningly.

"She woke up and is taking a shower, so is Shane," Rosalie answered. We all nodded our heads.

"Hey babe…why don't you and I go hunting and we'll be back by the time the kids realize we are gone," Emmett said.

"Yeah right…they realize were gone when they're playing their instruments with their IPod home on loud," Rosalie said. Emmett just looked at her.

"if its possible for a vampire to look tired and you look it, besides Ashlyn and Shane would kick you out to go hunting anyways," Emmett replied smilingly. Rosalie looked at him for a minute.

"Fine…Bella, Esme can you watch the kids…even though they aren't actually troublesome at all," Rose said. I nodded as Emmett pulled her out the back door.

"But I have too..." Rose whined once outside.

"No buts you don't have to do anything," Emmett stated.

"Wow someone is having trouble letting go," Edward stated. I shot daggers at him while Jacob laughed coming down.

"Your worse Edward and you are not even a girl," Jacob said. We sat in silence while Esme prepared a breakfast with Jacob helping her. Renesmee soon came downstairs and started eating which made me wonder where Shane and Ashlyn were, until I listened closely.

"Ashlyn, you have to teach me how to play at that speed," Shane said.

"It's all about practice brother, now plug it in," Ashlyn said. I then heard the piano.

A fast beat piano piece was playing It was perfect. It must have been some sort of mic or amp that was plugged in because you could hear the music perfectly. We all looked up curiously and started to walk up to the room the music was coming from. We walked into Ashlyn's room only to find another entrance to what looked like a music room. There we saw Shane smiling as Ashlyn played the piano. It was the fastest I ever seen someone play and as far as I could tell there was no flaw.

"It's called boogie 99 by Lukas Sestak, the next one she is going to play is Swanee river boogie, then Boogie Woogie by Tommy Johnson," Shane said over the music. Ashlyn seemed so focused that she didn't even notice we were in the room.

Ashlyn soon started to play the Swanee River. I noticed Shane tapping his foot along the song. Maybe he knew how to play it as well. I could tell Edward looked impressed seeing as Ashlyn was only four and playing pieces that probably took him a long time to play. She played it so elegantly it was like a painting with so much meaning in it. Before starting the next one she looked at Shane.

"You give love a bad name after this next one," she said. Shane nodded and plugged in an electric guitar. Sat down and waited patiently. I looked at the time and it was now nine thirty.

With this last song Ashlyn closed her eyes and gave herself away to the music. Her head went left to right with music once in a while. I thought that she was going fast, but then she started playing faster. It made me wonder if it strained her arms or wrists. When she was done playing she yawned, cracked her neck, and moved her wrist around. Shane looked at her and Ashlyn then moved to an electric piano, she nodded her head and then Shane counted down from five.

"Shot through the heart and your to blame," they sang in unison then started to play.

"Darling you give love a bad name," Shane sang, he ended singing the rest of the song, Ashlyn only joining in the parts she had too. Too minutes into the song Ashlyn moved to play the drums. It fit the song more. Shane's guitar was perfect. They played perfectly. Shane started the next song and Ashlyn easily realized what song it was.

"Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next," Shane sang while playing the guitar with his eyes closed. He continued singing. "I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

_[Chorus]_

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before," Shane finished. We all looked at them mouth hung open. Ashlyn smirked a bit then started to hit the drums s loud as she could; Shane soon caught on and started to shred. We all knew what they were doing, but didn't leave the room until Shane started playing the ear piercing guitar chords. When we were down the hall we could hear them laughing.

"Mom and dad are hunting. He left a note on the bathroom floor. He said we could do whatever we want," Shane said.

"Any specifics?" Ashlyn asked, at this Esme and Carlisle stopped.

"Just not to destroy the castle or it grounds or anything that doesn't belong to us," Shane said, "what are you thinking?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know."

"I think I do sister, I think I do," Shane mumbled we heard the door close an open. We all had stopped in our places once we realized whose kids we were with, Emmett's. Esme and Carlisle rushed to the room they were in.

"Hello, how can we help you?" Ashlyn asked with a smirk on her face.

"What are you two geniuses planning on doing?" Esme asked softly.

"Well, I'll tell you what were not doing. We are not going to take over the world with laser guns and run around in the castle," Ashlyn put an innocent smile, and then closed the door. "They're on to us," we heard Ashlyn exclaim.

It was silent and we heard the TV turn on. We walked downstairs thinking it was okay until we heard pounding on the walls and footsteps along the floor. We all looked up to the noise. Then it was silent again, before we heard a toys shooting noise. Then the running started all over again. We saw Ashlyn run near the stairs and jump over the banister and landed on her two feet in front of us. She was wearing laser tag gear and had a laser gun in her hand. She waved at us then ran behind the couch. Shane then slowly came down the stairs wearing Oakley razor sunglasses. He looked at us then looked away. He slowly made his way around the couch. I turned and saw that Ashlyn was gone. He looked slightly frustrated then went towards the back yard. He hesitated a bit before he took a cautious step outside looked around and stepped back in closing the back door. I saw Ashlyn out of the corner of my eye; raise her laser gun, aim and shoot. 

"You lose, you win," a machine voice said.

"What! I can't believe you shot me!" Shane yelled in disbelief taking his vest off.

" rule number…I don't know what number I'm on know, but whatever… rule is never leave yourself vulnerable," Ashlyn said smiling. She walked up the stairs taking off her vest.

"How do you expect me to memorize all these rules?" Shane yelled after her also going up the stairs.

"Shane it tends to be common sense," Ashlyn yelled back.

"I tend to lack in that area," he mumbled.

**Renesmee POV**

I just saw my two cousins play one of the most ridiculous games on the planet. I watched them walk up the stairs to put there things away and now they were coming back down. I've never met anyone who goes back and forth and doesn't stay in one place. They waved quietly walking by us and into the kitchen. We heard plates and thing being moved, but then we heard the gas stove top turn on. Something started to sizzle. Everyone went into the kitchen. I wonder if they knew what they were doing.

We walked in and saw Ashlyn moving something in a pan and Shane flipping something on another pan. Ashlyn walked towards the garbage can and brought it over. Shane cracked an egg and out the egg on the pan Ashlyn was moving stuff around, he then cracked another and another. Ashlyn then cracked three eggs as well. All the egg shell were tossed in the garbage can. Shane grabbed a plate and put whatever he was flipping on the plate. He put about six round things on it, while Ashlyn scrambled the eggs. Shane grabbed some salt and sprinkled it on the eggs. After a while of stirring the eggs some more, Shane grabbed two more plates. Ashlyn put an equal amount of eggs that seemed to have something with them on the plate. They came to the table, grabbed a water bottle each and started to eat.

"When dad comes, we should make him make macaroni and cheese with bacon bits in it," Shane said, Ashlyn just nodded her head agreeing. They never once looked our way. I looked at the time and it was now eleven. How were they not hungry when they first woke up? I heard the back door opened, I saw Ashlyn and Shane tense up. They both got out of their seats and looked at us, but really were trying to look behind us.

"Where are my kids?" Uncle Emmett asked loudly. Ashlyn and Shane immediately let loose and started to run towards my uncle at least I thought they were. They ran right past him to my aunt Rose. Aunt rose hugged them both and stuck her tongue out at Emmett. "Uh, what about me?" uncle Emmett asked.

"You left us with strangers, you didn't even think to invite us," Shane said. Ashlyn just stayed hugging Aunt Rose.

"Did you guys want to hunt?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"No," Shane and Ashlyn said in unison.

"Evil children… so you guys cooked? You cooked, oh you cooked eggs with sausage. Ha-ha, second time they cook and it's something that I make for them again. Woo, two points for me," Uncle Emmett stated happily.

"Actually we would have made crepes, but we don't know how mom get's the crepe think really flat and skinny," Ashlyn said, making Uncle Emmett pout. The four of them walked into the kitchen. Aunt Rose cleaned up there mesa, then sat down with uncle Emmett and watched Shane and Ashlyn eat. It was kind of weird; I mean who watches people eat. They then started talking about what they did while they were gone. We left them alone and walked into the living room and talked to ourselves. Aunt rose and Uncle Emmett were different. I still didn't know if it was good or bad.

**Jasper POV**

They cooked, they played sports, and they're smart. I'm starting to wonder if there is anything they can't do. I knew however that after yesterday they were wary again. The whole time when they played music they were annoyed and somewhat scared of our presence. Then when they heard the door back door open, they tensed up. They were scared; they looked like they were going to face death and immediately started to get ready to fight if they had too.

It's now three in the afternoon and Ashlyn and Shane still both haven't gone outside. Well at least Ashlyn hasn't, but Shane only went out for a second to see if Ashlyn was out and hurriedly came back in. I can hear them upstairs with Emmett in a game room, playing some video game. I looked at Alice who just shook her head.

"They are not going outside anytime soon, at least not the back yard or front. The farthest they will go is on the patio, but only with Rose or Emmett," Alice stated. Renesmee shrugged, nudged Jacob and pointed outside to the back yard. Jacob nodded and they left to play in the backyard.

"Hey dad there's a basketball court on the roof, want to play?" Ashlyn asked.

"What would a basketball court be doing on the roof of a castle in Ireland?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe the owner really likes basketball," Shane said.

"Okay let's go play, how about boys against girls go get your mom," Emmett said. You could hear running, then Ashlyn appeared in the living room. She looked around, but didn't see Rose; she smiled, and then quickly hid it. She made loud stomp on the floor.

"Oww! That hurt," she whined, Rosalie was next to her within a second. "There you are, dad said to get you, we are going to play basketball boys versus girls," Ashlyn said. Rosalie looked at her then at her foot. I stifled a laugh

"What did I tell you about pretending to get hurt to get my attention? Didn't I tell you the story of the boy who cried wolf?" Rosalie stated scowling at Ashlyn.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't here and the castle's big and dad would start without us because he's a cheater. Can I use what I just did during the game?" Ashlyn said.

"Yes, but only when we need to," Rosalie muttered. She took Ashlyn's hand and they both went up the stairs to the roof. I quickly followed; I haven't seen Ashlyn play since her first birthday. Edward and Bella followed then soon everyone was going up with their own chairs.

"Ha, ready to be schooled," Emmett said high fiving Shane as he looked at Ashlyn.

"We'll see who gets schooled dad," Ashlyn said.

"Bring it on Shorty," Emmett said.

"What ever you say grandpa," Ashlyn shot back making us all laugh.

They were both serious about this game. Rosalie asked Esme to throw the ball. Just as Esme threw it up in the air Emmett grabbed it, he was dribbling toward their hoop and passed it to Shane. Ashlyn intercepted the ball went to the three point line. She jumped elegantly and I could tell her adrenaline was pumping from the wait. The ball was in the air, and then it went in the hoop. The only thing you hear was a swoosh from the basketball going through. Shane caught the rebound and threw straight to Emmett who started running and did a right hand layup. Rosalie caught the ball and shot a three pointer but missed by a centimeter. Shane caught the rebound and passed it to Emmett who in turn passed it to him again. Shane jumped a little and made a two pointer.

As the game went on, you can easily tell Ashlyn and Shane were stars when it came to basketball and many other sports. They were great at them. Ashlyn and Rosalie did cheat twice just to get the ball. Emmett fell for it easily however Shane knew what they were doing. It was now tied 17 to 17. The game was first to twenty. Emmett had the ball and started to dribble he was about to pass it to Shane when he accidently ran into Rose. Rosalie grabbed her shoulder and let out a whimper.

"That really hurt, you buffoon," Rosalie exclaimed. Emmett immediately went up to her ball still in hand ignoring Shane. He checked Rosalie's arms and in an instant Shane started to run towards Ashlyn. Rosalie grabbed the ball from Emmett and passed it to Ashlyn. Ashlyn was already waiting a three point line and Shane was only five seconds away from her but Ashlyn only needed two too aim and shoot. She threw the ball in the air, it hit the back board and swoosh, went in with no trouble. Ashlyn jumped up happily and hugged Rosalie.

"You cheated," Emmett exclaimed.

"And you almost gave our daughter a concussion," Rosalie shot back. Emmett had thrown the ball to Shane and it ended up hitting Ashlyn pretty hard in the head.

"Touché," Emmett replied.

After a while Shane and Ashlyn just shot the ball into the hoop. Ashlyn made free throw after free throw, then went to the three point line and started shooting from there. We all watched in amazement. I mean I can't even make the ball in again and again and again. She's made it in from the three point line five times in a row now. She started playing horse with Shane and neither of them has even gotten one letter yet. Renesmee and Jacob soon came up and watched as well. Renesmee I could tell was really impressed and at the same time slightly jealous. We watched as each one of them started to go farther to make it harder for the other, but yet they still managed to make it in. Ashlyn went to the middle of the court making Renesmee laugh.

"She can't make it from there," Renesmee said.

"You'd be surprised," Rose said, making Renesmee look back at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn moved the ball around in her hands looked at the hoop and jumped. We watched the ball go, hit the back board and go in. Renesmees jaw was dropped; I mean all of ours were. Shane smiled and took the ball. He went to were Ashlyn stood and looked around him. I saw him smile. He bounced the ball in place and kicked it. It hit the corner of a rail and went flying towards the hoop and went in. Ashlyn took the ball and went all the way back and ended up under the hoop on the other side. She took a running start and jumped when she hit the free throw line for that hoop. She threw the ball and it bounced around the rim before going in. Shane looked baffled but took the ball and did exactly what Ashlyn did, he too made it in. rose looked at the time and quickly took the ball before Ashlyn could catch it.

"Mom," Ashlyn whined, "we are playing horse."

"With you two there's no such thing as horse, there's only the wind blowing and time going by because neither of you get a letter," Rosalie said making Shane and Ashlyn smile.

"Thanks for the compliment," they both said in unison. They followed us down and went to their rooms. We heard the showers turn on. Rosalie went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. So far today has been okay, but I knew that at one point we had to get Ashlyn and Shane to go outside and maybe we'd have extreme fun. I mean I've seen what kind of fun the kids could have, but add Renesmee to it and all us and maybe it would be even more fun.


	28. Chapter 27: Fast and The Furious

Fast and the Furious

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related. sorry lots of fluff chapters I know._

POV Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella

**Emmett POV**

Rose just left with Alice and Jasper to hunt, while I stayed with Boring one, boring two, wolf-boy, lochness monster, Esme and Carlisle and my kids. I lay down on bed in the room and turned on the TV. I looked through the movies and found fast and the furious. It was only eight in the morning; the kids should be up soon too. They would like this movie. I lay down and the movie started. I was only twenty five minutes into it when the door opened. Ashlyn and Shane peeked into the room then ran in and jumped on the bed. We stayed there and watched the movie, oohing and awing and saying awesome at the cool parts.

I heard laughing come from downstairs and Edward saying that I'm influencing my kids to watch horrible movies. Whatever, at least I don't make mine watch the first movies that ever came out, not that they weren't good, but my kids are not interested in them. We watched the movie finish and the kids ran out of the room to get changed. I changed as well and went downstairs and made them breakfast to Edwards surprise.

"You cook?" Edward asked astonished.

"Yes I do. It's a two parent household. What do you cook, eggs?" I asked rubbing the fact I can cook in his face. The kids came down and excitedly looked at what I was making. French toast their favorite and bacon. They served themselves, sat down and ate.

"so what do you devils want to do today?" I asked as they ate.

"Scramble your thoughts," Ashlyn yelled.

"Why?"

"Alice told us she's a fortune teller," Shane explained.

"Seer, but okay," I said as I scrambled my thoughts and decisions.

"There's a go kart raceway only twenty five minutes away from here, we want to go there,' Ashlyn stated, I looked surprised and Edward had a look of disapproval on his face, "Shane's never ridden one dad, and mine is back in kalispue."

I scrambled my decisions and thought about it for a moment, "Okay, go get ready," I stated as they put their plates in the sink happily. Edward looked at me astonished. "What? Ashlyn loves going on the go kart and she hasn't ridden one since we moved and Shane, well there's lots a things he hasn't done. Besides I'm sure Nessie would like to go too."

"go where?" Nessie asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"To a go kart raceway," I stated, her eyes lit up.

"Please daddy, please can we go…mom can we please go to the go kart race way please, please," Nessie begged. Bella looked at her and then at Edward.

"Fine well go, go get ready," Edward said. Nessie smiled triumphantly then glared at me."you're a bad influence."

"You're a bad influence, your depressing, self loathing, tense and precautional. Is that what you want us to be like? Or would you rather have us be carefree, happy, and lively?" Ashlyn asked. I looked at her then to Edward who didn't say anything. I broke a smile, but new it was wrong for Ashlyn to say those things.

"Ashlyn I know you're defending me, but you don't have to. Its brotherly love that we have. It's okay for us to criticize each other," I said, Ashlyn looked confused as ever," Ashlyn, apologize to your uncle," I stated. She looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry that I said that you were bad influence," she said then looked at me still confused, " is the whole brotherly love thing, like…it takes two to tango?" she asked. I nodded my head and you could literally see the light bulb go off. "Oh! You mean sibling love," she exclaimed and nodded again.

She left the room and waited in front of the door. Shane came down with a pamphlet in his hand and gave it to me. We all went in separate cars. Even Esme and Carlisle were coming. We drove out into Ireland, to go racing.

**Alice POV**

Rosalie, Jasper and I were hunting. We were all drinking our third animal when I had a vision. Everyone at the house and the kids were going to a Go Kart raceway. About twenty five minutes away from the castle and only about five minutes away from us. They were going to have fun and no one was going to get hurt. However it still was a dangerous thing to do. Racing who's big Idea was that.

"Alice, Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked, while Rosalie stared at me.

"Go Kart racing…everyone is going Go Kart Racing. Even the kids, I can't tell who decided to go through," I stated, Rosalie had a knowing look on her face.

"It was Emmett; Ashlyn most likely found out about one being nearby and asked. Emmett can't say no to either of them," Rosalie muttered. We hunted one last time before going to the raceway. We stopped at nearby gasoline station and used the bathroom to clean ourselves up. Its a good thing as girls we always carry extra clothes. I even carry extra for jasper. We all changed, and then I drove to the racetrack. I bought ten two hour race and drive bands, I didn't know if Esme or Carlisle would join in. we waited patiently for the rest of the family. We heard 3 cars purr to a stop.

"This is so cool," I heard Shane whisper. Rosalie didn't look to angry anymore.

"Wait to you see the go karts. Ooh, I'll show you which pedal is the gas and the break and how to turn swiftly. I'll show you how to pass the cars without hitting them too," Ashlyn said excitedly. I heard Emmett's laugh and Rosalie just smiled. The whole family walked in and immediately stopped when they saw us. Ashlyn was the one who kept walking forward. She grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her to an area.

"Mom please…Shane's never been on one…I mean driven one. I want to show him mom. Please, please… you can stop working on the cars too. Either way," Ashlyn said making Emmett looked shock.

"Ash, sweetie I'm okay with it… why do you want me to stop working on the cars?" Rosalie asked.

"Well if you want to keep working on them you can. You're the boss, but Shane and I can't drive them when we look nine. Maybe when we look sixteen and throw a fake sweet 16 party," Ashlyn stated.

Laughingly Rosalie answered, "Fine, I'm still working on them though. I like cars and you gave me two to fix. Best christens present ever," Rosalie said. Then they walked back.

"Hey what about my Christmas present," Emmett said grinning. Ashlyn looked at Rose.

"Gross!Valentine's Day all over again," she exclaimed. We all looked at Rose and Emmett who if they could would be blushing along with their embarrassed shocked expressions. "Dumb hearts and kisses of love…Nasty," Ashlyn mumbled. We all looked at Rosalie and Emmett questioningly. Ashlyn seemed to be in a whole different world. Shane was confused and Renesmee was stifling her laugh. Edward then laughed out loud.

"She was remembering a time she saw you guys kissing on Valentine's Day and didn't understand why. Then a time on new year's eve where she saw you guys kissing laying on top of each other at night," Edward revealed making us all laugh.

"She was supposed to be I her room. I don't know if you've noticed but her footsteps are dead silent," Emmett stated. I looked for Ashlyn, but realized she and Shane where gone.

"Do you think I can go that fast?" I heard Shane ask. I turned and saw both Shane and Ashlyn at the railing separating the raceway. They were both looking at the Go karts going by. Ashlyn nodded her head.

Soon we were all driving the go karts. First Ashlyn told Shane which pedal was the gas and the break. They both were on one first and Ashlyn showed him when to break to turn on the u's and slow down to turn on the other curves. Ashlyn was really good at it. Shane then went on one of his own and drove. He and Ashlyn raced against Emmett and both of them were close to beating him. They raced against each other and it was a close call that we couldn't pick a winner. Everyone soon raced against each other on the bigger track outside. Emmett, Rosalie, Shane, and Ashlyn beat all of us. I didn't believe it at first; I mean two kids beat us. Rose and Emmett I can believe but them too. They were speed demons, even Renesmee was scared for them at the speed they drove, but they were perfect when it came to the turns. It was like they laughed at the thought of danger and getting hurt.

Edward POV

They were speed demons, they laughed in their heads when we told them to slow down or they could get hurt. After not slowing down on the first fun after we told them Rosalie gave them a stern look and they did. They still went fast, but not as fast as before. I could see the look in Carlisle's eyes when he saw them racing, he was worried but the kids didn't think any of it. They just saw it as family fun.

When we got home we made dinner. The kids then took a shower; Ashlyn and Shane were the first to fall asleep. Renesmee however didn't fall asleep for another hour. We were going to talk about today, Rosalie knew it and Emmett was oblivious to it. When Renesmee finally fell asleep we all went downstairs to the library in the castle.

"do you think they were just copying what they saw in the movie?" Jacob asked starting the conversation. Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"what movie did you see now Emmett?" Rosalie said sternly. Emmett looked down to his shoes.

"Fast and the Furious," Emmett stated, Rosalie got up and smacked on the head. she kept doing so until jasper pulled her off.

"How many times do I have to tell you that those movies aren't for them? I've told you time and time again. First Passengers, then The Eye, scream, mission impossible, Torque, The Bourne series, Terminator, Dodge ball and don't think I don't know about those natural disaster movie's like Dante's Peak, Twister and Earthquake in New York," Rosalie said. All of our mouths dropped. Esme looked at Emmett sternly.

"They told you, Dante's Peak is their favorite. Rose they think like older children, not like four and a half year olds. They don't want to watch 101 Dalmatians, Sleeping Beauty or Lilo and Stitch. They want excitement, imagination, and science fiction," Emmett argued. Rosalie looked at him and walked out the door. Emmett just sighed, "This is more about them growing then staying and looking like four year olds," he said then went after her. I could tell Bella felt bad, I did too. Our kids were the same, growing up and maturing. Renesmee didn't want to watch Disney movies either.

The rest of the night went by and so did the week. Ashlyn and Shane slowly had started to go back outside mainly because they were bored. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten into a little argument the night we went to the go karts, but everything was okay now.


	29. Chapter 28: Moving

_This story is based on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series; she owns all the main characters except for the new one. She owns everything twilight related._

Rosalie POV

_We've been back in the US for two weeks now. If I say that the kids were happy to find out that we'd be moving back with the family I'd be lying. Shane and Ashlyn didn't necessarily get along with Renesmee. It started off with Renesmee thinking there spoiled brats then the kids retaliating saying Renesmee is a spoiled brat without actually using the words spoiled brat. Then Renesmee said something about them being childish all the time and the kids just laughed at her because Renesmee was acting childish. They held grudges against each other and the whole family and I knew that it wasn't looking good. They had this dislike for one another, well Renesmee did the kids just didn't really like her because she was in there words "mean to [them] and [they] don't even know what [they] did" which I agree to some length. The kids do fight back when Renesmee does something, but then again they won't stand there and take what she does to them. _

_ A week before we left though it got really bad. Renesmee…well Renesmee figured out Ash was scared of Jane and thought it funny. So anytime she came past Ashlyn she'd touch her and show her a picture of Jane at the window or in front of her. Ashlyn didn't know what was happening at first, then when she figured out it was Renesmee using her power on her she flipped. The next time Renesmee came close to Ashlyn ready to "accidently" brush her skin against her's Ashlyn pushed her away. The whole family was stunned we had no idea what was going on. Renesmee angrily got up and touched and Ashlyn, Bella immediately pulled her shield off of Renesmee and Edward growled angrily. Renesmee however still didn't let go of Ashlyn. Ashlyn was shaking in her spot before anger rose in her and kicked Renesmee off of her. Ashlyn didn't get the chance to swing a punch and Renesmee didn't get a chance to tackle her down. however Renesmee did get a chance to get a whole lecture from the entire family except Emmett and I once we found out what she did we were to worried about Ashlyn and angry at Renesmee to even talk to her. Shane was the only one in control of his anger to go to Renesmee and talk to her. He didn't give her a lecture he just told her what happed with the volturi with complete detail. He repeated everything Ashlyn had told him word for word. He left Renesmee without another word after. _

_The rest of the vacation went well. Renesmee had to apologize and Ashlyn accepted it. Ashlyn stayed five feet away from Renesmee at all times. Shane and Ashlyn pranked Emmett, Emmett pranked the kids. The kids had a water balloon fight with Jasper and Emmett. We went into Dublin for two days. Relaxed at the house the rest of the time._

"Mom!" I heard Ashlyn yell from her room. I got up and walked upstairs, as a family we decided to move to New York before we move in with the family. The kids wanted to see where I lived, so we're moving to Rochester, New York.

"Yes, baby?" I asked as I opened her door. I stood shocked at the mess there was in her room. Clothes were all over the place, books on the floor, toys thrown all over her bead, and she was standing over a box. "What did you do to your room?" I asked. She huffed in frustration as a response. She had grown a lot during summer; she now looked like a middle schooler and she was still growing. Shane was growing as well in the beginning of summer they both looked like nine year olds and now they looked twelve.

"I don't know, there are so many clothes. A lot that doesn't even fit me anymore because I shot up during the summer. How am I supposed to pack all of this?" she asked as if it were the most impossible thing on the planet.

"Well, we sort through it. What doesn't fit you we give away and what does we keep. Same goes with your toys," I said as I started to sort through her clothes. Ashlyn looked at me like I was crazy.

"But, my favorite shirts and pants and," she started.

"Ash, you can't keep clothes that don't fit you anymore…I'm sorry baby," I said.

"Sentimental value mom," she whined, I just shook my head and continued looking through the clothes. I found a shirt with the tag still on.

"Ashlyn, this doesn't fit you and you never wore it," I stated, she looked at me and made a throwing up noise.

"Mom turn the shirt around…it has a corny unicorn on it. I still can't believe dad bought that," she muttered. I turned it around and sure enough the ugliest unicorn was on the shirt standing on a cloud with a rainbow in the background.

I sifted through the clothes and within the next two hours we had two piles of clothes that didn't fit Ashlyn and one pile that did. We had one pile of toys that she didn't want. All her books and toys she's keeping were in one box. Ashlyn looked at the pile of clothes that didn't fit her sadly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not the end of the world," I stated.

"But my favorite flannels are in there," she said, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"yeah and because they were your favorite I made your dad go back to the stores we bought them from and buy about four more of each in different sizes…so you could where them again and again. They'll last you a lifetime," I said as I pictured her wearing the shirts fifty years from now.

"Cool…wait what if they rip from old age and I have to throw it away?" she asked. I looked at her shocked not believing her.

"Surely you'll grow out of this phase were you love close to the point we have to have four other sizes for you when you grow," I stated.

"Alice loves clothes to the point she'd die if all the malls were destroyed," she stated and I laughed at the idea.

We finished packing all her clothes in boxes and had the boy's take it to the Salvation Army as Ashlyn and I packed the rest of her stuff. We were moving tomorrow to Rochester and I wanted things to run smoothly. The cars were already transported over there. We would be driving in Emmett's jeep with the utility trailer attached. It would be a road trip.

Shane POV

I was packing the last of my things since we're moving to Rochester. I know I agreed with the decision and I do want to move, but Monroe, Tennessee is all I've ever known. My life has changed so much since the beginning of the year. I have things I never thought I'd have; I have never felt more loved and cared for. I walked towards the window in my room and looked out. I heard my door open.

"Come one Shane I thought we were going to graffiti the dock with our names," Ashlyn said. I turned to her and nodded, I took her hand and we ran outside. We still had an hour before we'd leave.

We ran to the dock and once there sighed, like we had just been given all the air in the world. We got walked towards the middle and got on our knees. Ashlyn handed me one of dads chisels and we both started to carve. I glanced at her every once in a while as we carved our names onto it. Mom and dad said we'd come back in thirty years, when people in town forgot about us. We both finished carving our names and just sat down. I looked back at Ashlyn and blushed a little but she didn't see anything. We just sat at the edge of the dock. Our legs dangling, but not touching the water. We stayed silent, just remembering everything that happened here, all of our memories.

I took a glance at Ashlyn again and silently thanked her for saving my life. She told her parents about me, which led them to saving me. She was really reason why I now had a better life. I looked back at the river. I took a small rock that was on the dock and threw it in and watched as the water rippled below us. I sighed lightly and threw another one.

"Ash, Shane come on were going to be leaving soon," our dad yelled from our back yard. Ashlyn got up and dusted her jeans. She turned around and took a step.

"I'll miss it here to Shane…I'll give you some time," she said, I nodded thankfully and she walked away. I turned my head and watched her enter the trees. I blushed again; I took one of the chisel's and started to carved on the last plank. I wrote my initials, than Ashlyn's right under it. Once done I stood up and looked at the river again. I silently said my goodbye and ran to the house.

I saw Ashlyn on the back steps of the house she looked up, and then opened the door. We both ran inside taking in the house remembering everything that took place here, the good and even the bad. We walked outside toward the side of the house near the wooded area. Mom and Dad followed behind us. It was Balto's grave; dad had made his head stone. It Read _Balto Hale McCarty, beloved dog, friend, protector and hero_. Ashlyn knelt down in front of it; she put a single white rose in front of it.

"Goodbye Boy, I'll love you forever and ever…thanks for being my friend, my dog, protector and hero,' she whispered, she kissed the head stone, got up and walked back, she hugged mom tightly as she let a few tears fall.

We walked silently to the cars and got in. Both Ash and I looked behind at the house and once we started to exit our land we said one last goodbye and we drove off to Rochester. It was a silent ride, almost morose. We were quite and both of us nervous. Ashlyn and I were two small town country kids. We had the twang, listened to the music, and practically lived with nature. We were nervous moving into a city. A city that according to dad is a lot colder than Tennessee. We would need winter coats.


	30. Chapter 29: Rochester

**Rosalie POV**

"Mom, how did you survive? It's freezing here," Shane stated and Ashlyn nodded her head in agreement I couldn't help but smile. It was only mid September and they thought it was freezing.

"I was born and raised here. I didn't think that much about the weather. I was used to it," I said as I sat down. Ashlyn sat down on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. Emmett laughed at us.

"Baby, I think you're too big to be sitting on your moms lap," Emmett said. Ashlyn pouted at him and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm barely gonnna be five. I'm not too big," she stated. Emmett and Shane laughed and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ash, you look like you're in eighth grade or a freshman in high school," Emmett said.

"So," she said not really caring.

"So the point is when we move back with Grandma and Grandpa and the rest of the family we'll be going to school. All of us will. Your mom and I will be juniors at school. Shane will be my little brother and you'll be your mom's little sister, but at school you can't call her mom or sit on her lap during lunch," Emmett said Ashlyn just looked at him as if he were stupid.

"No duh, but we can act like super close sisters right mom?" she said.

"Yes we can," I said and stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

"Whatever, while you too are girly my son and I will be bonding," Emmett said, Shane high fived him and I immediately had a feeling Esme and Carlisle would be called to the school for an explosive going off or a big prank.

"Let's make cookies!" Ashlyn stated jumping out of my arms.

"No!" Emmett and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Why not?" she whined, and then looked at us, "come on it was one time, people change. I'm probably not that hyper with cookies anymore. Please mom, please," she said. I looked at Emmett and he fiercely shook his head. Shane just laughed.

"Nope sorry babe, but we are going for a stroll around Highland Park. I use to go there all the time," I said.

"Is that how old you are," Ashlyn said. She looked at me and laughed. I got up chased her, she ran upstairs and locked her room. I however had a key that opens each room; I opened the door and saw Ashlyn run into her closet. I opened the closet door and moved her hanging clothes. I turned around and saw Ashlyn run out of the closet and out of the room.

"Dad! Moms going to murder me!" I heard her yell. Emmett just laughed and as I walked downstairs he held her close to him. I got closer and Ashlyn just smiled at me like she won a battle. Emmett stood up, caring her. He then handed Ashlyn to me.

"Here you go babe, have fun," Emmett said smiling and Shane went into another fit of laughter. Ashlyn glared at Emmett. I took her in my arms and sat her down next to me on the couch. I started to tickle her and she started to laugh as she tried to squiggle out of my arms. I attacked her with tickles and kissed for the next minute.

"Okay, let's all get ready," I stated, Ashlyn jumped onto my back and I carried her up the stairs. Emmett wore dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey sweater, I wore skinny blue jeans, a white shirt, and off white cream wrap sweater, I put on flats and went downstairs. Shane came down with black pants, black white and red dc shoes, and a red long sleeved shirt with black stripes. Ashlyn finally came down after ten minutes wearing skinny blue jeans, white prison issued vans, a white long sleeved shirt and her Abercrombie varsity jacket.

"It took you that long to choose that. I could have chose that," Shane said.

"I thought I had a brother not a sister," Ashlyn replied, she then looked at me, "you look older, and not in like a joke way" she said, I laughed and nodded.

We walked out of the house and to the park. The kids chatted about things they wanted to do and what they should do once we move with the family. Number one on their list was teaching Renesmee a lesson which Emmett laughed at, but I being the serious parent scolded them. They were silent for a moment before they went back to talking. We walked on the trail in the park. Ashlyn seemed to be in awe of everything, while Shane loved the view it had of the tall skyscrapers in the city. We were just walking being a family when I noticed three people looking at us. I looked at them clearly and realized they were looking at Ashlyn. Quickly I pulled Ashlyn and Shane closer to me and took their hands they didn't seem to really understand why, but ignored. Emmett looked at me and I pointed my head back towards the people who I had seen looking at Ashlyn.

"There following us," I whispered into his ear, he looked back quickly. "They were looking at Ashlyn," I said to him. Immediately Emmett went into protector mode. I heard them start picking up there pace.

"Taylor!" one of the people yelled and immediately Emmett and I stopped. Taylor was Ashlyn's mom's name. Ashlyn and Shane looked confusedly at us. We all turned around to see the people looking at me then at Ashlyn.

"Oh my, Taylor! I knew you'd come back and with a daughter," the lady said to me, she quickly hugged me and I tensed. Ashlyn quickly went behind me and Shane behind Emmett. These were probably relatives of Emmett's and they didn't even know.

"I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone," I said as she let go of me, "my name is Rosalie Pratt Cullen and this is my husband Emmett Cullen," I said using Esme's last name and the family name Cullen. She looked at me as if I were insane.

"No, you have to be Taylor, please Taylor. Maybe you lost your memory, I can help you remember," she said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, my entire life I have been Rosalie Pratt," I said, the lady looked at me.

"Is she adopted?" the lady asked me. Emmett nodded in response. The lady sighed angrily.

"This is why Taylor left, she never got the abortion she put the kid up for adoption and then left years later hoping to find her," she stated to the two other people who were with her who had a face that said she's going insane.

"I'm sorry what I meant was our daughter and son our adopted. You see they're my niece and nephew, but my sister and her husband died in a car accident, they left them in my care and we officially adopted them," Emmett said, the lady turned around and looked at us fiercely.

"I know my sister, I know what she looked like and I know that girl looks exactly like my sister Taylor did in middle school," she said taking a step closer.

"Kendall stop! It's not Taylor, she's gone, she's dead okay…it's time to move on. It's been five years. She's not coming back," the man said. He then looked at us apologetically, "I'm sorry for my wife's confusion, she just wants answers and her sister," he said.

"We're sorry for your loss," Emmett said. We turned and kept walking. The kids weren't' as enthused as they had been in the beginning and I knew Ashlyn was a little scared. We decided to cut the trip short and go home. Ashlyn by my side the whole time. She was scared and I was furiously angry at the woman for making her scared.

**Ashlyn POV**

The lady was crazy, she called mom Taylor and then looked at me and got completely angry. I hadn't even done or said anything, but she said I looked like her sister did in middle school. Seriously that lady, I feel bad for her, but maybe she needs to go and talk to someone. We got back home and I took mom's hand and dragged her upstairs, well more pulled then dragged since she's stronger. We got to my room and I closed the door.

I threw myself on my bed. My mom just stood in front of the closed door looking at me. I didn't really know how to start this conversation. I didn't really want to start it, but I wanted answers. How did I look like this Taylor? Is Taylor my biological mom? is that crazy lady related to me? Everything was swimming around my head, I let out a sigh and just decided to ask , even though some of me didn't want to know.

"Who's Taylor?" I asked my mom, she sighed and came to sit next to me.

"Well, Taylor is that woman's younger sister who died," My mom said giving me an answer she knew I knew wasn't true.

"Mom, I know I'm adopted and I know the volturi had something to do with it," I stated and she just looked at me sadly.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell you everything, baby. Your only four, I don't want you hurt or feel any type of pain. Your father and I will tell you when you're ten," she said. I sat up and looked at her.

"Five," I said.

"Ten" she said to me.

"Six," I said and she looked at me and said nine.

"Seven, I'll stop ageing and well seems like a good time, two years from now," I said and she looked down, then back at me.

"Eight, we'll tell you when your eight…that's as low as I'm going," she said. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Deal," I said and we shook hands. I hugged her after and I know she was smiling, "you'll always be my momma," I said and she kissed me on my head.

"You'll always be my little girl," she said and I looked at her.

"According to crazy woman I'm in middle school. I'm not little," I said and we both laughed.

We stayed on my bed for a while before going downstairs. Dad and Shane were playing battleship when we got their and dad was losing. Mom and I watched them and laughed every time dad's battleship was sunk. It was nice having a mellow family time. In spite of the fact the little drama the lady at the park caused it was nice.


	31. Chapter 30: 5th bday pt1

Sorry it's late. Skipped to birthdays and then skipping to mid December when they move in with the rest of the fam! LinkstoShane'sgiftswillbeuponmyprofile.

BREAKING DAWN was Amazing!

**Shane POV**

"Wake up!' I heard someone yell and push me. I rubbed my right eye and opened my left. Ashlyn was shaking me awake. "Shane Tristan Hale McCarty get up!" she yelled. I nodded and slung my feet off the bed. I was in my blue boxers and grey t-shirt. She looked at me laughed.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Get ready as in take a shower, fix your hair, change and come downstairs," she stated. I looked at her and she started to push me towards the bathroom. I laughed and just walked to it. What's so important that I had to get up and get ready?

I looked in the mirror and saw my hair that had turned a bit dirty blonde was all over the place. I ran a comb through it and took a Luke warm shower. As I got out I wrapped myself in a towel, combed my hair again and went into my bedroom. I looked on my bed and there was clothes already laid out for me. I guess Ashlyn chose my clothes, because usually mom lets me. I put on my boxer briefs, undershirt, t- shirt, pants, and blue and white plaid shirt. I put socks on then shoes and left the sweater on the bed since I was inside the house. I checked my hair again in the bathroom. It was fine I guess. I walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I turned into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" mom, dad, and Ashlyn all screamed. I looked at the calendar and sure enough today is Halloween. I smiled and thanked them as I hugged each one of them. Mom led me to the head of the table and told me to sit down. Apparently today is all about me. It was never about me with Kieran. I never even celebrated a birthday so I don't know what to expect.

Dad came with a plate of three pancakes and a cup of milk. I was going to get up and take it from him, but the look he gave me told me I should sit down and not argue. So I did. He placed the plate in front of me along with the cup of milk. He handed me a knife and spoon and set the syrup, powdered, sugar, and whip cream on the table. Ashlyn soon cam and placed a cup of milk on the table, then came back with a plate that had two pancakes. Ashlyn looked at men and smiled. I then realized she wasn't going to eat until I took my first bite. I took the fork and knife and cut into the pancakes.

I ate it and Ashlyn laughed to herself. She then grabbed sugar powder and whip cream. She powdered her pancakes and then put whip cream on it making it look like a smiley face. She cut a piece that had sugar and whip cream on it and put it on my plate. I looked at her and she nodded to say it was safe and not poisonous. I took the piece and put it in my mouth. It was good. I then decided to try what it tasted like with syrup. It was okay, but the sugar and whip cream was better. So I put sugar on it and whip cream and ate.

Once we were done, we both went upstairs and brushed our teeth. When I came back down I saw Ashlyn was already down there. The doorbell then rang. Ashlyn jumped up and ran to it. When she came back she came in the house with a bog box and ran past me up to her room. Mom and dad just smiled. I sat next to dad on the couch and watched TV with them. I then saw Ashlyn jumped onto the couch and flop she down.

"This is what you're going to do on your birthday?" she asked me and she shook her head. "Daddy?" she said and ran to Emmett. She jumped onto his lap and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded. "Come on Shane!" she yelled and pulled my hand. "Wait put your sweater on." I nodded and ran up to the room. I grabbed my sweater and came back down. I put it on and Ashlyn smiled. Dad ran to mom and whispered in her ear. She nodded and then they kissed. Ashlyn waved and pulled me out of the house and to dad's jeep. We got in and dad started to drive.

We got closer to the main part of the city and dad stopped. I looked out the window and saw the Toys R' us superstore. I looked at Ashlyn who was smiling madly. We got out the car and Ashlyn waved by to dad. He smiled and drove off. I just stayed were I was shocked.

"Did he really just leave?" I asked and Ashlyn nodded.

She took my hand and we ran across the parking's driveway to the store. We walked in and we started looking around like eager kids. We were in the music section and we played with everything before we went around the rest of the store. I grabbed a cart from the front knowing full well we both had enough money to buy two cart full's of toys. We were in the science section and Ashlyn grabbed a Electronics workshop kit and placed it in. she then dragged me to a different part of the store.

"Welcome to the land of boys, war and strategy," she said. I looked and there were rows and rows of toys guns, spy gear, marble sets, build your own car, and more. I looked through them and I grabbed Nerf air tech ball blaster, Nerf vortex nitron blaster and a Nerf strike tactical vest. I saw Ashlyn grab a ball blaster and a tactical vest as well, but she also got a Nerf praxis blaster. We kept looking around, I grabbed a basketball and then we ended up near the bikes. We looked around.

"I don't know ash…mom would freak," I said as we both looked at a bike we wanted longingly. We didn't know how to ride a bike yet we knew how to do so many other things.

"We can always make an appeal to pity and say it's something normal kids learn how to do," Ash answered.

"Hey, there's a bike store called Aces Bike's two blocks down the street that has better ones," one of the workers said and we nodded.

"Let's go check it out," I said and she nodded. When we got to paying Ashlyn slapped my hand away and gave the man a hundred and fifty dollar bill.

"Happy Birthday," Ashlyn said as we walked out the store.

We made our way to the bike store. We walked two blocks down, but couldn't find it. We walked on the third block and still couldn't find it. If we walked any further I think Ashlyn and I would get lost.

"Maybe its two blocks west of the store," I said. She nodded and when we past Toys R' Us again she went inside and asked the man.

"Two blocks south," she said and I nodded. Thank the lord she decided to ask or we would have been searching a three block radius of Toy R' Us, for the bicycle store.

When we walked in a couple of people looked at us. At first the three store associates looked unhappy, but when they did a double take they didn't care anymore. I wondered why before I realized Ashlyn and I were wearing expensive clothing. So what if a person looks like they can't afford to buy they kick them out? That's rude! Ashlyn and I broused around. I saw Ashlyn keep looking at a white BMX. It's the Diamondback NNY 2012; white frame lime green handle bars, a light blue rim on the back wheel and a purple rim on the front.

"Hey Ash," I said softly as I found a bike I liked. It has a black and fruit red frame, white handle bars and light blue rims. A Diamondback Mr. Lucky 2011 is what the bike was called.

"Like it," she said. I nodded and I didn't just like it. I wanted it.

"What if we do appeal to pity? She'll still get mad," I said, Ashlyn nodded and then her phone rang.

"Hello, dad," she said. okay, can you pick us up at Aces Bike's it two blocks south of TRU," Ashlyn said. I heard dad laugh and say yes. Ashlyn and I kept looking around. I saw one of the associates look at Ashlyn, so I stuck close to her.

"Hey," the teen associate who looked a bit older than me and Ashlyn's physical appearance said. He was looking at Ashlyn only. "Are you interested in buying something?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I just need permission first," Ash said not even looking at him, but more interested in one of the bikes. It wasn't a BMX I focused on it and it said Mountain Bike. It was different, larger and it looked like it had pumps.

"You need permission…your rich. Pretty sure your parents won't notice a thing," the guy said and that's what caught Ashlyn's attention.

"I'm not rich, my parents are…they check it's their money," she stated, "I don't think I'd want to buy anything from a store that stereotypes people."

"What! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that," the guy said and I stepped in front of Ashlyn.

"Don't raise your voice to my sister…she has the right of speech just like everyone in this country does. If I didn't think that the man behind the counter looking at us was your boss and father I would have probably talked to him about your lovely service," I said keeping the fact that he had been looking at Ashlyn the whole time out. He looked at me and I took Ashlyn's hand and we left.

"Dads not actually going to be here until another thirty maybe forty minutes…hungry?" she asked and I nodded. We'd been out shopping and we did browse in stores we passed when we were looking for Aces.

Ashlyn looked around us and then pointed to a diner across the street. I nodded and I we both ran across the street to avoid cars and walked to it. It was called the Roadhouse Café. We walked in and just sat down at a booth. It was warm in here, so Ashlyn took off her jacket and I took off my sweater. A lady came up to us, she was probably in her forties and she looked happy, content.

"What can I get for the two of you?" she asked. I looked at Ashlyn and she had a blank look on her face.

"Ugh, today's my brothers birthday what would you suggest?" Ashlyn asked.

"And tomorrows her birthday, fraternal twins, she didn't want to come out…what would you suggest?' I asked and Ashlyn hit me. I just laughed. The woman laughed too.

"I know just the thing" she said. We both nodded and she left.

"Fraternal twins, she didn't want to come out…could have said you were born at 11: 59 and I was born at 12:02 or something," Ashlyn muttered and I laughed more.

Only five minutes later the lady came back. There were pancakes, covered in chocolate syrup, topped with whip cream and M&M's. It had four cherries on the top and there was whip cream surrounding outer of the pancakes, with sprinkles on top of it.

"Here you go, The Sugar Mountain Supreme…Happy Birthday," the lady said with a big smile.

"Uh huh, Thank you," Ashlyn and I said in unison.

"Ladies first," I said.

"Well you're a boy and it's your birthday, you take the first bite," Ashlyn said. I looked at her and sighed. I grabbed my fork and knife. I cut a piece off and put it in my mouth. Ashlyn had closed her eyes the minute it got close to my lips. I closed my eyes and ate it. It was actually really good, but really sugary.

"It's good," I said. Ashlyn took her fork and knife and at a piece. She nodded her head.

Soon between the two of us we were halfway done. We would have stayed and finished it, but I saw dad's jeep. We paid for it and the lady gave it to us in a to go box putting chocolate syrup, whip cream and more m&ms on the top so it was just like we had gotten it. We put our sweater back on and then we walked to the bicycle store and saw dad looking around.

"Hey, Dad," I said and he turned around.

"Kay, got everything you need?" he asked. We nodded and we followed him out to the jeep. We put our bags in the back. I sat in the front seat and Ashlyn in the back. "What's in there?" dad asked about the box with sugar topped pancakes.

"Sugar mountain supreme," I said. Dad laughed and I opened the box. He laughed even more.

"Your moms going to flip," he said. Ashlyn and I nodded.

At the house Ashlyn and I ran upstairs to her room. We finished eating the sugar filled pancakes. Dad kept mom occupied when we got in. he was talking to her about something. So Ash and I were able to go upstairs without her noticing food in our hands. However as always dad couldn't keep mom away from us forever. Ashlyn and I were eating the two last cherries in the now empty box when Ashlyn's door opened.

"What's that?" mom asked.

"Well it was a cherry," Ashlyn said. She took the empty box and ran down stairs to throw it away.

"The lady at the diner said it was The Sugar Mountain Supreme, it's actually good," I said. Ashlyn came back and jumped onto mom's back.

"Mommy," Ashlyn started and I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, sweetie," Mom said.

"Can Shane and I have bikes? Before you say no think about it…isn't it better to ride a bike before a car," Ashlyn said making a great point. Mom got Ashlyn off her back and was now caring her in a cradling position. I just let my laugh out. "Please mommy, I'll be your baby forever."

"You and Shane will always be my babies and you are starting to go into a sugar coma," Mom said and she laid Ashlyn on the bed. She took Ashlyn's jacket and shoes off. "Bicycles?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, they're cool too at least the ones Ashlyn and I liked," I stated suppressing a yawn. I could easily stay awake until bed time however the gloomy weather outside wasn't helping, it was just yelling for everyone to go to sleep.

"You are going into a sleep coma too aren't you," mom said and I nodded.

"Weathers not helping either," I said. I stood up and walked out with mom. I didn't go to my room though. Instead I went downstairs and saw dad already setting up the Wii.

"Ready to get beat birthday boy," dad said. I ran to the living room and grabbed the other remote.

"You're on old man," I said. I heard mom laugh and dad started the baseball game.

**Ashlyn POV**

I gasped and shot up in my bed. If I am going to have nightmares then I am never going to have sugar again. I got up and fixed my hair and clothes. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs with just socks on.

"I got it," I yelled and I opened the door. It was the FedEx guy.

"Ashlyn McCarty," the man said.

"That's me," I said and I showed him my fake school ID since he looked doubtful. He nodded and I sighed the paper. I grabbed the box and ran to my room with it. I separated the clothes I bought for myself and put Shane's in a huge box. I then closed the box and gift wrapped Shane's birthday present.

"Hello, what do you have their?" I heard mom ask.

"My birthday present to myself and Shane's," I said as I tried on the cowboy boots I bought. Mom came and helped me put the other one on. "Mom, do you ever wish that Shane and I actually looked like five year olds?' I asked. Mom knelt in front of me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Sometimes baby, but this is the Ashlyn I love and I may wish, but I wouldn't change anything about you…your perfect just the way you are…I love this you, besides you may look twelve or thirteen but you act like a five year old every now and then," she said and kissed my forehead. She stood me up and I walked in my boots.

"They're perfect," I said and smiled. I then sat down and took them off.

"Yeah, and your grounded for a week after tomorrow…you're not the grown up you don't need to buy anyone gifts," she said.

"but I used my money from chores, I didn't use all of it, I still have three fourths of it left, everything was on sale…don't tell Shane that," I said. She smiled and kissed my head.

"You're still grounded," she said. I nodded I could use the time to finish reading learning The Trans-Siberian orchestra's Beethoven, Carol of the Bells, A Mad Russian's Christmas, both Christmas Canon's and Moonlight and Madness.

I put on my shoes and walked downstairs. Shane was playing games on the Wii with dad. I walked to the kitchen and started to help mom with the dinner. She was making enchiladas. They were Shane's favorite. Of course they weren't as spicy as they were the first time she made them when they burned my tongue. We ate happily and then mom brought out the small cake. We sang and ate it and then we were in the living room opening presents. Shane had gotten clothes that he loved. he said any girl likes a smart preppy bad boy and dad high fived him. He loved all his gifts and the computer with the music apps already in them were perfect when he opened my gift he laughed and smiled.

"Save a horse ride a cowboy," Shane stated as he looked at the red shirt. He was all smiles. I knew we both needed a piece of home. Home was Monroe Tennessee for the both of us. I might have hated it when we first moved there, but I learned to love it and love it I did. I couldn't help, but think that I loved it their more because it's where I met a certain someone.


	32. Chapter 31: 5th bday pt2

**Emmett POV**

"Bike's aren't going to hurt them Rose," I said and she looked at me and sighed.

"Fine, but they get helmets, and all the pads," she said and I nodded. I walked upstairs to Shane's room.

"Hey, Bud. Your mom and I are going to go out for a while. You're in charge. Man of the house. Protect your sister" I said. Shane looked at me and nodded. Why he was awake I have no idea. Ashlyn is still asleep. I walked back downstairs and saw Rose was already in the jeep. I walked out the door and locked the house door. "I know where the store is, so don't worry the kids won't be alone for long."

I drove to the store and we got out of the car. I guess it's still early seeing that it's nine in the morning, but the stores open. We walked in and teenage boy came out from the back. He looked at me and then at Rose.

"What'd you do grow over night?" the boy asked only looking at Rose. Rose raised an eyebrow, "What? So you got permission from your parents to buy the bike or did you decide they wouldn't notice a couple hundred dollars missing from your account?" he said.

"Excuse me," Rose stated.

"God, Ashlyn," the boy muttered.

"How do you know our daughter?" I asked and the boy froze.

"Shit…I knew she wouldn't come back," he whispered under his breathe, "Umm, she was here yesterday with her brother looking at bikes. I only know her name because I heard her brother say it a few times."

"Do you know what bikes they were interested in?" I asked keeping his attention off of Rosalie. The boy nodded and walked to a black and reddish bike.

"Your son liked this one and your daughter couldn't keep her eyes off of that white one right there," he said as he pointed to a white bike with green handle bars. He then left and went back to the back of the building.

"Couldn't they have chosen something less…dangerous," Rose said and I laughed.

"Rose, their bikes. They could fall no matter which bike they liked…it's our job to help them learn how to get back up,' I said and she nodded. "Why did she have to choose a BMX bike and not a nice cruiser or something?"

"Cause she's my girl," I answered and kissed her cheek. I grabbed the bike Shane wanted in a size that was perfect for him and wheeled it to the register. I then grabbed the bike Ashlyn wanted and found the perfect size for her and wheeled it to the register. A man in his late thirties early forties came out. He looked at the bikes and started to punch in numbers.

"Do you want insurance?" the man asked and I shook my head. Rosalie then came back with two helmets. A white one and a black one. She also had black elbow and knee pads and white ones. The man punch more numbers in and the grand total came to four hundred and fifty. I'm pretty sure the numbers were wrong.

"Ugh, sir I'm sure the bikes cost more than that," I said and he shook his head.

"Nope, my boy ran your kids out of here yesterday and Stella from the diner told me that they're twins and yesterday was your boys birthday and today is your girls…consider it a birthday discount," he said and I nodded. I paid for the bikes and I put them in the back of the jeep.

"Do you think she's awake?" Rose asked as I drove. I laughed and shook my head.

"She's sleeping beauty for a reason babe…she needs her beauty sleep," I laughed out and so did she. When we got to the house. I carried the bikes and hid them in the shed. I walked into the house and Shane was making breakfast and Ashlyn was looking over his shoulder.

"You're in my bubble and I'm not dad. I'm cooking it right," he said.

"Hey! I take offense to that," I stated.

"Daddy!" Ashlyn said and she hugged me. I carried her up.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," I said and kissed her cheek. Rosalie hugged her next and kissed her head.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Rosalie said. The kids ate and then went off to take a shower. Ashlyn was the first one back down. She was wearing blue plaid shirt, jeans and matching blue shoes. Shane then came down in black jeans, black vans; he had a grey striped v-neck shirt and was putting his black and teal sweater on.

"So what are we doing today?" Ashlyn asked.

"We are going to that art festival you want to go to," Rose said and Ashlyn smiled. We all left the house and got in the jeep. I drove to the downtown area and parked.

Rose and I walked behind the kids who were chatting happily. They seemed entranced by the art that people made themselves. There were stained glass paints, pottery, glass objects, paintings of all kinds, drawings, instruments and lots more. After an hour Rose and I sat down at a table listening to the music while the kids wandered off on their own not too far from us. We could hear them from where we sat. Rose and I started to get a bit worried when the kids didn't come back and an hour has almost gone by.

"Boo!" we turned our heads and saw Ashlyn. She was behind Rose.

"Where's Shane?" I asked and she moved. Behind her was Shane. His hair was wet and Ashlyn laughed.

"What happened?" Rose asked and Shane smiled.

"I tried to bob for apples," he answered, "it was either that or I cut my hair."

"Ashlyn," Rose chastised.

"what he asked what I really wanted and I told him to cut his hair and he said he'd rather bob for apples so he bobbed for apples," Ashlyn said than showed us her phone," see look." She pressed play and the video started. Shane was on his knees in front of a bucket. He shook his head smiling.

"You'll pay Ashlyn," Shane said and then dunked his head in the bucket to get an apple. He actually got one and then another and another. His dirty blond locks were ruined and he bobbed for another. Shane didn't win, but he got a lot of credit. Ashlyn handed him a towel, but before her could dry his hair he shook his head and you could hear Ashlyn scream from getting wet. The video ended and I was laughing.

"Is this what you do when I'm not at home?" Rose asked.

"No," Shane, Ashlyn and I answered. Rosalie raised an eyebrow and relaxed. We all listened to the music for another hour before leaving.

**Rose POV**

When we got home the kids played the Wii and I put the Lasagna in the oven. I cooked the corn and put the garlic bread in the oven as well. When the kids were tired of playing dinner was already ready. The kids ate happily; they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. When they were done Emmett brought out the mud pie which is Ashlyn's favorite. He put the candles on it and we sang. As the kids ate a slice of it Emmett and I drank animal blood. Ashlyn and Shane's birthday was really low key and almost as if it was any other day of the week. This seemed to bother me. I wanted them to have the best birthdays ever.

"Mom," Ashlyn said," I looked at her and walked over, "What's that?" she said pointing to something very small on her slice of pie.

I looked at it closely and before I knew it my face was covered in the mud pie's frosting. Emmett laughed loudly. I grabbed a piece and flung it at Emmett. Soon we were having an all out food fight. When we were done we all cleaned the mess. It took an hour for the four of us to clean the kitchen. We all took showers after. Emmett and I had the presents downstairs when we were done with our showers. Shane and Ashlyn both came down stairs in pajamas. They both looked very tired.

I watched as Ashlyn unwrapped her presents. She was really happy with all the clothes she got. She apparently needed more. She absolutely loved her skirts that Emmett didn't necessarily like. Shane walked away and brought her another present. Emmett and I need to lower their allowance, they save it which I'm happy about, but they have way too much. Ashlyn loved Shane's gift. It was all cowgirls clothing and she kept saying they go great with her boots. Which they would. The jacket Shane had given her was one I had seen when we went to the mall one day. I had actually thought of buying it for her. Ashlyn also loved her cowgirl hats.

Emmett and I told them to close their eyes and they did. I grabbed Ashlyn's bike and Emmett had Shane's. We came inside and stood in front of the kids. I told them to open and both their jaws dropped.

"Thank you!" they both exclaimed and hugged us both. If it wasn't dark outside and they weren't tired I would have let them start to learn how to ride them. However they both fell asleep sitting on the couch with their hand on their own bike. They fell asleep adoring them. Emmett and I put the kids to bed and then put Ashlyn's gifts away.

"I know babe…they're getting big, but they're always going to be ours," Emmett said as I sat next to him on the couch when we were done cleaning.

"I know, I just didn't see how older they really were until today at the festival. They're independent now, they still need us but not for everything," I said.

"They'll need us no matter what," Emmett said and I lay my head on his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 32: Coming Home

**Rose POV**

I can hear Ashlyn tossing and turning in her bed. Emmett went hunting with Shane so it's just me and her. I would go up and check on her but unfortunately I'm making her breakfast. I stopped scrambling the eggs when I heard a snap. Everything was silent for a moment. I didn't hear it again so I went back to cooking. I heard a small yawn and I smiled to myself knowing that Ashlyn had woken up. All of a sudden I heard a loud thud on the ground and the crying of a small child. I quickly turned off the burner and ran upstairs. Maybe Ashlyn turned the TV on and the volume was just high. As I got closer to Ashlyn's room though the crying got clearer.

I opened the door and there on the floor was a three year old blond child. The only thing was that this three year old was in Ashlyn's pajamas she had slept in. the little girl was sniffling and rubbing her eyes. I stepped closer and when her arms were out of her eyes she looked at me. I gasped as I realized this child was my Ashlyn. My baby looked four years old. How? Why? I looked at Ashlyn and she was looking at her hands and around her.

"Hey, sweetie," I said and knelt down to her. "Everything's going to be okay I promise…Daddy and I are going to get you back to normal." Normal, well her growing quickly is normal to us. Ashlyn looked at me and stood up. She looked at herself and then up at me. I could see that she put everything in her head. Quickly I scooped her up as she started to cry.

"I shrink," she stated and her language surprised the both of us, "I smart no more." She cried even louder as I rocked her.

"Everything's going to be okay, angel I promise," I said and I walked up to my room. I grabbed my scissors, needle, and string. I turned on the TV and started to fix the clothes Ashlyn had on so that it fit her. When I was done I looked at her and she was entranced by the TV like she used to be when she was physically three. I fixed her hair quickly and walked to the attic. I opened a box that had some of Ashlyn's clothes I had bought that were new that she had never got to wearing because she grew. I grabbed the pair of boots and ran down to my room. I slipped the boots on Ashlyn and carried her down to the car. Shit! I need a car seat.

I sat Ashlyn in the back and put her seatbelt on. I drove carefully to the closest store which was Wal-Mart. I grabbed pull ups, three shirts, 3 pants, a pack of underwear, undershirts, socks, shoes, carseat, and even some toys that Ashlyn once had. People in the store looked at me, but I just ignored them. As I was paying my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Alice.

"Hello," I said.

"Rosalie tell me you did not steal a kid! You have two at home," Alice stated.

"No, Alice I didn't… something happened," I said as I put the bags in the cart and walked out of the store.

"What happened and why do I see you with a three year old that looks like a mini Ash…Lyn…oh my god! How?" Alice yelled.

"I don't know she was having a nightmare, I heard something snap, then fall and then crying and it was Ashlyn," I stated, I heard gasps on the other side, "I think…I think this may be her power…it has to be, what other explanation is there for this?" I asked.

"Rosalie," it was Carlisle. "I think you may need to come home sooner than you thought," he said and I knew he was right.

"I know, let me get home and call Emmett. We'll start packing. We'll meet you in Salem, Massachusetts," I said even though I didn't know if that's where the family was right now.

"Yes, you will…get home, be careful," he said and then the line went dead. I put the bags in the trunk and put in the car seat. I then put Ashlyn in it and she was busy just playing with a toy.

As I drove home I called Emmett. I told him we had to leave and go to Massachusetts. When he asked why I told him, I don't think he believed me at all. I told him he'd have to see for himself. As I got home, Emmett and Shane were already there. I carried Ashlyn out with some of the bags. As I walked inside Emmett and Shane's jaw dropped. They both quickly composed themselves. Emmett stood up and walked towards me.

"Baby, you're a baby…what happened?" he asked. "You're so small and how?" Ashlyn looked at him as Emmett looked at her up and down trying to find an explanation. I saw a tear roll down Ashlyn's cheek and she started to cry.

"Emmett stop, she thinks your critizing her," I whispered and Emmett stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said and took Ashlyn out of my hands, "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry…I just want an answer." He said as he held her close to him.

"We need to start packing…this is serious Emmett," I said and he nodded.

"Mom, what about the volturi?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry about them. I hardly doubt this would interest them," I said even though the volturi was running through my mind right now. Emmett handed me Ashlyn and he went to the shed. He came back with many boxes and started to pack. He pointed to the kitchen and I took Shane and Ashlyn to eat.

Ashlyn ate slowly still saying nothing since she said she was no longer smart. Emmett was running around the house. Boxes piling up in the living room. When the kids were done I took Ashlyn to take a bath and Shane took a shower. When I was done giving Ashlyn a bath she fell asleep. I laid her on the bed and started to pack some of her things.

**One Week Later**

We had finally packed everything and covered the sofa, kitchen tables, desks and what not. I had sent the car's to Massachusetts earlier this week. I even went shopping for Ashlyn at the mall. She wasn't happy. Still in her three year old form. She hated it and she didn't speak which didn't help when trying to figure out how she was feeling. We could only tell by her actions. Throwing her toys and stocking off.

"Ashlyn sweetie please hold still, were almost there," I said as I drove through highland ave which was highway 107. Shane who was sitting next to me in the passenger seat grabbed a toy and gave it to Ashlyn. He started to play with her to keep her occupied.

Emmett left two hours before us. He drove his jeep filled with some of our things to the house. I turned on the exit street Shane looked outside. Salem already had their decorations up for Christmas. Ashlyn looked out the window tiredly as well. I drove past houses and then turned on the private road that led to the family house in the Salem forest. It was really cloudy; there was snow all over the place. It was perfect winter weather. I stopped the car and parked in the driveway. Shane and I got out. Shane took the backpack with Ashlyn's things while I carried my purse and Ashlyn.

Ashlyn put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her eyes lashes move as she blinked. I closed the door and locked the car. Shane and I walked up to the house and I heard Emmett talking with Jasper. The door opened and Emmett came outside smiling. He chugged me and kissed Ashlyn on her head. He then grabbed the backpack from Shane and walked with us inside the house. Ashlyn's grip tightened on me. We walked inside and everyone looked at us, but all eyes turned to Ashlyn.

"Staring is rude," Shane said as Ashlyn started to shake under their stare.

"What happened?" Nessie asked. I saw Shane look down and then at Ashlyn. Oh please don't say it Renesmee please don't, "she's so small, like a baby."

"No!" Ashlyn screamed and started to wail loudly. Great, Renesmee said it, baby. Ashlyn doesn't want to be a baby. She wants to go back to her normal self. Ashlyn fought to get out of my arms. She was crying and her face was red.

I walked out of the room and into what was the music room. I could hear Emmett explaining to them. I held Ashlyn close to me as she cried and swayed my body. She didn't really sleep on the car ride so she was probably tired. Her crying was slowly stopping. She looked up at me and reached for my face. Shane came in and saw the piano. He smiled and walked over to it. He started to play soothing relaxing songs. Ashlyn started to drift off to sleep. When Shane was done with the second song Ashlyn was out cold. Shane stopped playing and looked at me.

"Thank you baby," I said and he smiled.

"Anytime, it's nice to actually have a baby sister who's not a day younger than you," he said and kissed Ashlyn's head. I walked out with him and everyone was still in the living room.

"Oh come on," Alice said and I followed her up stairs. She opened a door and I walked in, "this is the nursery, do you remember that?' Alice said and pointed to Ashlyn's old crib. I smiled at her and walked to the crib. I placed Ashlyn in it and she looked peaceful. "Carlisle said that Ashlyn's power is most likely to change age so there's a toddler bed in here too, but her actual room is across the hall."

"Thank you," I said, I followed behind her. I took one last peek into the room before I closed it silently. We went back downstairs and the serious talking started.

**Alice POV**

They were absolutely adorable. Shane with his collared shirt, cardigan, jeans and shoes. He was matching perfectly. Oh and Ashlyn in her chambray shirt, with her grey sweater, jeans and grey shoes. They were both so cute. They both had fashion sense. They could easily pass as brother and sister, even twins. They easily looked like they could be Rose and Emmett's kids too.

"So Shane how are you?"I asked.

"Awesome," he said and Emmett looked at him they both smiled. "I'm a BMX bike prodigy, can't wait to go on the half pipes." He high fived Emmett.

"Over my dead body," Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"No offense mom, but your kind of already dead," he said and everyone laughed.

"None taken baby," Rosalie said. Then we got down to business.

"Rose, I believe that this is Ashlyn's power, I think it's connected to her emotions though. You said she was having a nightmare and then she was a three year old. She could have been having the nightmare she used to have when she was that physical age. If this is her power though she can make herself any age she wants," Carlisle said.

"So if she wanted to look old she can?" Shane asked.

"Depends what you consider old," Jacob said.

"Thirty," Shane said.

"Well then yes, she might be able to…we have to see for ourselves though. First we have to get her back to her real age and with all her confusion and anger it's going to be hard too," Carlisle said.

"I can take care of that," Shane said and Rosalie and Emmett smiled at him.

"Ashlyn seems to be most calm with Shane," Rose said and I smiled to myself.

I gave Rose, Shane, and Emmett a tour of the house. Shane's room was next to Ashlyn's and Rose and Emmett were down the hall. On the third floor was Jasper and my room, Edward and Bella, renesmees room, and jakes room. Then the attic room was Carlisle and Esme's. Carslie's office was on the first floor. When we got downstairs Esme already had dinner ready. I saw that Ashlyn would wake up in two minutes so I walked up the stairs and as I opened the nursery Ashlyn's eyes opened. She got up on her knees and looked around. She was probably wondering where she was since when she fell asleep she was in Rosalie's arms. She saw me and didn't say anything. I picked her up and she immediately started to kick.

I realized she was telling me to put her down so I did. I held her hand and we started to walk down the stairs. Once down stairs, she let go of my hand and ran. She ran to the first of her parents she saw. She grabbed onto Emmett's leg and didn't let go. Emmett carried her up and sat her on his lap. Rosalie came back from inside the kitchen and smiled. Ashlyn was leaned onto Emmett's chest as Emmett watched a basketball game. Ashlyn didn't cheer or say anything. Rosalie walked over and picked her up. I followed trying to get Ashlyn to say anything besides no. Rosalie sat down with Ashlyn on her lap at the table.

Ashlyn grabbed the spoon but Rosalie guided Ashlyn's hand. In a sense Ashlyn would think she was feeding herself, but really Rosalie was. Rosalie's hand was wrapped around Ashlyn's hand that was holding the spoon. It was actually quite smart. I watched as the kids ate. Ashlyn stopped eating before them not wanting to eat any more. Rosalie wasn't happy and tried to get Ashlyn to eat more, but she wouldn't. Even Shane's attempts to get her to eat more didn't work. Ashlyn jumped out of the chair and was standing next to the trashcan the next second. She looked into it hesitantly. Seconds later she was throwing up.

"How did she know?" I asked surprised.

"Well, your stomach kind of warns you, you feel uneasy," Bella said. Rosalie was rubbing Ashlyn back saying soothing words. You could hear Ashlyn sniffle. Rosalie asked Ashlyn if she was better, but Ashlyn just shook her head.

"sweetie let it out if you need too," Rose said and it wasn't like Ashlyn had a say because she threw up again. Shane heard it this time. He spit out the food he had In his mouth and put his fork down.

"I'm…I'm just gonna go before I start to smell it,' Shane said and walked out of the kitchen. Renesmee left too but took her food. When Ashlyn was done, Rosalie carried her and Emmett followed quickly. I heard them go into their bathroom.

"No! No!" we all heard Ashlyn yell. Shane went upstairs and a minute later you could hear the piano playing. Ashlyn's screams were silent. The only thing you could hear was the piano.

You could hear Rosalie start a bath but the piano never stopped playing. The music was wondrous. I had never heard the song before it just flowed. It was soft like wind. The family and I all curiously walked to Rosalie bedroom and opened the door. Shane was playing the piano. He didn't have sheet music, he was playing by memory. When he was done playing, Rosalie was bringing back Ashlyn who was wrapped in a towel and was sleepy. Rosalie changed her quickly and Ashlyn was asleep.

Rose kissed Shane on his head. Shane stood up and kissed Ashlyn head then left to his room. I saw Ashlyn open her eyes and she rolled onto her stomach. She crawled towards the head of the bed were the pillows were and flopped herself on them. She had Rosalie's sweater in her arms and was asleep again within the next minute. Carlisle quickly took Ashlyn's temperature and he shook his head. she was sick.


	34. Chapter 33: Three Year Old Ashlyn

I watched as Rose carried Ashlyn who was falling asleep. She really needed to hunt; she and Emmett needed to hunt. They've been putting it off for a while since Ashlyn first turned and it's now been a week and four days. Ashlyn was touching Rosalie's face tiredly. Ashlyn closed her eyes and they didn't open anymore. Rosalie put Ashlyn down in the playpen that was here in the living room. Rosalie then sat next to it and looked at Ashlyn.

"Rose," I said softly and she looked at me her eyes were pitch black, "Rose you and Emmett need to hunt." Rosalie sighed and looked at Ashlyn. "Rose, I'll take care of her and Shane along with the help of everyone else. They'll be fine."

"Rosalie, your sister is right…go get Emmett and go hunting," Esme said, "Rosalie Lillian…."

"Fine, don't kill me," Rose muttered. She kissed Ashlyn then went upstairs. Minutes later she came back down with Emmett and Shane. "Shane wants to come." We nodded and Emmett kissed Ashlyn's head, then Rosalie. While Shane just looked at her and smiled, "if she wakes up, just give her the little piano in her room…she knows how to use the bathroom, she has pull ups on though, just in case for when she sleeps mainly…no dairy it'll cause phlegm and don't let her run outside for a long time."

"Rose, we'll be fine," I said and she looked at Ashlyn one last time before following Emmett and Shane.

I sat down next to the playpen and watched Ashlyn for a bit. I then picked up a book from the bookshelf and started to read it. I sat down the entire time reading the book. I heard Renesmee come into the house. She was walking angrily. I got up and walked to kitchen before she could walk into the living room.

"What's wrong?' I asked.

"Aunt Alice! She wants me to come inside and change," Renesmee yelled.

"Don't yell, your cousins asleep…I'll talk to Alice," I said, and turned to walk back to the living room.

"Wait, mom," Renesmee stated loudly. I turned back around to look at her and then I heard the cry. I turned back around and walked back into the living room. Ashlyn was crying and standing in the playpen looking for Rosalie. She looked at me and then started to look around again. I bent down and picked Ashlyn up.

"Hey, sweetie…Momma's not here right now she needed to hunt okay, she's with daddy and Shane," I said explaining to her. She started to cry even louder. I carried her in my arms while trying to calm her down. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Ashlyn's sippy cup and filled it with one fourth water and then two thirds apple juice. I closed the cup and carried Ashlyn back to the living room. I sat her on my lap and gave her the cup. She looked at it and tried to knock it out of my hands.

"Hey, Ash,"Renesmee said. Ashlyn just cried and kept trying to get away from me. "What's wrong?" Renesmee asked me.

"She wants you Aunt Rose or Uncle Emmett," I said and she nodded. A few minutes later Ashlyn seemed to be tired of crying. I gave her, her juice again and she took it. She drank it slowly and just looked at me. Every once in a while she'd grab a strand of my hair to look at it. Renesmee changed the channel and put the Rugrat's on. Ashlyn seemed to be paying attention to the show. She didn't speak though.

Halfway through the episode Ashlyn carefully climbed off my lap and then ran to the staircase. She slowly started to climb up them. I followed behind her and scooped her up in my arms. Once on the second floor I put her back down. She didn't say anything. She just walked to Rosalie's room and closed the door. I heard another door open and then close. I opened Rosalie's bedroom door and saw that the bathroom light was on, but the door closed. A few seconds later I heard the toilet flush. Then the sink was turned on. I leaned softly on the bed and waited.

The door opened and Ashlyn came out. I looked at her and she just stared at me. she walked to Rosalie's bed and attempted to get on it. I went to carry her onto it but she swatted my hand away. She was about to get onto the bed when her knee slipped and she fell. I caught her though. She moved around in my arms to get back down. I put her down and she took a running start and then jumped to get on the bed, but she fell and I wasn't quick enough to catch her this time. She got up and started to climb again.

"Ashlyn, don't be stubborn," I said and carried her.

She pushed herself away from me, but I wouldn't budge and soon she was crying. I couldn't get her to stop; neither could Edward, Esme, Alice or Carlisle. When Jasper finally came in to try she grabbed a toy and threw it him. It actually hit Jasper in the face seeing as he wasn't paying attention. Esme took her from my arms and rocked her, but Ashlyn wouldn't stop. She's three, I thought only newborn baby can cry this much.

**Rosalie POV**

We were walking home, Shane ahead of us kicking rocks he sees. Our heads shot up though when we heard crying from our house. We started to Run, Shane in between me and Emmett.

"How come she won't stop? If Blondie comes she'll kill us," I heard Jacob say. we ran faster, Emmett just carrying Shane over his shoulder. We got to the back door and Emmett put Shane down.

"Here, let me just check if she's sick,' I heard Carlisle say.

"No!" Ashlyn screamed. I ran from the back door into the living room. Everyone seemed to freeze. Ashlyn saw me and I saw her foot go up and kick Carlisle in the chin. I took Ashlyn from him and went upstairs.

"That wasn't nice Ashlyn…you don't do that ever," I stated and she was just whimpering. I looked at her and I could see she had been crying for a long time. "Please, baby, please just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I said as I hugged her close to me. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I heard her take in a deep breath. She was breathing in my scent. I felt her calm down. I rocked her, but I knew she wasn't falling asleep. I lay her on my bed. I turned around for a second and she started to cry again.

"I know what's wrong!"I heard Edward yell. I picked Ashlyn up quickly and she rested her head on my chest. I went downstairs and looked at Edward. "Well, I know why she's crying, not exactly how to get her back to our version of normal."

"So tell us why she was crying," Emmett stated. He was angry and I knew it.

"Ashlyn is homeschooled, but you're always within earshot. You or Emmett. You guys don't go hunting together and leave her or Shane alone and the one time she made you two go the Volturi came…neither of you were in ear shot, she didn't know where you were, she has small little legs which means she won't be able to run as fast as she did when they came. She was scared, and she think and I quote, "My mother left me with , idiot cousin and non-quick thinking, weak, relatives…if they come I'm dead for sure" she just wanted her mom and dad," Edward said. Ashlyn looked at Edward and I could tell she wanted to hit him. I put her on the ground.

"Have at it," I said. She walked up Emmett and he picked her up. I saw Emmett nod and with Ashlyn in his arms. He went up to Edward and smacked him upside the head.

"That's for saying my daughter has small little legs," Emmett said. Ashlyn kissed Emmett on the cheek and then rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Shane was laughing at Edward and then followed behind Emmett talking to Ashlyn. They went upstairs and I followed after them. Instead of going to my room, Emmett went into the nursery. We put Ashlyn down, but she didn't wasn't to play. She was on her tip toes and opened the door to the room. I followed her out and she was walking to my room. I opened my bedroom door for her and she walked in. she tried to climb up on my bed. I gave her a little lift and she crawled happily onto it. She kicked off her shoes and then moved the blankets. She went under the blankets and rested her head on the pillow. She looked at me and smiled. She patted the bed, telling me to lay down with her so I did. I went under the blankets. Ashlyn snuggled close to me and before I knew it she was asleep. Out like a light. She held my shirt though so I wouldn't leave. I kissed Ashlyn on the head and watched her sleep.


	35. Chapter 35: Me Again

**Ashlyn POV**

Felt something hard and then my arm hurt. I opened my eyes and saw that I fell off the bed. I stood up and climbed back in bed. I closed my eyes after getting comfortable. I quickly opened my eyes and uncovered myself. My legs, I'm taller. I climbed onto the bed with ease.

"Mom," I said and it was clear without some stupid baby lisp. "Mom!" I yelled and I walked to the bathroom. I could see myself. I'm myself again.

"Ashlyn," I walked out f the bathroom and jumped to my mom hugging her.

"I'm me. I'm normal, I'm not some small weakling," I stated and she kissed my head.

"You never were," she said and then I noticed everyone was in the room.

"My girl is back," dad hugged me and spun me around.

"Yes, but can you tell me why? I mean why did I change in the first place?" I asked and Carlisle was the one who spoke.

"It's your power. You can change age. It is interlocked with your emotions though," he said and I nodded.

"So, when they find out, they're coming," I said and looked at mom, "They're going to come aren't they?"

"No. this isn't something they'd be interested in," my dad said.

"You should've let mom say that. You can't lie,' I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"They're not coming," mom said and I looked at her and smiled. I grabbed pillow and threw it at her.

"You both suck at lying," I said with a giggle. I looked at everyone and waved, "Hello."

"Awkward," Shane said and I smiled and nodded.

"Did I throw anything at one of you or like hit any of you?" I asked not really remembering what I did.

"Yes, you kicked me in the face and hit your Uncle Jasper with a toy," Grandpa said. I smiled shyly.

"Ugh, sorry…I kind of don't remember though," I said, "this is a sucky power. Change age, who wants that especially when it's connected with your emotions. I'd rather have uncle Edwards annoying power." My dad laughed and hugged me. I looked at mom. "Do I have clothes?"

My mom looked in her closet and grabbed a track suit. I looked at it and then at her.

"We packed in a haste to come here. We'll go shopping," she said. Aunt Alice squealed and I sighed. My mom showed me my actual room and it was okay. I mean we aren't staying here permanently. Were just in Massachusetts for the holiday.

I took quick shower and changed. When I walked downstairs everything seemed new to me. I found my mom in the kitchen cooking. She handed me a plate and told me to brush my teeth right after because we'd be going shopping.

"Hey mom where in Massachusetts are we?" I asked while I was eating. Shane smiled at me.

"Salem, why?"She said and I dropped my fork.

"The Salem…home to the Salem witch trials, are you serious?" I stated and she nodded, "We have to go to the houses and the shops oh and the museum's," I said happily.

"That's what I said," Shane told me. I looked at my mom and she was shaking her head.

"Why not? Are you jealous that Vampires aren't the only mythical creatures besides werewolves that exist?" I said and she just shook her head with a smile.

"I say we should go. It'll scare them shitless and they'll learn their lesson in mother knows best," Dad said.

"We'll see," Mom said and I continued eating.

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. Shane walked downstairs with me and we got in the car. My Aunt Alice, Bella, and Renesmee were in the car behind us. we walked in the town and we bought clothes. I got pants, skirts, pants, shirts, undergarments and the entire time Shane was laughing at the way Aunt Alice was. She is literally crazy about shopping I think she's addicted.

We ended up going to some museums but mom wouldn't let us go see any of the houses which is what Shane and I really wanted to do. When we got home I saw Dad putting my bike away and I asked him if he could leave it. Shane and I rode our bikes around the house and down the street. We raced up and down and my mom was watching us intently. I guess me being small for a long time was scary.

It started to get dark and we both went inside. Shane however went back outside and played basketball. I lay down on my stomach on my mom's bed and read The Revealers. It's about a group of witches who when they turn sixteen they find out the big secret in there group. I could feel my eyes drooping. I took a quick shower again and then changed into pajamas. I continued reading before I started to fall asleep.

"Hey, you have your own room," I heard someone say. I waved them away and lay down on the bed. "Sweetie come on," I realized it was my mom. I walked with her to my room. She was basically leading me to it because I was too tired to open my eyes and concentrate on where I was going.

I lay down on the bed and I felt the blankets go over my body. I was warm and comfortable. I can tell my mom was next to me for a while like she always is. She protects me from monsters, demons, evil people and nightmares. She's an awesome mom.


	36. Chapter 36: Truce

**Sorry its late. been really busy but summers coming up soon so i'll be updating sooner (hopefully)**

**Renesmee POV**

I watched as Ashlyn sat close to Aunt Rose. They were comfortable in the quiet. I can't hear aunt rose speak but I know she was saying something because her lips were moving. She was reading a book to Ashlyn. Can't Ashlyn read on her own? I looked at the book. Peter Pan

""Let us creep in," John suggested, "and put our hands over her eyes."

But Wendy, who saw that they must break the joyous news more gently, had a better plan.

"Let us all slip into our beds, and be there when she comes in, just as if we had never been away."

And so when Mrs. Darling went back to the night-nursery to see if her husband was asleep, all the beds were occupied. The children waited for her cry of joy, but it did not come. She saw them, but she did not believe they were there. You see, she saw them in their beds so often in her dreams that she thought this was just the dream hanging around her still.

She sat down in the chair by the fire, where in the old days she had nursed them.

They could not understand this, and a cold fear fell upon all the three of them.

"Mother!" Wendy cried.

"That's Wendy," she said, but still she was sure it was the dream.

"Mother!"

"That's John," she said.

"Mother!" cried Michael. He knew her now.

"That's Michael," she said, and she stretched out her arms for the three little selfish children they would never envelop again. Yes, they did, they went round Wendy and John and Michael, who had slipped out of bed and run to her.

"George, George!" she cried when she could speak; and Mr. Darling woke to share her bliss, and Nana came rushing in. There could not have been a lovelier sight; but there was none to see it except a little boy who was staring in at the window. He had had ecstasies innumerable that other children can never know; but he was looking through the window at the one joy from which he must be forever barred." I looked at my dad and he smiled.

"That's exactly what your Aunt Rose read right know. I nodded and I saw Aunt Rose close the book and hand it to Ashlyn. Ashlyn took the book and just sighed. They were quiet. This entire house is quiet without Uncle Emmett, Shane, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. They went out hunting.

"Whose bored?" I looked up and saw my mom. Ashlyn looked at her and then turned back around.

"I am," I stated and she nodded. I saw my dad nod too. Jacob was in La Push for the week for some wolf business so I guess that's why I'm bored.

"Rose, Ashlyn?" My mom questioned.

"They both love the peacefulness," my dad said.

"Silence is bliss," both Ashlyn and my Aunt Rose said. I started to laugh. they both looked at me and shook their heads as if to say you wouldn't understand.

"Mom lets go to park," Ashlyn said. I looked at Ashlyn.

"Are you seriously going to play at the park?" I asked.

"No, we take walks in them. You know like strolls. My mom's old fashioned term of fun is rubbing off on me," Ashlyn said and jumped off the couch before Aunt Rose can grab her.

"I can ground you for that," Aunt Rose said.

"But you won't," Ashlyn said popping her head behind Aunt Rose.

"How about instead of that we go to the house of Jonathan Corwin," Aunt Rose said. Ashlyn jumped over the couch to sit on it.

"Really," she said excitedly.

"No," Aunt Rose said and grabbed Ashlyn. She started to tickle Ashlyn.

"That's mean, you played with my mind…that's trickery," Ashlyn said while laughing. "Okay…Okay, I'm sorry." I laughed at her and my Aunt Rose. My Aunt Rose stopped laughing and I saw that my mom, dad, and Aunt Rose were all serious. Grandpa and Grandma both came down the stairs. They all looked at the door. I saw Ashlyn stand up and Aunt Rose pushed Ashlyn behind her. My Dad grabbed me and he and my mo stood in front of me.

The door bell rang and my grandpa looked through the peephole and opened it. I saw someone with red eyes. I cowered a bit. Ashlyn looked defensive and ready for anything.

"Hello, I am Eduardo. I was just passing through when I ran into a scent that led me here. It was really an unusual scent," he said.

"Well, my family and I reside here," Grandpa stated, making his point.

"Yes, but the scent maybe you can explain it to me," he said. He was etching to get in. "Your hiding two young ones from me why?"

"Because they are young," Grandpa stated angrily that he was pushing to get in and get answers.

"They're not full vampires," he stated. My entire family growled at him.

"You will stay away from my family and leave this town," My Father stated. my mo was in front of me know. The man looked at my dad angrily. He pushed back grandpa and attacked my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled and Aunt Rose grabbed me. the man pushed my dad away and he was looking at me and Aunt Rose. Where the hell was Ashlyn? I then noticed Ashlyn was next to grandma. The man looked at me and then at Ashlyn. He started walking towards me and Aunt Rose dodging and throwing off my mom, grandpa and dad. Aunt Rose started to fight as Well and Grandma came toward me with Ashlyn.

"He has super strength," my grandpa said. I saw Aunt Rose be thrown off of him and she hit the corner of the wall. I saw a crack on her face. I then noticed Ashlyn was next to us.

"Ashlyn!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and the next thing I knew the vampire was in front of me. He was holding grandma by the neck. Chocking her.

"What are you?" he asked me. I looked at Grandma, "She'll die if you don't answer."

"Hybrid," I stated. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He looked at me, like he was observing me.

"I've never seen one," he said. He moved hair from head, he grabbed my arm and let go of grandma. His hand was now holding my neck tightly.

"Don't leave her please!" my mom yelled. What's going on?

"I don't think so," he said. He started to walk toward the door dragging me with him. I felt someone pull him, but he held my neck tighter and I screamed. The next thing I saw was Ashlyn.

"Take me," she said. I looked at her wide eyed. "I have an amazing power that will be to your benefit." I could see the hidden smirk that he couldn't.

"Prove it," he stated. Ashlyn had her hand behind her.

"You're not looking," she stated. I saw something floating in the air. the minute he saw it he pushed me to the ground. "Isn't it amazing." She said and the thing fell to the ground. He grabbed Ashlyn by the collar. My mom grabbed me.

"Ashlyn!" My Aunt Rose yelled.

"Say Goodbye," the man Eduardo said. She looked at him.

"Goodbye," Ashlyn said. The man looked at her. I saw the knife come out of Ashlyn's back and she stabbed him hard in the back. He chocked and looked at her in shock. My Dad and Grandpa ran to him. Grandma grabbed Ashlyn and carried her away. Ashlyn ran to Aunt Rose and hugged her.

"Don't do that ever again," Aunt Rose stated.

"Family is Family no matter how annoying they are," Ashlyn looked at me. "Besides he hurt you and grandma. No one gets away with hurting you too."

"How did you get the magnet to float?" Uncle Edward asked. Eduardo was still alive. Ashlyn walked to the area were the magnet was and lifted something that was covered I dirt. She put it back on the ground. She took a small remote like object from her back pocket. She pressed a button and tossed the magnet onto it. The magnet fell on it but floated up the next second.

"Polar opposites, magnetism and batteries…simple physics. Me times science is more powerful," she stated. I laughed and then mom, Aunt Rose, Grandma, Ashlyn and Ashlyn's science project went back inside the house.

We were inside for a while before grandpa and dad came back inside. Two minutes later we were rejoined by everyone else. Aunt Alice kept apologizing for not seeing it sooner. Uncle Emmett and Jasper were just making sure we were all okay. Shane looked at Ashlyn cautiously to make sure she was okay. Soon Ashlyn went upstairs and I quickly followed. She walked into her room and I walked in behind her. I closed the door once I got in.

"Thanks," I said and she looked at me.

"For what?" she asked me.

"He could have figured out. He could have known and he could have just killed you or taken you too, but you still risked it," I said.

"I…It was the right thing to do. Look at it this way. if the volturi found out you were kidnapped they wouldn't do anything. If it was me, they would have gotten n the first place here to help find me because in a strange sense I think that they believe that I still belong with them or hope that I will join them," she said, "I saw it on Aro's face when he came to see me and ended up attacking my family."

"So you did it knowing the possibilities," I said and she nodded.

"I knew what I was doing Renesmee. it may have been stupid, but lets face it you wouldn't have survived a day," she said and I laughed but nodded.

"Thanks, you were so calm and I just would look at you an somehow if you were calm then so was I," I stated and she smiled.

"I'm glad…I think," she said and I nodded.

"Truce," I stated and she waved me away.

"I forgave you a long time ago for what you said. I'm not one to hold grudges," she stated and I laughed. I stayed in the room with her and she showed me exactly how her science project worked exactly. She's not that bad, definitely a weirdo though.


	37. Chapter 37: School

**So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I hope you like it. thanks.**

**Ashlyn POV**

Christmas passed and now we're in the new house in Andover, Michigan. We're going to school at the Philips Academy. Carlisle is a doctor at the school hence how we got in. however our story was hard to figure out, but when Renesmee and I put our heads together we made a great story and the adults agreed.

_Carlisle- new last name is Brandon (Alice's real last name). Doctor at Lawrence General Hospital. Took in Rosalie, Jasper, and Shane when his brother died of Cancer.(brothers wife left and never came back).Already had a seven year old daughter of his own Ashlyn. Jasper and Rosalie were nine and Shane seven. Was a foster father to Edward, Shane, and Jacob before adopting them three years ago with his wife Esme._

_Esme- last name before marrying Carlisle was Platt, now she is Esme Brandon. . Took in Emmett when his parents (Esme's best friends from high school and college) died in a car accident when Emmett was eight. Took in Bella, Renesmee, and Alice when parents (Esme's sister and brother in law) fought too much and were going to be taken away by child services when they were three. Was a foster mother to Edward, and Jacob since they were eleven and adopted them three years ago with husband Carlisle._

_Esme met Carlisle at the University of Colorado at Boulder. Esme was majoring in Architecture and minor design studies. Carlisle was majoring in Pre-professional studies (Health and Law). When they graduated Esme stayed in Colorado keeping in touch with Carlisle who moved to New York to go to Cornell University to get his doctorates (Carlisle and Esme are twenty two). He met someone and Ashlyn came into the world. In Colorado where Esme lived she soon ended up taking in her nieces Alice and Bella and the adopting them. Her career was going off to a great start and after four years she took in Emmett and Renesmee whose parent died. Carlisle came to the funeral where he found Esme with two children and his friend's son and daughter. Their relationship rekindled and after a year they considered themselves a long distance couple. _

_Within the next year Carlisle's sister in law left and gave full custody to her husband. Carlisle's brother died within the year losing his battle with cancer (had a brain tumor), making Carlisle take in his Nine year old nephew Jasper and niece Rosalie and his seven year old nephew Shane. Esme fully supported Carlisle decision and his nephew and niece already knew she was moving in since before their father died. Esme moved in with Carlisle three months after his brother's death. She had already been living in New York for the three months prior so that the children could get to know each other. A year later when they were twenty eight they got married. After getting married Esme soon found out she couldn't have kids. But she was okay seeing as she technically had eight that all called her mom. the next year when they were twenty nine, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie being 12 and Alice and Bella being eleven and Ashlyn, Shane and Renesmee being ten; Carlisle and Esme decide to be foster parents to step brothers Edward Swan 11 and Jacob Clearwater being ten 10. The kids got older and grew accustomed to each other. Carlisle and Esme decide to adopt Edward and Jacob. Edward 14 and Jacob 13. _

_Now two years later Edward and Bella are dating, Alice and jasper are dating, and Emmett and Rose are dating. Ashlyn, Renesmee, Shane and Jake are the only ones not dating, but Jake and Renesmee obviously do like each other. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are seventeen (juniors), Alice, Bella, and Edward (sophomores), and Renesmee, Ashlyn, Shane and Jake (freshmen)._

It was a really thought out story and we had all of this planned so they can be at least in there very early thirties or really late twenties when we moved here. The family really liked our story so they used it. We all had it memorized and what not of course my last name is Brandon because I "am" Carlisle's daughter. But Dad, Uncle Edward and Jacob are all Brandon too. So, I'm not on my own. I looked in the mirror and made sure that I looked okay in my dress, jacket, boots and beret. I look good.

I walked downstairs and dad saw me. He didn't look happy. He looked at me then to Renesmee. Renesmee was in jeans and a red blouse. "Dad, it's not like I'm actually going to school with you. Until we find out how to control this godforsaken gift I have to be homeschooled." He looked at me and smiled.

"Emmett stop smiling," mom said. I ate breakfast and then watched everyone leave for school. I have to be the one to stay here.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, maybe next school year," she said and I nodded. I walked to my room and turned on my laptop. I started to do my freshman school work immediately. I was two hours into doing my work, reading the books I had too and what not when I realized I miss someone. No not my mom, not my dad, but I miss the sometimes annoying yet lovely presence of Shane. This is so not fair!

I did the rest of my work being bored out of my mind. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon when I was done. I walked down the stairs and saw Esme.

"What's wrong Ashlyn?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"I'm done with the work. I can do tomorrow's work," I said, but she shook her head. "I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?" she asked me and I shrugged. "Okay what does your mom not let you do?" she asked. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything," I said, "She doesn't let me ride my bike for more than thirty minutes, I can't ice skate because it's too dangerous, gymnastics, swordsmanship, fencing…most of all I can't ride a horse," I said. She looked at me.

"Anything else?" she said. I thought for a moment.

"Climb trees, ride a skateboard, go karts she doesn't trust me, rock climbing, sometimes even cooking," I said. "She thinks everything is too dangerous for me."

"Which one of those do you really want to do?" she asked.

"Horses, I want a horse, I want to ride one," I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"I thought you would choose that one…come with me," she said. I walked with her to grandpa's office. Grandma got on the computer. "See this," she said. I looked at the computer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That is a horse riding school," she said.

"But it's like right next to us," I said and she nodded.

"It's only a mile and half or so away," grandma Esme stated. "You want to see it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I can't go to it…Mom won't be happy," I said.

"I'll deal with your mom," she said.

We walked out of the house and into the car. We drove out of our personal driveway. Turned right on Harold Parker road then left on Middleton road which turns into Salem Street. We then made a right onto Jenkins road which turns into Boston Street and then a right onto Windkist Farm road. We followed Windkist all the way down and then stopped us were in front of the office and stables. We got out of the car. I looked around the place and saw all the horses. People stopped to look at us and Esme and I just walked to the office. A woman was on the phone. We walked back outside and waited patiently.

"Go ahead and look around," Grandma said. I nodded and looked around. I walked into the stables and smiled. I walked up to a horse and began to pet it. I loved horses my mom doesn't understand why but my dad say's he does. He doesn't know how he understands though. He just does.

"Well all of our horses are taken right now, do you own a horse?" I turned around and saw Esme.

"Were looking," Esme said. She came up to me and pet the horse as well.

"That's Tristan. We only have at the most three riders per horse. If you own your own horse though no one else but the owner rides it," the lady said. Esme nodded. We walked around and then after they traded each other contact cards we left.

"That was awesome," I said in the car. Grandma smiled and we got home. Grandma and I started to cook some lunch and then I ate. The horses were all awesome. I really liked the first one Tristan, but this is probably the first and last time I will ever touch a horse.

**Shane POV**

I was walking through the halls of school bored out of my mind. This was nerve-racking and dangerous. Other boys just looked at me like they can beat me up, while girls looked at me like I was there dream. I mean come on get real. This is supposed to be a private school you'd think they'd have strict codes or something but they don't. I walked out my class and went to my locker which was close to Renesmee's. I put my things in it and felt a presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad and mom.

"How was class?" Mom asked as we got in line in the cafeteria.

"Boring. Ashlyn should be here. She's probably bored out of her mind," I said. Mom sighed and grabbed a salad. Dad grabbed chips and a drink. I grabbed a sandwich. Dad paid and we sat down.

"I'm sure your grandmother is occupying her," mom said and I shrugged. Renesmee was talking animatedly about her classes and I only added a bit here and there. We had two of our four mourning classes together. When I finished eating we just talked amongst ourselves. I don't like this.

The bell soon rang and I had my three other classes of the day. I had English, Science, and then music class. They were all boring except for music. In English we were going to read the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn which I already read. This year was going to be boring. Super boring. Music is going to be a little easy for me and so is English. Science I can get Ashlyn to help me with even though I'm good at that too. I looked at the clock just as the final bell rang and got in the car. Mom drove while dad asked me questions. When we got home we got out of the car. It was quiet. We heard laughing. We walked in and Ashlyn was with Grandma. They were playing video games.

"No, to shoot you press x and lower your character you press o," Ashlyn said. so she was teaching grandma how to play. Ashlyn paused the game and hugged mom.

"What happened to it?" Grandma asked.

"I paused the game. Your children are here," Ashlyn said. Uncle Edward laughed and grandma came and hugged everyone.

"So how was school?" Ashlyn asked.

"Boring, without you," I said and she smiled.

"Was it just as boring here?" I asked.

"At first but after Grandma and I did things together," she said and I nodded.

"Thinks like what?" mom asked.

"We painted," Ashlyn said happily. She grabbed mom's hand and dragged her up the stairs. "Come on, mom look what I painted." Ashlyn whined. Mom started to walk with Ashlyn.

"Sounds more fun here than it is at school…Can I be home schooled?" I asked.

"Sorry bud," dad said. I looked around the house and then turned on the game.

"Come on grandma, I'll finish where Ashlyn left off," I said. She nodded and sat down. After a few games she got the hand of it but she still didn't understand the point of the paintball game. I turned it off and started homework while Grandma made something to eat.

"Where's Ashlyn?" I asked when I saw mom.

"Asleep, she went out like a light," mom said surprised.

"I wouldn't be too surprised; we went out after she finished her work at around one. I took her a gym for teenagers and kids. They had climbing rope walls, rock climbing, a pool, gymnastics gym, and other stuff. Don't worry I watched her like a hawk," Grandma said.

"She finished at one?" mom asked. Grandma shook her head.

"No she finished around twelve thirty. She wanted to do her work for tomorrow but I wouldn't let her," Grandma said. Mom nodded and looked up the stairs.

So Ashlyn really only had fun because she wasn't at the house for the rest of the time. Home schooling is so much more fun. Regular school sucks.


	38. Chapter 38: Arguement

**Shane POV**

It's been two months since I started school. I guess I'm starting to like it and get use to it, but I still kind of hate it at the same time. Maybe I would like it more if this dumb brown haired girl would stop swooning over me every five seconds. I asked dad what to do and he said to ignore her. I've been doing that and I'm about ready to go to the highest building and jump off. She's driving me insane.

"Shane," I heard someone whisper. I looked to my left. Renesmee.

"Mr. Whitlock nice of you to join the land of the living…what is the capital of India?" my World Studies teacher asked.

"New Delhi," I stated and he nodded. He went back to teaching the class. I looked to my left and saw Maggie, brown hair, green eyes, and she is infatuated with me. Yeah, she's the one that swoons over me. The bell rang. I got up and put my things in my backpack. I then walked out of class quickly. I got to my locker, put things in, and then ran into the cafeteria. I sat down and I saw my mom, she looked a bit angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me, but shook her head. She became happy and calm. She doesn't want me to know what's wrong. Then I saw someone, someone that I was actually happy to see.

"Ashlyn!" I said and I got up. She was walking down the hallway past the cafeteria. She heard me though. She started to back up and came through the entrance of the cafeteria. She saw me. I hugged her and took her to the table. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Mom asked. Ashlyn looked at her and then at the door. Grandma was there. Grandma came walking towards us.

"Renesmee forgot an Essay at the house," Grandma said. She handed the essay to Bella and tapped Ashlyn on the shoulder.

"I want to stay though,' Ashlyn whined she looked at dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Ashlyn we'll see you at home," Mom said. Ashlyn sighed and stood up. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at our table. Renesmee hugged Grandma when she saw her and thanked her for bringing the essay.

Ashlyn looked back at us and you could tell she really wanted to stay. We were eating when I saw Maggie looking at me. she didn't look to happy. She started to walk towards our table. I sighed and hung my head. Mom and dad looked at me.

"Hey, Shane," Maggie said.

"Hi Maggie," I said in a monotone voice.

"I was wondering how you know Ashlyn?" she asked. It was only at the mention of Ashlyn's name did I look at her. My whole family was looking at her.

"How do you know my sister?"Mom asked. Maggie looked at my mom than back at me. Maggie seemed to relax.

"We both go to Windkist Equestrian Center," Maggie said. I looked at her.

"As in horseback riding," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, she just started like a month and two weeks ago… Ember her black mustang is really pretty," Maggie said. I looked at mom and she was a bit angry. "I'll see you later Shane." Maggie waved and left. I looked at my uncle Edward.

"She is crazy over you," Uncle Edward said. I just sighed unhappily.

"When did she start riding horses," Dad said unknowingly.

"I don't know, but I'm taking away her laptop, TV, piano, and guitar for a month," mom stated. We all looked at mom like she was crazy.

"Well first she needs the laptop for her schooling, secondly don't you think you're over-reacting," Aunt Bella said.

"She can use the family computer and my daughter isn't as impenetrable as yours," Mom said. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Dad followed her and I just looked at everyone.

"Don't tell her I said this, but I think she's just over-reacting too," I said and they smiled at me. We finished lunch and went to class.

As soon as all my classes were done I walked out to the parking lot. Everyone was there. I walked up to mom car and got in. she started to drive the car, but instead of going home we all took another street and then made a right turn. At the end of the street was a large building. I don't think I've ever seen my mom so mad until I saw her looking at Ashlyn riding a horse. What's the big deal? I mean besides the obvious that Ashlyn is doing this without permission.

We all got out of the car and I saw everyone walking towards where Ashlyn's was riding the horse. Ashlyn was wearing a black polo, khaki breeches, riding boots, gloves and a black helmet. She was inside a large gated circle just riding the horse. She was happy and she was talking to the horse too. She was so calm while on it. The horse then started to go faster and it went to the middle to jump over a one bar hurdle. It was perfect and Ashlyn seemed happy in triumph.

"Good Job Ashlyn," a lady on the other side of the fence said. She saw us and started to walk our way. I saw Ashlyn turn her head towards us. She looked frightened, scared, but most of all guilty and sad. She rode quickly towards were the lady was.

"Mrs. Klapp, this is my family," Ashlyn said. The woman stopped walking and nodded. Ashlyn rode towards us the gate entrance, got off the horse, and opened the gate. It was dead silent.

"Why don't you guys go home? We'll take Ashlyn. Shane goes with your aunt Alice," Mom said. I looked at mom, then at Ashlyn and sighed. I walked with Aunt Alice. It was a short drive home. Grandma Esme was getting in her car when we came.

"Esme, Rosalie knows… she's there know," Uncle Edward said. Grandma gasped but went back inside the house with us. Grandma kept walking back and forth. Grandpa Carlisle than arrived. I heard them say something about it being there idea.

**Ashlyn POV**

I was happily riding Ember when I saw walking towards people. I turned my head and saw mom. I knew in that moment I was dead meat. I told Mrs. Klapp that they were my family. Mom told everyone to leave except for dad. I put Ember in her stall. I took off all the riding equipment brushed her and gave her an apple. I then went into the locker room and changed out of my boots. I put shoes on put my helmet and boots in my locker. I walked out while putting on my jacket. I said bye to Mrs. Klapp. Mom put her hand on my back and led me to the car. I sat in the back and waited.

"Ashlyn," Mom said and I looked at her, "Do you know why I'm mad with you?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I didn't ask for your permission," I said and she nodded. Dad kept looking at her though as if he was trying to tell her something. "And because you don't want me riding."

"Then why are you?" she stated angrily. I flinched involuntarily and sighed.

"Grandma asked me what I wanted to do and I said ride a horse," I stated. I was about to tell her the whole story when she just started to scream.

"Ashlyn you're not a normal kid! You're not like Renesmee! You can't just do anything you want! You'll get hurt!" she yelled. Dad looked at mom and then at me.

_I think your over-reacting_ I thought to myself.

"Over-reacting, I am not over-reacting!" oh shit I think I spoke out loud. "Ashlyn what happens when the horse kicks you or when you fall off?" she asked.

"I get back on the horse and not let fear stop me," I answered. My answer seemed to get her even madder.

"Doesn't be a smart ass with me young lady," she stated. We were going into the drive of the house. Geesh she really is driving slowly.

"I'm not being one. I don't understand why you're so angry…it's not a big deal. If you don't want me to ride a horse than I won't ride anymore," I said.

"It's not just about riding a horse. I trust you Ashlyn, I trust you to come to me before you do something. I trust you to not go do something behind my back."

"It's not like you would have said yes if I asked you anyways," I stated, she stopped the car and we all got out.

"Rose," Dad said, but mom put her hand up to silence him.

"I want your laptop on my bed, your iPod as well. I'm taking your piano and guitar and TV," she stated. I looked at her.

"Are you serious? Have you gone mad! I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect like Renesmee…what is it that you want from me…stop smothering me" I stated angrily. My mom was beyond angry. I don't know what happened. All I know is that in the next second I was hit three times on my bottom. I think I screamed. I looked up and saw mom, she looked guilty and dad was holding her. "I'll stop riding horses. In fact I'll stop walking and running if it makes you feel better." I ran inside the house and up to my room. I grabbed. My laptop, iPod, phone,, guitar and piano. I put them all in mom's room. I disconnected the TV and brought it downstairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Ashlyn," mom said, but I turned around and ignored her.

I walked to grandma Esme's office room and lay down on her couch. I could hear arguing downstairs, but I didn't care. I was just too sad and mad to care. My head started to hurt. I got up and fell down.

"Grandma!" I yelled. I looked at my hands. My body was shaking. I heard the door open. I heard gasp's. Someone was caring me. I was then lay down. I heard something start, but I didn't know what started. It was a machine that's as far as I can tell. I closed my eyes and I just wanted all this to go away.

"Ashlyn…Ashlyn sweetie wake up, come on open your eyes," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and I looked around. Mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa were in the room. I looked at them. I then looked at my hands and legs. I'm short. Definitely shorter than what I was, but taller than the baby.

"How old do I look?" I asked and looked at grandpa. I was ignoring my mom.

"About nine or ten," he said.

"Better than a baby," I said I could feel the smile on my face. Grandma and grandpa left the room and I was stuck with my mom and dad.

"Ashlyn," Mom said. I turned away and ignored her. "Ashlyn please look at me." I looked at my mom and she looked sad. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry… I should have let you explain everything, but I never gave you the chance." She said. She ran a hand through my hair. I just stayed silent. I don't want to talk to her right now. Mom sighed and left the room. Dad looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"She smothers me," I said and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah well she's a mom…you know she's really sorry," he said and I nodded. I lifted my arms up and he carried me.

"I don't want to sell Ember," I said and he nodded and started to rub my back.

"Your grandparents told us everything. Don't worry you can keep riding horses. Not competitively, but as long as someone is with you at your classes,' he said. I nodded as he carried me out the room covering me with a blanket. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep not really caring about anything at the moment.


	39. Chapter 39: Remembering

**Rose POV**

Ashlyn has been ignoring me since the day I yelled at her. I spanked her, I almost slapped her. She hasn't come anywhere near me and leaves the room when I enter. She's physically ten years old. She still does her online schooling though with a lot of help from Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper built a stable in the backyard so Ashlyn can ride her horse Ember here. I've apologized to her many times but she holds it against me.

"Daddy!" we heard Ashlyn yell. I stood up quickly to go upstairs but Emmett was already up them. I sat back down with a sigh and Shane looked at me.

"She'll get over it," he said. "You know girls and their habits of holding grudges and all. You all act like it's the end of the world if the mall closes or something." I laughed and ran a hand through his hair as Alice looked at him shocked. We heard footsteps and Emmett came down with Ashlyn on his back. She was whispering to him and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"You're just going to milk it for all its worth aren't you?" I asked her and she looked at me. She then looked at Emmett.

"What does that mean daddy?" she asked. Yeah her power lowers her intelligence level as well.

"It means you're going to keep acting like this until your done getting everything you want from your mom," Emmett said. she looked at him and then jumped off. She ran upstairs and then brought down a magazine. She looked at Emmett.

"In that case, I want that, and that," she said pointing at things, "oh and that too. I can't remember why, but I know I want it." We all laughed and she looked confused.

"It's an expression sweetie," Esme said. Ashlyn just looked at everyone and raised her arms up frustradedly. She walked up the stairs and muttered 'you could have said that in the first place' I laughed silently. Emmett sat down next to me and looked at me.

"Be patient and good things will come," he said. Shane looked at him and laughed.

"Okay, fortune cookie," Shane said.

"I want Chinese food!" we heard Ashlyn yell. She came down the stairs quickly and jumped over the couch. She landed on Emmett's lap "Please … Please …. Please … Please … Please … oh and can we watch Dante's Peak? Please…Please." Emmett looked at me shocked and I just looked at him. I looked at Ashlyn as she kept saying please.

"Sweetie when did you see Dante's peak?" I asked she looked at me. With her finger's she made the letter K.

"K…what's that supposed to me….Kalispell! You let her watch Dante's peak when she was a year old!" I stated loudly. Ashlyn stopped playing with Emmett's hair and looked at me shocked. "Emmett, I said no movies like that…do you not remember what happened with Passengers."

"She watched it with e before Passengers and she liked it. She like's movies about natural disaster's they interest her," Emmett said. Ashlyn was clinging to Emmett's shirt.

"Emmett," I said my tone of anger gone. I noticed Ashlyn calm down.

"Rose, you can't stop things from happening," Emmett said. I looked at him and knew where this was going. "Movies like that and the fact she could understand it means she's growing. You can't stop the inevitable."

"Emmett," I said calmly.

"We both know that's what you're really thinking about. I see it in your eyes," he said. "Go to your room sweetie. Mommy and I are going to talk."

"Why! You always talk about it! Why does it matter? You have to accept what is. I already have," she stated. She folded her arms and pouted angrily.

"Didn't I say that to Edward when I was pregnant?" Bella asked. Edward looked at her and nodded.

"Io non so (i do not know)," Ashlyn said. We all gasped and she looked at us. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato? (What's wrong?)"

"Ashlyn you're speaking Italian," Carlisle said. She looked at him.

"No I'm not,' she said in English. I looked at Carlisle. Renesmee walked up to Ashlyn and showed her. Ashlyn was shocked. "That's weird, I don't know Italian."

"Well, Alec did say she knew Italian, a bit of French and English," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but Aro erased her memory remember," I said. I put my hand on Ashlyn's face. She looked at me carefully. "Sweetie can you say something else in Italian?" I asked and she looked at me. She then put her thinking face on.

"je t'aime (I love you)," she said and smiled proudly.

"That was French," she said. she looked at me and smiled.

"I think mommy use to say it. When I was a baby, prima che io nascessi (before I was born)…I think," she said. she spoke Italian though.

"Now you're speaking Italian English," Edward said and Ashlyn just shrugged. Carlisle walked over to her and looked at her. He then carried her and looked at her closely.

"I need to do CAT scan," he said. He carried her up the stairs and Emmett and I followed.

"Cosa sta succedendo? Sto morendo? daddy! Mamma! No, non voglio fare questo. aiutami, salvami! Mamma! (What's going on? am I dying? daddy! Mommy! No, I don't want to do this. Help me, save me! Mommy!)" She screamed in Italian, "Io non voglio (I don't want too." She cried. Emmett ran a hand through her hair telling her its okay. I looked at her and kissed her head. Carlisle took a CAT scan and when it was done. Ashlyn jumped up into my arms and cried about the damn machine being a monster.

I walked into my room with Ashlyn in my arms as she cried. I rubbed her back and kissed her head. I whispered soothing words to get her to calm down.

"What's happening to me mom?" she asked me. I looked at Emmett and I sighed.

"I think your gaining your memory back of your life in Volterra," I said and she shook at the mention of Volterra because it's where the volturi are.

Soon after five minutes of explain to her why it might be happening she fell asleep in my arms. She was clining to my shirt. Emmett looked at me with a smile. I looked at him and smiled too. I was lying down on my bed with Ashlyn. I would take her to the nursery/slash toddler to tween room where a bed that's perfect for her size is but she insists that her bed is perfect. I looked at Emmett and he kept smiling.

"What?" I asked as I ran a hand through Ashlyn's head.

"I told you… be patient and good things will come," he said and I just shook my head with a smile.

"Whatever," I said and looked down at my daughter.

Her dreams give her wings


	40. Chapter 40: Dreams, Memories Maybe

**A/N: on my profile page there are links to two sets. On for when Ashlyn changed to being around ten years old and her horse. The other for this chapter. Ashlyn's biological parents.**

**Ashlyn POV**

A few days after I spoke a different language I changed back to my normal self. I actually enjoy speaking Italian and French. It kind of get's my mom on my mom's nerves. I think it's an it funny. Shane and Renesmee have even picked some of it up. My mom thinks it's just "amazing" how I'm teaching my brother and cousin the language. Again I just smile and not think about how it bothers. Regaining a language that I don't remember ever using comes with consequences though. Like I have to get a CAT scan almost every day. It's really annoying.

Today is different though. I woke up from a nightmare about five minutes ago and I still haven't got out bed. Mainly because I'm thinking about my dream. Somehow I know it's not a dream. I know this because it was in my perspective. I was doing something, no not something. I was being born. I saw her, I saw my mom, my real mom. She was beautiful, freaking gorgeous. Beautiful eyes, hair, her facial expression was gentle, yet full of love and affection. She reached her hands towards me. She carried me and I just looked up at her. She just smiled and kissed my head. She was really weak though. I don't know how I knew, but I knew. She kissed me one more time. I was still her arms. She put her head on the pillow. She kept looking at me. People were moving all over the place doing something around us.

"Momma, Loves you," she said and her eyes closed. She never opened her eyes again though. I was then handed to someone.

"I don't want it," the man said. I was crying. He held me though and looked at me. He was half disgusted, half overjoyed. He held me and just looked at me. My dream skipped and I was with the man. He was telling me we don't eat people, that we never eat people. He then proceeded to show me a picture of my mother and talking about her. Then my dream changed. It was volturi member telling me my dad died, killed himself.

I woke up at that moment when the volturi person told me my dad died. I was scared. For minute I thought they meant my dad. I then realized they were talking about my biological father. He killed himself.

"Ashlyn are you okay?" my mom asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. She nodded. I got out of bed and took a shower. I don't think my mom has to tell me everything from my past anymore. I have the gist of it.

When I changed and fixed my hair I went to Shane's room. I asked if I could borrow his color pencils and drawing paper. He nodded and I went back to my room. I started to draw my biological mother. I kept the picture that my biological father showed me in my mind. I drew the outline first and went from there. I hid everything so that no one would find it. I went downstairs and ate breakfast and acted like nothing was wrong. Uncle Edward looked at me and I thought of a boy. He shook his head. _Why not_ I thought to him. He just shook his head. Problem solved he thinks I'm thinking and confused about a boy. When I was done eating I went back and finished drawing the picture. I then started to draw my father. It took forever. I completely skipped lunch because I "wasn't" hungry. I just kept drawing. They were great drawing. I then talked to Shane and asked them to make them better. He already had most of the detail so he could make them a lot better than I did. I hovered over him while he redrew them, explaining to him how something is supposed to look or the color and what not. by the time it was dinner time Shane finished my biological mom's picture. Again I his everything and we went downstairs for dinner.

I ate Dinner and just thought of the boy I thought of earlier. His names James he goes to the same Equestrian center I do. He's actually kind of cute and very nice. Like a country boy, but from here. Uncle Edward kept shaking his head. I just smiled and continued eating. When I was done. I waited for Shane. I hung out with my family. Twenty minutes after Shane was done eating we went upstairs and he redrew my father's drawing. By the time eight o'clock came by he was done with it. I thanked him. Shane thought the drawings were for two workers at the equestrian center.

I can't tell him or anyone the truth. They'll freak out. That much I know. The rest of the night I just idolized the drawings. They were the closest thing I had to a picture of them. I grabbed a pen and flipped both drawing over. Behind my biological mother's I wrote Taylor and behind my father's I put Adam. That's as much as I know about them; Just their names, now I have a face, and I know how they died. I killed my mother. I killed her. I'm alive and she's not. I'm a murderer.

**Renesmee POV**

Ashlyn's been weird for the past few days. We all know she had a nightmare three days ago, buts something's definitely. She's always in her room. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I looked up. It was Ashlyn. She looked a bit sad. She looked at me.

"Can we talk?" she asked me and I nodded. I got up and followed her outside. We walked around and she looked me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet a bit.

"Do you remember when you were born?" she asked and I nodded. "Did you see your mom when you were born? Like immediately after?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, I did. She held me and I bit. My dad scolded me and said not to ever do that. Then I was handed to Aunt Rose and my dad bit my mom in many places to make her vampire because…well she was dying and getting weaker day by day just to have me," I said. I didn't really like talking about this. Ashlyn nodded.

"Should I be able to remember?" she asked me. I looked at her surprised. Why did she want to remember when she was born? Who the hell wants that?

"Maybe, I don't know. All hybrids are a tad bit different. Does Shane remember?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He's drawn many pictures of her and even has a picture of her that his father gave him," she said. I nodded and looked at her.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom. She might tell you something," I said and she shook her head.

"My mom avoids the subject as if it were a plague," she said and I chuckled a bit. We sat down and I heard Ashlyn sigh. "I killed her," Ashlyn said in a very low barely audible whisper. I looked at her shocked.

"Ashlyn do you remember?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. "You just said you killed her." She shook her head. "You remember don't you?"

"No, I had a dream. It was of me being born, my mom dying and my dad telling me not to hurt people and showing me a picture of my mom. That's I saw in that dream. I don't remember everything," she said. She kept shaking her head. "I killed her."

"Ashlyn have you told your mom?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, and you can't tell her. Promise me you won't tell her," she said and I couldn't help but promise her I wouldn't tell. She looked so distraught. She was beating herself up over it. I guess I would too if I were her. We talked for a bit more before going back inside the house. She went up to her room like always. I hung out with Jake and talked with him. I watched some TV, played some games and listened to my dad play the piano. I saw Ashlyn go back outside with two papers in her hand.

I still couldn't get what Ashlyn said out of my mind though. How could she think that? She told me she was a murderer. She said she killed her. I mean if that's what she did then I killed my mom, except o already know I was killing my mom. It's just that my dad was there to bite her and change my mom. If he hadn't she'd be dead. I don't see the difference except that my mom is alive in a sense that she's a vampire and Ashlyn's' mom isn't. I can't believe Ashlyn saw her mom die though. I can't believe Ashlyn thinks she's a murder because she isn't one. If anything Ashlyn is freaking pro-life; definitely not a murderer.

**Rosalie POV**

We were sitting down watching TV. Everything was fine. I mean Ashlyn's in the backyard being a grumpy teenager, but everything's Fine. The TV movie was getting suspenseful when Edward gasped a bit and looked at Renesmee. Renesmee wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She was in her own little world. Edward obviously heard her thoughts. Edward grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey," Emmett said. Edward shushed him.

"Renesmee," Edward said. We all looked at Renesmee.

"Hmm," Renesmee said looking at him, but still thinking.

"Why on earth does your cousin think she's a," Edward said, but Renesmee cut him off.

"Dad!" Renesmee yelled, "Mom, I thought you had your shield on me."

"What? Oh sorry. Edward come on her thoughts are her thoughts," Bella defended.

"Why does Ashlyn think what?" I asked. Edward looked at me.

"No, Dad you can't tell her. Ashlyn will kill me. I promised her," Renesmee stated. We looked at Renesmee to Edward. Edward was taking very long time thinking. Just then the backdoor opened and Ashlyn came in. she was looking at a piece of paper. I stood up and grabbed the paper.

"Hey!" Ashlyn screamed slash growled. We all looked at her shocked. I looked at the paper. They were drawings. One was of a man the other of a woman. Ashlyn didn't take her eyes of the papers.

"Ashlyn thinks she's a murder," Edward stated. I looked at him, too Ashlyn. Ashlyn looked at Renesmee.

"You promised," Ashlyn stated.

"He read my thoughts. My mom was supposed to have her shield on me," Renesmee defended.

"Ashlyn, why on earth would you think that?" Esme asked. Ashlyn took the drawings from my hand. She lifted the woman's up.

"You see her, look at her, very clearly. She's beautiful and she could have even surpassed Mom's beauty if she became a vampire, but she couldn't because I killed her," Ashlyn stated. She then lifted up the man's photo. "And he, he killed himself because I killed her. he couldn't even look at me. I am a murderer." She was about to turn around and walk up the stairs.

"Ashlyn," I said, she looked at me, "Is that Adam Hayes and Taylor Peirce?" Ashlyn quickly grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the pictures.

"Taylor Peirce and Adam Hayes,' she said and looked at the pictures. She looked at them sadly, but she was entranced by them.

"Whose Taylor Peirce and Adam Hayes?" Shane asked.

"My parents," Ashlyn said at the same time Carlisle said her parents.

"You told me those were for staff at the equestrian center," Shane said. "I fixed your drawings for you. I redrew them and made them better"

"I lied," Ashlyn said. She never looked away from the drawings.

"Ashlyn, when did you start remembering?" I asked.

"I had a dream three day ago, well a nightmare. I saw her when I was born, I watched her die. Then it changed and he was telling me that we don't hurt people and showed me a picture of her. He talked about, about how great she was and how she had dreams and aspirations, but god wasn't on her side. That she cared so much about other people, she was selfless and protective of family, but she had this little mischievous streak in her. Then it changed to someone telling me he killed himself and died. I killed her and I basically killed him," Ashlyn said with no tone in her voice. She never looked away from the pictures.

"Ashlyn, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Your mother knew what she was doing. She made a choice knowing what the possible outcome was," I said. Ashlyn just shook her head. I hugged her and she just cried.

"I killed her," Ashlyn said. I carried her upstairs. Emmett came with me.

I kept telling Ashlyn she didn't do anything. I mean she was just a baby how was she supposed to know. I hate this. I knew the day would come when I'd tell Ashlyn everything I knew. That was supposed be when she was eight or ten, not at the age of five. I held Ashlyn close to me as Emmett and I kept telling her she did nothing wrong. Ashlyn didn't do nothing wrong. she shouldn't be feeling this guilty and sad. I mean yes, she can be sad about not knowing her parents, but guilty should never be one of them.

Ashlyn sniffled and just stayed between me and Emmett.

"I'm sorry I growled and yelled," Ashlyn said.

"It's okay," I said. Hell I probably would have growled too.

"Who knew you could grow," Emmett said with a smile. of course he'd be excited about that.

"Not me," Ashlyn and I said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda, Preferably Cherry Pepsi, you can taste it more than in Coke," Ashlyn said and I smiled. I kissed her head.

"Anything for you baby," Emmett said.

"I love you mom, and dad," Ashlyn said. "I don't want you to think I don't because I do…it's just the first time I actually see them. There not just names anymore there people, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah we do," Emmett said. We stayed quiet for a while. Ashlyn just snuggled closer to me like she used to when she was younger.

"Go to sleep baby, you've had an emotional three days," I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. I looked at Emmett and he smiled.

"She's always going to be our girl," he said. I nodded.

"I know."


	41. Chapter 41: Edward Can Be Fun

**A/N:** _**I know it's been months since I updated and I'm super sorry for that. I just seem to have blanked out for this story. I literally felt like there was nothing I could write about. My imagination just stopped when it came to this story. I couldn't write anything and anything I did write I didn't think was good enough for this story or for you to even read. But here is the next chapter. I hope its good and I hope you like it.**_

**Ashlyn POV**

To say I was surprised when my mom and dad started to spend a lot more time with me would be false. I knew the moment they'd find out about me remembering my biological parents that they would smother and try to spend every waking moment of my existence with me. Shane thought it funny because now that the attention isn't on him he can do thing that our parents would kill him for even trying. Well mom would kill him. Shane's gone hunting with Uncle Jasper three times and has been training with Uncle Jasper as well. He's also gone to the nearby lake with Jacob and Renesmee; he's driven a jet ski. If mom new she'd freak.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" mom asked. She didn't even knock on my bedroom door.

"Nothing," I said and continued to look at my bedroom's ceiling.

"Ashlyn, your grandpa wants to see you," my mom said and I sighed. It's been two months since they found out I was remembering things. I'm normal again and don't look like a ten year old. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head and screamed. "Ashlyn." I stopped and looked at my mom.

"I don't know how to speak the language…I mean I know how I just don't know where its coming from because I'm not thinking of saying anything in a different language. This is like harry potter and his damn parseltongue," I said.

"Ashlyn Evie Hale-McCarty," my mom chided. All I said was damn.

"Sorry," I said. I got off my bed and walked out of the room into Grandpa Carlisle's office. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the couch. I know what we're going to do. He's going to hold up a card with a picture and I have to try and say the word in Italian or French depending on what language he asks me to say it in. its nerve wracking and boring. Its like I'm five and taking some speech class." I heard a soft laugh and turned my head.

"You are five Ashlyn," Uncle Edward said. I sighed and just shook my head.

"Can you please stop reading my mind?' I asked. He smiled at me with knowingness, everyone tells him to stop reading their minds.

"I can ask your aunt to put a shield over you if you'd like," he said and I nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said and hugged him. He hugged me back, there was a cough which made me part from the hug. I saw Grandpa Carlisle, I sighed not really wanting to these quote on quote exercises.

"How about if you did this your aunt and I will take you out to the movies. Have some time away from your smothering parents," Uncle Edward said and I nodded. I hugged him again than sat down. he smiled at me as he left the room. the door closed behind him and Grandpa Carlisle looked at me.

"are you ready?" he asked me. I just nodded as he sat down. he opened a drawer and pulled out the cards. He shuffled them as if he were a card dealer than looked at me. "Okay, clear your mind, take deep breathes, and relax." I nodded and did as I was told. I opened my eyes and he nodded. He showed me the first card, a green car. car, car ,car, car. What is car in Italian. Car, car, car,carro.

"Carro?" I questioned he smiled at me with a nod.

"Yes," he said. about time we're getting somewhere.

"Wait isn't Carro the word for car in Spanish though?" I asked.

"Yes, but Spanish and Italian are closely related languages like sister's in away," he said. I thought about it for a moment. What if I say something for a card that I believe it is the word in Italian, but it ends up being Spanish? Does that make any sense? I mean how will I know if what I say is in Spanish or Italian? This isn't fun, which just made things a lot harder.

He showed me the next card which I just shook my head to because I couldn't figure out the word. This went on for the next few cards until I somewhat got one. The word was baby, I said bebe which can be used for baby, but the correct Italian word is bambino. Bebe is also used in Spanish and Italian which at the same time being easier I can't always assume a word in Spanish is used in Italian. We spent another hour doing this. I got ten other words right Dog is Cane, cat is gatto, chair is sedia, bread is pane, water is acqua and ice cream is gelato. When he told me to say the word in French I got four words right: tree is arbre, dining table is á manger, boy is garcon, and book is livre.

When the session was over I was a bit tired. I stood up and walked out the room. I walked right into Aunt Bella. She put her hands on my shoulder to stop me from falling. I looked at her and she smiled. She took my hand and led me downstairs. She nodded towards the table and I sat down. There was already food for me. I sat down and ate. Uncle Edward came into the kitchen and sat down. He looked at me and made a face. I coughed on my food from laughing making him laugh. When I was done I put the plate in the sink and washed my dishes. I went up to my room and started to read. There was a knock on my door and I saw my mom.

"I hear your aunt and uncle are taking you out," she said and I nodded. "do you know where?" she asked me.

"The movies," I replied and just as the word came out Aunt Bella was at my bedroom door.

"Hey you ready freddy," she said and I nodded. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my jacket. I went downstairs and then turned around.

"Is Renesmee coming?" I asked and uncle Edward shook his head.

"No, Renesmee with Jacob and Shane at the mall," he said and I nodded. Somehow I'm the odd one out now.

"Okay, well no rated r movies or any violent movies. Don't let her eat a lot of candy and soda, and definitely no ice cream its cold outside," my mom said. Uncle Edward nodded and he opened the front door. I walked out into the brisk air and Aunt Bella followed. It was still light outside except of course it is when it's four thirty in the afternoon.

We got into Uncle Edwards car and he drove out. The drive is about thirty minutes because Andover doesn't have a movie theatre. So we have to go all the way to Methuen. The car ride wasn't silent we just talked and talked. We talked about everything, even though most stupidest of things that mom would usually just give me a look that said 'you're ridiculous' like when I asked why the sky is blue? Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella came up with the most out of the word answers while mom would just say something scientific and then ask me if understood what she was saying. No instead Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella told me that the sky is blue because the Greek goddess of beauty and love Aphrodite sprayed her blue perfume on the clouds. The perfume slid off and stained the sky which is how the sky is blue. When we got to the movie theatre we looked at all the movie choices.

"Which One do you want to see?" Uncle Edward asked. I looked at all of them.

"Hmm," I said and looked at the poster's which movie seem's more cool. "Okay Reel Steel or I am Number Four?" I looked at both Aunt B and Uncle Edward.

"Well they both have action, drama, one's family and one's love," Aunt B said.

"The one with love," I said, Uncle Edward nodded. We ended up seeing I am Number Four.

As we walked towards the movie we got popcorn and soda, well I got popcorn and soda. This movie must have been out for a while now because it's mostly empty. We saw previews of other movies and then it started.

"He's falling for the girl," Uncle Edward said. he grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it to the screen. I looked at him surprised.

"Your uncle does this all the time when were watching movies and it's obvious as to what is going to happen," Aunt B explained. I nodded. The movie was good I liked it. Uncle Edward threw more popcorn towards the screen when things were obviously going to happen. I actually threw some too only for the hell of it. I didn't know what to expect or foresee things like he did, but then again he's super old and has seen lots of movies so that might be why.

"Where too next kiddo?" Uncle Edward asked. we were walking towards the car and I looked at him.

"is there something you had in mind?" I asked and he smiled. this doesn't seem good. Uncle Edward never is this fun.

"I take that in offense Ashlyn. I know how to have fun," he said and Aunt B laughed. We got in his car and he drove around. He was on the freeway then got off the freeway a short while later. We drove on one street and then he turned.

"I like going to these even though I'm a vampire, I just feel normal at these kind of places," Uncle Edward said. I looked out the window Jay Gee's Ice Cream and Fun Center. We got out and Uncle Edward looked at us. "Bumbler Cars, Arcade, Batting Cages, Go Karts, and Mini-Golf."

"Sounds like fun and guy heaven," I said. Aunt B laughed. We walked in and just had fun. I beat Uncle Edward in a shooting arcade game, but he beat me at air hockey, pool, Skee ball and mini-golf. He has to suck at something right? I mean even a vampire can't be perfect? The one thing the three of us were all good at is baseball, go kart driving, bumper cars, the race car video games and getting a ton of tickets.

"What do you say one more race and then we count the tickets?" Aunt B said. I nodded and we got in line to go on the go karts one last time. "You know I'm pretty sure you can get your license now if you were of age Ash. I mean you can drive like no other."

"Thank you. That's something I take pride in," I said and she laughed. We drove around the track and sped up to pass Uncle Edward.

"Loser," I said and I heard him laugh. He caught up to me, but I blocked him. I am not letting him pass me. I was so busy blocking him I didn't even notice Aunt B pass me until I saw her wave. I drove faster and we were both head to head. It was a tie no one won. Uncle Edward was a bit down though that he couldn't keep his title. We went inside and put the tickets in the machine. In total we had 1295 tickets. I guess it helps when you're a vampire and half vampire. I would call it cheating, but I was born this way. It also helps when you have an uncle who just like to come here with his wife and have fun.

"Okay let's see," Aunt B said. She looked at everything. The lady looked at us and I looked at Uncle Edward.

"With the tickets you get something from the wall depending how much you have," he said and I looked at the wall.

"Okay, can I get the teddy bear with the pick shirt," Aunt B said and I looked at her. "It's for Renesmee," she said and I laughed a bit.

"Sure," I said and Uncle Edward laughed. The lady gave us the amount we had left.

"Can I get the squirt gun," Uncle Edward said he looked at Aunt B with a grin.

"Planning on squirting my dad," I said and he nodded with a smile, "Payback can be fun can't it?" he nodded. The lady gave us the how many tickets we had left, "I know you want it Ashlyn." I looked at Uncle Edward. I sighed, hopefully mom doesn't get mad.

"Its plastic and its one for kids she won't get mad," Aunt B said. I thought it over then decided on getting it.

"Can I get the safety dart board?" I asked and the lady nodded. We still have ten tickets left over so we just got a bunch of pixie sticks. We walked out of the place and talked. We just talked nothing special. I did start to make fun of Uncle Edward for losing the race though when we got near the house.

"Vampires are supposed to be fast, but I still blocked you," I said and Aunt B laughed.

"Yeah, but you were so preoccupied blocking me you forgot to block you aunt," he said. he stopped the car and we got out.

"You still lost though in the Wild West shoot out though," I said and my hands pretended I was shooting something then blew on my fingers. He laughed and came towards me. I stepped aside when he got close and jumped on his back. He ended up giving me a piggy back ride to the house and once inside I saw mom and dad.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, did you know Uncle Edward is capable of having fun?" I asked and everyone laughed.

I thanked Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella for taking me. Literally this was probably the best day of my life since I got my horse Ember. We talked about what we did and saw. I was ready to go to sleep by the time it was ten o'clock though. I thank Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward again, before going up to my room. I took a shower and changed. I said goodnight to everyone. I closed my bedroom door and got in bed. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my mom's voice. I could hear from the vent.

"Thank you for taking her… worry about anything… everything's fine," is what I heard my mom say. I couldn't hear all of it though, but something happened and Uncle Edward and Aunt B didn't just take me for the hell of it. I'm happy they took me anyways though, I needed sometime out of the house, and I had fun. So whatever work my mom was doing or whatever it is my mom wanted me out of the house for I'm okay with because I had fun.


End file.
